


The Giant of Light in Marvel World

by RunningMan007



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultraman Nexus
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Kaijuu, Overpowered, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 96
Words: 119,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningMan007/pseuds/RunningMan007
Summary: Ebony Maw: "Great master, the earth is in front of you." Thanos: "Very well, go at full speed, we flatten the earth and win the infinite gem." The golden light condenses in the planet space into a shining silver giant, and the giant hands in cross stance, the golden beam of light broke like a storm sweeping through the void towards the Thanos's fleet … Thanos: "... Notify the entire ship, we will withdraw!"
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Beginning of the Legend

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This isn't my own work, more importantly this is the work of Chinese author (名称被占用) with the title (漫威世界的光之巨人), just in case if you want to google translate it to read ahead.  
> 2\. I'm not a native speaker that's why this is going to be a little bit headache inducing, I just want to try to share this even tho I only have a barely okay English language.  
> 3\. If there is someone who want to translate it, go ahead since I don't really know Chinese and I will stop posting.  
> 4\. Currently there is no permanent schedules.

Chapter 1. Beginning of the Legend

New York City.

The sky is burning and the earth is mourning. Soaring flames illuminate the night sky, and black smoke permeates the streets. The violent tremor was as if someone was pounding hard with a drumstick, and the streets were riddled with holes.

Even the residents living on this street are hard to imagine that this is in the center of New York City.

Rather, this should be hell.

The streets were full of frightened people, they are fleeing from a boundless fire. The corpses and blood were visible everywhere, and even some roads were painted red blood. Armored vehicles and tanks were driven into the block, and the soldiers shouted to kill, went on and on, and shooting wildly towards something in the flames.

But it didn't work. The devil bathed in flames, stepping on the hot body and shells all over the ground, and rushed out of the fire with a soaring roar!

No words can describe what kind of monster it is, that seems to be something that only exists in hell! It is huge, but moves very fast. It jumps quickly between the burning ruins on the street, and looks like a flexible orangutan. Its skin is indestructible, and the bullet hits only to make it itch, even the frontal bombardment of the tank gun has no effect. That demon can overturn the tank with only one hand, and the sharp claws can cut the armored car like paper, these hot weapons seem like funny jokes in its eyes.

Another squad was annihilated. A soldier with bruises and corpses was embracing a heavily twisted military jeep, his forehead was covered with slimy liquid, and his vision was blurred. He grabbed the walkie-talkie and yelled with a voice: "Alpha squad annihilated! Repeat, the army annihilated! We need more people, more firepower ..."

Boom!

As if a thunderbolt struck the ground outside his car, the demon landed beside him.

The soldier turned back hard. This is the first time that the battle has taken place, and with his eyes he has confirmed what they are fighting.

It was a big man over three meters high, with rough earthy yellow skin, and his body was pitted. It has venomous eyes, and its spine is filled with startling barbs. His nose was heavy and scorching, like the burning flame in this world of purgatory.

This is also the last thing this soldier has witnessed in his life. Looking at that thing, as if looking at the god of death himself.

The next second, he felt like his weight had disappeared-he was thrown with the car more than ten meters in the air by that thing.

...

S.H.I.E.L.D, a floating mothership.

Since the earth-colored monster appeared on the streets of New York, the SHIELD line was almost blown. Director Nick Fury's face was as dark as the bottom of the pot-although his face usually looked similar. He stared intently at the buzzing turquoise guy in the huge hanging screen, and almost didn't put the words "desperate" on his face.

"Commander Fury, General Ross is calling!"

"No."

"Mr. Secretary is calling!"

"Say I'm busy!" Fury said, turning to the person next to him angrily, "What about Stark?" Where is the Stark? "

" Mr. Stark is not in New York City right now, "said a sweaty communications agent." He rushed to Washington last week to fight about ownership of Iron Man technology with the military and haven't returned yet ... "

Fury whispered. 

"World Security Council ..."

"Reject it directly," Fury said upset.

"Mr. President calls! He especially emphasizes the need to talk to you."

Nick Fury frowned, thought for a few seconds, and nodded. "Come in."

"Commander Fury, you must have watched it, Is the situation in New York alright? "

" Yes, Mr. President. "

" So I want to know, what is the current countermeasure from shield? "Mr. President said, and seemed to feel that the tone was not in place, so he emphasized in particular, "Right Now."

"We are still evaluating and observing." Fury said in a deep voice. "Shield is not equipped to fight this situation."

"I must remind you, Commander Fury, when you are in "Evaluation and observation", innocent people are dying! "Mr. President raised the volume.

There is no doubt that this is direct pressure. But Fury calmly said, "General Rose's troops are already on the scene. In the final analysis, 'The Abomination' is being dealt by General Rose's troops, and no one other than them have more experience with Gamma radiation. So I judge ... "

" Commander! "One of the agents shouted," You have to look at this! "

Fury glanced at the screen over there, and petrify instantly like receiving an electric shock.

He always thought that he had learned enough knowledge in his life, and as the commander of SHIELD, he had seen the strangest things in the world. But even so, he couldn't help but doubt what he saw with his only one eye ...

"The situation ... something changed." Fury felt his lips dry up as he spoke, "I'll call you later."

......

Not only Shield saw it, everyone saw it. The reporter on the news helicopter during the whole aerial recording faithfully recorded this scene-this will undoubtedly be recorded in the moment of this world history.

Like a meteor tearing the night sky, the golden light shone the night like daylight, and a large group of fuzzy things wrapped in golden light fell from the sky, like a smart missile entered into the target, staring straight at the monster on the street and launched.

At this moment, the monster happened to be tearing an armoured vehicle squad with its forehand. At this moment, it was impossible for it to noticed. He closed his eyes and roar, as if he felt that he was invincible. And when it realized there was something wrong, it opened its eyes and looked up, the giant shadow was as close as Mount Tai...

Boom! !! !!

As if a meteorite fell to the ground, the monster who had just been arrogant was blasted deep into the ground in the next second. A transparent air wave erupted like a typhoon, the flames were blown away by the overbearing pressure, and the billowing black smoke was blown away instantly too.

It was a fist.

Yes, a huge fist.

A silver giant as tall as a building was squatting in the middle of a run-down block, and his right fist was deeply embedded in the ground-exactly where the monster had just stood. When he regained his fist in a hurry and stood up, the monster had been nailed to the floor like a little shrimp, and it couldn't even move a finger.

The neighborhood was still ruined, and the flames were still burning, but in an instant, it seemed as if the whole world was quiet.

That's where it all started.

This is the legend called "Ultraman", born at the moment of crisis in this world.

  
  


Note.

If don't know mount tai just try Google mount tai Chinese slang.


	2. The Newspaper Owner is Ultraman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This isn't my own work, more importantly this is the work of Chinese author (名称被占用) with the title (漫威世界的光之巨人), just in case if you want to google translate it to read ahead.  
> 2\. I'm not a native speaker that's why this is going to be a little bit headache inducing, I just want to try to share this even tho I only have a barely okay English language.  
> 3\. If there is someone who want to translate it, go ahead since I don't really know Chinese and I will stop posting.  
> 4\. Currently there is no permanent schedules.

"The gods are here? The silver giant appears in Brooklyn!"

One of the characteristics of the information explosion era is that news always spreads extremely quickly-especially those big international news. Optical fiber is their high-speed channel, and wireless signals are their wings. In less than twelve hours, the news of Brooklyn in New York spread across the globe, and people all over the world know it.

This may be the most powerful news of this century-it may not be overstated in history.

Earlier last night, when the beast officially named "The Abomination'" beat a US army with crushing power, everyone who knew it thought it was shocking enough.

Although many people always like to use the U.S. military to compare, what the U.S. military can't sit still, the satellite technology of a certain country has surpassed the U.S. military, and the missile technology of a certain country has surpassed the U.S. military ... but the reason why everyone likes to hold the U.S. military, This is in itself an acknowledgement of their combat effectiveness.

However, such an American army equipped with heavy firepower could not fight back in the face of the beast officially named "The Abomination'". That beast had almost endless weird power, amazing jumping power, and the skin that made it so hard that depleted uranium bombs looked like plastic toys ... at least at the time, the monster was almost invincible.

And everyone has not had time to digest the fact that there are such terrible monsters in the world, and then a giant suddenly appears out of thin air, and with a fist, the "invincible" monster becomes mentally retarded ...

now even if Someone really jumped out, pointed at the giant and said that this is the true God of the universe, then they would believe it.

Even if there really is a god, probably ... It can't be much different, right?

The next day, unsurprisingly, the headlines of all major media newspapers were all about the incident. However, looking at the major newspapers in New York, only one emerging newspaper called "Daily Planet" is best prepared for this report. The quality of the pictures reported by the Daily Planet is also the best in the industry-that is the back view standing between city buildings after the giant spikes the abomination, with the flames of the bright sky and the ruined streets as the background. With the magnificent visual effect of a movie poster ...

So, of course, the Planet Daily went on sale the next day, and several newsstands were out of stock.

what? Would you like to say that the Daily Planet is something next door in the DC house, isn't this here Marvel world?

Not right.

Because this Planet Daily is not the big-name newspaper next door DC, this Planet Daily is just a new newspaper just set up in recent years. Its owner is a young Chinese youth, Richard Lee-just like Everyone guessed it, a transmigrator.

The process of traveling ... It seems that there is nothing to say. Anyway, it seems nothing new compared with the other. It is nothing more than turning over the pirated CDs and want to nostalgia watched an old TV series. The computer that played the disc exploded, and then he marvelled into Marvel so inexplicably ...

no, it could not be said to be inexplicable. After all, the computer blew up.

Oh, and it’s also worth mentioning that the old TV series is a special feature film produced by Japan's Mariya Corporation in 2004, "Ultraman Nexus".

So, like the predecessors who got the golden finger when the computer exploded through, Richard also got his own golden finger. Compared with his predecessors who came to Marvel in the past, Richard feels that his character is not bad. Although there is no system, he will start with the Ultraman Nexus transformer "Evolutionary Truster" ... .

ah ...... Honestly, Richard had some weird brain holes when he saw the crossing before. He sees that the predecessors who pass through when playing games often get the game system as a golden finger, and those who watch through the movie often get the ability system of the movie characters, and he has a good character. When I was crossing, I was reviewing Ultraman, so I got a transformer. As such speculate that, if there would be any unfortunate brother just in time to see the Dream Boyz (小电影) through ......

Kekeke, pull away from that thought.

In short, although it is said to have traveled to the Marvel world where the big men walked around, if it has the power of Ultraman, it should still be relatively stable-if there is no aggression in the comics.

In fact, according to his current observation, this is still a world dominated by the Marvel movie worldview. If it is set according to the movie, the threat factor of this universe is really not too high. At least four stages of Marvel's films have not seen any real god-like big guys appear. God-like gangsters in the comics like Grandmaster and collectors, the movie looks like two funny clowns ...

Star Lord’s dad claims to be a celestial, a primordial and an extremely powerful being, But as a villain who was flattened by a bomb, he always feel that it is not too high

So there is a possibility that the Marvel Cinematic Universe does not have the galactical power to destroy the galaxy like in the comics. This is undoubtedly the luckiest possibility.

But of course, it can't be ruled out that there are actually more senior men hidden in the universe, but the possibility is not mentioned in the movie.

In addition, Nexus is different from many other Ultramans in that he has the possibility to evolve into Noah. In Ultraman's worldview, Noah was the first light in the legendary universe at the beginning of the universe. It is rumored to have infinite power, and it is not an exaggeration to call it the god in Ultraman. Unfortunately, due to its limited number of actual appearances, fans have always been able to speculate on their strength level through various setting data and side comparisons, and their true combat power has always been a mystery.

At the same time, Richard also knew very well that even if he had Ultraman's power, it did not mean that he could be completely at ease in the Marvel world. First of all, his biggest weakness is that he can't maintain Ultraman's form all the time. Nexus Ultraman's settings are relatively special. He does not have a three-minute activity limit like most other Ultramans, but It is Nexus who maintains Ultraman's form and consumes the stamina

Of course, as long as the power is not used for a period of time, the energy consumed by that person will slowly and automatically recover. However, if Ultraman's form is maintained for a long time and he fights too frequently, then when the physical strength is exhausted, that person will have to burn his life to continue fighting, which is almost equivalent to chronic suicide. The two main character appearing in the Nexus TV series were exhausted in the later stages due to excessive fighting and accumulated injuries, and nearly died.

So if the experience of the predecessors tells him, it is necessary to pay attention to moderation, otherwise it will really die.


	3. Daily Planet

Of course, that's not to say that outside of the huge world, Richard is just an ordinary person without power.

First of all, besides being huge, Nexus is also able to adjust the height and size in the transformed state like most other Ultramans. Richard has now discovered that his limit is that he can grow to a height of 49 meters, and the smallest can shrink to the size of an ant-at this stage, the upper and lower limits may continue to increase in the future.

The smaller the size of the Ultraman form, the less energy it consume. If it is only to maintain a normal human size, the energy required will be greatly reduced and in this form, he should still be able to maintain it.

But even if it's just the size of ordinary people, it's still Ultraman's strength, and still has a terrible strength-or rather, compressing the size is a way to save energy, and it has no effect on the use of its own combat effectiveness. Although the sparrow is all small, it is Ultraman, no matter how small it is.

Even in an immortal state, Ultraman's physical strength is far beyond the limits of human beings. Richard looked for a chance to test. In his non-transform state, his current physical body also has Captain America's physical fitness-and it's only now. The degree of integration of his body and Ultraman's power is not high, so for the time being there is only this level of power, and even if he is transformed, he can barely maintain the ordinary silver Anphans form.

Richard's previous life before crossing was a young reporter in China, and he also liked his job. Because of this influence, he chose to join the industry again after crossing the rebirth. It's just that this time he is no longer a little reporter running the news on the front line, but a boss who blows the air conditioner in the office and scolds the other.

Good news work. Gabriel Garcia Marquez said: Journalism is the best profession in the world. Although such an assertion might be too subjective, Richard thought he was understandable.

Marquez said that journalism is a passion that can never be satisfied, and you can only enjoy it when you encounter reality. The significance of the existence of journalism lies in disclosure, in monitoring, and in allowing the world to always clearly see the original appearance of the truth. What is reported in the news can often more easily lead people's thoughts, promote correct values, and more importantly, they can lead people to think for themselves.

But Richard, a journalist in his previous life, certainly understands that news also has taboos. After all, journalism itself is made up of people, and wherever there is someone, it inevitably involves interests.

In many cases, something is obviously right, but you just can't say it out loud.

Sometimes many things are clearly wrong, but you just have to be conscience to reverse right and wrong.

Even Richard himself had to admit that he was once a participant. Sometimes when he finished writing a manuscript with conscience, he even hated his work, so that he didn't want to take a look after the article was published.

But now things are different.

Now Richard owns his newspaper There are also a large number of journalists who are not afraid of any power and dare to stand firm in any situation. No matter what, as long as his reporter dares to write, he dares to post. From Hollywood stars to business tycoons, from high-level military personnel to politicians, the more senior people, the more news they can dig.

The Daily Planet has grown from its establishment to today in just a few years, and has now become one of the largest newspapers in New York City. The owner of the newspaper, Richard Lee, has also skyrocketed. The Daily Planet has also become the best-selling newspaper among the citizens. Without any reason, they dare to write and say everything.

As for those shameless and angry gangsters who have been exposed, they will take revenge?

Ha ha, you have crossed into Ultraman, and are you still afraid of this?

That Richard thought he might as well get hit by a piece of tofu.

Just as in the story of Marvel's movie "Invincible Hulk 2", last night a lieutenant colonel under General Ross's transformed into Hulk's monster by injection of Hulk's serum in his blood. Suddenly getting that fantastic and powerful power made him dazzled, and for a while he really felt like he was invincible in this world. He ran away recklessly in New York's neighbourhood, smashing General Rose's troops in front, causing countless incalculable losses.

According to the original movie plot, it should be General Ross's old opponent the Hulk, who fought against the streets of New York in a shocking battle against the Abomination, and finally he was able to subdue the Abomination. But who knows that the abomination was in the street for a long time last night, and the whole street was about to be demolished. Hulk, who should have been the protagonist of the story, still didn't jump out to save the world.

Richard didn't want to do this casually. After all, his shot must be earth-shattering, and it will undoubtedly cause a worldwide uproar, and the world may not be ready to accept his existence.

However, the situation was that the abomination was demolished along the street, and it was almost removed to the door of his newspaper. If he doesn't jump out and give the abomination a punch, the next thing to fall off is his Planet Daily, but he has worked hard for many years ...

Well, Richard turned his thoughts, anyway, this power must be shown to the world sooner or later, it doesn't matter if it comes sooner or later.

In fact, Richard has no heroic complex. Rather than running around the world to save the world like a firefighter all day, he is more inclined to run his own newspaper safely and live his life. To be honest, he actually feels strange that an ordinary person like himself would be favored by light, because he feels that he is obviously not the kind of hero who will sacrifice himself to protect the world.

However, he feels that since he has already obtained this power, he should still make it work. He doesn't plan to be a full-time superhero like the Avengers, and to accompany some super criminals to fall in love with each other all day, it is like a game of cat and mouse, there will never be an end.

But if one day, a disaster that even superheroes can't compete with, comes to this world, to his side ... If this world really needs Ultraman, then he will fight without hesitation.


	4. Create a Big News

Ultraman's presence blew up all of New York. It was a whole night yesterday, and no one in the Daily Planet went home to rest.

After the battle, boss Richard Lee held a meeting overnight, demanding that in any case the headlines of tomorrow's newspapers must be made before dawn!

The first is a discussion about the name of this mysterious giant. The Daily Planet newspaper next door seized the glorious opportunity to name the Giant, since everyone else also wanted to take the opportunity to name the Giant.

The journalist editors brainstormed and had a lively discussion on this. An editor-in-chief, Stuart Watt, with a Mediterranean hairstyle and a beer belly, waved his hand, saying that I think this giant should be called "Superman", or who better to match the word "Super" than him?

But soon everyone objected-the name simply did not reflect the characteristics of a giant.

A spectacled photographer suggested that maybe it should be called "The Titan"? Not only can it reflect the giant's physical characteristics, but also to a certain extent he has the power of a god. Because it is well known that the Titan is the ancient god in Greek mythology before the gods of Olympus.

The name has been recognized by many people, but of course, some people still feel bad. Then a beautiful blonde female trainee reporter raised her hand weakly, suggesting that maybe we could call him "One Punch Man ..."

Richard, the boss drinking tea behind his desk A sip of tea was sprayed out, and he looked at the little intern reporter with an extremely weird look ... Wouldn't this woman be a traveler or something like that? If not, then she is really a TND.

The little reporter explained it, "You see, the monster was so powerful before, so many guns and tanks couldn't injure it. In the end, the giant came out and gave him a punch, and shouldn't it be a "superman"?" ...

Ok? It makes some sense to think so. The reporters discussed and nodded. The editor-in-chief of the Mediterranean even nodded again and again, holding his chin, and seemed to be applauding. One Punch Man, wonderful! At first glance, this name looks very rude, but in fact, it seems to be clever and clumsy, and it retains the title of "Superman" and has the prefix of "One Strike" to highlight its power. ....

"I think this name is OK." The editor turned to look at the boss, "Mr. Li, look ...?"

Richard sneered heartily. What do I think? I don't see you going to work tomorrow.

Originally, he still had a little expectation that his reporters could come up with a powerful name, but it seemed that the style of painting continued to become more and more crooked. So he waved his hand and said arbitrarily, "I have already thought about it, the giant's name is 'Ultraman'." The

big man stunned.

"Ultimate man?" The editor repeated, frowning. Although he didn't dare to say it in person, it was obvious in his heart that the boss's name-making effort was really good.

No wonder everyone thinks so. The translation of "Ultraman" is actually a transliteration. Its English wording is Ultraman, and Japanese is ウ ル ト ラ マ ン. According to the meaning of the literal translation, it means "ultimate person".

"No need to say more, just the name." Richard clapped. "I have decided on this part, there is nothing to discuss, continue to the next part." So everyone, look at me, I look at you, but I have to accept the name "Ultimate Man".

No way, who made him the boss?

Richard grunted. Bad name? That's your way of thinking! The correct way of saying the name should be-Urutolaman (Japanese English), how handsome!

The named part was unveiled and the meeting continued. The editor was tapping the whiteboard and waving a ball-point pen in his hand: "Everyone is cheering me up, and we are now probably facing the biggest news of this century. Compared to this giant, what a playboy is worth millions Of steel toys, monsters with powerful tanks, these are not worth mentioning. Who is this giant? Is he an alien? Does he happen to pass by? What is his attitude towards the earth? Is he the only one? Does he have any hobbies? Is he single? "

Richard with a black face:" You're off, Stewart. "

" Oh, sorry, let's talk well. "The editor wiped his nose. . There is no way for occupational diseases. After all, the usual excuses for digging out those public figures are this routine. He just told them without thinking ...

Every reporter looked at his editor with a black face. Still single? What about not being single? Howling out the giant to meet the big guy?

"... That's almost it." The editor said, "Everyone remembers your own task, it's time to investigate, and quickly prepare the manuscript. We have to publish this report before dawn, and it must be a headline. Everyone knows how urgent the time is, and I will not stress it too much ... "

The editor thought for a while, and turned to Richard to ask the boss ’s opinions: "Boss, do you have anything to add?"

"Almost." Richard stood up and said, "I have a hunch. This will be the most critical step for our Daily Planet to reach a higher level. It's a time for everyone to work together! Let's all work together! "

The reporters responded.

Most of the journalists who came to the Daily Planet were young people with ideals and ambitions. Such a big thing happened in the city, and even if the boss didn't ask, they couldn't just go home and fall asleep. At present, all reporters are imposing and vigorous, like soldiers who are ready to go and ready to rush to the battlefield, all of them are full of energy.

In this state, even if the boss forbids them to run the news, they will not be obedient.

The reporters quickly dispersed, rushing to get the manuscript, retouching the picture, and quickly left the newspaper and ran around the night to investigate and inquire...

Until someone suddenly noticed: "Well? Where's the boss?"

He pointed to the boss's empty office and asked his colleagues in doubt. "Isn't he there when we just have a meeting?"

"Did you not see? The boss left after the meeting." Another responded.

"Gone? Where are you going?" The questioning reporter was shocked at the time. Was our boss so aggressive? How could you go out and run seeking the news yourself?

As a result, the other person rolled his eyes at him: "Are you stupid, have you ever seen the boss working overtime all night? He must have gone home to sleep."

Reporter: "......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don't know what is TND mean.


	5. S.H.I.E.L.D

In fact, Richard did want to work overtime. To be honest, he really wanted to sit in the office overnight to supervise everyone to complete this report. After all, this report is different. The protagonist of the report is himself, and of course he wants to personally supervise it in place.

But he's not very good today. It may be because the integration of power with Nexus is not perfect. The immenseness of his feelings is like short breathing after running a marathon, his spirit is very tired, and it feels like being hollowed out.

In fact, it wasn't obvious just after the transformation, but he was a bit sleepy during the meeting. He just fell asleep as soon as he came home with the pillow on his head, and it was nine o'clock in the morning when he woke up.

This is very unusual for Richard. Before crossing, his routine has always been very regular. He usually goes to bed before 11 pm and gets up at about 7:30 in the morning. This good work and rest habit was also retained after he passed, and the situation after sleeping at eight was unprecedented for him.

But this sleep was really refreshing, the fatigue of last night had been completely swept away, and even the mental strength was faintly improved. He can feel that the power of light is better adapted to his body, and it will definitely last longer next time.

He went to the company after washing, and saw with great interest that the brand-new headlines of his newspaper were already fresh.

Richard sat into his desk and took a look at a printed newspaper. Well, the report was so sloppy, considering that the time used to proofreading wasn't much ,it is good to give them a 70 for their hard work. The photos were also taken well, especially the one with the Ultraman back view in the several pictures, which has a somewhat grand movie poster. Add chicken legs to the photographer ... Ah no, it's a bonus.

Richard was looking happy, and his secretary, Stephanie Lance, appeared at the door. Miss Lance is a beautiful brunette girl with clean and simple business attire and long legs that are pleasing to the eye. Her black hair was like a waterfall, her eyes were as if she could talk, and her work was clean and efficient. It was Richard's most satisfactory job after changing four secretaries.

Don't get me wrong, he chose Stephanie because of her excellent professionalism and high work efficiency, absolutely nothing to do with other factors ... Well, that's it.

Stephanie came in with the coffee Richard wanted—warm, unsweetened, and needless to say she also clearly remembered the boss's taste preferences. She handed the brewed coffee to Richard and said, "There are two gentlemen outside who want to see you, sir."

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Two gentlemen who claim to be government agents. "She said," They have documents. What does it look like ... SHIELD? "

Oh? Did you find it so soon? Is it true that Ultraman, who appeared last night, is the owner of this newspaper?

Richard was slightly surprised. After gaining strength, he transformed his body a total of once and it was last night. Even if the organization has a lot of eyes and hands, he doesn't think it can be found here that fast?

But it doesn't matter if you find it. Anyway, he is not like the Ultraman human body in the special film, he has to leave the earth, if Shield knows, then hell it. Anyway, what should he do or not, he doesn't feel that even if his identity is exposed There won't be a lot of complication.

First of all, possessing Ultraman's strength, even if all the world's troops are united in front of him, and it still won't be enough, if they really wants to threaten him with force, there's must be something loose in their heads. In addition, he walked across the world all alone. He was not old, he was not young, and so far he was still a single dog. At the same time, it means no weakness, don't talk about Shield, which super villain who wants to use his close people as a weakness, and only to finds that there is no way to begin with.

But Richard didn't like Shield itself. In particular, their secretist style is simply a natural enemy of journalism.

The less trouble, the better. It is naturally best not to deal with these people.

"Tell them I'm not there," Richard said calmly. 

"Just say that I went out to run the news myself." The office door just opened at this bad time, and the two agents in suits and leathers stood upright. Standing at the door, looking at Richard with a rigid expression like a robot.

Richard has been complaining about the sound insulation of the office. The editor-in-chief Stuart can clearly hear him in his room every time he screams at reporters and photographers in his office. So there is no doubt that these two gentlemen must have heard his lies.

But as such a successful boss, Richard has long practiced a lie that can be changed without being exposed. He waved his hand to Stephanie's surprise, and said calmly, "How are you, two gentlemen?"

"Hello, Mr. Li." One of the agents stepped forward. This is a middle-aged man with a hairline that breaks through the sky and looks quite kind. He introduced himself, "I'm Phil Coulson, and this is Grant Ward." He said, pointing to the unsmiling gentleman next to him, "We are agents of SHIELD."

Richard raised an eyebrow.

This is a bit interesting. He knows Phil Coulson. This old man, a senior agent of SHIELD, is also a super fan of Captain America. However, this is also a model worker in the movie. In Iron Man's movie, he was in charge, and when Thor's Hammer fell to New Mexico, he was also responsible for it. In the Avenger movie, Shield lost the cosmic cube and asked him to keep him busy. Even after the superheroes fought and refused to cooperate, it was necessary for the model worker to die once before the heroes would cooperate well.

He knew the other agent, too. Grant Ward, an agent in the SHIELD American drama. He has top fighting skills, the best professional accomplishment, stubborn all day, and is a typical "James Bond" type of elite agents. However, this elite agent has the biggest secret, that is, in fact, he is not a real Shield agent, and his true affiliation is the terrorist organization "Hydra" that inhabits the SHIELD. In simple terms, this Ward agent is actually double spy.

Agent Coulson showed their credentials. Richard glanced at it and saw only a silver glittering eagle emblem on the witness, with the letters "SHIELD" clearly written on the top.

Richard thought for a moment: "Please repeat the full name of your organization's name."

Coulson: "?????"


	6. Inquiry

Agent Coulson's time at SHIELD was not short. As a top-secret organization that has not been made public at this stage, when Coulson displays the Aegis badge, 90% of people generally ask questions such as "Which institution? I have never heard of it."

Then at this time he would explain patiently, saying that we are top-secret authorities, responsible for handling some issues involving high-level secrets,

etc ... As a result, the newspaper owner did not follow the routine! Who would have memorized the full name of the organization as soon as it came up?

The name on the badge of the document is "SHIELD", which is a shorthand for a string of words. Shield agents are aware of this, but not many people can fully memorize the full name of the organization.

You can't blame them, its ... the full name is too long!

But Colson is worthy of a senior agent of Shield, reciting fluently without respite and said: "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, commonly known as SHIELD"

Richard immediately paid tribute to Agent Coulson. You can memorize names with such countless words? Admire admire ...

Agent Grant Ward stood still, his expression was still rigid, but he was secretly grateful. Fortunately, he didn't ask me, or I couldn't answer. He couldn't help looking at Coulson's eyes with a little bit of admiration. The name he couldn't even write on the certificate was really remembered by him ...

"Great, I think Shield should give you a few more medals." Richard said earnestly.

Coulson froze, and couldn't keep up with him. Just memorize the full name of the organization. Although it is difficult to remember, why is this thing about issuing medals?

Richard pointed to his head: "Your head shape is a particularly heavy workload at first glance, and you must be a really busy man?"

Such thin hair, I don't know he thought he was a tech geek.(1)

Coulson's face was dark. What is a particularly heavy workload? Do you have any opinion about this hairstyle? Can you speak?

"Okay, then the two agents of SHIELD." Richard asked. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"It's about that incident last night." Agent Coulson didn't care about him, "Yesterday's conflict happened to be at the door of your newspaper, as was the appearance of the giant. We are investigating that matter. We want to know if anyone in the newspaper saw or heard anything unusual in advance. Especially before the giant showed up ... "

" Ultraman. "Richard waved the newspaper next to him ," If you read today's newspaper, you know that giant has a name, His name is 'Ultraman.'

"" Ok ... Ultraman. "Agent Coulson apparently didn't want to get involved in trivial matters like names." So, do you have any information you can provide? I imagine A newspaper of your size would definitely not miss any clues? "

Richard shrugged." So why don't you buy a copy of today's newspaper to read? "

"Thank you, I bought a copy on the way to work, and I've read it," Coleson said. "But we want to know more about what wasn't written in the newspaper. It would be better if there were some photo resources ... ... "

"No," Richard said sharply. "I'm very sorry, but I can't really help you."

The two Aegis agents looked at each other and exchanged glances, and Agent Ward went behind and closed the door silently.

Richard raised an eyebrow. Why, do they still want to torture to force a confession?

Although Richard is completely true, it is too arrogant to say any more?

"Don't be nervous, Mr. Li, We just want to talk about it. "You see, we didn't want to mention it, but in order to increase your trust in us, I decided to be a little more open." He paused and said, "We know your secret. "

" Oh? "

Richard is a bit surprised. They really knew that he was the Ultraman so quickly? Then the SHIELD seemed a bit capable ... but it didn't matter if he let them know.

" A few years Previously, you had a gang of robbers in Hell's Kitchen before the establishment of the Daily Planet. Coulson said. "The other party had three people and they were armed, and you took all of them with your bare hands. One of them flew a distance of more than ten meters under your push ... This is not what ordinary people can do. "

Richard is stunned.

Oh, you mean this, let's say it earlier.

He remembered. It was still when he just crossed over to Marvel. He was really blocked by a few small thugs in the hell kitchen. Live. In fact, to be precise it should be his first day in the world.

Richard didn't really want to expose his abilities at that time. To be honest, he didn't even have any abilities he could expose at that time. You know. He was just passing through, and he was in a state of aggression. Before he had time to look at his golden finger (2), he blocked the three unlucky bastards. At that time, the three guys shoved at him. In fact, he subconsciously resisted it for a moment and pushed it easily. One of the guys who was taller than the other get pushed by him for more than ten meters away.

At that time, the other two guys were scared to pee. Even the teammates who were fainted had no time to control them. Richard said he was innocent. Speaking of which you may not believe, but this is really his first move ...

He soon found himself a golden finger with Ultraman power. He was also preparing his psychologically at that time. After all, he was using power on the street that obviously belonged to the non-human category, and it was no surprise that he was noticed.

As a result, no one came up to trouble him, so he naturally forgot about it.

He didn't know until now that it turned out that its not that Shield didn't notice him, but they noticed it and never said it.

In fact, this world is far from as simple as it may seem. Especially in this era, the number of superpowers around the world is increasing day by day. A power-type superpower is not worth the Shield to fuss too much.

"I say these are by no means a threat." Coulson continued, "What I want to say is, You can trust us.

Shield has long known that you are different, But it has not disturbed your life, You don't have to be wary at us."

In fact, this is a very common situation in various cases, and some witnesses with somethings in their hearts often refuse to deal with official personnel. For example, some criminals, drug addicts, illegal immigrants, etc., these people will not honestly explain anything when they are confronted by the police or agents.

Clearly, Coulson treated Richard like this.

"If you still can't remember anything like this, I can give you a little hint." Coleson continued. "Last night, just before the giant appeared, our instrument detected an unprecedentedly powerful energy response. That is a powerful energy we've never seen before, and the source of that energy ... happens to be near the location of your newspaper. "

"Oh? That's pretty coincident. "Richard nodded, "So Do you want to ask, did I hide the giant in my storeroom? Then I can tell you responsibly, no, Mr. Agent. I did not hide in the Giant as tall as a building in my newspaper's storeroom."

Coulson couldn't help rolling his eyes. Nonsense, I know you didn't hide it, isn't it obvious …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.  
> 1\. I don't know what to name it. The translations said Program ape  
> 2\. Cheat, lucky encounter in case you don't know about it.


	7. I am Ultraman

In fact, Richard did not expect that the instruments on the SHIELD side could detect even the high-energy response when Ultraman appeared. I don't know how wide the detection range is. In case of global coverage through satellites, wouldn't it mean that as long as he transforms, it will be equivalent to shouting on the global broadcast, "I'm Ultraman, I'm here". .....

Remember that in Dyna's predecessor's TV series, Dyna's human body Asuka was finally detected by the TPC organization when the Martian disbanded and the light particles gathered, thus revealing his identity. If you can still play like this, it will be too difficult to hide your identity.

Than in that case, it would be better ...

"Okay, okay, if you're so determined to know," Richard sat up straight and looked at Agent Coulson seriously. "Then I'll tell you all right. Yes, I do know about that giant, Something that isn't mentions in the newspaper. "

The two agents suddenly came to their senses. They didn't really have much hope before coming to this newspaper. As for why the energy explosion center was in this newspaper when Ultraman appeared? They actually only think that this is a coincidence.

After all, just like the newspaper boss just talked about it-such a giant, Can he tucks it into the pantry?

However, I didn't expect that the other party really knew something, it felt like a hitting a jackpot. Coulson hurriedly asked, "What do you know, sir?"

Richard leaned forward, both of them subconsciously lowered their heads and brought their ears together, just like listening to a whisper …

" I'm not joking, actually ..." Richard smiled, "... I'm the Ultraman."

This is not his plan B, It was the answer he thought about after thinking it over.

If the SHIELD can locate the outbreak of Ultraman's energy every time, then over time, when SHIELD finds that every time the Chinese newspaper boss happen to appear in the position of Ultraman, even if It was a fool who couldn't connect him to Ultraman.

Although Richard is not without self-defenses, the key problem is ... troublesome!

Unless he will never use Ultraman's power again, he will live as an ordinary person. As far as Richard himself is concerned, this is not unacceptable, after all, he has a very good life as a newspaper owner. The problem is, this is Marvel World! In a ghost place where the city is destroyed for every three days or five days, how can it survive without gold fingers?

In fact, when he watched Ultraman's episodes in the past, he felt that some places were a little bad. Those Ultraman humans have concealed their identities for dozens of episodes in their respective Earth Defense Forces, Until the finale, those teammates who lived with each other almost never found their true identity.

Logically Richard feel like everyone is together every day, It is impractical to conceal such things. Taking a step back, Those human beings disappeared every time they got together, The teammates didn't realize that there was any individual who was behind the scene the whole time ...

To put it another way, although you can always be careful enough keep your identity. But the question is ... why did he do this?

Even if Richard now only possesses the power of Nexus's childhood form, that is the power of real Ultraman. Some godly bosses in the Marvel Universe may still be worthy of his weight, but what ’s the reason to face a group of humans?

When his identity is revealed or he is exposed. Can SHIELD have the ability to catch or slice him?

Incidentally After gaining the power of light, all of Richard's senses have been greatly strengthened, and he remains highly vigilant even in sleep. In other words, even if someone wants to attack from behind, it is almost impossible.

So he made a decision with a little thought. Rather than waiting for Shield to discover his identity in the future, it would be better to say it on his own initiative, which would be a sign of sincerity. He doesn't want to look forward to the future of worrying about this or that. Or He hides his power all day and not even dare to use it.

However ...

Agent Coulson seemed a little disappointed in his answer: "Well, I know we have taken up too much of your time. Sorry, then we won't interrupt your work. This is my business card, if you can think of anything, please contact me, thank you. "

After that, the two agents really no longer pestering him asking these questions, and turned around and left the president's office.

Richard: "..."

Okay. It seems that something is true. Everyone loves to listen to falsehood these days, but no one wants to hear the truth. It's a world-famous words …

It doesn't matter, anyway, Richard has stated his attitude frankly, believe it or not, that's Shield himself to choose. When Shield finds out that he really is the Ultraman deity, he can righteously say, I told you already ...

Forget about the Shield, the daily work on the newspaper side must continue.

...

"Parker! Didn't you just say that you got the rumored mayor's lover last week? What about your work?" Richard questioned a small reporter loudly.

Small reporter innocent face: "That ...... boss, because out of that giant affairs, so ......"

"Do not try to fool me,is there even a tiny relationship with the paparazzi gossip of your section? "

"Yes Yes......"

"Why are you still here? Get me the material!" Richard said hatefully. "If you can't bring back any news this time, I'll transfer you to write a joke!"

Small Reporter Parker took a breath. Go write a joke? Then he has to stay until the year of the monkey to reach the top spot? He also wanted to come to Pulitzer Prizes for journalism. I wonder if Pulitzer has awards for jokes?

Parker went hurriedly. Richard sat in the office drinking tea and snorted.

In fact, Parker's work has always been fairly okay. The young reporter is full of energy and vitality, and he is always enthusiastic. Richard is quite satisfied with him. Telling him to write a cold joke is of course only to scare him. But today's young people need pressure. Where is the motivation without pressure? Richard felt that he was thinking about the future of young journalists. He was indeed a good boss …

It wasn't long before Parker was sent away. A young and beautiful blonde female journalist came to his office again. .

He remembered the girl as if she was Cathy? Seems to be an intern who just graduated from college?

"Boss, I have big news!" Cathy was excited. "Absolutely big news!"

"Oh, talk about it?" Richard lowered his tea cup slowly. "What's the matter? Did you find out the ins and outs of the incident last night? Or do you know where the monster came from?"

"Um ... it's not that, Mr. Li." Cathy's excitement seemed to fade a little when he asked, "It's about a gang called the 'Green Snake Gang'."

"Oh." Richard leaned back into his chair again, as if he was suddenly out of interest.

What, it turns out to be a gangster. What big news can there be?


	8. singing a different tune

In a city like New York—especially the Hell's Kitchen—the gangsters are as invisible as usual and nothing to care about. It is said that in the Hell's Kitchen, even the patrol officers did not dare to walk alone in the streets at night. Murders occurred frequently in that area, and even the people who lived in it were used to it.

What's more, the name of the gangster that Cathy mentioned is "Green Snake Gang" ...

This kind of name has no characteristics and looks bad on the street. What is the meaning of it?

What's so interesting about these little fish and shrimp?

But then again, it is precisely because other people are not paying attention that the media should make a difference. While tracking and reporting on big news, some small things in the city's neighbourhood must also be someone responsible. After all, exposing social issues and arousing social attention and thinking are part of the media's mission.

Richard also knew exactly how eager this young intern reporter was to take over a big news, and then she became famous and became a young and well-known journalist. Her thoughts were very clear to Richard. Who was naver young before? Think he hadn't had a similar dream when he was an intern?

However, in terms of his physical age after crossing, he does not seem to be much older than this little reporter.

He decided to give Cathy a chance to exercise, so he nodded and said, "Let me listen, what happened to the Green Snake Gang?"

"That's it. I have a reliable sources informant who gave me information and said on Wednesday, At that time the Green Snake Gang was responsible for picking up an unregistered cargo ship. "Cathy said," My informant has a good relationship with a senior member of the Green Snake Gang, and he gave a little information to the right direction. I'm now eighty percent ...... no ninety ...... no, I'm absolutely convinced that freighter transport inside is a whole shipments of abducted girls from all over the world! "

No, Are you really not sure, girl? Can you be a little bit more convincing?

But in fact, anyone who knows a little bit about Hell's Kitchen will know that this kind of thing is not unusual at all, and girls are trafficked every week. But if they can catch such a case once, and then let a journalist with a strong article control write something sensational, and call on the society, this news will be very provocative.

And to be honest, Richard himself also has a bad feeling about the practice of human trafficking, and someone really should come and fight them.

Young intern reporters really need this opportunity. So Richard decided to encourage her and asked: "So, what's your informant's name? Can he come forward to testify?"

Cathy shook her head: "No. The prerequisite for the information he disclosed to me was that his identity could not be revealed, otherwise his situation would be dangerous."

" Then you must know where the ship is? "

" I know. But I have already seen it, and the ship has been evacuated the next day. "

Richard had an ominous foreboding: "Then you must know where the young girls were abducted?"

Cathy shook her head like a rattle: "I don't know."

This is really one question and three i have no idea !

There are no witnesses for you.

Physical evidence is also not available,

And you come here in high spirits, have you been playing me for a long time?

Richard said his head was wide.

Do you think our newspaper is an E3 game show? It's more round than anyone’s cake.

But he is always tolerant and patient to deal with new people. Richard is not angry. He just spread his hand and said, “So you have no evidence. How do you plan to write it in the newspaper?” 

According to someone who was unwilling to disclose his identity, a gang in Hell's Kitchen was engaged in smuggling activities. 'What about the evidence? No. What about people? Gone. Also the photographs, will you depends on editing the contents? "

Cathy was not discouraged: "Just once, boss. Trust me, give me some more time, I will be able to dig out the material. Just this weekend, no I can definitely give evidence before the weekend! Boss, see if you can, Leave me a place next Monday ... "

" The seventh edition ... no, the eighth edition. Richard looked expressionless. "Can't move any further. "

Boss, this is a smuggling activity of the group! "Kathy wasn't happy. The eighth edition? Isn't that just a mosquito leg? It doesn't matter if such a big news doesn't make a front page headline. How can it be so far behind?" 

"It's still the hell's kitchen over there." Richard shrugged, "It's not like I don't want to give you something better, But there has been a lot of big news these days. You check it out for me first, I can find out to typeset later. If you don't find anything in the end, Let alone the eighth edition, The eighty edition is not yours."

Cathy blinked and said, "But boss, our newspaper doesn't have eighty pages ..."

"I'm making an analogy, do you understand the exaggerated rhetoric?" Richard felt really tired-was the girl really too upright or did she want to hit her boss on purpose?

" Oh, I see. Cathy smiled. "Thank you boss, I won't let you down!"

The little trainee reporter went away happily. 

The office was finally quiet for a while. Richard sat in his chair, took a teacup and sipped gently, looking up out the window.

Although he didn't tell the little reporter directly, in fact, personally speaking, he was very supportive of reporting such news.

Although he had not been able to start a family in his previous life, he had a younger sister who was only fifteen or sixteen when he suddenly left. Inside his own heart, Richard felt that if his own sister was being trafficked, he would make everyone involved pay, even if he turned the world upside down.

Of course, there was nothing he could do, even if the worst happened. After all, he is just an ordinary person and a little reporter. He doesn't know any powerful friends and has no hard background. He is just an insignificant person.

But it's different now.

There are many reports that others dare not post, yet he dares. Many of the right things no one can stand up to say, he can say it.

Thinking of this, Richard subconsciously summoned the "evolutionary truster", and the white transformer came into his hands in a thin light.

Unlike the one that must be carried on in TV series, evolutionary trustees are usually stored in a small space independent of reality, and can be summoned with one of his simplest ideas.

To be honest, Richard didn't know how he got this power. It seems that the host of the Nexus in the TV series must be selected by the light, and there must be something special about anyone who is selected. But Richard feels like he's nothing special. He considers himself a very ordinary person. He has neither the selflessness of sacrificing himself to serve the people nor the heroic complex to save the world ... Oh, of course Unlike some villains whose brain circuits are suspected to be extremely abnormal, they do nothing but dream to conquer the world.

If there must be any reason for him to become Ultraman, then luck will be the only explanation.

But even if it's just luck, no matter what he has the power after all.

So he felt that he needed to do something—even if he was just telling the truth and singing a different tune.


	9. Stabbing General Ross

Near the lunch break, another reporter hurried into the president's office. The boy was sweating all over his checkered shirt, and the whole person was just like came out of the water.

"Slow down, David." Richard looked him up and down. "Are you coming back from the Hudson River? Why do you look like this?"

David Marz was panting, but his ruddy complexion looked very excited. He had not officially spoken yet and could not help but praise: "You are a genius! Boss!"

Richard nodded and accepted the praise frankly: "Well, I already know it. So, what's the matter?"

David froze a bit. Boss, I compliment you just two sentences, yet you accepted it so frankly and directly, Isn't it a bit too cheeky ...What the hell?

But of course he didn't dare to say this, and could only think about it in his heart. He cut straight into the subject: "Boss, don't you remember, you asked us to investigate the cause of the monster riot last night? You said that we could go to the State University of New York and interview with a professor named Samuel Stern. My partner has already been there. Can you guess what happen?”

Richard thought for a moment. “Has Professor Stern disappeared? ”

David slaps hard: "How do you know, boss? Yes, No one has seen Professor Stern since yesterday. He wasn't at home or at school, his phone was always off. There was no response to the email. But there wass news that something happened in his laboratory before, other professors and students said that they heard very huge movements over there. Now his lab has been taken over by the military, an army unit came over to block the area, and cleaned the scene overnight. The military had been guarding outside the blockade, even school personnel are not allowed in ... "

Of course, Richard had anticipated this. After the abominations came out, the military blocked all news for the first time. After all, the reason was that the Abomination was still an active officer before the transformation, the serum he injected was from Hulk. Tracing to its roots it is still something the military tossed out in the laboratory. In the final analysis, the fault of the Abomination's violence is completely lies in the military, if you track down the responsibilities, a large number of senior executives may not be able to run. So they must of course have to block the news, lowered their heads and waited for the wind to pass.

Other news media are still like a headless fly bumped into dead alleys everywhere, yet Daily Planet immediately found the right clue. Actually Richard even knew the full story even before it happened, it has been explained clearly in the movie "Invincible Hulk". But the news published in the newspaper needs evidence, at that time, we cannot say that the source is from a movie?

"and then?" Richard asked, "It must not be that one, did the line block you back? "

David proudly patted his chest: "of course, if this kind of thing can stop me, then I don't have to keep mixing in the Daily Planet. We......a little problems, but in the end we managed to sneaked into Dr. Stern's lab. It's really messy inside, it feels like there is a group of bulls running in and over … it's not easy to say, I took some pictures, here take a look. "

He handed the photo to Richard. Richard glanced quickly. David's description did not exaggerate, even slightly different from the actual situation. The scene in the photo is more than a mess, It's a terrific. The test bench was devastated, a desk chair torn into countless pieces. From the mark, it seems that liquid has spilled all over the house, there were liquid marks on the cabinets and on the floor.

"The scariest part is here," David pointed to one of the photos, "look at this."

Richard knew what he wanted to say. It was a footprint that was deeply imprinted in the metal baseplate. From that exaggerated size, it would never have been left by humans.

"This is the evidence, the best evidence!" David said excitedly. "Isn't this obvious yet? This is the trace left by that monster in New York City! There is a high probability that the monster was born in this laboratory, the military rushed to blockade the scene so quickly to eliminate evidence! It must be true. Professor Samuel Stern has been conducting illegal experiments for the military, they created that monster in this laboratory, and caused the disaster of last night, So now that Dr. Stern is missing! Everything can be connected! "

The more he talked, the more excited he became. Richard glanced over and threw the photo back to him.

Richard shook his head: "That's not enough. What you said is just a hypothesis. To prove it all, you need more evidence."

"I'm 100% sure, that's the truth, boss."

Ha ha, I still have 100% certainty that this is a hundred thousand miles away from the fact. Don't ask me how I know because I've watched movies.

First of all, the military has never contacted such a person as Samuel Stein before. He was contacted by Bruce Banner-the Hulk. Banner came to him to seek a cure for Hulk, as for the birth of abomination, no one had planned it. It was a complete accident.

"General Thaddeus Rose," Richard asked in turn, "I remember arranging you to check on that general? How about it?"

"It's my partner Hodge over there." David said "Hodge has gone to Ross, but the old guy has refused to interview. But don't worry, boss, Hodge is a smart guy, he can always get a chance. "

After a pause, he asked curiously: "But why, boss? I mean ... how did you know that Rose had a problem?"

"I just knew." Richard hummed, "I started my company from scratch. In just a few years, the newspaper has developed to this stage. Do you really think that I only rely on my face? "

David was speechless for a while.

No, I think you are relying on your  _ thick face _ (1) …In this case, it seems that his face is indeed reliable, and there is nothing wrong with it.

Thaddeus Ross is the head of the Hulk arrest team in the movie, Prior to that, Hulk was the product of the experiments he was responsible for. This guy belongs to the typical unpleasant character in the movie. Ninety percent of the audience saw him would have the urge to kick the old man out of the TV.

I saw General Ross in "Incredible Hulk" before, worked hard to hunt such a large monster, and actually made the abomination that wreaked havoc in the center of New York City. Finally, he had to use the power of Hulk who was originally hunted down to calm him down. ... Finally even let Hulk go.

At that time, Richard thought about it when watching the movie. General Ross was so choppy with his work that he almost flight to the sky(2). I was afraid they wouldn't even keep him in the background, right?

As a result, after looking again in a few years,

People are more than wish that nothing happened, When the Captain America: Civil War playing, he became the Secretary of State. His official career going straight up to heaven...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.
> 
> 1\. Shameless  
> 2\. Dead, death, almost killed


	10. It's Time to act Cool

Richard really couldn't understand, just who was General Ross?. He committed such a terrible mistake and yet the country ignored it, even in the next few years, he became the Secretary of United State. Even for an amateur, they could smell that there is a conspiracy.

But after all, he was just watching a movie. At that time, Richard only saw a few words when he saw the plot. Who has the spare time to go over the rationality of the movie plot? But now it's different. Now he has traveled into the world of this movie, there is a lot of tricky things about General Ross.

Maybe Rose has a dirty deal with some departments?

Maybe he proves them that he has more value?

This is intriguing.

The hands of the office wall clock have just reached the half past five. Richard immediately got up and left the office. It's still so busy outside the room, although it's past the end of work, everyone has no sign of leaving.

Richard nodded with satisfaction. Ok, This is the characteristics of our newspaper.

Every newcomer has been warned by him personally when they entered the newspaper. When you enter this newspaper, don't even think about going back on time. Especially when there is big news, three days and two nights are the norm. In fact, Richard even wanted to say that everyone simply set up a bed in their own office, so that it wouldn't be troublesome to run around from home to work ...

but he didn't say that in the end.

In fact, this is also his management experience summarized from the personal experience of previous lives. Most public newspapers are okay to say. But for private publisher, whatever you worked overtime or not would be depend on your boss's mood. Unfortunately, the newspaper that Richard had worked in before happened to run into an overtime type boss-of course the boss could not be himself. At the end of work, the boss ran away in a blink of an eye as soon as he patted his ass. But a newspaper employee? Ha ha, sorry, whose dare to step out of the office at half past five, then your bonus will be gone.

Before that, a foreigner came to work in their newspaper office. When the foreigner first arrived, his enthusiasm was so high that he couldn't wait to see everyone in the office and say, "Hello everyone, I'm a well-known workaholic in my last workplace. Let's work hard overtime every day with me!"

It turned out only a week later, this foreigner said to them with two dark circles in his eyes: "I tell you, it's inhumane for you to work overtime like this ..."

Everyone was sneering. Oh, just this degree yet you couldn't stand it, but also said you were overtime fanatic. When the big news came and the situation would be really busy, might you be violent on the spot?

At that time, Richard was very envious. Every time the boss got off work, he drove home eagerly to eat, and they still had to be as tired as a dogs in the office. As the so-called feng shui turns, he finally got this opportunity. He shook his hand and walked behind the busy employees all the way, saying "Everybody's work hard" and walking towards the door while seeing everyone's expression of envy and their faces became dark.

Before going home, Richard made his way to the nearby supermarket. The owner of the supermarket is also Chinese. An aunt in her forties. The Aunt surname Lin, Because it's still a fellow countryman, Richard liked to talked to her.

As soon as he entered the door, Aunt Lin laughed, "Yo, Xiao Li, what do you buy today?"

"Soy sauce." Richard waved his hand and walked straight to the shelf with the soy sauce.

"The top row." Aunt Lin pointed to the top shelf from a distance. "That's a new brand recently. Those foreigners are not used to eating the original, but this is the most authentic soy sauce."

" Really? "Richard took a bottle according to her instructions." Since Aunt Lin said so, I'll try it out." 

Then another things he took was sandwich and went to the counter to check out together.

"I read your newspaper today." Aunt Lin shook a Daily Planet newspaper. "Now It's getting more and more chaotic lately, it's a giant and a monster ..."

"Yeah." Richard responded casually.

In fact, this is still pretty good, there will be an even more exciting event in the future.

Richard settled his account and was about to leave, but he heard Aunt Lin called him back: "Are there any plans tonight?"

Richard paused. "What?"

"My daughter is going to have a party at home, and it's too lively." Auntie Lin said, "If it's okay and you aren't too busy, Why don't you participate and have fun? "

Again. Aunt Lin has never given up the idea of matchmaking her daughter since they met, According to Aunt Lin's description, Her daughter was lovely and so beautiful. It is simply a fairy that fall off from heaven. Richard has never seen the real person, But his ears almost full of wax.

Richard waved his hand. "No I'm sorry, I have other arrangements tonight."

"Oh, is that how it is." Aunt Lin was a little disappointed, But not discouraged. Anyway, everyone is a neighbourhood, so if you come to Japan, you can't be too anxious about it.

She asked curiously, "Can I ask, what do you do when you go back at night?"

She really felt curious. As far as she knows, Richard seems to live alone. He has no relatives who live nearby and friends who often come and go. What does he usually do to pass the time?

Richard smiled at her.

"It's not a big deal." He went out and waved his hand. "I'm just becoming a nanny."

......

The young intern reporter, Cathy, couldn't believe her luck, and her investigation seemed to be going too smooth … In fact it went a little bit too smoothly. She ran a few places and asked several people about the girl who was transported to the pier on Wednesday. Although no one knew the exact location, a former criminal told her she could go to a warehouse and try her luck.

The Green Snake Gang often likes to store their goods there, that guy said.

Cathy touched the warehouse while took advantage of the dark night atmosphere. This is an old warehouse with rusty exterior walls. I don't know if it was made for several years. The door was entangled with a worn chain, but of course this little problem could not stump her.

Cathy is as flexible as a light kitten, climbing up the top of the warehouse along the water pipe——Thank goodness this old pipe is much stronger than it looks. She fell from the skylight into an open aisle at the top of the warehouse, So successfully sneak in.

Cathy heard a subtle voice. She followed the sound source to find a huge container, and there was only a padlock on the door that looked like a stall. Cathy found the master key she had with her in her bag, and easily unlocked it.

When she opened the door of the box, a group of ragged young girls huddled together, staring at her in horror.

Cathy couldn't believe it, she actually found it like that, it felt like she won a jackpot. She has been more than half successful, and now she just needs to take these victims to the nearest police station while the gangsters are away, and the mission is perfect!

"Shh, don't say anything. I'm here to save you." Cathy said to the girls in a low voice. "Be quiet now, follow me ..."

"Where are you going?"

Suddenly a thick male voice sounded, Cathy was startled, and hurriedly turned around, and found a man with a fleshy face and a large gold chain around his neck whom did not know when he had appeared behind her, staring at her fiercely like a wolf.

Cathy took a deep breath.

That's a big problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I won't be able to post for a while.


	11. Kicking a Steel Plate (1)

The impression of reporters seems to be affected by various film and television works, and leave a bad impression on people.

When it comes to reporters, everyone always like to come up with such labels-stubbornness, inquisition, troublemakers, especially love seeking death.

These impressions may be true, but many people also easily overlook important things.

Sometimes this world needs these type of people. Their existence is like a mirror of society, reflecting all aspects of human society-whether good or bad.

Some things have to be solved by someone, for example, a group of young girls locked in a container without seeing the sun and being forgotten by the entire world.

As a newcomer who had not even got a formal license, Cathy obviously lacked a lot of things. She had begun to reflect on what she needed to improve ... if she could still have this opportunity.

At this moment, three strong men had blocked her face. One was fiercer than the other, with muscles on their faces and the words "not easy to mess with". Cathy had previously enrolled in a women's self-defense teaching class and barely learned two skills. She calmly breathing, calmly observe the situation she analyzed the fighting force of these three people, and then conclude ......

...... There's no way to beat them.

"Who are you?" The head of the man wearing the gold chain asked fiercely, "how did you know this place?"

Cathy want to said, believe it or not I'm just passing by.

"I ... uh ... just want to buy soy sauce(2)." She smiled awkwardly, "I haven't seen anything, why don't you guys forget about me, haha ... .. "

A younger brother pointed at the brand name on her jacket:" She is a reporter for the Planet Daily! "

Cathy ripped off the brand name and started looking around:" Reporter? Who? Where? "

"Are you joking with me?" The elder brother says it slowly, as he pulling his coat sleeve. He seemed to want to use this action to strengthen his aura. He stepped forward and looked down at her with a height that was half a head higher than Cathy's, and sneered, "It's a pity that you are quite beautiful."

He said that, obviously, he didn't mean to let Cathy go. In the Hell's Kitchen, it was commonplace to killed someone and tossed the body into the Hudson River. The police were too lazy to fish it.

His posture seemed quite scary, but Cathy didn't panic, and said,

"Well , I think we can have other plans." "Oh?" That big brother took out a big cigar Holding it in his mouth, and he asked with interest, "Speak and I'll listen."

Cathy took a deep breath, she looked hopeful, her gaze suddenly sharpened like a knife, her right foot rose sharply, and her action was vigorously like a football player. .....

Her legs moved like a shadow.

Slap!

Hit the target!

The elder brother's face rise instantly like a pig's liver color, and he almost bit the cigar off. The two little brothers are shocked for a while-is this girl really so fierce?

Although it's not them who are getting hit, there is a kind of pain that hurts when you look at it!

After that single blow, Cathy kept moving and ran away.

Not running yet? Why don't you just wait for someone to collect the corpse?

The two little brothers did not catch up with her. Looking dumbly at Big Brother: "Boss, does it hurt?"

shit! I'll give you a kick and see if it hurt.

The elder brother was so angry that his vital part were sandwiched between his legs, then he got up with face full of pain and slap the two of them one by one: "What are you doing? Chase her! Catch me that stinky b***h ... It hurts, *****!"

Two silly big men chased after her in a hurry, but where else could they find her? Fortunately, when the three of them came in, the door was opened. Cathy ran out of the warehouse without any hindrance. She touched her phone and hurriedly called the police: "Hello? Police? Help! Someone chased me down! My current position is ... .. "

Before she could say anything, she bumped into something, knocked her head up to the ground, and flew away with her mobile phone. Cathy was a little stunned. She shook her head, looked up, and saw a large head with a naked upper body and muscles running across his arms like a mountain peak, staring at her as if to swallow her alive.

Oh, great. There was a gatekeeper at the door. Catching a loss and gaining a wisdom, Cathy felt that the losses tonight would soon make her a wise man-if she could survive.

The two younger brothers also chased after her, this time she couldn't escape. After a while, the elder brother limped to catch up. Although he still looked fierce, but with the funny movements, he seemed to have no momentum.

"Smelly b***h," the elder brother was so angry that he took out the gun directly from his waist and pointed at Cathy's head. "That act is the stupidest decision you have ever made in your life. Any last words?"

Cathy stared straight at the dark muzzle. She wanted to act completely fearless, but then she would lie to herself. The fact was that she was too scared now, she could hear her heart roar like a war drums, and her hands and feet were so cold that she almost lost consciousness.

She is going to die.

So in the end, Cathy got the headline of tomorrow's newspaper-Daily Planet Intern reporter died tragically in Hell's Kitchen! Unfortunately, she did not have the opportunity to write this report for herself, otherwise she must add a sentence after the title-died of stupidity!

A younger brother whispered: "Brother, you forgot to open the safety pin ..."

The big brother slaps his head and covers his face and gives him another slap.

"Idiot! Of course I know! You don't have to say such an oblivious thing?" 

The elder brother said casually, and opened the pistol safety pin casually, and pointed at Cathy's head again.

"It's true this time," he said indignantly. "Let me give you another chance, any last words?"

"You don't think it was good enough that time, so do you want to try again?" Cathy groaning dryly.

She knows that it is very bad to continue to stimulate the other party in this situation, but ... but she just can't control her mouth ...

The elder brother feels that his dignity has been provoked again and again, and he can't help being angry .

"Well, smelly girl, this is what you asked for ..."

Cathy heard the sound of the trigger being pulled.

Within a few tenths of a second, the firing pin hit the bottom of bullet, and the gunpowder detonated in the barrel. A dazzling flame pushed the bullet out of the barrel of the gun, and a silver trail spun straight towards Cathy's pretty face ... Damn

!!!

A crisp sound like hitting a steel plate being heard, the afterimage flew suddenly as if a whirlwind, and a steel-like body appeared in front of Cathy as if it were moving instantly. The bullet produced sparks on his chest, and the heavily deformed cartridge case hit the ground like a dried soybean.

Time seemed to be at a standstill, and everyone was standing still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.  
> 1\. Provoking someone you shouldn't have  
> Ex. When you killing an ordinary white rabbit, unknowingly that it is the rabbit goddess kaguya.  
> 2\. Passers by


	12. Headlines

The man who suddenly appeared in front of Cathy and blocked the gun for her was, of course, Richard, who turned into Nexus.

When Cathy stood up in the office and described to him the details of the smuggling case, Richard faintly expected that she might find a big trouble she couldn't settle. No, if he didn't follow behind her, he was afraid the little trainee reporter would be gone on the spot.

In fact, for such a few small characters, Richard didn't need to transform at all. The problem was that if he did that, he would have to cover his face with a hidden identity, and it felt a little to low. Therefore, he felt that it was not as convenient as directly transform, anyway, if it was just to maintained the physical size of ordinary people, it was not much troublesome.

Richard had always quite liked Cathy, the little reporter. She was passionate about work, She often volunteered to work overtime all night and run the news more positively than anyone else. But, she was still too tender and lacked experience, but in Richard ’s sight, this would be the future Pulitzer Prize reserve for their newspaper, and so he needed to cultivated her so well that she looked liked the image of Louise Lane next door. The ace reporter of Daily Planet.

Right now, what she lacked most was an opportunity, only one opportunity.

So Richard decided that it was better to sent her such big news.

Those stupid people were all choked, and that big brother was obviously a bit bluffed. But in front of a group of younger brothers, he must not look scared, the gun in his hands seemed to give him some courage.

"Are you looking for death?"

The elder brother didn't want to shoot, unknowingly the trigger was snapped, the fire burst out from the muzzle, and the bullets blasted off Ultraman's steel-like body. One of the bullet splashed out, and accidentally splashed on the leg of a younger brother behind. The little brother screamed "ah", his legs bleed and he groaned on the ground while covering his wounds.

The magazine was empty, but the opponent still stood intact.

Richard reached for the barrel of the pistol. With a little force in one hand, the barrel was pinched into a hot piece of scrap iron.

The elder brother was really panicked, stuttered, "You, you, you ... what the hell are you?"

"That ... elder brother," a little brother next to him reminded, "I think it looks like the 'Ultraman' said in the newspaper?"

"What?" The elder brother froze for a moment. This name seems a bit familiar, so it seems that today someone did mention it ...

The big brother suddenly thought of something, and his whole face turned white.

What the hell, this was the giant whom nailed the monster who made trouble in New York with one fist into the floor?

Could you touch a strain of his hair?

Couldn't fight, couldn't fight, voted.

But another brother whispered, "But I heard that Ultraman is a giant? Why is this one shrinking?"

"Who knows, maybe people can be big or small."

"Big or small your head!"

The elder brother gritted his teeth, and a grim look flashed in his eyes. He brushed out a shining dagger and pointed at Richard: "I don't know who you are, and I don't care! I tell you, I'm the famous handler on this street, known as the "copper snake ". Want to know how this nickname came? Then I will tell you ... "

Richard stretched out his right hand and flicked his middle finger on the elder brother's forehead.

I don't know, I’m not interested, I don't care.

Between the fingers, the big Gordon flew out like a cannon, blasted a stack of wooden boxes in the corner, and was pressed under a pile of sawdust.

Just one finger.

Each of the younger brothers looked pale as paper, Standing like a wooden stake, Not even dare to come out, they just missed saying "I can't see you, you can't see me" in their heart.

Could this be the legendary bomb flick?(1)

Click.

Richard heard the sound of a shutter and turned to look at it, Cathy was carefully taking pictures with her mobile phone. Cathy took two steps back when he looked back, her heart pounding. After all, she wasn't sure if this "Ultraman" was an enemy or a friend. What if the other party hated taking pictures?

Richard is satisfied. It's very good. She didn't get scared and still remember her duties. This girl is really good.

The group of girls who had been locked in the boxes also all poked their heads from behind the bunker, staring at the situation with a pair of bright eyes trembling. Now that Cathy had unlocked their locks, the group of thugs were scared of Richard and didn't dare to put one. In theory, they were now free, but no one dared to leave.

Then Richard heard something.

Richard had the power of light. Even in the non-transformed state, his five senses were far beyond ordinary people. In the transformed state, the senses have been greatly improved. Any wind and grass around could not escape his senses.

The Green Snake Gang was obviously more than just these people, there was also one outside the warehouse door.

The gangster outside just waited for his accomplice in the car at first, but waited for a long time yet no one else came back, and he heard several gunshots inside the warehouse. Then he realized that there might be something wrong.

But even so, if he wanted to know what happened he needed to see inside the warehouse door, but he had no idea what he would see.

The gangster was a bit frightened. He turned back and ran back to the car desperately-thankfully he didn't turn off when he got out of the car. He stepped on the accelerator with one foot, the vehicle rammed through, smashed through the wooden boxes piled up in the open space, and fled towards the road at full speed.

The gangster held the steering wheel in one hand, and hurriedly pulled out the phone to dial a series of numbers: "Hey? Boss? I'm Danny. I'm in warehouse 42 ... No? No The girls ran away, but ... you absolutely can't imagine what happened here ... "

Before he finished, the silver afterimage fell from the sky. Ultraman landed vertically in front of the car, and pressed his palm into the front hood. The metal hood was deformed and distorted under the pressure of a huge force, the front of the car stopped momentarily, and the rear of the car was thrown up by inertia. The whole car flipped several times in a volley and fell heavily to the ground. The car body was severely deformed, and the tires flew out, turning it into a pile of scrap iron.

Cathy chased after holding the mobile phone with the video function turned on, and when she saw this scene, the small mouth suddenly became an "O" shape.

She felt that she might be so ignorant, that she had grown up for the first time to see the legendary parking by hand outside the movie ...

Problem solved. Richard gave Cathy a last look, and then immediately without standing, standing up like a silver shooting star, disappearing into the night sky.

Cathy held her cell phone and looked up at the sky until the figure turned into a dark dot and disappeared into the sky for a long time.

For a long time, she smiled uncontrollably.

She knew that the first headline in her life was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.  
> 1\. One piece references bomb bomb fruit finger flick,  
> Actually when I google it. It show me thanos finger snap and half existence become smoke. Thus I change it to something close to flick.


	13. You're Fired

The mysterious hero Ultraman has once again appeared to fight against human smuggling gangs!

Cathy got her headline as she wished-and it was even a century headline! This was an opportunity that many intern reporter couldn't even dream of dreaming. She woke up at her desk in the morning and couldn't help but give herself a hard slap, confirming that she was not doing something unrealistic.

This is real! She is going to be famous!

The whole society exploded again, and the word Ultraman flew through the streets of New York for a while Children running wild on the streets, aunts circling in the park, ordinary white-collar workers sitting in the office to work, big men in the political and business circles, and even top-secret organizations hidden in the dark ...

really the eyes of the whole world are concentrated To this report.

So the giant that appeared that night did not happen to pass by. It seems that he was still planning to settle for a long time?

This woul undoubtedly have a huge impact on the entire world, There were both good and bad aspects of it. Later, I didn't even knew who took the lead and started to preach "Human beings have done too much evil, even god can't stand it." Saying that the gods finally decide to come to the world to punish all injustice, They say all sinners can clean their necks and wait. The penalty can come at any time.

I heard that this seems to have developed a new faith … But that's all for the future.

As the real party himself, Richard was helpless to react so fiercely to the masses.

In fact, as the lord god who was became the focus of many people, he even wanted to stand up and said that everyone has to dispersed. The idea of punishment of god was simply nonsense. If he were to be punished for evil all over the world all day long, then he wouldn't be able to get through to this day?

In addition, although he was powerful and not fake, but it was too easy to use too much power, How could he really be like a red cloaked figure next door that flew around all day long and cares about nothing.

But didn't get surprise, this theory was really believed by people, especially those who think they were sinners. There were actually so many criminals who were fooled by this statement. Many people went to the church to confess and decided to wash their hands in the golden basin in this life(1). The priest in the church was so busy these days that someone keeps coming to him to confess, and the story got better and better. Some people said that they had always been at liberty to kill and flee across the border, some people have said that he had been a thief, and some people have said that he had greened his brother-in-law(2) ...

even some criminals who had been wanted for many years went directly to the police to surrender, and said "I didn't have a choice before. I want to be a good person from now on and in the future" ...

In short, it looked good from all of these story. Richard think that it would be good if this little misunderstanding could be maintain, after all … 

... the newspaper is out of stock again!

Stewart rushed into the boss' office in the morning, and said with a red face, that all the newspapers printed today had been sold out!

Richard drank tea slowly and said calmly, that the road would still be very long.

The editor-in-chief was in a good mood and waved his hands, which ended Cathy's internship period without mentioning it. After hired, she was promoted two levels in a row. The editor-in-chief Stewart was pleased to say that you have done a great job this time, and the report was okay. Now you would be responsible for that Ultraman interview! Stewart said confidently that he foresaw that this Ultraman would certainly not disappear, and that she would be solely responsible for any related news in the future.

This time Cathy glee broke through the sky. Interview with Ultraman! This was the treatment that those veteran journalists who are already well-known were not received, and it actually bumped into young reporter like her. The little girl almost picked up the editor and kissed him.

Almost!

If only the editor-in-chief Stewart could make his hair a little thicker and the belly a little smaller, then he could enjoy this honor.

Later, it was said that the editor-in-chief seemed to want to make Ultraman the signboard of their Daily Planet, which should feel like Superman next door to the original Daily Planet and Spider-Man in the original Daily Bugle. Richard couldn't help but be ashamed when he heard about it—no, I'm myself so I know the situation, but I haven't even spoken yet. How can you know that only our family can photograph Ultraman?

In fact, he had thought about this before Richard's first public appearance as Ultraman. If it was said that he must report every time he appeared, it was better to leave the benefits to his own family than to made it cheaper for other newspapers.

As the so-called fat water did not flow to the outsiders' fields, didn't you see that Spider-Man often took pictures of himself to made extra money? An upright gentleman like Superman was not only allowed to report to his own newspaper, but even had to have his wife interviewed him.

Richard was sitting in the office, when suddenly he heard a noise coming from outside.

"Stephanie, what's going on outside?" Richard asked his secretary.

Miss Secretary went out and glanced.

"Oh, this is a new reporter who just came to report this morning." Miss Secretary said, "She seems to be arguing with the cleaner Rudy."

Richard decided to go out and take a look.

There was a circle of people outside now, and they surrounded the new reporter lady and the chubby cleaner.

The new reporter was a pretty lady. She was wearing a black leather jacket, had a smooth black hair and long shapely legs wrapped in bright blue jeans.

If this lady's face value was a full score of 100 points, the bottom line should also be able to hit 80 points. The only disadvantage is that her aura is too aggressive and her appearance was relatively neutral.

At this moment she was holding the cleaner's wrist with one hand, and the chubby man's hands were red. The fat man was struggling while shouting something, but the female reporter's hand was almost like a pair of pliers, and he almost did everything he could to stand still.

Richard walked in and asked, "What's happened?"

"This guy stole my lunch." The female reporter said angrily, "And he refused to admit it to death."

Rudy fat face was distorted with pain, but he insisted: "Who ate your food? You crazy woman don't deflame me ... oh it hurts, you lighten ..."

"Oh, yes Is it? "The female reporter sneered." Is it better to punch you for you to spit it out? "

Rudy brushed his face and it instantly turned pale. He wouldn't be scared if she changed to someone else, but he really had nothing to do with this weird girl. This woman was not only grumpy, but also very strong. Rudy guessed that if he started a fight with her, three of them might not be enough for this girl ...

Rudy had secretly remembered it in his heart, this newcomer belongs to The "absolutely don't mess with me" category. It was because she didn't know much about Rudy when she first arrived, he only thought that this woman should be a very bullying type, so he unscrupulously took her hot dog and sandwich for lunch. God knew that the this woman turned out to be a dynamite barrel, and it exploded with the simplest touch.

Never again.

Not to mention stealing her lunch, Rudy has decided to go around after seeing her ... but he has no chance.

Richard felt that he had a general idea of the situation. He looked at Rudy expressionlessly: "You've been fired and you don't have to come for work tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.  
> 1\. Abandoning the life of an outlaw  
> 2\. Being cuckold, cheating


	14. Cranky Reporter

"You've been fired and you don't have to come for work tomorrow."

This was not because of Richard's whim, In fact, he had noticed that his cleaner was not so honest. Not to said that this fat man was a bad guy, It's just that he was very careful, and he only took advantage of small things. It was exactly the kind of petty citizen that people often talk about.

For a long time, most people in the newspaper did not like him very much. These things Richard naturally saw as the boss. It's just that he was just a little cleaner, after all. When he occasionally took a small advantage, no one has the energy to care about him.

But today, there was such a guy who was willing to care about him. This new beautiful female reporter personality was completely different from her appearance. The whole person was like a walking gunpowder. Rudy had encountered stubble today. Everyone was watched here, and most of them were leaned more toward the newcomer than Rudy who had been in the newspaper for more than a year.

Someone should have done this already. Everyone thought so.

So when the boss came out and said he was going to fire this man, everyone almost came up with the same idea together

\--- cool!

It's really pleasant.

Even the girl who had caused the problem unexpectedly looked at her new boss. She thought that the big boss would not help her. How could she think that the boss not only helped her, but also fired the fat man once he opened his mouth .

Now that he had lost his jobs, she didn't seem to have any dissatisfaction, so let's just let it go. So she let go of her hand and decided not to pursue it anymore.

But Rudy didn't think so. He couldn't even care about his red wrist, and jumped anxiously: "Boss! I didn't eat this woman's lunch! I swear ..."

Richard sneered: "Who asked if you stole someone else's thing? I just wanted to fire you. Why? Do you want to say something?"

Rudy: "......"

"It's already decided. Everyone else go back to your work, has the manuscript been finished? Show me the manuscripts if everything's over."

As soon as Richard's remarks came out, the crowd was quickly dispersed. As anyone who had experienced knew,it could be quite painful if the boss was the one to revise. Their boss's requirement for the manuscript were so high that it would break through the sky. He will let you go back and change, changed and changed more. He often asked you to go back and changed the manuscripts. As a result, the next time he came to check it again, he found a bunch of problems that were not found for the first time. And the third time he found out the problems that were not found in the previous two times ...

At this point you can't help thinking-you f**king said it all at once will you die?(1)

Do you think you are revising your thesis?

Fortunately, the boss usually did not review manuscripts. This was usually the work of the editor. They were afraid that one day he would work hard when arrived at the office and said, "Hey, that who, who, yes, just you, let me take a glimpse at your manuscript."

what? Didn't you finish your writing? What did you eat for you to take this long? Don't you want the bonus anymore?

Whenever this happened, everyone else in the office would suspend other tasks at hand, and silently mourn for three seconds at the lucky reporter who was spotted randomly. Fortunately, it was not me who was selected ...

So under the threat of Richard, the people eating the melon(2) rushed away in a hurry.

Everyone revised it revised, phone call ring, the office suddenly became busy once more.

Richard finally pointed out to the newcomer: "You, come here."

The cleaner was fired because many employees of the newspaper have complained about him. But things couldn't be solve just like that.

Although it was not serious, the reporter lady was a bit violent, and as a boss he should still say a few words.

Miss reporter came to his office, with a calm face. Without the slightest awareness of what was wrong, she seemed even a bit ... Impatient?

Richard turned up the girl's personal resume-the resume was sent to Richard's office before the newcomer came to report, but he was too lazy to look at it.

Then he turned the resume and saw the name written in the top column ...

"Jessica Jones?" Richard looked up in surprise, "Are you Jessica Jones?"

That woman blinked her big black eyes with distinctive characteristics: "Yeah, what's wrong? Do you know me?"

Of course, this girl has a drama series named after her. How could Richard not know?

The American drama "Jessica Jones" has been watched by Richard, but he hadn't finished it. The details were not clear, just remembered that the heroine Jessica Jones was a superhuman with super arm strength and super endurance. She had a bad temper and quick to anger. She looks pretty but her life habits are a bit sloppy.

If you looked closely, the reporter really looked like Jessica, only a few years younger than Richard's impression. But this was also reasonable, after all, the timeline in the American drama "Jessica Jones" was a few years later.

But shouldn't Jessica Jones be a private detective if Richard remembers it right? He remembered Jessica opening a "Detective agency"? Why did she come here as a reporter?

Richard glanced at her resume: "Have you previously worked at a magazine?"

"Hmm."

"Weekly Fashion" should be a good magazine. Richard thoughtfully. "Why didn't you go on?"

"Because there was a fool there that liked to harass me for three days." Jessica He said blankly, "I pushed him."

Richard could imagine what the concept of "pushed" by Jessica Jones was. Thinking for the worst, the unlucky guy couldn't stay at the hospital for less than a week.

"Uh, okay." Richard continued to look. "Then I see that you have worked on the radio later ..."Tracy's Talk"? That's a hot show, and that job should be pretty good. Right?"

" I'm more familiar with the host, "Jessica said lightly," she introduced me. "

Richard seemed to remember it a little. Trish Walker, the radio host who presided over the "Tracy Talk" program, seems to be a good sister who grew up with Jessica. It was estimated that she also introduced the previous job of the magazine.

"Then you should be treated well on the radio," Richard said. "Why didn't you continue?"

Jessica Jones still looked like a lake without fluctuations: "Because there is a big fat stupid sponsor that drooled over Trish and harassed her, then I gave him a lesson. "

Richard:" ... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.  
> 1\. Finally i know what TM mean, it means 'f**k, d***, f**king'. The original sentence: "you TM said it all at once will you die?"  
> 2\. Onlookers


	15. I Really Don't Want to Cause Troubles

Richard seemed to finally understand why, someone like Jessica needed to change jobs so often.

In fact, Richard felt a little strange when he watched the American drama TV. Not to mention that Jessica Jones had the housekeeping ability to lift a truck by hand, leaving aside the power part, she was also the best private detective in Hell's Kitchen. Even if she only had her detective literacy and investigative abilities, she shouldn't be so poor right?

But this is not the case, Jessica Jones in American drama belongs to those in need who need the lowest living allowance. Due to lack of funds, she had to open her detective agency in her own living room. Even so, she often had to delay on rent payments.

Richard had thought that, with her skill, it wouldn't be so miserable to just find something to do in any big office. Now she seemed to have some reason for it.

Turning to the end, Richard unexpectedly said, "Well? Have you been in the Daily Bugle?"

He was still impressed by the Daily Bugle, wasn't that the exclusive newspaper of Marvel's beloved friendly neighbor Spider-Man? Little spiders often like to take some selfies and sold photos to Daily Bugle to make moneys?

And of course, the most impressive thing in the Daily Bugle was the newspaper owner J.Jonah Jameson.

That person was so notorious for its stingy temperament, like to make other did overtime work, he also love to pick the thorns of his employees. Often they got scolded for trivial matters, whenever he launched his signature move "Hedong Lion Roar",

His voice would be heard even from buildings near Daily Bugle...

Such a boss managed to meet an employee like Jessica Jones, It felt like the firecrackers hit the gunpowder barrel, Just think about it.

Sure enough, Jessica continued to say with a stoic face, "I had a quarrel with the boss, and crushed his tea cup with my bare hands, so I was fired."

Her description was concise and clear. But with these simple words Richard can also imagine, the splendor of the scene at that time was certainly not as simple as her statement.

The thought of J.Jonah Jameson being so speechless and didn't dare to attack Jessica.There was a pleasant feeling in Richard heart. When he watched the Spider-Man movie, he felt this person was very unpleasant, and then he met with this Mr. Jameson at an accidental opportunity after crossing. And they had a little verbal friction, this made his bad impression deepened.

Thinking of this, he suddenly felt that Jessica looked more pleasing to the eye!

"So, am I going to be fired again now?" Although Jessica asked like that, she didn't sound nervous or worried at all, as if "fired on the first day of work" was nothing unusual. .

Richard glanced at her.

"Oh?" He asked back, "Do you think you made a mistake that needs to be fired?"

"I Don't think so." Jessica said stiffly, "The fat man deserves it, someone should have come out to teach him a lesson."

"So, Why do you feel like you're being fired? "

Jessica hesitated.

"Because it's always been like this before," she said, "Tracy introduces me to a new job, and then some idiot always comes seeking troubles. Then when the situation is better, I will quarrel with someone, I'll give someone a compensation when it's worse ... "She shrugged," ... the end is the same anyway. "

" Or, "Richard closed her resume, fingers crossed, "You should learn to manage your temper."

Jessica shrugged: "Have tried that, it's useless. Sometimes the faces of those bad guys always like to dangle in front of my fists, like a magnet, I can't help it."

Richard shook his head: "I don't need any commitment, I just need an attitude. I just need to hear you tell me that you are willing to work hard for this and you are willing to try to be better person. Tell me, can you do it? If you can guarantee this, I will allow you to stay. You don't want to lose this job again, right? "

Jessica hesitated and began to think.

Although it seems to her that the frequency of changing jobs was higher than her changing clothes (Jessica used the same type of dress all year round), so she was numb to being fired, but of course she didn't want to be fired if she could.

Besides, every time she got fired, her good sister, Trish, had to contact other relationships again and again to see if there were other units willing to accept Jessica. This made her felt very bad. She felt like a burden to Trish.

Moreover, today was the first day she was assigned to a new unit. If she was fired on the first day of work, even if It was a new record for Jessica Jones. She felt embarrassed to face Trish when she went back.

So she nodded.

"I will try my best to control it." She said earnestly.

"Okay, then if there is nothing else you can go back to work." "Richard paused." But your bonus this month is gone. "

Jessica:" ... "

So the future superhero Jessica Jones-God knows if she would ever become a superhero-was here to stay. To be honest, Richard still favored Jessica. Her investigative ability was superb. Not to mention, the most important thing was that she also had some combat ability and self-protection ability, which was more reassuring in comparison with the others.

Today, rookie journalist Jessica Jones also had a nickname in private in the Daily Planet--

"Don't mess with me."

…

A few days later, a few painted sports cars stopped early in the morning under the main building of the Daily Planet. A large group of ba****ds with colorful killer-shaped heads and non-mainstream gangsters came out one after another. Their boss were dressed like humans, with muscles that were about to explode hidden under gray casual suits. He wore a gold chain and a cigar in his mouth, and when he entered the Daily Planet, he walked as if he were going to the sky, so he almost didn't give the word "bumpkin" to his face.

These thugs broke into the newspaper hall like a devil came into the village. They were aggressive, and all the people who were originally on their route subconsciously gave way to them. When the team arrogantly approached the elevator door, the people who had originally planned to take the elevator all immediately escape.

Couldn't afford to mess with, let's take the next trip.

However, not everyone was so knowledgeable.

A lot of thugs rushed into the elevator, and suddenly found that there was a beautiful woman wearing a leather jacket and a scarf. Everyone could not help but secretly surprised, this woman stood alone among more than a dozen of them, without any fear, her courage was admirable.

Usually if they met such rare beauties, they would have to play frivolously. But not today. They came here today because they had something to do.

So one of them grabbed the woman's wrist, and said fiercely, "Get out of here, we'll use this elevator."

Jessica Jones lowered her head and glanced at her her wrist, she couldn't help but be stunned. .....

...... I really don't want to cause trouble! But it always came to provoke me!


	16. I Can do This

Jessica was speechless.

She really felt that she hadn't done anything wrong. Obviously, she was determined to control her temper and not to cause trouble, but why did she have to encounter so many idiots with eyes disease in her life?

Trish once asked her, why can people stay stable in one position, and yet you always encounter strange things?

In this regard, Jessica also wanted to say-I f***ing also want to know!

Just like now, she came to the newspaper office to work on time in the morning, but she just took an elevator to rush to her office. Yet this non-mainstream idiot appeared in front of her, grabbed her wrist and commanded her to get out.

Jessica wanted to say, who the hell are you? Is this elevator at your home or something?

Although she made up her mind to avoid as much trouble as possible, but if you really wanted to go down like this. Then she would not be called Jessica Jones.

This one thug clumsily grabbed her wrist and pulled … no response.

He stumbled a bit, somewhat unexpected. He didn't expect this woman to be so much stronger than she looked. But so many brothers, including the boss, were watching. He couldn't admit it!

So he stepped up and dragged harder ... well, still no response.

Jessica stood in the elevator like an iron statue, she looked at that man with a stare as if looking at a mental retarded patient.

Everyone looked at this guy confused expression, although everyone did not speak, but their expression was clear, coward, you can't even move one woman.

Of course he was unhappy, with a flushed face. He squeezed big sister Jessica's wrists with both hands, and his mouth cursed her: "Living hell, I'll use my full power, I don't believe you ..."

"That's enough, this is not our purpose." That thugs boss wrinkled his eyebrows. He frown and said coldly, "Forget it, hurry up."

Now that the boss had spoken, that lunatic had to let go unwillingly. It was just that he finally only gave Jessica a vicious look, his eyes seemed to be saying-you are lucky, woman. If not for the boss, I'd make an art out of you.

Jessica sneered.

Oh, fortunately for you, this old mother(1) was now practicing self-improvement. If it was before, this old lady would open the elevator door with one hand and throw you in the elevator shaft with other.

So the elevator carried the gang, plus one Jessica, and went straight to the top of the newspaper.

As soon as the elevator reached the top floor, these gangsters swarmed around their bosses.

The gangsters boss stood in the busy office, raised his voice and yelled in full of anger, "Where is Cathy Grom?" 

The crowd's actions stopped for a moment, and their eyes flew on them.

Jessica then looked at them with surprise.

So these guys were here to find problems?

Jessica wondered if she might have just beat the s**t out of this group of people and saved everyone some trouble.

At this moment Richard appeared unhurriedly.

"Cathy went out to get the materials," he said, "I'm the boss here, can you tell me anything?"

The leader snorted and stretched out his hand to the side. A younger brother knew and hurriedly handed a roll of newspaper to him.

"Look at it for yourself."

Richard took the newspaper and opened it-wasn't this Cathy's top headlines report? Ultraman fought the Green Snake gang to rescue the kidnapped girl, and the photos were taken quite well.

Richard nodded: "It's very good, and the photos are in place. If it's ten out of ten, I'll give the girl a seven. She is still a newcomer after all, lest she be too proud."

The boss immediately became angry. God d***n it written well. Did she write about the labor and management?

"I'll just make it clear. The boss pulled a chair and sat down, saying arrogantly, "You may have guessed, we are the"Green Snake Gang". I am the 'Poison Snake', and you all well informed about the news, I believe you should have heard of that name ... "

Richard said simply:" No, I have never heard of it. Then he looked at the others around him. "Have any of you heard this name?" "

The reporters shook their heads.

Poison Snake's nose was crooked. Can you talk well? What's going on with this broken newspaper?

Cathy's report this week went viral across the city, this could be bitter to the Green Snake Gang. For a while, the news had helped this little-known gang to be popular all over the five district of New York. Trafficking in human beings had therefore been pushed to the forefront.

The Big boss of the Green Snake Gang was furious, the Big boss cursed and scolded them to death, said that their work were not good enough and cause such a pile of s**t. Poison Snake was scolded by the big brother, and he didn't dare to put even one word, but he was also angry. So he can only go back to his own group of shrimp soldiers and crab generals(2). He furiously scolded this wastes, to actually being caught by an intern reporter.

Poison Snake felt so angry about it, he really wanted to find someone to vent his anger. But they couldn't find Ultraman, no, they didn't even dare to find Ultraman. So, of course, they could only vent to the young reporter who wrote the report. Poison Snake became more and more angry, he thinks that if it wasn't for the nosy little reporter who came to inquire about this and that, in the end, the great god named "Ultraman" would not be tempted to his place.

So his big hand waved, his snake minions took a group of younger brothers and came to the Daily Planet to cause problems.

Poison Snake felt that he had been despised, he hadn't gotten into the topic yet his momentum had collapsed first.

Poison Snake pulled his pistol from his waist and laid it flat on the table in front of him.

In fact, he didn't know what the significance of this was, but he always liked to put the gun on the table when he watched movies and television, so he thought it was cool and he could be seen to have confident.

"Let's make it clear, Mr. Li." Poison Snake said slowly, "Look, we don't really have any deep hatred, it's just that your reporter did cause us some trouble. So our request is very simple. First of all, you have to stop and continue to work on the previous things. In this case, our boss might not blame the past. The second is the reporter who wrote the report. If you are acquainted with the story, it is better to give her to me. Otherwise ... hum, you won't want to know the consequences. "

Poison Snake was quite satisfied with his performance, he thinks he should be sufficiently threatening now. It was just that these reporters who were all watching why were they still looked like they were busy? Shouldn't you generally panic when you saw him threatening a guy?

"Oh." Richard nodded calmly, winking at Jessica. Jessica knew, stepped forward, and reached for the gun that Poison Snake laid on the table.

Poison Snake was not surprised when he saw her picked up his pistol. he just chuckled: "I don't think you would know how to use this at all? Do you know how to open the safety pin?"

"I don't know."

Jessica confessed generously. And then with both hands, she bent the entire gun barrel.

"But I can do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.  
> 1\. it's a common chinese way to belittle someone else. In the best way it'd be interpreted as "you're lower than me, not even worth mentioning In the worst way it'd be "I've fucked your (grand)mother, you bastard". Provides emphasis who's higher on the pecking order.  
> 2\. Useless troops


	17. Belonging

Poison Snake was stunned, solid speechless for a long time.

In fact, this green snake gang was originally a small gang, and this Poison snake was an even small character. And because they were too irrelevant, that they ignorantly ran to Daily Planet wildly.

In the past two years, many major underground organizations in New York knew that if it was not necessary, they should try to avoid conflicts with this newspaper if possible. When you saw this Daily Planet newspaper on the bright side seemed to be just a newspaper, but anyone who knew the road understand that this newspaper was by no meant as simple as it seemed.

It was said that just last year, a top ranked man by the nickname of "Silvermane" in New York also made trouble with the Daily Planet because of a certain report. It seems that it was because of a news from Planet Daily, wrote about money laundering in an industry under the name Silvermane. the money laundering operation directly caused Silvermane's business empire to suffer tens of millions of losses.

That matter attracted considerable attention from Silvermane himself. According to rumors, the old man himself personally selected a group of the most fierce and courageous subordinates, and deign personally invited the newspaper owner Richard Lee to drink tea and talk about life. As a result, the young boss went to the banquet alone, chatted with the old man who covered the sky(1) in New York City, and finally went away.

After that, Silvermane said nothing about the matter, and he did not made the Daily Planet to hold the responsibility, and the matter seemed to be gone. Not long after at a large banquet in the city, someone found that the old man silvermane looked respectful when he met the young Richard Lee again at the banquet.

You know, at that time, the influence of the Daily Planet was not as good as it was now, at best it was the level of the New York quasi-frontline newspaper. And who was silvermane? Silvermane was an old-fashioned big man who entangled New York City for decades. At his peak, he almost won the legendary title 'the king of underground world' of New York!

It's just that there had been a lot of new competitors in New York these years. Silvermane's status was no longer what it used to be, but he was still undoubtedly one of the most powerful players in New York's underground world.

And big men like Silvermane were in awe of this little newspaper boss. The means of this Chinese youth could not be underestimated. Others estimate that they were no better than Silvermane, so they naturally needed to weigh themselves first before they provoked the Daily Planet.

But it was oblivious, that these rumblings who came so wildly today did not hear these rules at all.

So they are destined to regret their actions today.

Poison snake had a little regret now. The woman in front of him did not use a gun, but she f***ing could bent the gun with her bare hands! This freak still didn't know what was safety pin?

Poison snake was a little scared, but now he was riding a tiger and it was not easy to dismount(2). He was watched by many of his underlings, so if he was easily scared, would he still dare to stay in the Green Snake Gang in the future?

Poison snake hadn't figured out what to say yet, and Richard dragged a chair here, sitting slowly in front of him.

Richard took the pistol bent by Jessica on the table. "This gentleman, I think there may be some misunderstanding between us. You see, we are just a small newspaper. The task of the newspaper is to publish the truth, telling the fact, so that all readers can see the original, most direct look of things, without any modification and no subjective colors. "

Poison snake did not understand what was the situations, while listening carefully he stared at the bent gun in Richard.

Then he watched the Chinese young man with stunned look, the bent barrel was rectified again ... It totally fixed … 

Poison snake's mouth opened into an "O" shape.

All of their chubby faces were white--What kind of ghost place did they come to!

Was this just a small newspaper?

excuse me, say goodbye.

"... So you see, we don't have anything against your gang. Everyone is a civilized person, and we have to be reasonable in everything we do. Otherwise, we will kill every day and whoever has the bigger fists the winner. What's the point of that? "

Richard said softly, and stretched out his hand and handed the pistol that was being straightened and returned it to Poison snake.

Poison snake stared at the gun, weeping.

He wanted to deny it in his heart, but Poison snake knew that when mixing in the underground world, he paid attention to a momentum. Sometimes it didn't matter who you fight with, Powerful momentum is the real winner in the end.

He took the pistol and put it away, and finally said rudely, "You, you, you, don't think this is all over. I, I, I, our Green Snake Gang are not so easy to mess with! You guys ... wait for me Now! "

Ruthless words were in place, but others did not know why they had retreated to the elevator door. A long time ago, the down button was already pressed. As soon as the elevator arrived, a crowd of people swarmed into the elevator and ran away in despair.

"Okay, it's all gone, it's gone, you all go back to work." Richard started sending everyone back to work.

Since Poison snake led his team into the newspaper's office, no one in the whole newspaper had been surprised for even a second. Everyone watched the whole process with the attitude of watching in a theater, it was like watching a funny stage play. After they left, everyone returned to their place and resumed their work today.

The employees were not at all surprised by the extraordinary abilities shown by the boss, but Jessica, the newcomer, looked at Richard with some surprise: "You too ..."

"It's nothing special." Richard waved his hand. "It's just a little bit stronger."

Jessica stared blankly . Brother, you just straightened the gun barrel with your bare hands. Was that what you meant by a bit stronger?

But if Richard knew what she thought, he would just sneer. Oh, what's a gun barrel? Was it rare and weird, but I could still fly and shoot lasers.

Jessica started to really like this place.

She never deliberately concealed her superpowers. Except for Tracy, the people who had known her so far either stay away from her, or fear her, or both.

She had become accustomed to the people around her looking at her like a beautiful monster. Got used to it, but never accepted it so frankly.

Now, she found that everyone in this newspaper seems to be aware of her boss power but no one seemed to think that this was unusual.

Now that her boss was accepted, it meant she could too.

And this was the first time in many years she had met someone like herself. (At least she thought so)

Jessica felt that after so many times worked places to places, she seemed to have finally found where she should belong.

"Don't be lazy." Richard pulled her back to reality with a word. "Hurry back to work."

"Yes yes, understood."

Jessica said, turning to her desk, a hint of smile involuntary appeared in her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.  
> 1\. Their authority reach a vast regions  
> 2\. used to describe a situation in which one is stuck in a difficult position with no way out


	18. Must Be Present

"Boss, you're right." Journalist Hodge Lavis was standing at Richard's desk and said mysteriously, "That Ross really has a problem."

It's not nonsense, of course I'm right , Does this still need you to say? Richard sat in a chair with his legs crossed, motioning for him to continue.

"I checked a lot of things about General Thaddeus Ross these days, and I feel that it was not a small matter." Hodge said with a stunned emotion, "Remember what I mentioned to you earlier, Are there several laboratories under General Rose's jurisdiction? Each year the military allocates huge sums of money to his laboratories, but his research projects have not been made public. But after the monster runaway incident in New York, all of his laboratories were closed."

"Do you think there is a connection? "

" There must be a connection, boss! "Hodge said excitedly," I also checked. A few years ago, the renown authority in physics Dr. Bruce Banner was recruited to General Ross. There's no news after that. But guess what I found now? A witness from the State University of New York said that just a few days before the monster caused trouble, they saw Benner in New York!

This person! ”

"Oh." Compared to Hodge's excitement, Richard looked completely calm.

Seeing this did not surprise the boss, Hodge was not discouraged. He continued: "This is not over yet, boss, I have dug up even more powerful news. I also found a few witnesses who told me about the New York incident a week ago, similar incident had actually happened once at State University. They said that there was a green monster, there were also a bunch of madmen who brought armored vehicles and artillery to the campus.

At that time, the army tried to catch that big monster, but they failed. I think there is a 90% chance that the team was General Rose's army. The big monster must be the same as the monster in the New York incident. It's all the stuff that old man Ross had thrown out of his lab. "

he finished expectantly waiting to see the boss's reaction, but he once again disappointed.

What he said--without exaggeration--Richard had known in his lifetime. Isn't this the plot of the movie "Invincible Hulk"? How could he not know as a traverser?

But ... what about the evidence?

He did not send this group of reporters to check these rumors that he had already heard about, what he needs is evidence that can be seen in the newspaper.

Hodge took a deep breath: "Think about it, boss. Who knows how many of these things are in the hands of those army? What did they do with the money? Shouldn't the masses know the truth?"

"Well, you made a lot of sense." Richard nodded. "So, do you have a video about the story of the 'University Green monster vs. Army'?"

"No."

"photo?"

"No."

"Informer's name?"

"Can't reveal."

Richard spread his hand:" Then what do you expect me to publish in the newspaper? The reader needs facts, not conjectures. You are not a rookie, Hodge, I thought you should understand. "

" Of course, I know boss." Hodge was a little embarrassed. "But this Rose ... he is not generally difficult to deal with. But this old man is so cunning that we can't find any loopholes at all ... "

"Don't go around and talk straight." Richard waved and interrupted him, "If you really have no choice, then you should be thinking outside the box instead of running to the office and complaining to me. Say your plan, and what do you want from me?"

"Well, that's it, Boss. I made a few calls and managed through some relationships ... contacted some people in the military. Someone promised to help me with a connection, so I can meet some people who are in a heavy position but not in line with General Ross's idea. If you're lucky, maybe someone will be willing to reveal something ... "

"You mean military secrets." Richard clicked directly.

"Isn't this my job, sir?" Hodge said.

Richard nodded slightly.

Regardless of what the old man at Ross called "military secrets", it would definitely not be a good thing anyway. As far as Richard's understanding of the character role of Ross, that guy isn't really that good at protecting his country, but he is absolutely first-rate in terms of causing trouble. 

If Rose has been left alone for such a long time, maybe one day he will make some Red hulk, Yellow hulk, Blue hulk, purple hulk or something in the laboratory, and he will be able to form a hulk team later.

If he couldn't obtain some military secret, then Hodge would not be able to say he is reporter from the Daily Planet.

"I have to go to Washington for a few days, sir." Hodge finally said straight.

So having said so much, in fact this is his real purpose-reimbursement of air tickets.

Richard tilted his legs: "economy class."

"Give a business class, boss?"

Richard said nothing, just looked at him with a sneer.

"Okay, boss, it's economy class."

......

After dealing with Hodge, Miss Secretary Stephanie followed immediately to the boss's office. She set the black tea that Richard wanted on the table and reminded: "You have an dinner invitation tonight, sir."

"Oh? With whom?" Richard drank the black tea.

It's not surprising, when one's fame and social energy accumulate to the point, they naturally have to deal with various social interactions.

"With Mr. Wilson Fisk," Stephanie said.

Richard couldn't help but be stunned.

Wilson Fisk? Which Fisk? New York City's crime overlord?

Others might not know the inside story, but Richard as a passer-by was very clear. Wilson Fisk was a successful entrepreneur and philanthropist, but his true identity is one of New York's largest criminal giants at this stage, known as "Kingpin". According to the original storyline, the future Fisk may even sweep all his competitors and become the sole ruler of the New York underworld.

Of course, the only person who knew the true identity behind the code "Kingpin" was Fiske himself. For most citizens, he is just an amiable entrepreneur, oh and what crime lord he is just a successful person who can't even kill a fly.

"Why do I have to eat with Fisk?" Richard frowned. "Find a reason to push it away and say I'm busy and have very important things to do."

"Mr. Fisk has just sponsored a large sum of money for our newspaper," Stephanie reminded. "A very large sum of money."

Richard sat up straight.

"Tell me the time and place of dinner, and tell Mr. Fisk that I will be there on time."


	19. Stupid

Wilson Fisk was a fat man-a simple word like this might not accurately and vividly portray the exaggerated image.

He had a huge skeleton different from ordinary people, a face full of flesh, and his clothes had to be customized by the store because there wasn't a size he could wear in any store. He sat at the table alone and could take up two people-maybe three worth of space.

The most amazing thing was that his body shape did not give the intuitive impression of "obesity", but it looked like he was very strong, like a mountain of rocks stacked up.

It's easy to imagine that when such a big man was angry, the person facing him would be like facing a volcano that erupts all of its lava above your head. Surprisingly, Fisk looked quite kind in his normal state.

At least the first time Richard met him, Wilson Fisk left him with that impression. Fiske smiled all the way, his expression looked relaxed and not rigid. He looked at the other person politely without any discomfort. when he spoke, he never interrupted the other person before they finished it first.

Even if he knew that this guy was actually a crime lord, Richard had to admit that it was easy to have dinner with this guy. He didn't seem to find this guy able to climb into that position for no reason.

"You weren't a New Yorker before?" Fisk asked, while cutting a small steak with a silver knife.

Richard found that this guy's table manners were actually in place,in fact he did a good job. Before he was still imagined if Fisk would eat steaks directly with a bloody piece of meat.

"No." Richard shook his head.

"I'm a native New Yorker," Fisker said while eating steak. "I've seen all aspects of the city. Its good parts ... and bad parts. Honestly the latter may be more predominant this year. "

Richard didn't say a word, waiting quietly for him to continue.

"Most outsiders see only the bright side of the city. Its skyscrapers, its bustling streets, all its beautiful sides. But many people don't see its dark side ... They don't know what it really looks like. "

Fisk lowered his cutlery and looked out the restaurant window. Outside the window was a dark river, quiet and unpredictable, but deep enough to see the bottom, it seemed that any secret could be devoured by it.

"I watched the changes in this city with my own eyes," Fisk said, his fist clenched tightly, pinching the silver tableware. "I watched it degenerate and decay, and watched evil grow on it like a germ. I see that good people are struggling in this city, but bad people are living free and high.

The city is very ill. Many people living in this area are aware of this problem, but everyone chooses silence, concessions and compromises. Sin becomes increasingly rampant in ever-greater tolerance,

regardless of the law and of natural morality(1) ... "

Richard was a little dumbfounded to watch Fisk's generous submission here. Fisk's appearance reminded him of the passion in ancient poetry that the loyal minister wanted to loyally serve the country, but suffering from corrupt officials and so they acted like a villain.

It's just that shouldn't you play the part of corrupt officials. Weren't your character wrong?

Listening to Fisk's passionately talking about crime rampage here, it feels like Qin Wei's(2) liking the poem "Man Jiang Hong"(3). It looks really totally awkward.

Fisk continued: "I used to be indifferent to all of this, like everyone else. In a way, this also makes me a part of the accomplices, and contributes to the evil. This makes me regret and angry, as if ... it's like the sin is now rampant and I'm the one responsible for it. "

Richard sneered.

Pretend, then pretend. It's like you shouldn't be responsible.

" So I decided I couldn't continue like this. It is our duty to save this city, Mr. Li. You and me, and all capable people like us. "

"I think you're right," Richard said.

"That's why we need to change. In fact, you can do more than me in this area. Fiske said, "You see, after all, I'm just a businessman, and all I can do is pay for it. And you, you can do much more than me. All I can do is invest some money to build a school, hospital or library. But you are different. You can lead people to think and lead people's thinking so that they can make the right decisions.

This is exactly why I found you, Mr. Li. I have a series of future plans for New York ... An ambition, you can also say. I will devote half of my life to doing my best to make this city a better place. But I can't do it alone, I need the support of others. "

Richard knew it.

Fisk said so many turns, in fact, to put it plainly, I hope that in the future, the Daily Planet will give him more words and say something good about him. After all, the reputation and influence of the Daily Planet is growing day by day, and Fisk must have taken this seriously.

Richard raised his glass and smiled slightly at him: "Of course. If my little newspaper can also contribute to Mr. Fisk's great plan to build New York, we naturally have a duty. "

Seeing that they paid so much money, after all, it is natural to say two good words ... at least until Fisk was caught by the superheroes.

Richard thought that if one day his reporter accidentally found evidence of Kingpin’s murder or something, it would be no surprise to him.

But tonight, the two talked quite speculatively.

Fisk's mention of his hatred in New York's sin and darkness. For a while, Richard almost believed it. When he brought up his deep feelings for New York and his determination to reform, he didn't seem to be pretentious, as if he was really thinking about the future of the city.

Maybe Fisk is really loving the city in his own twisted way.

However, Richard felt that he could sit down and chat with him so happily, mainly because this fat man gave big donations to the newspaper.

Richard had always wanted to put a golden model of the planet earth on the roof of the newspaper, and it had to be able to spin on its own-just like the newspaper where Superman works.

That's called the Daily Plant. It's a landmark of the metropolis, so handsome!

I used to have no money to get it, now it's fine, the most troublesome part of the problem has been solved.

Richard was having a good chat with Fisk here, and suddenly a bunch of bad guys came in at the moment, rushing in regardless of the dissuasion of the restaurant waiter. The leader was dressed in black, with a lot of beards, walked straight through the restaurant and sat down at the table of the two.

The other men surrounded him without a word, each with a black sunglasses on their face, and their expression wasn't good. It was like written all over their face "Who is the boss?"

"You're Richard Lee?" The bearded man asked arrogantly.

"Do we know each others?"

"You can call me"Russell Snake"."

Richard said suddenly: "Oh, those stupid missing leader were you, nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.  
> 1\. Undisciplined and out of control  
> 2\. 秦檜秦桧 qínhuì Qin Hui (1090-1155 AD), Song Dynasty official said to have betrayed General Yue Fei 岳飛 / 岳飞   
> 3\. A patriotic Chinese poem. Yue Fei (1103-1141): To the Tune of “Man Jiang Hong” (The River All Red)


	20. People will die if they are killed

As soon as Richard's words came out, Russell snake was not calm at that time.

What do you mean by that?

I don't have any comment on the fact that poison snake and his team are stupid, but how does this sound like I'm the one whose stupid?

Russell snake's face darkened at the time: "Don't be too proud. I'm not the idiot like poison snake. Our Green Snake Gang is different from other miscellaneous fish you have dealt with before. If I were you, Mr. Li, I would be a little more interested and think carefully about the conditions we offer. "

Richard expressed a surprised expression: "Are there any other miscellaneous fish? Who? Underground racer?"

Russell snake's face could not help but look ugly. What Richard said sounded like, what? I think you are already the lowest gang in the city. Is there any lower level in this city?

Russell snake slammed the table loudly and almost got close to Richard's face and said fiercely: "Listen, Asian boy. I don't know who your backstage is, and I f***ing don't care. You may not understand the rules, so I will tell you today with great compassion. You should have heard of 'Silvermane'? That's a real big man, even in today's situation, who can speak better than him. And we The Green Snake Gang is working for this person ... So how much should you understand? "

Richard nodded thoughtfully.

Oh, it turns out that you are that old man's men. Say so to me, I had tea with your boss before to talk about life do you believe it?

Richard didn't say anything to him this time, and Viper saw it as a sign of enlightenment. Viper nodded with satisfaction. This was good, and that was the effect he wanted.

"Very well, it seems that Mr. Li has also heard of our boss's name, so it's easy for what I'm about to say next." Viper recovered his rhythm and began to regain confidence. "To be honest in this city There are not many people who dare to mess with us. Recently, there have always been some funny rumors that Kingpin can replace our boss's former status as the new hegemon in New York that is totally nonsense! I don't care who the f*** Kingpin is, but even if he is now sitting face to face in front of me, this father dare to slap him in his face and told him who in this city has the final say! "

This Russell snake is clearly just a cricket under silvermane. However, this tone of arrogance is as if he is the big man who is ready to follow and fight Kingpin for control of the city.

This is pretending to be in his place, only......

In the corner of Richard's eyes, he sneaked a glance at Wilson Fisk, and found that the fat man was still drinking red wine and eating steak slowly. He had nothing to do with himself, like a melon eating crowd(1).

After all, Russell snake was originally came for Richard, not at him, and Fisk did want to see what kind of means this young Chinese-American youth did to make the silvermane full of awe.

However, Fisk, to be in position as New York's top crime gangster. Such a young man who ignored his authority in the face and was completely indifferent. This determination is commendable.

Richard didn't expect the little green snake gang to be so endless. Did all of this because we made you a headline? Why are you so stingy? Others want to make the headline yet had no chance

Richard had already begun to consider whether he would go to the Hell's Kitchen on his way home at night or to forget about this green snake gang. However, then they hang around in the back all day to harass endlessly, which is also annoying.

"Well, Russell snake … err, gentleman," Richard thought their title was strange, but he didn't know what the real name was, "I know we have some conflicts, and I'm pretty sure we Definitely can work out a solution that is acceptable to both parties. But You see, I'm having dinner with this Mr. Fisk, it's not good for us to disturb Mr. Fisk. So see if we can change the time …"

As a result he didn't finish saying this yet, Russell snake looked at Fisk with a look full of contempt and scorn:" Who is this fat guy? Is it any of my business? "

Richard was shocked, so shocked that he didn't even speak for a long time.

... Brother, isn't it good to be live?

Why are this gangsters so hard on themselves this year?Do you have to throw yourself to death?

Richard glanced at Fisk again ...awesome, Being ridiculed like that and yet still has no fluctuations, his patience is truly admirable.

Should Fisk be a super-temperate in Richard's memory? He remembered Fisk was the kind of cruel person who when he saw some people unpleasant, he could use his car door to explode his head, He was humiliated in the face by an unknown little cricket, Could he still endure it?

And if I remembered correctly, "fat", "fat guy" It was all Fisk's taboo. He particularly hated people commenting on his body, everyone who dares to mention this taboo was generally end up miserable.

But even if Fisk could put up with it, this conversation had already drawn him in after all, and it was inappropriate if he continues to pretend eating melon(1). So Fisk smiled and said to Russell snake: "Sir, I don't know What's your problem with Mr. Li, But I believe that nothing can be resolved peacefully. After all, everyone is a New Yorker and everything should be solved in a civilized way ... "

"It's none of your business, fat guy." Viper sneered. "A peaceful solution? You are so naive and funny that I don't think you know anything about this city. You still quickly lick your fat mouth, move your big butt and get out of the way, while I'm still ... uh, what?"

Russell snake turned to the minion who tap on his shoulders with dissatisfaction. Can't you just watch, don't you see that I was still threatening him?

The uncle passed him the cell phone and whispered," It's the thorny boss, he is looking for you. "

Russell snake froze. The thorny head was his boss, and it was the other person who had scolded him after the Green Snake Gang got reported. Russell snake didn't dare to answer the phone.

So he had to stop for a while and took the call first.

"Hello, what's wrong boss? Me? I'm in Misadi restaurant now ... um, yeah, with this kid named Li, and a fat guy named Fisk ... ... Ah? "

Like an electric shock, Russell snake suddenly petrified in place.

The arrogant expression disappeared from his face, and the his whole face turned into a pale white, and then it became quite rich within a few seconds. Fear, despair, remorse ... There didn't seem to be a single word that could accurately describes the Russell snake's mood at this time.

The gangster who was just proud (at least he claimed it) blinked as if he had lost his soul. He said "um oh oh", then hung up the phone, and handed it to the younger brother stiffly. Then he pulled his head and walked to Fisk: "First, sir, I'm sorry, I, I ..."

Fisk waved his hand generously: "It's all right, you go."

"Thank you, sir, I'll go now ... disappear immediately, get out of the way ..."

Russell snake really did what he said he would do. When he said no, he wouldn't drag it. Within ten seconds, he led a group of young people to leave the restaurant without a trace.

Richard looked at them in pity, like a group of dead people.

If nothing unexpected happens, these people should not be able to see the sun tomorrow.

Alas, why do some people have to die? People will die if they are killed(2). Haven't you heard such a famous saying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.  
> 1\. Onlookers  
> 2\. Shirou Emiya famous quote


	21. The Man Behind the Scenes?

Russell snake came aggressively and escaped with his tail between his leg. The whole process took only a few minutes. Speaking of which the other party was clearly acted against Richard, But Richard just casually dealt with two sentences and nothing else, instead, he was liked a crowd eating melon(1).

In fact, they should blame Russell snake for their own death, even if they needed to find fault, they should naver have to pull Fisk in. As a result, Richard, the master, didn't say anything, and Fisk kept silent on the beam jumping clowns.

Do you dare to believe you would never get pincers attacked?

After tonight, The Green Snake gang would never appear in New York city anymore.

At the end of the episode, Fisk sighed and shook his head: "It's because this kind of person is here that this city is so degenerate. This kind of person is the root cause of the city's illness. As long as such people still exist, the New York's streets will never be safe, and people will never dare to speak for themselves. "

It makes sense, so Brother Kingpin, are you going to surrender to the New York Police Department?

Fisk looked back, and suddenly looked straight at Richard. Richard noticed that his eyes seemed to be a little different from before, and more difficult to read.

Fisk took a sip of the wine left in the glass and dropped the glass.

"Let's just talk, Mr. Li." He said, "I'm a very privacy-oriented person, so I rarely mention this to anyone ... mentioning my real business. But considering that you and your background, I think you already know it, so we will stop making corners. "

Richard froze slightly.

He didn't expect it. Is Kingpin directly planning to be honest with him?

"You should know who I am and what I am out of the public eye, so you may think that what I said tonight is all about yelling thieves to catch another thieves ... maybe. But I assure you, Every word I say is from the bottom of my heart. I sincerely hope that this city can become better. What the city needs now is not a clean mayor, nor a hero against crime. No. This city needs someone like me, and only people like me really understand how it works. "

Richard didn't say a word .

He now believes Fisk is not lying. Maybe Fisk idea is right. If all crimes are under the control of one person. As a result, it can really make the city better.

But now he is more concerned about why Fisk told him this?

Fisk continued on his own accord: "Like I just said, I may have some big plans lately. The city is bound to undergo change, and she will reborn and usher in her perfect posture. But before that," he paused and turned straight, as if that was the subject of the conversation, "I need to know what the Big Man behind you wants."

Richard was confused. " What kind Big Man? Which one? "

" You don't have to hide this, Mr. Li. My power may not be comparable to those behind you, but my ears and eyes are quite well-known in this land of New York. Fisk said leisurely, "In fact, it's not just me; other powerful people in New York also have guessed a little."

Richard continued aggressively, and he frankly spread his hand: "I really don't understand what you're talking about."

"All right." Fisker waited for a moment and said, "Then let's say one thing at a time. From ... um ... Previously Mr. Black in the city hall, you filmed him for being unfaithful to his wife, right? I remember he hired several professional killers-the top killers-and really wanted your photographer to go missing. You see, other people may not know the inside story. But this city is like my back garden, nothing can escape my eyes. "

Richard recalled for a while. Hmm ... it seems to be the case. But are those idiots really the top killers? Richard remembered threw a few of them into the Pacific Ocean to feed the fish. He didn't find them any different from the others. The photographer didn't even realize that his life had been saved.

"The killers have since disappeared-completely disappeared, even with my ability I can't find any trace. Our best experts have told me that this was done too neatly and was even a little unusual. And Mr. Black of the City Hall, the assassination order was also found as an evidence a few days later ... a little too smooth, don't you think? "

Richard didn't have any comment.

Seeing hm not commenting. Fisk then continued: "Then Adam Hensh. Adam Hensh pedophilia was exposed by Daily Planet in its headlines, Hundreds of young girls have been violated in ten years ... that was a real scandal. But Adam was not a small person. He had a congressman as the backup, this was the reason why so many people had known it over the years yet no one has spoken. After the incident, he insisted that the Daily Planet had deliberately fabricated evidence to defame him, and threatening to make you pay ... but see what happened to him in the end? Just three weeks in prison he was beaten to death by four inmates ... "

Richard also had an impression on this matter. He remembered that Adam Hensh was too arrogant at that time, The guy had sworn to Richard's nose that he would not even know how he died. But in the end Adam was in prison.

As for being beaten to death by prison friends ... Richard swears that it really has nothing to do with him. Pedophilia is quite unforgivable even in prison, and it is not unusual to be beaten by prisoners.

But listening to Kingpin and mentioning it that way, how could Richard not think it sounded like he had paid killers to kill this guy?

He is seriously the boss of a newspaper! Is it the kind of guy who orders an assassination?

Besides, why does he need to pay to kill someone?

Fly directly to other people's homes, and just go to the Pacific Ocean and throws them down to feed the fish? Is it worthwhile to spend money just for it?

"Finally there is Silvermane," Fisk crossed his fingers, leaning on his fleshy chin. "I know that old guy, he is not one who will be easily scared. So no matter who is behind you, definitely We are not on the same level, right? Who is it your backup? Is it a large multinational organization? like ... "

Fisk narrowed his eyes, even his voice was went down consciously, As if the word he was about to mention next was a taboo in itself.

"... The Hand?"

Richard couldn't help but say, "What kind of garbage club is the hand?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.  
> 1\. Onlookers


	22. That Name

"What kind of garbage club is the hand?"

  
  


Richard then blurted out without thinking about it, because he really felt that way.

Here's at Marvel world, the gods can walk around anytime anywhere. and superheroes are not as good as dogs in this world outlook, what is a large ninja organization in your area if it isn't garbage?

The hand associations in the comics are a bit stronger, there is really nothing to say in the movie worldview. However, it is a ninja organization that has been established by five old people whom are afraid of death and seek immortality. According to the strength in the TV series, even the SHIELD can give them a shot.

But Fisk didn't think so. You know, Kingpin of the TV series had almost became the largest overlord in New York, but this king was so awesome yet he still respected the hand union on his site. And now Kingpin’s power and connections are far from being comparable to that time, and the hand association has such a deep foundation, an organizations whose influence involves all aspects of the world are undoubtedly an unbeatable behemoth for him.

However, such an existence that hegemons in New York could not provoke, Richard didn't even want to open his mouth and said it was garbage. If you changed to someone else, Fisk would undoubtedly think that this was because the other party was too ignorant. But considering the person who said this was Richard, Fiske only felt that it meant the strength of the one backing behind him was an even far above existence than the hand club.

As a criminal gangster like Kingpin, Fisk naturally knew more about some aspects of the world than ordinary people. He knows that there are many deeply hidden but extremely powerful organizations in the world. Those organizations often have the power to shake the world structure, and ordinary people have never even heard about it.

He has now concluded that there is such an organization behind Richard.

Otherwise, how could a little-known tabloid agency be so secretive in a place like New York? If someone said they didn't have any backing Fisk would be the first one to not believe it.

"Mr. Li, in New York, I'm relatively well informed in any news," Fisk continued. "But regarding you and the Daily Planet, I have to admit that I did not find any special background. I believe other people's investigations their result should also be similar to me. This time I asked you out to talk, I don't want to know more information. I just want to know one thing-the only thing, and that is the attitude of the Mastermind behind you. "

Richard was speechless. Why did some people always like to think about something that wasn't there? He did start the Daily Planet from scratch. All the troubles along the way were handled by him personally. Where did the Mastermind come from?

Richard would like to say, if there must be something, right now he is sitting opposite of you.

Wait, did Fisk just say, 'Master' ...

With a thought, Richard nodded his head along Fisk's words, pretending to be mysterious: "Since Fisk has already sure, then we’ll just say what you want. I can't tell you too much, but I can tell you Master's name—only the name. His name is. ..... "

He said that as he paused for a moment, looking around inadvertently, and then approached Fiske, lowering the volume, mysteriously speaking the word:" ... ... 'Shafulin(1)', "

Fisk repeated in doubt," 'Shafulin'? "

What kind of name is this? Or is it a code? The crime gangster Kingpin searched all his memory. He was convinced that he had never heard of that name, he silently writes it down, and plans to go back and investigate slowly.

Richard nodded solemnly, and deliberately explained, "Yes. But we generally don't mention the name, and you'd better not try to mention it publicly, it's for your own sake."

Fisk nodded in understanding. He still understood this somewhat, the more terrifying the name of the big man, the more it couldn't be mentioned casually,

Just as his name was a taboo in the underworld in New York.

"As for the adult's attitude, Mr. Fisk, you don't have to worry about it," said Richard slowly. "You can implement your own plan in New York as much as possible. Compared to a small New York city, the Master ... Let's just say that, his vision is much more broader. I don't think he would have the energy to care about the affairs in such a city. "

Upon hearing what he said, a big stone in Fisk's heart suddenly fell to the ground(2).

Wilson Fisk was quite ambitious. Although he was already one of the most powerful people in this city's underworld, he hoped to remove "one" from this title.

It had been a long time since he wiped out all the other competitors in the city and became the unique underworld emperor in New York. Now Fisk was convinced that he was ready. The only thing that had made him dare not to do so is the attitude of some mysterious forces in New York.

The Hand was one of them, but he had already negotiated with The Hand in advance. Fisk offered them a suitable price, and the other party accepted the transaction. They promised that as long as he didn't break his word, the Hand would not interfere in the upcoming gang struggle.

Then all that remained was the "Master" behind Richard, and that was the part that Kingpin was most worried about. Because from the information he collected, he felt that Richard's backstage seemed to be more powerful than the club.

After a meal, Fisk seemed quite happy. He respectfully and politely shook hands with Richard and said goodbye, he patted his chest and promised that when he succeed in his plans, he would be able to solve any difficulties in the Daily Planet. In this territory of New York City, something he said sometime more useful than what the New York Mayor said.

Although Richard didn't mean to have a relationship with Kingpin at first, but of course the contacts that come to the door are of course should not be wasted. So he also agreed to hold Fiske's hand. Fiske and him were extremely enthusiastic when they were separated, as if they were old friends who had not seen each other for a long time.

Richard's face remained calm all the time, but his heart was already full of laughter.

Sha Fulin's golden block was so expensive but you really bought it?

Actually, he didn't want to lie at first, it was Fisk himself who had to insist that he had some great background. Then Richard turned his thoughts, and since that's the case, why didn't you just follow his wish ... to make a background?

Richard found out. No matter whether you were a good person or a bad person these days, everyone just loved to hear lies but not the truth. He said he didn't have a background, Fisk didn't believe what he said. Then he whispered, saying that behind him was the "evil Shafulin", and Fisk immediately believed ...

There was no harm in creating a background anyway. When the news spread, in the future, crickets like the Green Snake Gang would throw caution if they wanted to trouble them. Richard himself could save a lot of trouble, why not do it?

In addition, Richard also acknowledged that just for a moment, if he did want to play as Shafulin the social foundation had been created ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.  
> 1\. 沙福林 shafulin is a mistranslations one of villain name in ultraman. Which villain is it, I don't know it is either alien rayblood or alien empera. I've been searching yet I'm still unsure, if there is any Chinese reader then please help me in confirming whoever it is. Since it is a pun name to retain its humor the name will stay if it appears in the future.  
> 2\. Relief.


	23. Amazingly Big

Bakers Water Supply Plant.

Zack Max was a maintenance worker at the water supply plant. This was the tenth year he had worked in this water supply plant. And he knew that the factory was more than three times older than that.

Since many years ago, there had been horrifying rumor in this water supply plant. It wasn't really a novel story if you said it in detail. It was nothing like the rumors that were often circulated in old hospitals and old dormitory buildings, said that those crumbling buildings were hosted by evil spirits and so on.

Zack thought that probably all buildings with remote addresses like this will gave birth to such stories when they reach a certain age, which was used to scare newcomers and children. Old Zach never believed in those ghostly claims. He felt that those horror stories were nonsense and that people made up to scare themselves. He had worked in this water supply plant for ten years. He knew every shadow and corner of this place. He could even cross the whole plant with his eyes closed. What can I be afraid of?

It's two o'clock in the morning, and he's leading a newly transferred guy for pipeline maintenance. Earlier weird noises were heard from the water pipes, as well as creaking sounds like old wooden doors. It sounded like something was about to be crushed by heavy objects.

Zach had never seen this before. Is there a problem with the water pressure?

The newcomer behind him shook like a sieve all the way, and couldn't hold a flashlight. He kept whispering, "It's a long tongue, it must be a long tongue ..."

Zach asked, "What is a long tongue?"

"Haven't you heard of it?" The new guy looked at him unexpectedly "There had been many rumors recently. It said that there was a strange long tongue in this factory, and it came out to do evil as soon as it was night. It specifically picked off any passers-by around here, and rolled them with a long tongue, then ate them in the darkness where it laid its nest without any bones left ..."

Zach rolled his eyes.

Do all young people believe this? Truly useless.

"Relax, kid, it's just a pipe failure." Zach said as he searched with a flashlight. "We just need to find out where the problem is, and then ... uh?"

Zack froze.

He shone his electric light somewhere in the pipe and slowly approached it.

By the golden beam, he seemed to see a certain liquid ... He wasn't sure if it was a liquid, anyway, it was some kind of dark and slimy stuff, which was slowly dripping from the water pipe toward the floor.

Zack had never seen anything like this, but at this instant, he suddenly had a very ominous premonition for no reason, as if every cell in the body instinctively warned him of the danger at hand.

He felt like a sheep facing a lion.

...

Richard sat up suddenly from the bed. He heavily sucked the air into his lungs, breathing like a patient with asthma.

He sat on his bed, and the electronic clock on the night table stopped at 02:11.

He was awakened by a nightmare.

It was a rather abstract nightmare, and Richard wasn't even sure what he was dreaming of. He only remembered some sporadic sounds and some unclear image fragments. He remembered it in a rather dim space, surrounded by complicated pipelines, maybe a factory. He remembered a face full of blood and bloody smell came out from his mouth, and a whip-like thing flying in the dark sky, like one ferocious snake.

He still remembers the screams, heartbreaking screams, like the sound of despair that can only be made when one fear had been push to the limits.

Then he realized another thing.

Richard calmed down and held out his palm. A faint white glow lingered on his palm, gradually condensing the shape of a white rod.

Evolutionary truster.

Just now, his power of light has been upgraded.

Now, the evolutionary truster light was shining in his hands like never before, and the dark green light in the dim core of its center was flickering. Although it was a very hazy feeling, he seemed to be able to clearly feel each flash of light with his own body, as if something was calling him.

Nearly instinctively, Richard got up, changed his clothes, and took the evolutionary truster and left the house.

...

at 2:35 am, Bakers Water Supply Plant.

The cordon was pulled up, all unrelated personnel were emptied, and the entire water supply plant was blocked for the first time. Several transport planes bearing the SHIELD eagle emblem were parked on the open space outside the water supply plant, and a Eagle-style fighter aircraft remained hoovering in the air ready for emergency.

Shield senior agent Phil Coulson wore his iconic suit and watched Shield agents armed to their teeth jumping off the transport plane. One of the team leaders was Agent Grant Ward, who last went to the Daily Planet for questioning with him.

Like everyone else, Ward wore a special Shield black combat suit with an assault rifle in his hand. He walked to Coulson: "What's going on inside?"

"Long tongue monster appeared." Coleson said, "two workers were involved."

Ward frowned:" You're kidding me ? "

"Sorry, no," Coleson said calmly. "We have been following the rumors of this 'long tongue monster' for a while. Although ridiculous, it is true that there are people missing. What is hidden in this place ... .. something quite dangerous, we have to deal with it carefully. "

Ward glanced at the entrance of the water supply plant behind the blockade:" And now that thing is inside? "

"This is what our experts are trying to determine, it should be soon ..."

"It's inside."

Before Coulson finished, a black doctor in a white coat came over holding a tablet computer with an unbelievable expression: "You won't believe this. The thing hidden in this, it has a really Incredible vitality, I have never seen such a reading ... and you guys should take a look at this, this is the thermal reading. "

He handed the screen to the two of them, and Coulson and Ward moved closer together. There was only a large red piece in the picture, and nothing could be seen.

Coulson was confused: "Why is the screen all red?"

"That's the problem!" The black doctor held his breath and pointed down at the water supply plant. "This shows what is hidden inside, no matter what it is, its volume is so amazingly big that it exceeds the limits of thermographic mapping. And ... it should be alive. "

Ward and Coleson glanced at each other.

"You know," Ward said, "I don't want to go in anymore now."


	24. Wrong Stage?

Bakers Water Supply Plant.

Grant Ward with an Shield squad, walked cautiously through this dark and quiet factory.

There were no voice around, only water flowing from the metal pipes, and the sound of water drops hitting the floor or the ground. The humidity in the air was very high, and it was filled with a salty and humid atmosphere. In the ubiquitous darkness, it seemed as if a pair of vicious eyes were hidden, and everyone who dared to break into the place was looked coldly from the shadow.

The icy metal facilities in the water supply plant were like ghosts in the dark, revealed its ugly face, ready to turn this place into a grave of agents.

This place gave Ward a feeling of extreme discomfort, this was an ominous foreboding he had never felt in countless front-line missions. As mentioned before, Grant Ward wasn't really a SHIELD agent, his true identity was the undercover of the Hydra lurking inside Shield.

In case he died in this mission, it would be funny. He was clearly undercover, but he had no time to lurk inside, and suddenly he became a Shield martyr. At that time, Shield would send him a badge, posted his photo on the wall of honor, and so on, which was simply the biggest mockery of a spy.

There was some kind of strange weep in the dark, and there was a creaking sound that seemed like a screw loose.

Ward stopped and raised his fist to signal everyone to stop.

Everyone held their breath and opened their formation. Everyone held their firearms and waited, quietly waiting for the thing in the dark to appear.

In the blink of an eye that no one expected, that thing was shot from the darkness.

A rattan whip-like tentacle pierced a solid wall, as if a poisonous python it entangled an agent's waist. The agent whispered subconsciously, and was pulled into the darkness before the trigger was pulled, and his voice disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Fire!" Ward ordered loudly, he was the first one to pull the trigger into the darkness.

From the moment he was dragged into the dark, the agent was doomed to death. They did not have the opportunity to worry too much now. If they were afraid to fire and miss the best chance of counterattack because they concerned about that companion, the only end to them was the annihilation of entire army.

The muzzle fire flickered one after another, and the steel pellets poured into the endless darkness like a hot raindrop. There was a dull, strange noise in the darkness for a while, and then it was quiet again.

No one spoke, but the emotion called fear hovered in the dark air like a lingering cloud.

Lovecraft had said that the oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear; the oldest and strongest fear comes from the unknown. And that's the truth.

These agents, who were accompanied by life and death struggle, were not afraid of death, but they were afraid of darkness, afraid of being dragged into the darkness by the unknown enemy, and facing death in an unknown form.

Ten seconds later, the attack struck again-this time from the ground. The concrete floor was pierced like a piece of thin paper, and two long whips engulfed the two agents, and dragged them into the dark when they were unguarded.

But this time Ward was already fully alert, after the two agents were dragged in, for the first time, he dropped high-explosive grenades and incendiary bombs specially made by SHIELD into the ground cavity. The violent blast exploded in the space under everyone's feet, the ground was shaking slightly under their feet. A flame erupted from the ground like a twisted dragon erupting from a hollow, and a pillar of fire with a temperature of thousands of degrees hit the ceiling, almost melting through the metal.

The explosion was over, but the shock under everyone's feet suddenly intensified. The dull growl suddenly escalated, and it seemed that something moved violently against the floor from below, and the entire water supply plant began to tremble violently!

Ward realized the situation was bad, and he hurriedly shouted, "Retreat! Retreat!"

But maybe it was a little late. Whips pierced through the wall one after another, and agents one after another were caught by that thing and dragged into the darkness and disappeared. The cracks spread wildly along the walls and the ground, gravel and dust falling from the ceiling, the floor cracked like a cracked egg shell.

One by one the tentacles pierced, and a giant dark shadow shattered the ground, rising like a giant whale out of the water. The pipeline broke and everything inside the plant was fragmented, like being hit by a strong earthquake.

The foundation of the water supply plant collapsed, as if a huge mouth opened and swallowed the entire building. Grant Ward ran wildly, and finally managed to escaped the fate of being buried alive. Looking back, there were only two people in the team who went in with him and escaped with him alive, the loss was not heavy.

Coulson hurriedly greeted him. The doctor from Shield held his tablet and shouted: "Come here! That thing is coming! It is starting to move, it's coming up soon ..."

He hadn't finished talking yet, thousands of dust rose up in the deep pit. The giant shadow rose from the ground, and finally revealed its true form in front of everyone.

In appearance, it should be a red bug. It had a disgusting shape, a long tail, sharp mouthparts, and long red tentacles on both hands—obviously this was the true look of the whip-like things before.

But this bug had a height of nearly fifty meters.

"Oh my god." The doctor held the tablet in his hand and stared blankly at the giant bug, as if watching a miracle.

Both Coulson and Ward were shocked. Even as SHIELD agents that dealt with unconventional events all year round, they had never seen anything like this.

Colson, after all, was a senior agent, he quickly forced himself to recover from a state of shock, pressed the headset and ordered: "Attack this thing, maximum firepower"

. "Roger that"

The Eagle fighter, which had been standing in the air, slowly lowered its altitude and dropped the large-caliber Gatling on board. The barrel spun fast, the flames poured like long tongues, and rain-like bullets crackled on the shell of the giant bug, but it seemed to have no effect on it.

A section was opened at the bottom of the Eagle's fighter. A pair of missiles ignited violently, drawing a burning trajectory in the night and flying straight, blasting a dazzlingly large fireball with a deafening sound ...

......

Not far from the periphery of the blockade, Richard, who had just arrived, looked at the crossfire of the Shield fighter and the giant bug, in his heart, it was like a horde of beasts and mud horses passing by(1) ..... .

Is this the scene that came back from Round Valley(2) without notice or what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.  
> 1\. This is an obscene pun with the same phonetic but different word. the original word 肏你妈. Literally mean "f*** your mother(c*nt)"  
> 2\. Round valley is something like nickname chinese netizen give to the production team who make ultra series.


	25. Xenobiotic Beast (Alien Beast)

This oversized bug, Richard also remembered it. Pedoleon, the blob alien beast, appeared in the TV series "Ultraman Nexus", and was the first alien beast defeated by Ultraman in the TV version.

Pedoleon fed on fuels, ethanol, kerosene, gasoline, and other things including humans. And had the ability to convert them into flames and fired them out. It was used to catch enemies with its flexible long tentacles when preying, and swallowing opponents with its huge mouths. As the alien beast that appeared in the first episode of TV, this guy's combat power in the alien beast ranking could be considered low, but the problem is

... Will there be alien creatures for this king(1) in the Marvel world? ? ?

Since there are alien creatures, does it mean that the big boss behind the alien beast in the TV series,

Dark Zaki, as Ultraman Noa's rival, may also appear?

Although there wasn't any evidence yet to prove this, but if you thought about the worst, this possibility did exist.

At this time, the bombing of the Eagle fighter against the strange beast Pedoleon continued. The bullet wrapped Pedoleon like a heavy rain, the flame licked the body of the alien beast fiercely, Pedoleon twisted its body deep in the flame, and its long tentacles waved around.

Agents on the ground quickly distanced themselves, one by one, holding their breath and looking up at the behemoth.

The Queen's fighter was an Shield-equipped aircraft. Its weaponry was more powerful than conventional aircraft. Nothing that was alive under such a bombardment would be spared ... at least in the current understanding of Shield agents.

But it was clear that they were wrong.

The body of the alien beast moved heavily out from the flame, its tentacles dancing like a whip, breaking the curtain of fire around with a blast of wind, and the sharp hissing roared like a demonstration.

Not to mention killing it, this thing was unscathed at all, and the bombing of the Eagle-style fighter plane did not even leave even the shallowest scar on its body.

"The target is not injured! Repeat, the target is not injured!" The fighter pilot's voice was also shaky.

Agent Coulson certainly understood it from the ground. He opened his mouth in surprise-what the hell was that? Is that thing really a living thing?

That's an anti-tank missile that can penetrate even a carrier’s armor, how could it not even make a scar on this thing?

But Pedron seemed to be annoyed, it stared straight at the Eagle-style fighter in mid-air, the tentacles in its head began to brew a flame, A fireball begins to expand at a rate that was visible to the naked eye ...

"retreat!" Colson realized that something bad were going to happen and hastily ordered the pilot "immediately retreat!"

but it's too late. The fireball was thrown out by Pedoleon, and the fighter jet hurriedly avoided it, unfortunately it was finally hit by the flame. The jet engine at the rear of the fighter burst in a crackling bang, and the whole fighter plane began to fall in screeching. The cockpit popped open, the pilot ejected with the seat, and a huge parachute opened in the night.

Richard looked at the alien beasts and the helpless SHIELD people from afar, and unconsciously clenched the evolutionary truster in his hand.

The Earth Defense Forces went up to send their men, Then Ultraman came to rescue the day, does it always feel like this is exactly the same situations as Ultraman's traditional TV routine ...

That's what it says, but it still has to be.

Richard didn't like SHIELD, even aside from the fact that the real body of this organization was Hydra, the organization itself had a lot of disagreements with his ideas.

But undeniably that the good people in SHIELD still made up the majority. There were always those who were willing to give up their personal interests and to sacrifice themselves for some higher cause, such as agent Phil Coulson was a typical example. Richard asks himself if he could do it, yet he can't, but he truly admired them from the bottom of his heart, and he also believes that having such a group of bloody guys can indeed make the world a better place.

Yes, he couldn't do that, but all he could do was not to sit idly by when he could do something.

He took a deep breath, took a step forward, and suddenly pulled out the evolutionary truster and pointed at the sky.

Suddenly, light was released like a galaxy.

Under the gaze of everyone shocked and almost dull eyes at the scene, the human form gradually condensed in the incandescent light. The silvery torso, huge limbs, golden eyes like a light bulb, the silver giant stood on top of the sky, as if suddenly it was like a mountain peak unexpectedly appeared in front of Pedoleon 

Richard, who turned into Nexus, pressed Pedoleon's head with one hand to block its forward motion. He took a deep breath, whispered, and his right leg burst out, and he violently kick the strange beast upper body. The burst of leg strength blasted the alien beast into a volley, thumping to the ground with a bang, and stirred up thousands of dust.

The agents who were withdrawing from the vicinity of the creature at full speed couldn't help but stop at this moment. One by one, they widened their eyes and watched the changes in the field, all of them temporarily stuck in place.

Ward was surprised. "That's ..."

"Ultraman ..." Coleson whispered.

Shield had also acknowledged the name given to this silver giant by Daily Planet, it's just a code anyway, it didn't matter what it was called.

Nexus glanced sideways at the several SHIELD agents he had rescued. He wanted to use Ultraman's fine tradition "Ultraman's characteristics nodding head" to show friendliness, but his eyes fell on Agent Ward involuntarily. .....

Dammit, why didn't you pay attention and carelessly save this person?

Just like maybe 90% of the audience, Richard hated the role of Grant Ward when following the American drama, this guy belongs to the opposite character who couldn't be washed away(2) for any reason. Just now he was completely focused on the other creature, Pedoleon, and didn't even notice who the Shield agents were. If he had known Ward was underneath, then he must wait for Pedoleon to turn this spy into a Shield Martyr ...

otherwise ... consult with another beast? You eat this first, and I'll come back later?

Well, it's just a joke.

Anyway, Ward is nothing more than an ordinary Hydra spy. A spy like him you can catch a lot of it in Shield. Compared with other beasts, a few Hydra spies are not an issue at all, and it is not too late to deal with them slowly in the future.

Nexus's gaze quickly fell back to the soft alien beast not far away.

The immediate priority is still the problem of this strange beast Pedoleon ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.  
> 1\. Emphasis on the higher ground. Or when you want to arrogantly pronounce your self  
> 2\. "洗” means to “wash,” and “白” means “white.” Similar to the English word “whitewash,” this term is often used by Chinese netizens to refer to the situation where a character originally believed to be evil in an animation, movie, TV show or novel turns out to be on the good side. It’s also used as a verb to mean “having one’s bad reputation absolved.”


	26. First Battle

Nexus stood opposite Pedoleon, the alien beast, setting off a combat posture.

This s Richard's first real fight-the small hits and tricks including spiking the abomination before can't count. He thought he would be a little nervous or timid for the first time in the face of a monster that should only exist in fantasy, but surprisingly he didn't.

To his surprise, his mood was stable and his head calm. As if it was instinct, he felt as if he knew the way to fight, as if even experience and skills were passed down to his mind along with the light.

Pedoleon screamed, and its whole huge body flew up in the air. It was hard to imagine that such a clunky guy could burst into such an amazing speed.

Nexus swayed away from its flutter, and then swung his leg heavily against its side. Pedoleon's huge body shook violently, like a tumbler, but he did not fall down in the end.

The alien creature turned around, and the fiery red tentacles were drawn laterally like a long whip, it whipped its tentacles with a sound like whistling winds. Nexus crouched to avoid it, and hit its soft abdomen with his left elbow, and then he took hold of the tentacles on its head while the swift alien beast retreated. The big guy weighing tens of thousands of tons fell over his shoulder and fell to the ground.

Tens of thousands of tons of body weight were dropped on the ground, and the entire site suddenly seemed to sink down. The agents were smashed to the ground, and the sweep of the air was overwhelming them.

Coulson's fright was already inexhaustible-how powerful is this?

Shield had also collected intelligence from many people in the world who had extraordinary abilities, such as the abomination that struck New York and swept through an army not long ago, and also the Hulk born earlier, and Playboy Tony · Stark's set of flying armors ...

but all of this seemed to be worthless in front of the giants and the monsters who are smashing all around in front of them.

Either this giant or this monster, every blew from the two sides against each other was as strong as anti-ship missile. Coulson envisioned something of this level against a well-equipped, and with all the cards in the U.S. army ... Honestly, he didn't think the victory of the army was optimistic.

No, at least the giants and monsters seem to use melee combat as their main fighting method. Their advantage should be more in size and strength and lack of long-range methods like hot weapons. It may not seem to be impossible to deal with .. ...

Agent Grant Ward looked aside, his eyes flickering, wondering what he was thinking.

If Level 1 to 10 were used to indicate Agent Coulson's shock level, then he felt that he might be level 12. But soon he would know that he was too early to be surprised.

Nexus short dodged the two tentacles that Pedoleon swept over, his right fist hit on its huge mouth. His left fist was followed closely, but he hadn't waved yet. A red tentacle had reached behind him and wrapped around his wrist.

Richard remembered that Pedoleon seemed to be able to release current attacks through its tentacles. Although it seemed from TV that the electric shock did not cause substantial trauma to Ultraman, it certainly will not be as easy as itching.

The tip blade on Nexus' right forearm lit golden before Pedoleon had time to release the current. The golden light flashed, the sharp knife passed by, and the red tentacles broke in two.

Pedoleon grunted, and his huge body staggered back half a step. The antennae on its head began to heat up, and a ball of fire quickly inflated and shot out at Nexus at a distance close to his face.

Nexus ducked his head in time, the fireball swept through the air, and exploded in the open space not far away. The scorching air burst out, and the spectators had retreated more than a hundred meters away, nevertheless they were still blown breathless.

Pedoleon missed, and the second fireball began to brew between the antennae. Nexus quickly stepped in to stop it, a powerful hand knife fell fiercely on the head of the other creature. Pedoleon received a head chop and got stunned, the fireball being charged also suddenly disappeared. Nexus filled up with a positive note (1), suddenly Pedoleon staggered back, issued a long and heavy scream.

The time is almost up.

Richard didn't want to come up with a big move and put it down cleanly, but the rookie Oub children's shoes(2) in the prequel had already shown everyone what kind of end-game Ultraman would be when he comes up, so Richard still gave up the tempting idea.

Most of Altman's light skills were amazingly powerful, but the consumption was also huge, and if not accurate the hit would be meaningless. And with such amazing skills, once you hit something else in the environment, it would often cause a wide range of collateral damage.

So normally, Ultraman would only use this mortal kills if he could be sure to hit the opponent with 100% certainty.

Just like now.

Nexus's palms staggered up and down on the left, releasing a dazzling blue current between the palms. He took a step, his arms crossed, the energy accumulated to the critical point seemed to be violently pushed from the inside, and the golden tip turned into a dazzling light stream and shot out.

Cross-Ray Schtrom!

For Nexus who couldn't be transformed into a youth form for the moment, Cross-Ray Schtorm was the strongest kill that he currently had. Although the power was incomparable with the great moves of various youth forms, it was more than enough to just kill alien beasts like Pedoleon.

Hit directly! The golden light flow was in the middle of Pedoleon's body, and it seemed that several strategic warheads were detonated at the same time! The light was blown into the body of the alien creature, and the flames burst out from inside to outside, just like a huge fireball inflated inside the alien creature, bursting it like a balloon, and it was blown apart in an instant!

Nexus held the output of the Cross-Ray Schtrom for a few seconds, before slowly standing upright and taking a deep breath.

Succeeded.

Although not surprised by this result, Richard felt relieved. After all, it was the first time he had killed a strange beast, and the first time he had defeated an opponent of the same level.

But the question is, is there another time?

he did not know.

But he was not afraid.

Nexus glanced at his right hand and clenched his fist.

No matter what he needed to face in the future, at least he had the power and the opportunity to fight for his future, which was enough.

Even if one day he had to face the legendary dark Ultraman, Dark Zaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.  
> 1\. I don't know how this sentence can be translate.  
> 2\. I don't know what that is. I have been searching yet only found baby shoes pic.


	27. He is Ultraman?

The silver giant and the worm-like monster scuffled in one place, the long tentacles danced like rattan, there were echoes of dull thunderous sounds in the space, the ground stirred up a lot of dust like a curtain wall ...

The picture pauses as soon as the giant grabs the monster's tentacles. The projection screen is zoomed out, Nick Fury sat at the table across the screen with his chin on his back, his only one-eyed almost narrowed into a seam.

"'It's difficult to describe.'" He turned to Agent Coulson standing at the table. "Is this the best word you can think of in a mission report?"

Agent Coulson nodded solemnly: "Trust me, sir, if you were there at the time, you will understand. The scene was really ... unparalleled, those two guys made us looked like a bunch of funny clowns. The firepower of the eagle-type fighter had no effect on that big guy. Neither the Vulcan cannon nor the high-explosive warhead would work, and even the skin of that thing would not break. I even began to wonder if it was all our heat weapons are ineffective against such things …"

It's no surprise that Agent Coulson is beginning to doubt life, I'm afraid anyone who has witnessed that scene will do so. Until yesterday, the eagle-style fighter still belonged to "heavy firepower" in Coulson's cognition, and now he feels that those on-board weapons are simply useless, at best they are only ranked a little higher than the decorations. .

"All hot weapons?" Nick Fury raised an eyebrow. He thought that Coulson's statement was too absolute. In his opinion, although the monster was scary, it was nothing more than a big beast. The ineffective attack only indicates that the firepower was not strong enough, changed it to a bigger gun it's not likely not death.

"I don't know, sir," Coleson groaned, and said, "but I personally think that conventional weapons below nuclear weapons may not be effective."

Fury said nothing. He had always trusted Coulson's judgment, but this time he felt that Coulson was a bit overdone. But considering that Coleson just had a nightmare night, this is not surprising.

The picture on the projection screen resumed playing, the battle between the giants and the monster continued. Within a moment, the alien beast was completely suppressed by the giant, in the end, the giant crossed his hands, a dazzling stream of golden light was emitted from the palm edge of the erected palm, the monster was blown apart from the inside out.

The picture pauses again at this frame.

Fury turned to Coulson again and asked, "What do you think?"

"The destructive power is very powerful. If compared with the existing weapons of human beings ... the most conservative estimate should be the power of tactical missiles. "

In fact, Coulson didn't know the true power of the light at all, he just visualized it based on the effect seen by the naked eye. But Coulson knew clearly that the power of that golden beam must be more than that. Speaking of this, he couldn't help but think of the Shield's researcher at the scene jumping up with excitement when the giant performed this trick in front of them. He took Coulson's hand, pointed at the energy readings that broke through the sky on the tablet, and said incoherently something like "Unfathomable", "miracle" and the like.

Coulson couldn't understand the energy property curve and a lot of complex readings, but from the actual effect alone, he could roughly understand the horror of the light--the eagle-type fighter bombarded the monster for a long time, yet it didn't even scratch its skin. But the giant only emitted such a light, and it blew up the behemoth on the spot to pieces, a little comparison of its power can also be imagined.

"I have consulted several experts, and they all tend to think that this giant is an extraterrestrial creature." Coulson said, "They said that the existence of this giant body was different from all the creatures we knew. They seems to mention quantum or something ... You know, I have never been able to understand those scientific terms, but in short it sounds as if they all agree that this giant is the alien we have always imagined .. .... "

"He is human" Fury said suddenly.

Coulson froze, and somewhat did not respond: "Sir ... what did you just say?"

"I said he was human." Fury said quietly, paused, "at least he looks like this "

Colson was a little stunned. He felt that the director was not like the kind of person who would be joking, but that guy was fifty meters tall and had bare arms that able to lift tens of thousands of tons of monsters!

No matter what kind of being it was, does it have something to do with the word human?

Fury pressed a few times on his console without expression, the giant and monster pictures in the projection screen were zoomed to the corner, and a new picture popped up in the center of the screen.

That was obviously a picture taken by a street corner surveillance camera, showing a man in a black jacket and dark pants.

"This is a surveillance video of that closed area at the time of the incident last night," said Fury faintly. "He was the only person who appeared in the closed area during the whole process. There wasn't any clue how he crossed our blockade. In addition, Until the beast was knocked down, he didn't show up in any lens or be seen by anyone, as if it had evaporated out of thin air in the blockade. "

Coleson took a moment and said in surprise: "Sir Are you saying that this person is ... "

Even if it was the conjecture put forward by Nick Fury, he still thought it sounded incredible. Not to mention the logic and rationality of this speculation, Let's say that giant called "Ultraman" ... a powerful existence like that, was it really possible that humans could changed their body?

"Yes, and I think the other party should have noticed this surveillance camera, but never thought of hiding." Fury continued, "A few hours ago, I asked some experts to enhance this image and Facial recognition, guess what? We found this person-it just so happened that you only met him a while ago."

Coleson stunned again. I have seen? Who is that?

When the clear face of the young Chinese-born Richard Lee appeared on the screen, Agent Coulson's open mouth could swallow the entire screen.

"I know this is surprising, but now in this world, weird things will happen constantly, and we haven't seen it before." Fury said, "We can't yet determine if Richard Lee is Ultraman, but at least he should be connected. So I need you to go to the Planet Daily and ask ... "

"No, sir … "Coulson turned his head stiffly and said mechanically, "You don't understand, he ... he told me personally last time ... told me that he was Ultraman."

Fury looked at him in surprise: "So why have you only now told me about such an important matter?"

Coulson was crying, feeling bitter.

No, only ghost knew when he said that, was he serious or not?


	28. Sorry I Said Something Wrong

When Agent Phil Coulson visited the Daily Planet building again, he was told that the newspaper owner, Mr. Richard Lee, was supervising the construction in person. The staff told him that Mr. Li, he had a whimsical wish that there must be a "planet" on the roof of the Daily Planet. Yesterday afternoon, a crane just came to lift the huge golden planet under the sun to the top of the roof. Now a bunch of people are busy on the top floor.

Agent Coulson came to the top floor of the building. As soon as the door was opened, the whole world seemed to be dominated by the deafening construction sound, and the electric drill and pile driving mechanism became a wild symphony. Agent Coulson felt his eardrums trembling, and his head seemed to be twitching.

He saw Richard standing high from a distance. He covered his ears and walked around, standing under the high platform where Richard landed, pulled out his documents, and shouted at him: "Mr. Li! I'm an agent of the SHIELD Phil Coulson! We've met before! "

Richard turned his head to give him a glance, thought for a moment, and nodded to signal that he was listening.

"That's right, we need to talk to you about some issues!" Coleson continued shouting, trying to cover up the roaring construction sound. "Was it convenient for you to talk for a few minutes?"

Richard understood clearly and made an OK gesture, then pointed to the construction site over there, three fingers extended.

Coulson speculated, "You mean ... wait three minutes?"

Richard nodded again.

Coulson continued to shout, "Then I'm waiting in your office."

Coleson felt that these words had shattered his throat, and the eardrum was on the brink of being cracked. He returned to Richard's office and waited a short time before Richard got down.

Richard went to the desk and sat down, glancing at Coulson's thin head.

"You must have been busy these two days, Agent Coulson?"(1)

Agent Coulson's face went dark immediately.

I'm really busy at work, but why do you keep staring at my hair?

Will you die if you're not mentioning this issue, right?

"Actually, you didn't have to yell like that just now." Richard sipped his tea slowly. "Actually, I can hear you just fine, even if you speak normally."

Coleson: "# ￥ @ * & % ...... "

So why didn't you say it earlier? His throat was broken ...

Coulson deserved to be a mature and stable Shield agent. He could always prioritize task before his own emotions. He asked, "Is this also your superpower? Super hearing? Ordinary people won't be able to hear perfectly in that environment."

"Well, yes." Richard nodded admitted it generously.

Coulson took a deep breath, lowered his voice and whispered, "So yesterday morning, the Bakers Water Supply Plant ... were you there, right?"

" Yes ." Richard continued to admit it simply.

Coulson was a little surprised. He didn't expect the other party to admit it so easily, let alone provide any evidence of absence, he felt that the other party should at least deny it verbally. No one knew that Richard had no intention of denying it. The attitude of "what you say is what" was simply unbelievable.

Honestly, Coulson was a little nervous to see him this time. After all, knowing that the other party might be the Ultraman who can tear down an aircraft carrier with his bare hand--for human beings, it was already infinitely close to the existence of god. I am afraid that no one can not be nervous when facing such an existence.

"So," Coulson took another deep breath and asked cautiously: "Are you ..."

"Yes," Richard said simply.

Coulson froze. I haven't asked this question yet, why are you already answering it?

"What do you say you are?"

"Ultraman." Richard rightfully said, "Don't you want to ask me this, did I turn into a giant and fight with another creature yesterday morning? Yes, I do "

Coulson opened his mouth wide and blinked twice, before he slowly said," Actually ... I actually wanted to ask if you saw anything unusual yesterday ... "

This is completely not following the routine!

Coulson prepared a series of questions and several sets of rhetoric from the other party's answer. As a result, he didn't expect any of them to come out, and they answered the questions impatiently.

This is not scientific! Shouldn't those superpowers try their best to cover up their abilities and hide their identities?

At least that's the case with Shield.

Coulson looked at Richard suspiciously, looking at his plaid shirt and casual pants, a plain dress without the slightest highlight ...

he couldn't help but ask again: "Are you really that giant?"

"No." Richard said.

Coulson wondered, "But didn't you just say yes?"

"Yeah, but you don't believe it." Richard spread his hand.

This is also the case. Such a thing is to be uttered without proof, no one can believe it.

"Then ... you get bigger and try again?" Coulson asked tentatively.

Richard smiled and looked at the noisy newspaper office: "Are you sure?"

"No, let's forget ..." Coulson changed his mind immediately.

As for whether the other party was telling the truth, Coulson thought that the probability was high. No matter how strange this sounded, the fact was that Richard did appear in the blockade yesterday, and he clearly knew that Ultraman and the monster had fought. These informations were completely blocked by SHIELD, and it was impossible for outsiders to know it.

The issue of identity was temporarily put aside, so now came the most important part. Like many others, there were so many questions about Ultraman that Coulson wanted to ask, so much that he wasn't even sure where to start. After thinking for a while, he asked: "So, Mr. Li, I would like to ask ... how did you get this power? Or ..."

He paused, his eyes flickered. Just a moment.

"... Are you earthlings?"

Richard looked at him calmly.

The problem that was expected was also a problem that everyone would naturally come out of when they saw Ultraman's form. The hypothesis that Ultraman was a foreign guest (alien) has been circulating in various circles including mainstream media recently.

. "No" Richard replied, "I come from a very distant place from Earth, it is located in a M87 nebula, in a distant planet known as 'Land of Light'."

Colson stunned for a moment: "M87 nebula? I remember ... Isn't there a super black hole large enough to swallow the entire solar system? I remember that it was the first black hole photographed by humans?"

"Oh, sorry I just said it wrong." Richard didn't change his face." I want to say M78. "

Coulson:" ... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.  
> 1\. If you don't understand, he made a joke about 'program ape' that I couldn't understand in the earlier chapter.


	29. Inherited The Light

Richard wasn't the kind of fan who had an in-depth study of Ultraman, but he also heard a lot of contents.

Many people who had not seen the Ultraman series might have heard of the famous Planet Ultra--It was set by the round valley company as a "Light Country" in the M78 Nebula. But many people who had seen the Ultraman series did not know that the name M78 was originally born from a small mistake. In Ultraman's original plan, Round Valley wanted to set the Planet of Ultra in the M87 galaxy. Later, due to typos errors, it was misprinted as M78. Round Valley would not simply be wrong, just changed the setting to M78 and used it to this day .

It was also very coincident that the first black hole photographed by humans happened to also be in the M87 galaxy. It's just that ...

… shouldn't it be taken in 2017?

Richard clearly remembered that before he crossed, the black hole photo was taken in 2017 using the World Vision Telescope, and it was not developed until 19 years ago. How many years was it now? Only 2008 years old brother! Where did Coulson see the black hole photos in 2008?

But thinking about it, with the technology of Marvel World in 2008, there was a rich son who wore DIY(1) steel armor flying around the world. It didn't seem strange that they took a picture of a black hole. It's not impossible that they solved this problem in the last century ...

Coulson looked at Richard with a skeptical look, with a strong distrust in his eyes.

No, if you were in front of your door then immediately forgot your own house number, you even owned a planet could you made a mistake where was it?

When Coulson first learned that the newspaper owner might be the godlike silver giant, he was quite disturbed when he visited. But now, somehow, that nervous mood was unknowingly melting away, and it seemed that the other party was not much different from ordinary humans.

But of course, this was just his subjective feelings. He was a Shield agent. If he had learned anything from his boss Nick Fury, it was never to let his feelings swayed his judgment.

"Please cooperate, Mr. Li, this is very important." Coulson felt his head was swimming (2). "Are you really an alien?"

If the other party was really an alien, Coulson thought his impression of the taller word "alien" might have changed. Shouldn't the aliens in fantasy works be the advanced races with highly developed civilization and intellectual that broke through the horizon? Why did this alien gave people unreliable feeling that I will get lost when I go home.

"Okay, okay, I'm not an alien. I'm an Earth person, I just have some ... Hmm ... special talent, it's that simple." Richard spread his hands.

"Some special talents," Coleson recalled the scenes of the Ultraman fighting, and he stumbled subconsciously.

This statement is simply beyond words.

"Meaning, are you a superpower?" Coulson asked.

"It's a bit different, but you can just look at it that way."

"So can you share, how did you get your power?"

Richard looked at him blankly.

Now that you asked such a sincere question, I will tell you with compassion ... This was because the computer exploded when I watched the drama on the computer did you believe it?

Although this was the truth, but to be honest, the other party would definitely not buy it.

Alas, headache, you had to make up a lie. Richard said that he really didn't want to lie ... Sure enough, this time confirmed his point again-no one had listened to the truth this year. Everyone loves to listen to falsehood, and it's strange.

But if you thought about it, it would be interesting if SHIELD really believed his set of words about "obtaining superpowers through computer explosions". The SHIELD itself was okay. If the Hydra that lived inside the SHIELD learned the news, they might catch a bunch of strong men to perform human experiments, and let a bunch of Hydra soldiers watching a drama on a computer and then blowed it up manually ...

don't say that, although it sounded a little bit stupid, it wasn't really something Hydra couldn't do. After all, those guys crazily wanted super soldiers, and they have tried everything over the years. What's so strange about experimenting with home remedy? Even if this recipe is a bit powerful ...

Richard thought for a moment and said leisurely: "There is something wrong with your statement, Agent Coulson. To be precise, it is not that I have obtained the light, but that light has chosen me."

"Light?" Coulson noticed his words.

"Yes," Richard nodded, and said, "I'm not the first person to have this power, and countless predecessors before me had this power and used it to fight evil. I am just an inheritor, one of countless people that has been selected. "

This was not something he said casually, for the time being this was the truth. The power of Nexus was such a thing, it would be passed on from the hand of one chosen to the hand of the next chosen. It was a force that would be continuously transferred and inherited. It's just that Richard wasn't so sure if his case was the same.

"You mean, there are other Ultraman before you?" Coulson was shocked. Was it possible? Such a big guy had always existed on earth. How could anyone never find out? Was everyone blind?

"There are, but I never said it was in this world."

Coulson asked carefully: "So … another planets?"

"Maybe, or maybe people from other parallel world in the multiverse ... but it doesn't matter if you don't understand, you just need to know that I am the current successor. And I am an Earth person— —The kind of racial pride that is extremely stubborn with a high awareness.” Richard was as skilled as a standard template for answering big political questions.

In fact, this was the position he wanted to show to SHIELD. He didn't want to hide and pretend he was just an ordinary person, but he also didn't want to be controlled. So he clearly told SHIELD that he had extremely powerful powers, but at the same time he was also a part of humankind.

"Okay, I know." Coleson asked again, "So about the 'fight with evil' you just said, is this 'evil' related to the thing yesterday morning?"

"That thing is called a space beast."

"Space beast?"

"Yes." Richard thought for a moment, "I don't know the specific origin of that thing, but there should be more than just one. An alien beast invaded one world after another, and these fighting these things to stop them from destroying the world is exactly what Ultraman's mission is and why my predecessors have been fighting for it. Or, maybe because the alien beasts began to invade this world, that's why the light of Ultraman is here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.  
> 1\. Do It Yourself  
> 2\. Get a headache


	30. Beware of Your Own Backyard

Coulson's expression suddenly dimmed.

This matter was not a small matter. According to Richard, the thing called Space Beast that appeared yesterday morning was just the beginning, and there might be more guys like this in the future. In the current situation, human conventional weapons were basically ineffective against this creature, which was enough to cause a world-class disaster.

Coulson couldn't keep calm: "You mean, there will be many monsters like yesterday's 'Xenobiotic Beast'(1)?"

"No." Richard shook his head and said calmly, "What i mean, there may be more powerful than yesterday's end. Yesterday's end was just an inferior version of the other creature. Its combat effectiveness was low, at best it could only be regarded as an appetizer."

Coulson almost spit out old blood(2). What kind of monster with thick skin and thick meat is just an appetizer? Then tell me directly what kind of alien beast is the best? Is it possible to swallow a nuclear bomb?

Richard looked at this Coulson's shocked look, and couldn't help but slanting downward his mouth.

Only this and you get scared? I haven't said that all alien beasts are actually all miscellaneous fish, and the real BOSS haven't shown up yet.

If Shield knew that there might be such a thing as Dark Zaki, I don't know how much more panic they can get.

But Richard didn't say anything, after all, he wasn't convinced himself, and it wouldn't help anything now. In the event that Dark Zaki really existed in this world, Richard did not expect anyone to help himself in the battle with Zaki. There are always things in the world that you have to face yourself, and no one can do it for you.

"So if I were you, Agent Coulson," Richard continued, "I'll be ready from now on. A storm is close at hand, and it's not just a strange creature here. "

"Okay ... well, I have to admit, what you said is important, Mr. Li." Coulson said, "I think you'd better go with me and talk to our director. Some things I said did not really count, I think ... "

"It's alright." Richard waved his hand. "I think you are reliable and responsible, and I believe you can pass the information to your director accurately."

See the director? Who wants to see that braised egg(3)?

He is the king of agents, the first person in the world to talk nonsense with their eyes open, and just being in the same room with that guy will make you feel uncomfortable.

Coulson hesitated. It stood to reason that such a big thing really had to ask the other party to talk to Fury. Normally, the style of Shield was to ask the other person to cover up and went to Fury without asking. But this move was obviously not applicable now. In case people got angry and got bigger, one slap could take pictures of their floating mothership ...

Richard went to the boss's chair: "If nothing else. Let's end it today, Agent Coulson, please convey my greetings to your director on my behalf. I am very busy."

Yeah, he is very busy. Today's "Prison Break" has been updated this week. If it weren't for Coulson running to interrupt, he should be almost done now.

Now Richard had some regrets. Why didn't he find "Prison Break" so beautiful before crossing? He thought that when he could watch all five seasons of "Prison Break" for free, he didn't cherish it. Now, like everyone else, he had to chase the fourth season one episode a week ...

"Okay." The task was also considered complete,

Agent Coulson decided to quit and return to report.

Before he left, he said, "There is one more thing. About the strange creatures, I think you shouldn't tell any one for now, please don't put it in the newspaper ... "

Richard gave him a glance: "Relax, Agent Coulson. If I wanted to publish it, the Xenobiotic Beast would have made headlines today. I will not make public about the strange creature. "

Not that he didn't want it, but that he couldn't do it.

If you followed the original story, Xenobiotics were creatures that fed on fear, they can become stronger by devouring fear. In order to curb this situation in the original TV, a special department called “Memory Police” was set up to erase the memory of victims related to alien beasts. Block information, and prevent ordinary people from knowing the appearance of alien beasts and causing panic.

"So thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Li."

Coulson got up, "If anything comes up later, we will contact you again."

Richard waved at him. But when Coulson retreated to the door, he suddenly asked again, "Yes, the handsome guy who came with you last time, did he not come today?"

Colson hand on the door handle paused and said: "Agent Ward? He was injured during yesterday's mission and is being treated today. But he, like me, is very grateful for your life-saving grace last night."

"Oh." Richard nodded." Here's a word of advice, Agent Coulson, look out for your own backyard. Sometimes our greatest enemy is not others, but ourselves. "

Coulson heard the clouds and fog(4), but vaguely realized that what the other person said might be extraordinary: "What do you mean?"

"Sooner or later you will understand." Richard waved his hand and made a gesture to expelled the guests.

Coulson was still confused, but he didn't ask any more, and then left.

Saying this is just to make a wake-up call for Nick Fury, after all, Nick Fury was also a smart ghost. From the movie, it seemed that before Project Insight, he already had some clue about spies in his backyard. A little reminding so that he might realize the problem earlier.

As for telling them directly that Hydra actually hasn't lost their breath? Well, first of all, let's just said that the SHIELD people won't believe it, and it was too troublesome to find clues and evidence, and Richard was too lazy to swim in the muddy water. Anyway, even if the SHIELD's backyard was turned upside down, it had nothing to do with him. He didn't think it was a big deal to see the liveliness. Maybe his newspaper could report it first and sold it well?

Richard sighed as he watched Coulson crossed the street and sit in the car parked across the street from the newspaper window.

In fact, SHIELD was nervous about the other creature, why wasn't he?

Not to mention Dark Ultraman like Dark Zaki, Mephisto, etc.,The ability of Nexus childhood form wouldn't be able to cope some powerful alien beasts in the later TV episodes.

So he needed strength and needed to become stronger.

But how to do it?

Noah's power could continue to evolve and became stronger. This had been proven-the light in his body when he just crossed the world couldn't even support his transformation. Three months later he was able to transform into a normal-person sized Nexus, and now he can transform into a size of fifty meters.

But if he continued to grow like this, he didn't know if it was fast enough.

Richard was clueless about how to awaken power of light faster, and it didn't seem that such things could be done through cultivation or hard work. But fortunately, he was in the Marvel world where plug-ins were scattered everywhere, and now it seemed he could only focus on improving the strength of the local specialty products plug-in.

For example, if I could get one or two infinite gems or something ... well, wait a moment,

Isn't there exactly one on the planet? 

And far away immediately before my eyes, right now in the hands of SHIELD ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.  
> 1\. Google has translated this with many kind of the same meaning. Just remember Alien beast = Space beast = Xenobiotic beast = Strange beast.  
> 2\. The vomiting of blood as a result of extreme emotional disturbance like anger, hatred or sadness is frequently seen in Chinese historical dramas or a sign of serious internal injuries.  
> 3\. Braised egg are round with brown colour. Did you get it?  
> 4\. Puzzled, mystified, unclear and disorganized


	31. Poor and Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since I have wait this long yet that person didn't make anything, I'll continue this but sorry I don't have that much time so the quality will be lower than earlier chapter. Thanks.

Cosmic Rubik's Cube, also known as the rough space stone, has been kept in the hands of SHIELD for decades. Using Richard's current ability to forcefully break into S.H.I.E.L.D. and steal this thing shouldn't be impossible.  
  
However, after only a few trade-offs, Richard gave up this alluring idea.  
  
First of all, this not only means turning over with S.H.I.E.L.D., but also a demonstrating and provocative approach to the whole world. This effect is as if he jumped to the UN conference table openly and pointedly at the representatives of various countries to declare arrogantly: In this world, labor and management can take whatever they want, and none of you can control it.  
  
Okay, that's really stupid.  
  
Richard is more confident in his own abilities, but he is not inflated by it. He is very satisfied with the life he has now. He doesn't want to jump out like an idiot who hates him, and wants to tell the world that labor and capital are invincible. That is silly.  
  
In addition, according to the plot of the movie, he can only learn that the universe cube is currently in the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D., but does not know its exact location.  
  
God knows how many secret bases and top-secret laboratories are hidden under the name of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Nick Fury has strongholds all over the world. Who knows in which corner the Cosmos Rubik’s Cube is hidden?  
  
More importantly, even if he really got the Rubik's Cube, he probably won't be able to use it.  
  
The infinite rough stone is not an energy ring that can be used immediately. Except for the special power stone that can be directly used to beat people, the remaining five infinite rough stones are not easy to use. You either have to have special equipment like Infinity Gloves, or you have to know how to use time spells like Doctor Strange.  
  
Otherwise, if you hold a bare stone in your hand, you can only be like Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D., and after decades of research, you can only produce a bunch of laser guns that can only shoot lasers. The power is not as powerful as Iron Man. The recoil force is awesome.  
  
So after thinking about it carefully, Richard still gave up the idea of grabbing the universe cube. At least for the time being, that thing didn't really help him.  
  
At the same time, Nick Fury, who was wearing a fur coat with his legs crossed, was sitting in his office. Suddenly he felt an unprovoked chill rushing to his spinal cord. It felt as if his own stuff had been missed by others. !  
  
Could it be that he used public funds to secretly buy a transport ship last week by the council? It makes no sense!  
  
The universe Rubik's Cube will be eliminated for the time being. Speaking of it, there is actually a rough stone on the earth, called the "Eye of Agomoto", a time rough stone preserved in the hands of the Supreme Master Gu Yi. However, Richard decided to stay away from this rough stone for the time being, at least before the supreme mage died of his breath, he had no idea to hit the rough stone.  
  
The matter of getting an infinite rough stone has to be considered for a long time, and it may not be used for the time being. According to Richard's understanding and speculation of Ultraman, most of the abilities obtained through genetic mutations are not helpful after being transformed into Ultraman. It might be helpful to use potions such as super fighters to strengthen the physical strength of those who are fit. However, most potent potions of that type are unavoidable, and the effect is not stable, usually accompanied by risks and side effects.  
  
But if he didn't guess wrong, the human body can generally use some special skills learned and autonomously mastered after transforming into Ultraman.  
  
For example, magic.  
  
At least in MCU movies, spells should be one of the lowest threshold abilities. It doesn't require you to have bad luck, you don't need a doctorate with dozens of talented scalp numbs, it only requires you to have certain qualifications. In the movie, the mages of Kama Taj don't have too many taboos on teaching spells. Anyone who finds them in front of them will be happy to teach them all—as long as you have the qualifications to get started.  
  
Hmm... if you have to find the right place.  
  
However, Richard still wrote down the matter first, and when he was free, he went to Nepal to see if he could find the entrance.  
  
......  
  
During the lunch break, Richard had lunch and was walking towards his office when he suddenly heard reporter Hodge complaining from a short distance over there: "Hey, this is a new typewriter, Jessica. It's just in service. Months, can you take care of it a little bit?"  
  
Jessica cast aside her lips: "It's because of its poor quality. I didn't even try to break it by itself."  
  
Hodge was unhappy at the time. Shente broke without using any force, why don't you say that it was the typewriter's first hand?  
  
"Okay. I'm so annoying." Jessica waved his hand impatiently. "Anyway, the maintenance cost can't be deducted from my bonus."  
  
Richard happened to intervene at this moment and said with a smile: "Of course. Yes. But I have to remind you that your bonus for this month was gone before."  
  
Jessica: "..."  
  
Her pretty face went dark suddenly. Damn it, the boss didn't mention that she had forgotten this a long time ago. Her bonus was gone last week!  
  
If this goes on, after she has been working for a month, not only will she not be able to get one, but she will have to post it upside down.  
  
Do you dare to believe that the worse you go to work?  
  
At this time Richard felt that he deeply felt the evil of capitalism. The essence of capitalist is really an exploiter. Capitalism is really bad, bad...  
  
He patted Jessica on the shoulder: "Come on, I think you have been working hard recently. Maybe it will be given to you later. Salary increase. Dark circles are so heavy. Did you work overtime until late yesterday?"  
  
Jessica looked very ugly: "No, it's just that the office desk is too hard to sleep well."  
  
Richard: "???? "  
  
He glanced at Jessica in an instant. Do you work so hard? Didn't even go home at night and just sleep on the desk?  
  
Just when Richard was thinking about choosing Jessica as the model employee of the month, Hodge explained: "Jessica has been sleeping in the office for several days because her rent has been delayed for two months. Driven out by the landlord..."  
  
Richard: "..."  
  
Isn't this... a bit too miserable?  
  
Dignified Jessica Jones, the original is also a superhero with a surname at any rate, but he was reduced to being swept out of the house and had to sleep on his desk...  
  
Richard felt that this was not enough. If Jessica was poor before, it didn’t matter to him, but now Jessica is his newspaper employee. His own employees are so poor that they don't even have a place to sleep. Doesn't it appear that he has become the ugly capitalist who squeezes labor?  
  
So he thought for a while: "Jessica, don't you think so. My house is quite big, so I only live in it. There are many vacancies that are usually not needed. If you want, I can Rent a room for you at a low price. You can move in first without paying the rent, and then the rent will be deducted from your monthly salary..."  
  
"Deal." Jessica immediately promised not to lag behind .


	32. Pay Attention to Bottom Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin Bin=Kingpin

It was almost without thinking that Jessica promised to be so swift and clean, I am afraid it was indeed a bit poor. Richard froze for a while before realizing that he hadn't even had time to make an offer.  
  
So this girl is not afraid that he will open an astronomical figure that she can't afford, so she can't afford it even if she sells herself?  
  
But if she was lucky, Richard said that he was a good person and would never do such a thing. If you say that you want to be cheaper, then you have to be cheaper. After all, the girls are poor in the office, and it’s not good to continue to squeeze...  
  
a reporter who has been sitting in his seat and watching silently came to him. The partner whispered in his ear: "The boss is really showy. I wanted Jessica's contact information last week, but I haven't asked for it until now. As a result, the boss moved in and moved in directly..."

  
  
Before the words were finished, the little reporter felt a cold light hitting him, and the chill went straight to the bone. He shivered all over, raised his head subconsciously, and saw the boss looking at him with a weird smile on his lips, his eyes reminiscent of the teacher who asked you to chat when he failed the exam.  
  
"Vik, isn't the report about the layoffs in the shipyard that you are responsible for hasn't been written yet?" He asked with a smile.  
  
The little reporter shivered all over his body: "Alright... Alright, boss,  
  
I'm already writing." "Oh." Richard sneered, "Then I will see the first draft before I get off work and send it to my office. Check it yourself." The  
  
little reporter was crying, but he didn't dare to say a "no".  
  
What a disaster comes from the mouth.  
  
Richard sneered. Sample, dare to gossip about the boss behind your back, don’t you know the boss’ ears are clever?  
  
At one o'clock in the afternoon, Richard was sitting in his office flipping through last month's financial statements and frowning. Three police officers in uniform came to his office.  
  
After the two police officers came in, they stopped behind, and the middle-aged police officer in the lead came up and shook hands with him and greeted him. This police officer Richard has also seen him. His name is George Stacey. He is the chief of the New York Police Department. Richard met him at a banquet. However, compared to the New York Police Department chief, he should be the father of Gwen Stacy, the future Spider-Man's girlfriend, who is more interesting to most people.

  
  
"Director Stacey." Richard shook his hand, then turned to greet Miss Secretary to pour water for Mr. Director, and then continued to ask, "Is there anything I can help?"  
  
"It's for a case." Director Stacey sat down and said, "A few days ago, the'Green Snake Gang' in Hell's Kitchen was served by someone. It was a massacre. Mr. Li, their entire stronghold was turned over The sky is so bloody that it is hard to look at it. Although I have been in the New York City authorities for a long time, I must say that such things are not common..."

  
  
Richard knew it was for this. It is reasonable that the police will come to him for questioning. After all, the conflict between their Planet Daily and the Green Snake Gang is not a secret, and everyone can see it. The gang of gangsters just came to find fault with them the day before, but they were wiped out at noon the next day. Then Richard could not help but be suspicious from the police standpoint.  
  
But just this time, Richard said that it was really not his job...  
  
Although he did use special abilities to settle a lot of troubles for himself, he was very careful every time and never did anything. Flaws. On the contrary, the incident had nothing to do with him but he was called by the police.  
  
"Oh, that thing is terrible." Richard nodded, "but everything I know has been published in the newspaper the other day. I don't see anything that needs to be added."

  
  
George Stacey didn’t mean anything, and said straightforwardly: “That’s right. There is reliable news that earlier that day, the Viper, a member of the Green Snake Gang, brought people to your newspaper to intimidate and threaten. That night their leader'Viper' also personally went to your restaurant and had some conflicts. So..."  
  
"So you want to ask me if I have anything to do with the murder case?"  
  
Stacey The Secretary did not speak, but he clearly acquiesced.  
  
Not only did gangsters like Jin Bin see that the Planet Daily is not easy to mess with, but many people also see that the newspaper is quite deep, including the New York Police Department. Now if someone tells that Richard Lee, the owner of the Stacey chief newspaper, actually knows how to do kung fu, he would fly into the Green Snake Gang stronghold at night and lay down on them with bare hands, he would also believe it.  
  
Richard rubbed his nose: "If you think I'm a potential suspect, you can cross me off the list because I was too busy to kill people in those days. People in this whole building It can prove that I haven't left for half a step. If I remember correctly, the day of the incident was Wednesday, right? Stephanie, tell the Secretary what I was doing at noon on Wednesday?"  
  
"You took a nap after lunch for an hour and got up. Later I asked me to bring a cheesecake and doughnut for dessert." Stephanie said gently.  
  
Richard's face changed slightly: "Well...I'll be late, what am I doing after that?"  
  
"Afternoon tea."  
  
"After that, I will skip all the eating." Richard I feel a little bit awkward on my face. Why is this girl so ignorant? Why do you hear her say that when I go to work, I eat besides sleeping? How bad is it to leave a wrong impression on outsiders?  
  
"Later you were chasing the drama "The Big Bang Theory." Stephanie continued smiling.  
  
Richard said with a black face: "You have been fired."  
  
"Oh." Stephanie didn't care, smiled, and exited the office, "Then call me when you need it."  
  
She knows the boss sometimes does. He would say from time to time that he would fire her, but in fact he was reluctant to fire her.  
  
"Well, from a personal point of view, I really want to believe that you have nothing to do with this matter, Mr. Li." Director Stacey said, "I am also a reader of the Planet Daily, and I have read your articles. You know, as the chief of the New York Police Department, sometimes I have to get in touch with some parts of the city that ordinary people can’t see. And reading your newspaper, I can clearly feel the difference between you and other media."  
  
He sighed and said: "I know how rare it is—to be able to speak for truth and justice in such a generation and such a background. So I always think we should be on the same front. I am willing to believe The Planet Daily has really nothing to do with the Green Snake Gang, but I still have a word to remind, Mr. Li."  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
"People like you and me, we should pay more attention to the bottom line." Director Xi said seriously, "That's a line we shouldn't cross - even for the right purpose."


	33. Work Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMP=Son of a B***h

Director George Stacey belongs to that kind of good man in the typical sense. He is upright and principled. He is strict with himself and the same is true for others. For the people of New York, it may be lucky to have such a police chief, but not for those around him. You will find it hard to get used to being with such a rigid guy all day.  
  
But as far as Richard himself is concerned, he doesn't hate this Mr. Director. He himself is not the kind of righteous person, nor does he like to get along with such people, but this does not prevent him from admiring such people. The city needs people like Director Stacy to have a chance to become better.  
  
After leaving the director and his party away, there is basically nothing going on for the rest of the day. To working hours, Richard found Jessica:. "Come on, things tidy, I'll take you showings"  
  
Jessica froze for a moment: "But I still do not ......"  
  
Li Chad waved his hand: "Hodge, can you help Jessica with the remaining tasks? We have to go."  
  
Hodge's face twitched: "No problem, boss."  
  
Inner OS: MMP... ..  
  
......  
  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Bureau, Tri-Wing Building.  
  
Nick Fury, the head of Aegis in black, sat upright behind his desk, with his elbows resting on the table, his hands alternately supporting his chin.  
  
"Can you be sure?" He confirmed again.  
  
"He didn't directly show me his special abilities, but he did know about the Bakers Water Supply Plant in the early hours of yesterday morning, and he did confess to me personally." Coleson said, "I think there should be nothing wrong. Now-Richard Lee is the giant codenamed'Ultraman'."  
  
Fury's one-eyed narrowed.  
  
So the giant was transformed from a human, and Fury is not sure whether things have become simpler or more complicated. Since the other party is human, this makes the issue of communication between the two parties much simpler. But also because the opponent is a human-a human with power beyond any country and organization, it is even more difficult.  
  
"He said that this kind of power may be a kind of inheritance from other worlds. It exists to resist the thing called the'exotic beast'." Coleson continued, "He also told me that Aegis must do Be prepared, because the alien beast that was defeated before... is actually just a weaker one."  
  
"Weaker?" Fury's only eyeball was almost straight. "You Is this sure what he meant by what he said?"  
  
Coleson understood the chief's reaction. After all, he also reacted when he heard this from Richard. You can describe that thing yesterday morning as disgusting, ugly, and horrible like a nightmare... But in any case, it has nothing to do with the word "weak", right?  
  
If this is the case, the problem is serious. In the future, there will be monsters more powerful than the tentacle monster? It sounds like there is more than one.  
  
In the face of that kind of thing, do human beings now have a chance to win?  
  
"Can you express my personal opinion, sir?" Coleson asked.  
  
Fury raised his eyelids: "Let's talk."  
  
"I think whether the other party says it is true or false, if there will be such creatures in the future, then Richard Lee has the best power for us. Chance."  
  
"So you think he can be trusted?"  
  
Coleson pondered for a moment.  
  
"From the point of view of an Aegis agent, it is too casual to say trust now." Coleson said, "but from my personal point of view, yes, I think so."  
  
Fury thoughtfully Nodded, there was no answer.  
  
As the chief, he certainly cannot make any conclusions based on Coleson's words alone, but there is definitely a reference value.  
  
Coleson hesitated for a while before he said: "I have one more question I don't know if I should ask or not, sir."  
  
Friillo gave him a strange look. Coleson's qualifications in Aegis is not shallow. He has always understood that as an agent, he must do his own thing and don't need to ask too many unnecessary questions. Aegis agents will only be told what they need to know, and anything that no one tells them is something they don't need to know. This is a rule that even entry-level rookie agents know.  
  
Today, Coleson is expressing opinions and asking questions, and it seems that he is really very concerned about this matter.  
  
"Ask."  
  
"The council, the government, and the army...what might they do with Ultraman, sir?"  
  
Fury frowned.  
  
He certainly knew how those people would react. No matter which country's government is, it is impossible to be happy to see something on this planet that can ignore their power with their personal strength and completely override the state.  
  
It's hard to say how fierce those people will react, but what is certain is that they will never award Ultraman a Medal of Honor or re-appoint the position of "Guardian of the Earth" or something.  
  
On the bright side, at least the tyrannical strength displayed by Altman is still an effective check and balance. They shouldn't act rashly until the army is sure that they can defeat the opponent... at least Nick Fury himself hopes so. He couldn't get used to the many bureaucrats above him, but he felt that the old men should at least have good minds and would not do anything too outrageous.  
  
"Don't think about these things, we just do our own work." Fury said at last.  
  
"Understood, sir." The  
  
mission report was over, but before Coleson left, he remembered something and added: "By the way, sir, there is one more thing...Although I don’t know if it’s important, I think you Should still know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Before I left the newspaper, Mr. Li reminded me of a storm is coming. He said we should worry about their own backyard, he said that sometimes our greatest enemy is not others but ourselves."  
  
Winfrey thick He raised his eyebrows: "That's what he said?"  
  
"The original." Coulson paused and asked, "But do you know what this means?"  
  
"I don't know." Although Fry said, but He clearly showed a pensive look. He thought for a while, "Does he say anything else?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, I see. You go back first."  
  
"Yes, sir." After  
  
Coleson left, Nick Fury Sitting alone in the office, with his chin cushioned in thought for a long time.  
  
Sometimes for a spy—especially a spy king like Fury, what he needs is not conclusive evidence, not even a tangible clue. All he needs is a reminder, a seed of doubt, nothing more.


	34. New Roommates

When Jessica Jones brought all her wealth to the boss's house, she was a little surprised. According to her original imagination, she thought she would see a typical bachelor-style apartment-messy, full of takeaway packages in the trash, and a musty and smelly smell in the living room.  
  
But unexpectedly, she walked in the door and saw only a clean, bright and tidy living room. She saw that the windows were wiped brightly, the floor was spotless, and the furniture arranged in order, which made her wonder if she had entered the wrong door.  
  
Richard entered the door casually, looking at her weird expression: "Why, what is this reaction?"  
  
"No, I just thought you would be... more messy here." Jessica said, "Because I think single men’s houses are usually like that."  
  
"I prefer to tidy things up, which allows me to find what I am looking for faster when I need it." Richard shrugged, "Furthermore, it doesn’t matter. Not all single men are what you said. On the other hand, is your room always spotless as a girl?"  
  
Jessica recalled the bedroom before she was kicked out by the landlord, and her mind bounced for a brief moment. There were scenes of clothes all over the floor, messy sheets, overflowing trash bin...  
  
"reasonable." She was immediately convinced.  
  
Then Richard showed Jessica to her room. Jessica also had to admit that the boss did take good care of her when it came to renting a house. The room he vacated was quite wide and had plenty of light. The most important thing is that the price is really low. Jessica knew that she wanted to rent a bedroom like this in a nearby area at least twice the rent-or if the owner was willing to rent it.  
  
In this way, the two are barely roommates. Richard thought it would be good for him, anyway, it would be boring for him to live alone in such a big apartment, and it would be nice to have someone talk every day. And although Jessica never pays attention to the image and is a bit sloppy, she can't stand her because she has a high appearance and looks seductive.  
  
But since they are roommates, they have to discuss some practical issues. Just like...  
  
"Can you cook?" Richard asked.  
  
Jessica shook her head like a rattle: "No."  
  
"Then what have you eaten by living alone for so long?"  
  
"Takeaway..."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Pizza, corn flakes... ...Something like that."  
  
"..."  
  
Sure enough, superheroes are so busy saving the world that they have no time to care about such trivial matters as firewood, rice, oil and salt?  
  
So Richard had no choice but to cook and prepare dinner for two. Fortunately, the skill of cooking was already full before the crossing. After crossing the conditions, he immediately got himself a complete set of Chinese kitchen utensils. Although he got used to the old and beautiful taste not long after the crossing, he still felt that the taste was worse than that of his hometown. Sure enough, you still have to do it yourself.  
  
Tonight’s recipe is sweet and sour pork ribs and scrambled eggs with tomatoes, with a pot of seaweed egg soup.  
  
When Jessica saw two dishes and hot rice set in front of her, she couldn't help but was stunned: "Chinese food?"  
  
"Yeah." Richard sat down across the table, "Can't eat?"  
  
Jesse Ka shook his head: "It's okay."  
  
Even if the rent is still owed, the landlord eats it. Even if the one who is picky and thin, even the "can't afford to offend" the lady, he will be embarrassed.  
  
Then it was not until the dinner started that Richard realized that he had missed a small question.  
  
That is Jessica can't use chopsticks.  
  
But the girl didn't say anything. She watched Richard pick up the chopsticks skillfully and start to pick up the dishes. After studying for a while, she also bite the bullet and tried to pick up the chopsticks in a way.  
  
Pick up a chopsticks ribs...dropped.  
  
Pick up another piece of egg... it fell again.  
  
She didn't speak, Richard didn't mention it, and was happy to watch her trying hard while eating. He watched Jessica stare at the black and beautiful big eyes, staring at the tip of the chopsticks without blinking, and slowly tried to pick up a spare rib again... and then fell back to the plate.  
  
Seeing this girl stubbornly failed several times, Richard finally felt that it would be too cruel to continue like this, so he smiled and said, "Forget it, I'll get you a spoon..."  
  
"No!"  
  
Jessica quit. I can even lift the truck with my bare hands. I'm afraid that your two sticks won't work?  
  
She doesn't believe this evil.  
  
Richard shrugged and said no more. But he went to the kitchen to find a spoon and put it next to Jessica. But Jessica completely ignored it and continued to practice hard attentively. Her emotions were tossed out of these two chopsticks, her anger surged, and her fingertips subconsciously exerted a bit of force...  
  
crack!  
  
Her Jessica Jones is so powerful that she can stop a car with a single palm. How can this strange force be bearable by two chopsticks? With a crisp sound, Brother Chopsticks was overwhelmed and broke neatly in two.  
  
Jessica blinked her big beautiful eyes blankly, and then asked vaguely: "This...isn't it very expensive?"  
  
Richard expressionlessly: "You won't have any bonus for next month. Now."  
  
Jessica's eyes widened.  
  
It's not that I read less and don't lie to me. Although I haven't used this stuff before, wouldn't it be worth so much for just two sticks?  
  
It's over, doesn't she really owe more debts the more she works? She suddenly felt that one day she would be in debt to the point that she could not afford to sell herself.  
  
"Just kidding." Richard smiled. "That's not worth a lot of money. But really, you'd better use a spoon."  
  
"Oh."  
  
This time Jessica obediently.  
  
Hmph, the adults don’t remember the villains, so I won’t be familiar with your little chopsticks.  
  
After tossing for so long, Jessica finally got her first bite of sweet and sour pork ribs. She nodded and said seriously: "It's delicious."  
  
Richard was praised by the beauty and said that it was very useful. He smiled and nodded: "Just delicious, eat more, and the food will be deducted from your salary in the future..."  
  
Jessica's movements stopped again, and her teeth just bite a rib. I stopped and looked at Richard with big sharp eyes, as if he didn't know whether he should bite or not.  
  
It's really a shame that she just thought that the boss is actually a pretty good person, but now it seems that she is still too naive. How could there be a good boss? Sure enough, the ugly faces of capitalists are the same!  
  
Actually, after a little thought, she thinks this is actually quite reasonable. After all, she doesn’t know how to cook. Renting a house at such a low price is already the boss’s special care. It’s a bit unreasonable to eat and drink every day...  
  
Forget it, just pay for it. She doesn't care anymore.  
  
It’s just that Jessica Jones faintly feels that she is on the road of "selling herself"...


	35. Be Oneself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purple Man=Kilgrave

Although Jessica didn't expect to pay for the food in advance, in all fairness, the boss's cooking skills are indeed surprisingly good, and it will be a good thing in the future, and it does not seem to be a disadvantage to pay a little.  
  
The chopsticks tool is too anti-human, Jessica feels as if IQ has been insulted. She has decided that she must find a video of how to use chopsticks when she is free, and learn how to use these two sticks in private to restore the face she lost today.  
  
Richard was very happy to eat this meal. It was inexplicably interesting to see the legendary "unprovoked" lady Jessica Jones eating flat on two chopsticks.  
  
After dinner, Jessica took out a bottle of beer from her room, lifted the lid to face her mouth, and raised her head proudly. That posture made Richard involuntarily think of those bold quack children in martial arts works, and he didn't blink his eyes when drinking.  
  
However, he knew that Jessica Jones in the original plot did have some alcohol problems, especially after a terrible experience that could be called a turning point in her life. Jessica Jones was controlled by the mental power of a super criminal called the "Purple Man", and for a long time became a doll that could only be manipulated by the opponent. That period became the darkest moment in the heroine's life and her biggest nightmare. After that, her irritability became more and more serious, her life was sloppy, she did not seek improvement, and was in a state of depression all day.  
  
Richard originally thought that maybe it was after that Jessica had the problem of alcoholism. Alcohol dependence is indeed the preferred escape plan for many people who have experienced the mental trauma they cannot escape. But now it seems that Jessica's alcohol problem didn't seem to have happened at that time.  
  
Richard looked at Jessica taking two sips and suddenly said, "Alcohol dependence is a bad habit. I think you should stop."  
  
Jessica glanced at him and continued drinking disapprovingly: "I Have body is different from others, and it’s not that easy to get drunk."  
  
Richard said with a blank expression: "So about the rent, I just changed my mind and thought about it a little bit...for a room in the center of the city. The rent is still a bit too cheap in terms of housing, I think it might be necessary to increase the price."  
  
Jessica's drinking action froze, she turned her head abruptly and stared at Richard: "Boss, you know, you are blackmailing."  
  
"Blackmailing? Who? So shameless?" Richard began to look around. .  
  
That's not a big deal, Richard immediately remembered something: "Oh, yes, our newspaper has been unable to transfer funds recently. You know that the gold-plated model on the roof of our building costs a lot of money. So I'm thinking, your salary won't go up for a while..."  
  
Jessica gritted her teeth and almost didn't use too much force to blow the beer bottle on the spot.  
  
Row! You are awesome! I'm a good woman who doesn't fight with men.  
  
Jessica glared at him coldly for a moment, and finally put down the bottle in anguish, her eyes were so resentful that Richard's back was chilled, and he even wondered if he had done something excessive.  
  
People had to bow their heads under the eaves. Jessica had a supernatural power, but after all, she couldn't break the landlord and boss.  
  
Sure enough, super powers are useless in today's society, and capitalists are the real bosses.  
  
But although Jessica had a face, she was not as angry as she was on the face.  
  
Because in fact so far, Richard is the first person to tell her "no drinking".  
  
Jessica Jones' biological parents and younger brother died in a car accident, and she was the only survivor in that accident. After that, no one told her what to do or what not to do, and no one asked her to go home before seven in the evening.  
  
She doesn't even think that she has a home to go back to-if the place she goes back is just an empty old house, can that place really be called home?  
  
So she was surprised to find that when Richard told her strictly not to drink, instead of resisting, she felt a little happy somewhere in her heart.  
  
Only when no one tells you what not to do, you will miss the days of being managed, because it is a kind of happiness in itself.  
  
Richard hummed a small tune and returned to the kitchen to start washing dishes. Jessica offered to help, but he refused.  
  
Anyway, people paid for the food. Since they have paid, they are the customers, and it should be a full set of services.  
  
Besides, letting Jessica wash the dishes and Richard is really not at ease. People wash the dishes because their hands slipped and the dishes broke without squeezing them tightly. It would be unsafe for Jessica to wash the dishes if she squeezed the dishes too hard, and the dishes would break.  
  
Richard brushed his bowl and hummed softly: "As long as you are a man, you should become stronger for others. The same is true for women. You can't change anything just by saying nothing..."  
  
"Hero", Naik One of the theme songs of the Ultraman TV series of Seth is also his favorite.  
  
Jessica leaned on the door frame and listened for a while, and couldn't help but ask: "What kind of tune is this?"  
  
Because it was in Japanese, she didn't understand the lyrics very well, but felt that the melody and tone were pretty good.  
  
"This? This is called "Hero"." Richard explained with a smile, "It is one of my favorite songs. The theme is probably about... about a lonely hero who is constantly being defeated and then constantly Get up the story."  
  
"Oh." Jessica thought for a while, "Do you want to be such a person? A hero?"  
  
"Me? Forget it, not that piece of material." Richard shrugged .  
  
"But don't you have the ability?" Jessica asked, "You are actually the same as me, right?"  
  
"Hmm, right? "  
  
Richard said to his heart that we are really different, Can you become bigger and stronger?  
  
"But so what?" He said, "I'm still me, and super powers can't change anything."  
  
Jessica hesitated and asked, "So you never thought about it... like What about using your ability to help others and make the world a better place?"  
  
Richard squinted at her: "Why? Because someone will pay me a salary? Or do I get a medal from the mayor?"  
  
Jessica was a little bit down when asked: "Because...because We have  
  
supernatural powers , and this is the right thing?” Richard remembers that Jessica Jones also tried to be a superhero in the original American drama, until later she encountered the purple man and experienced the darkness firsthand. Only then was frustrated and gave up the idea of being a hero.  
  
In fact, Richard discovered before that, it seems that in Marvel's worldview, everyone who has acquired superpowers always naturally feel that either to be a superhero or a super villain. In fact, many superheroes didn't think clearly when they entered the industry. Gaining super powers only means that they can match the word "super", but they still haven't understood the meaning of the heavy word "hero".  
  
Only after they have experienced a lot and lost a lot, they will understand that the hero is not as beautiful as the scenery and not everyone can bear the word.  
  
"Having superpowers doesn't mean anything." Richard said self-consciously. "To be a man is to be diligent, and to be a good one is my duty. I know what kind of person I am, that's enough."  
  
Well, I always feel that it lacks a bit of charm when speaking in English, but I hope Jessica can understand it...  
  
Jessica leaned on the door frame, thoughtfully, and didn't say a word for a long time.


	36. The War Overtunes

Isn't the monster making trouble in New York alone? The military is suspected to be responsible for this?  
  
With the unremitting efforts of the Planet Daily reporters David and Hodge, a concealed ambition finally surfaced. General Thaddeus E. Ross was named Shindi in the newspapers of the weekend, and the ambitious American general went on fire.  
  
The news was given to David and Hodge itself because Richard took a fancy to their abilities, and the duo did not disappoint his expectations. Although I don't know what methods they used, they did bring back some hard materials. They managed to get some photos of failed works that were obviously undergoing human modification—that looks really terrible to describe. They also obtained a piece of incomplete blood data from the closed laboratory of General Ross. After being identified by a biology professor who teaches at a well-known university, the blood should belong to some powerful creature far beyond humans.  
  
Then there are the rumors of the Green Bigfoot that has appeared in many places, and the evidence of the gamma ray project accident in the laboratory that General Ross was in charge of earlier... everything was put together, just It's like a whole piece of jigsaw that gradually reveals its true appearance, showing a shocking truth to the world.  
  
The monster named "Abomination" that caused a lot of lives in New York and caused incalculable property damage is probably a demon created by the army with taxpayer money.  
  
This is an easy conclusion. Everyone knows that since the end of World War II, the government has never given up on the plan to restart the "Super Soldier" project. The relevant government departments have even opened tenders to major domestic leading companies, hoping that someone can develop a substitute for the "Super Soldier".  
  
Obviously, they did not go smoothly on this road. "Abomination" may be one of those many failures.  
  
And this is not over yet. There is even evidence that the military still did not even intend to stop after poking out the big basket of hatred. Not only that, after seeing the unscathed performance of the guys in certain departments who hated the frontal confrontation with Ross's army, they actually felt that this monster was a successful case, as if the New York disaster was its proof of value. The show is the same.  
  
So the government's ultimate solution to the hatred incident is to do nothing. No one is willing to stand up and take responsibility for this, and all parties involved just pretend to be ignorant and silent. It is reasonable to say that the career of General Yaozi Ross who made such a big noise must be over, but he was lucky, and there were more powerful people above him who took a fancy to the potential of the project he was responsible for and saved him.  
  
After the turmoil passed, General Ross, who was the culprit, had nothing to do. As long as his reinforcement project succeeded enough, he might be able to take this opportunity to go straight up. It is not impossible to be a secretary of state or something.  
  
If it were in the time and space of the movie, the old man Rose would really hit this lucky one. But according to the current situation...If he didn’t go to the military court, either the old man was burping in a hurry, or his ancestors of the Ross family showed magical powers and blessed them, otherwise it’s not justified. .  
  
Thaddeus E. Ross, the name became popular overnight. When the old man woke up, he was stunned to find that his name had been a hot search. He clicked on it, almost out of breath, almost called the Planet Daily and yelled.  
  
But in the end he pressed the impulse. It's certainly not possible for Rose to get into the position of general only by recklessness, he still has a little bit of mind.  
  
He would admit it first. At this stage, he has to endure and think of a way to survive this period of time. As for the Planet Daily...this grudge Ross will be written down for now. One day, he will make this small newspaper company that does not know how high it is, pay the price.  
  
For the whole week that followed, General Ross sat firmly on the throne of the hottest search and became the most intensely discussed figure in public opinion. It wasn't until a week later that a blast in the early hours of the morning kicked off a war in the city of New York, and the focus of public attention began to shift.  
  
The beginning of the war was a bomb attack in Manhattan. The explosion caused five minor injuries, three serious injuries, and one death. And the only hapless person who was sent to see Hades was named Jack Hunter, one of the most powerful gangsters in New York City.  
  
A vendetta caused by a gang conflict?  
  
No, it's not that simple.  
  
The bomb seemed to sound like a cannon for a declaration of war. At that moment, the entire underground world of New York was alarmed. All the kidnappings and all the bosses clearly received this sudden message, that is -  
  
\- war!  
  
Everyone knows that this is a war initiated by Kingpin, because in today's situation only he has the potential and courage to break the current situation. After years of replenishing energy and expanding the territory, Kingpin has finally made perfect preparations.  
  
He is already one of the people at the apex of the city's underground world, but he is not satisfied yet.  
  
Now, he wants to erase the suffix "one".  
  
He wants to become the unique master of New York.  
  
The traditional big families with deep-rooted influence in New York were panicked. Everyone had guessed that King would not be satisfied with the status quo, but no one had expected that he would really dare to do just that, regardless of the consequences. In today's situation, most people are actually content with the status quo, and they are not ready to face the war at all. Kingpin's strength caught them by surprise.  
  
As a result, the family leaders quickly called an emergency meeting, with the slightest chance that they could solve the problem through talks. However, Kingpin-including his representatives-did not attend the meeting. They silently told everyone with their actions that they did not intend to play by the rules of the game. They want to break the current situation and establish new rules that belong only to them.  
  
After a fierce quarrel and debate, the leaders temporarily reached a united front out of fear of the power of Jin and. And Silvermane, the old man who was once the biggest overlord in New York, was elected as the temporary leader of their fragile alliance based on his former reputation.  
  
A war is about to start. For everyone involved in the war, it was unexpected that George Stacy, the chief of the New York Police Department, also led the police into the battle...


	37. White Spiderman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that shafulin is a chinese pun name it has many funny other name like the master behind the scene, all hail to the dark master, the villain behind the villain. I still confused whom that be.

Wilson Fisk has been preparing for this war for a long time. He has attracted a lot of manpower and saved a lot of guns. He has opened up almost all joints and guaranteed the most unfathomable the hand union in New York City and the code name is suspected to be " None of the terrifying figures of "Safolin" will intervene in this war.  
  
Fisk has counted almost everything. He has carefully analyzed the territory and strength of all other gangs, and has figured out the actions that everyone might take. He is absolutely sure that he can take down all enemies in the shortest time and become the true emperor of the underground of New York.  
  
But now, he found that he had missed such a small link.  
  
George Stacy, the new chief of the New York Police Department. Unlike his predecessor, this guy belongs to the kind of idealist who can't be bought out and doesn't know how to work. He is the most troublesome type for everyone on the road.  
  
In fact, according to New York’s usual rules, in a situation of gang wars like this, as long as it does not affect the innocent too seriously and cause too much collateral damage, the police will generally not intervene. For this reason, Fisk directly ignored the potential variable of the police in advance. As long as they act quickly and accurately, and hit key people directly without hurting the innocent, the police should not behave as usual.  
  
But the new director just didn't follow the routine. Fisk had just declared war on this side, and the New York Police Department had just emerged with a big fanfare. Chief George Stacey stated with dignity that his duty as a policeman is to protect the lives of every citizen in this city. Even criminal leaders who are full of crimes can only be punished by formal legal procedures. And before that, no matter how heinous the other party is, their New York Police Department must protect them to the end.  
  
Facts have proved that Director Stacy is not only able to speak, but also an actionist. On the same day, he arranged a dedicated manpower to protect the gangsters who were being targeted at all times without interruption. He could almost see every aspect of the details, and Fisker's assassin had no way of starting. On the contrary, the forces of all parties and the Fisker party broke out in a few days many conflicts of different scales, and all parties lost a lot.  
  
Fisk was so angry that he wanted to scold his mother. Did these policemen take the wrong medicine or something? What are you doing to protect these old drug dealers and abductees?  
  
Then, as if things weren’t bad enough, a new face appeared in New York these days-it seemed that he was still a superpower, fighting gang wars everywhere like a shit stick. This guy couldn't see the obvious tendency of power, but from the performance point of view, he seemed to be aimless at all, hitting the west with a hammer, and hitting which side he caught, it seemed that he was not right on the side of the war.  
  
Then every time the gangster caught by this guy would be tied up with a white net, packaged and sent to the New York Police Department. This one is almost like off-site assistance from the New York police-and it is the kind of special force.  
  
When Jessica Jones stood in the boss's office and brought it to him, Richard was quite surprised.  
  
"A white web, like a spider web?" he asked.  
  
Jessica nodded firmly: "Yes, I saw it with my own eyes. It's on 39th Street. I took a picture with my phone."  
  
She took out her phone and called up the photo. Richard took a look and saw that the screen was full of gangsters with blue noses and swollen faces everywhere, some tied to the wall by spider webs and some were hung under lamp posts. The scene was a bit funny.  
  
Naturally, Richard, as a traverser, immediately thought of a neighbor-like superhero wearing a red and blue tights. He continued to ask: "Then did you capture the other person's image?"  
  
Jessica shook her head: "He was too fast, he had already  
  
flown away when I passed by..." "Fly? He can fly Is it?"  
  
"Uh...it should be sway to be precise." Jessica said, "I saw him pulling something like a thread."  
  
This is not Spider-Man's real hammer?  
  
But it's not right. If it is based on the time and space of the movie, shouldn't Spider-Man appear for many years? Could it be that this is not movie time and space, or that the timeline has changed and Spider-Man has appeared early?  
  
Probably not. As far as Richard knows, Gwen Stacey, the daughter of Director George Stacey, is still in elementary school. Although Richard hasn’t met Peter Parker, who is also known as Spider-Man, he Knowing that Peter and Gwen should be the same age. In other words, Peter is still in elementary school now.  
  
It's still impossible for Peter Parker, who is a primary school student, to put on his tights and go out to be a hero, right?  
  
Richard frowned and continued to ask: "Then do you see his image? Is it wrapped in a red and blue tights, like a pajamas baby?"  
  
"Red and blue tights?" Jessica was taken aback. "Why do you think this way?"  
  
"Well, I heard some...rumors. Just tell me if it's like this."  
  
"No." Jessica shook her head, "Although he moves very fast I didn't see it clearly, but I'm pretty sure he should be wearing white."  
  
Richard was even more at a loss.  
  
White? Is there a white spiderman?  
  
Hmm... the Marvel world is so big, there are no surprises, maybe the white Spiderman should... also have it?  
  
The brain hurts broadly, which again involves his blind spot of knowledge. This is why Marvel is not good. There are too many roles and too many roles in the parallel world, and sometimes he is quite powerless as a traverser...  
  
But in this way he thinks things start to become interesting. He said, "Very good, then the task of investigating this white...Spider guy is up to you, Jessica."  
  
"Me?" Jessica pointed to herself, "but up to now I haven't been independently responsible for a report."  
  
"I know you can do it." Richard waved his hand.  
  
Just kidding, who is Jessica Jones? She is the best private detective in Hell's Kitchen. Although it seems that she will not be a private detective in the future, at least her detective talent should be full, right?  
  
"Besides, didn't you say that you were interested in superheroes or something? Look, this is a real superhero." Richard crossed his fingers, "Go, figure out what's going on with this white guy, and then bring me back a good story. "  
  
the first time it was entrusted with the task, Jessica looks somewhat cautious:" I ...... ah ...... well, I'll try. "  
  
Jie Sika had retreated to the door, and Richard thought of something again: "Also, I know that although you are strong, you are not invulnerable. So do a favor and try not to get involved in the trouble that will make you hang up. Okay?"  
  
Jessica shrugged, but it seemed that she didn't take it seriously: "I will try my best."


	38. Weakness

"It's been a week, why is none of the guys on my list dead?" Wilson Fisk asked angrily.  
  
Jason Bullock, known as the "Bull Bull", is recognized as one of the deadliest guys in Hell's Kitchen, but at this time standing in front of Fisk with his head down like a pug, he dared not come out.  
  
"Please calm down, Mr. Fisk. The development of the situation is beyond our expectations." Manniu said carefully, "Before we thought we had to face only major families, and we did not expect the New York Police Department to intervene. Feet. We miscalculated, and we are seriously lacking in preparation for this. The intervention of the police has made us much less likely to start. We can only consume from the front and the major families, so..."  
  
Of course, Fisker said that. All understand. Declaring war against the major families in New York is a bit too difficult for any force, even if it is a golden union. Originally, their greatest advantage was to attack them, and before their enemies reacted, they gave them a fatal blow with the momentum of thunder, but this wishful thinking fell through the intervention of the New York Police Department.  
  
Oh, and the white-clothed volunteer police officer who became active recently. Many people under Jin He were sent to the police station by the masked guy. It's just that a lot of people from all parties were actually caught by that guy, so by comparison, this volunteer policeman is not the primary threat.  
  
On the contrary, if the problem on the New York Police Department is not resolved, it will continue to consume the money directly and it will definitely be overwhelmed here.  
  
"George Stacy." Fisk gritted his teeth. Speaking of the current tense situation, it is all because of the new director who loves to do things. If he were not there, Jin might have already settled all the competitors.  
  
Fisk thinks this kind of guy with a sense of justice is the most disgusting. This kind of person can neither buy nor negotiate. They are the idealists who "fight for the defense of law and justice" that have almost disappeared these years. The only way to deal with such people is to have tough methods, which are the most troublesome type.  
  
Seeing the boss gritted his teeth angrily, Man Niu immediately seized the opportunity to claim credit and suggested with a grimly expression: "The boss, or leave it to me. I'll bring a few of the best people and take the ignorant. The chief of the police..."  
  
Fisker, who was angry on his head, slapped him over his head and covered his face: "P! We are talking about the police chief! You know that killing a police chief will What kind of consequences?" A  
  
bull is a simple-minded man with well-developed limbs, and the solution that comes up in his mind when he encounters anything is often just one word-reckless.  
  
what? Is someone getting in the way? Wouldn't it be fine to get rid of him?  
  
Fisker's hand was so big that he slapped it so that his eyes turned black, leaving a fat five-fingerprint on his face. But he didn't dare to attack at all, he just nodded and said yes, not knowing whether he was saying that the boss slapped him or what he said.  
  
Wilson Fisk is a ruthless man, but he is not a fool. He knows the consequences of violating a police chief. At this stage, Fisker has not yet dominated New York, and without the overwhelming influence in the original work, he still has to weigh a little bit against a police chief.  
  
But Fisk is even more temperamental and a very vengeful guy. Director Stacey is so bad that he is a good thing, if he is so good at it, then he is not Wilson Fisk.  
  
Fisk told the bull to retreat. Then he pondered for a while, then suddenly turned around and asked: "Wesley, you said you wanted to check the information about Stacy. What did you find? Is there anything we can use?"  
  
James Wesley is a gentle glasses Male, in a suit and leather shoes, the first impression should be the kind of upper-class people who mess around on Wall Street, and should not be entangled with gangs.  
  
In fact, James Wesley is indeed an elite. As a high-achieving student graduated from the University of Pennsylvania, Mr. Wesley would not have to take care of Kim and worry, and deal with a bunch of shameless things for the gang behind the scenes. Using his qualifications and ability to find a decent job can also be mixed up. person. And the reason why he is willing to stay with Jin and do this for him is largely because of his deep friendship with Fisk himself.  
  
James Wesley pushed down the frame, stepped forward and hesitated for a moment, and said: "There are not no places to use, but I don't recommend it, sir. George Stacy is the chief of New York after all. , Any action against him will cause..."  
  
"I know the truth." Fisk waved his hand and interrupted impatiently, "Just tell me, Wesley, what his weakness is. ?"  
  
Wesley sighed lightly. He is Fisk's best—maybe the only—friend, and of course he understands the temper of the criminal emperor. Once Jin had made up his mind to do something, the nine cows couldn't be pulled back, and no one could make him change his mind.  
  
Wesley said: "Okay. Director Stacey has a daughter."  
  
"A daughter?"  
  
"Yes, still in elementary school. If we start from here, maybe we can open a breakthrough." Wesley paused. Stopped, but still tried to dissuade, "But sir, I still have to emphasize that no one wants to do this. After all..."  
  
"I know." Fisk said coldly, "but not everyone Everyone cares about the identity of the chief of police. There are people like this in this city. If necessary, let alone the chief of the New York Police Department, even the mayor of New York can kill them without blinking."  
  
Weiss Li was stunned for a moment, as if he suddenly thought of some people, his face suddenly changed.  
  
"Sir, you mean..." He shook his head. "I'm not sure if this is a good idea, sir. We shouldn't involve them, it will only make the situation more complicated. However, those people may not be willing to help."  
  
"Anyone has a psychological price, but there are high and low." Fisk said, "I can promise them more benefits, and they will be happy to help us.  
  
"Yes ." Then, without giving Wesley a chance to say anything, Fisker waved his hand: "Okay, no need to say it, just do it. Please help me prepare again, Wesley, go Contact those people and say I have a request and I hope to sit down and talk with them."  
  
Seeing Fisk seemed really determined, Wesley knew it would be useless to say anything. He owed helplessly, and left the room to prepare for the new task his boss had arranged for him.  
  
All he can do now is to pray that things will not go in the worst direction, and that's all.


	39. Taking of a Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoukai=Hand Union

Gwen Stacey curled up, sat on the cold floor with his knees tightly clasped, with emerald green eyes that were frightened and helpless, staring in a daze at the dead darkness before him.  
  
She didn't know that it was the first few hours she had been in the dark, but the sense of fear did not numb with the passage of time.  
  
She didn't know where she was or how she got here. The last thing she remembered was that she came out of school after school, and when she followed a group of children out of the school gate, she suddenly had a slight tingling in her neck. She lost control over her body in an instant, her hazy consciousness was like being thrown into the water roughly by someone. She vaguely remembered as if someone had caught her next to her, and then...then it became like this.  
  
A dark, icy and cold room, this is all she saw when she woke up.  
  
Gwen Stacey is still only a half-year-old child, and this encounter naturally frightens her. She cried for a long time in the dark, and knocked hard on the cold iron door. But soon her strength was exhausted, her tears were also dry, and she had to give up the unnecessary struggle.  
  
Now she just sat quietly in the dark, blinking her beautiful big eyes blankly, thinking about the future full of darkness and unknown.  
  
Although she is too young now and knows nothing about the malice that fills the world, she is ignorant and somewhat understands that she may never return home and see her parents in the future.  
  
She was too scared to think of this part.  
  
What little Gwen didn't know was that she had been missing for more than seven hours, and her family had gone crazy in a hurry. She didn't even know that her father had exhausted everything to find her, and the whole city outside was about to be overturned by him.  
  
What she wouldn't even know was that her savior was actually close at hand.  
  
An abnormal noise came from the black door panel. Gwen froze for a moment, then blinked. She saw that the door babbled and sunk to the outside, and a white light pierced in through the gap. A few seconds later, the heavy iron door fell off the door frame, twisted into a crumpled iron plate, and was roughly thrown aside.  
  
The white light that suddenly pierced into the darkness made her unable to open her eyes for a while. When she got used to the light, she found a weird man in a white uniform squatting in front of her. The man was wearing a white tights, a hood and a face mask, with two big eyes that Gwen felt kind to him.  
  
"Don't be afraid." The man stretched out his hand, his voice was clear and sweet, it sounded like a female voice, and it shouldn't be too old from the voice.  
  
"I'm here to rescue you," she said.  
  
A dark and weird environment, with the only light coming from the streetlights penetrating through the dusty window. It stands to reason that a mysterious guy with a face covered in this scene should make people very uneasy, but little Gwen has no reason. I feel that this person is very kind.  
  
Children's thinking is always very simple, without much defense or suspicion. Little Gwen instinctively felt that this should be a good person, so she slowly stretched out her little hand to hold the white gloved palm of the opponent.  
  
The girl in white was holding little Gwen's hand, and was about to lead her to walk out. Suddenly, she moved and the eyes on the mask were slightly shrunk. She turned back and kicked out without warning. She kicked her swiftly and fiercely, and she happened to hit a figure in the dark who was raising a knife to attack. The man was kicked and flew out on his back, and rolled several times on the ground, until he hit the dirty wall roots before stopping.  
  
It was a guy dressed like a Toyo-style ninja, with a red scabbard in his back and a silver dangling blade in his hand, reflecting the cold white glow under the light that penetrated the window.  
  
If the girl in white had reacted a little bit slower for half a second, she would have been stabbed by the knife right now.  
  
But she didn't take it lightly, because it was far from over.  
  
There was no sound, but black shadows emerged one after another from the surrounding shadows. They were all dressed exactly like the guy who had just been kicked out, a ninja costume with a long knife stuck in the back, just like mass-produced soldiers carved out of a mold in an RPG game.  
  
Such a large number of ninjas lie in wait here without any movement, as if all these people do not need to breathe or heartbeat, and walk without sound like cats.  
  
It's Shoukai, and these are all ninjas of Shoukai.  
  
Little Gwen felt that she could hear her little heart plop and thump, and she subconsciously squeezed the hand of the white-clothed sister beside her, as if it were the only thing in the world that made her feel safe.  
  
"Don't leave me too far." The girl in white whispered to her.  
  
Little Gwen nodded obediently.  
  
All the ninjas moved at the same time, just as a remote-controlled machine received instructions at the same time, and the movements were almost dreamy.  
  
The girl in white held her breath and carefully stared at the path of the opponent's offensive. With the slightest side of her head, she avoided the long knife handed by a ninja who was the first to contact, and flew up with her left foot, turning into a fuzzy white afterimage and kicking the opponent's jaw. Her legs are extremely fast and her kicking power is amazing. The ninja sturdyly ate her a kick, and his whole body flew up into the air, rolling in the air for several laps before falling back and fainting.  
  
The formation of the ninjas quickly unfolded, and the positions of the ninjas surrounded her in an orderly manner. The flashing light of the sword seemed to be woven into a huge net, airtight.  
  
Although the white-clothed girl didn't understand sword skills, she reacted quickly, and her physical abilities were so strong that she could be said to be against the sky, and her figure was flexible enough to make all kinds of actions that should be impossible for humans. In addition, she can constantly fire sticky and weird nets and silk threads in her hands. If the ninjas are careless, they will be entangled by the stuff, and they will not be able to move when they are tied in place.  
  
The afterimage of the girl in white flew like a slippery carp. After more than three minutes of fighting between the two sides, the ninjas had fallen down several people, but they didn't even touch the corner of her clothes. This is still under the premise that the girl had to take care of little Gwen distracted, otherwise the group of ninjas would be wiped out in front of her in less than a minute.  
  
However, this group of ninjas have been unable to fight for a long time, and they have begun to change their minds. This group of guys didn't care about their face, let alone the so-called Bushido spirit. Seeing the girl in white, they started to greet the little Gwen who was guarded by her with a knife.  
  
Little Gwen was so frightened that Huarong was pale, and kept exclaiming. Whenever someone slashed at her, the girl in white had to turn around to rescue her, and her situation suddenly became quite passive.  
  
Until there was a loud bang in the space, the door panel of the room was hit hard from the outside and flew straight towards the field like a hidden weapon. The white-clothed girl had quick eyes and quick hands, pulled little Gwen and jumped away. The ninjas also hurriedly closed their swords, and jumped to avoid the past.  
  
The door was kicked open violently, and Jessica Jones stood swaggering in the doorway rubbing her fists.  
  
Yes, the boss did tell her not to get herself into any trouble.  
  
But let him.  
  
She just wanted to get a few bastards to beat her up.


	40. The Red Ninja

Anyone familiar with Jessica Jones might say that Jessica is a bad-tempered and extremely good at getting into trouble. It seems that no matter where she is, there will be trouble, as if she is a troublesome production machine.  
  
But if you ask Jessica, she will have different opinions.  
  
She felt that she was a magnet instead of a troublesome production machine. She felt that even if she sat motionless at home, all kinds of troubles would come to the door by herself, and she couldn't hide.  
  
Just like now.  
  
Fighting a group of Oriental Ninjas with unknown origins with a super girl who has never met before and wearing a mask... It sounds ridiculous, but Jessica thinks it is like a script she will get.  
  
But the addition of Jessica really made the girl in white a lot easier. She is powerful and reacts beyond ordinary people. Although she doesn't know anything about fighting, her physical strength alone is a huge threat to the ninjas.  
  
With her joining the ninjas, it will be difficult to find a chance to attack Little Gwen, and the girl in white is no longer tied up, and the two overturned all the remaining ninjas.  
  
"Thanks." The white-clothed girl let out a long sigh of relief and looked at Jessica, "It was a bit dangerous just now without you...but how did you find this place?"  
  
Jessica was expressionless. "I have been following you for two hours." The  
  
girl was surprised: "You said you...wait, stop joking."  
  
Yeah, how is it possible? Most of the time she walked along the roof, or wandered between buildings. How can this woman keep up with her? Are you flying?  
  
Jessica thought I said I was chasing with my feet, do you believe it?  
  
This is really true. The girl used spider silk to sway between the buildings, although surprisingly fast, she was not always moving. She swings for a while and occasionally stops to rest on a certain building. And Jessica also chased behind the wall all the way-although she can't shoot spider silk and can't swing, she runs very fast and has amazing jumping ability.  
  
However, the reporter who can catch up with this girl in such a hard-core way in this whole city is probably only Jessica Jones alone...  
  
"What is your name?" Jessica looked at it. Under her uniform, she asked, "People like you should generally have a code name or something, right? Superhero code name?"  
  
"Well... you can call me spider... Spiderwoman Spider-woman."  
  
"Spider-woman." Jessica raised her eyebrows. "I think maybe'Spider-girl' is more appropriate."  
  
The girl said unhappily, "I'm an adult!"  
  
"Oh? really? "Jessica not believe, consciously or unconsciously look from the other side of the chest uniforms swept airfields," to be honest, before hearing your voice today, I always thought you were a man. "  
  
that The girl seemed to be poked in a sore spot. She got angry, grabbed little Gwen's hand, and said, "Okay, I'm going to take this child home."  
  
Indeed, it is the top priority to take little Gwen home with him. But interviewing this girl named Spider-Woman is also Jessica's job. If you miss this village, you may not have this shop. So Jessica said: "Then wait for you to send her back, can you talk to me again? For example, your ability? And..."  
  
Spider-woman waved her hand: "Sorry, but I'm average neighborhood..." She said, her pupils contracted, and she exclaimed, "...Beware!"  
  
Spider-Woman suddenly shot and slapped Jessica on the shoulder. Jessica was overturned by her face unexpectedly, and a silver light flashed in front of her.  
  
It was a throwing knife with a long iron chain on its tail. It flew past the tip of Jessica's nose only a few minutes, and nailed it into the wall with a ding.  
  
Jessica was startled in a cold sweat. She has a supernatural power and extraordinary reflex nerves, but the body is not invulnerable. If it hadn't been the girl who reacted very quickly to rescue her, she might have been pricked in the head right now.  
  
The flying knife was dragged back, and the iron chain crackled in the air. A man in a red dress and a face scarf walked out slowly, his eyes were gloomy, his footsteps were light and silent, and the chain-linked flying knife whirled round in his hand, reflecting a cold white light.  
  
Jessica rubbed her head and got up a little annoyed: "What? One missing one?"  
  
"I think this seems a bit different from the previous ones." Spider-Woman said.  
  
With a kick, the man rushed forward. He moves very fast, not like what an ordinary human can reach.  
  
There was a flash of silver light, and the flying knife shot like a silver lightning stabbing, taking the Spider-Woman straight away. The girl stepped sideways to avoid it, and shot out two spider silks, but was also avoided by the other party.  
  
In such a short time, the two sides have forced each other in front of each other, and the two bodies of red and white fought quickly and became a ball.  
  
The ninja in red is indeed obviously different from the previous miscellaneous soldiers. Not only is his moves a hundred times more outstanding, but his physical fitness is not like ordinary people. Although the Spider-Woman who fought with him can't say what it feels like, she can clearly feel that the opponent is carrying a strange cyclone between every blow, as if there is an invisible and intangible, but clearly existing force lingering. Between the opponent's fists and feet, every blow covered a large area, forcing her to dodge sideways.  
  
Although Spider-Woman's physical fitness is in the lead, she doesn't understand the moves and skills, and will only rely on her super reflexes and speed to deal with it on the spot. In addition, she didn't want to hurt the opponent's life, and the strength in her fists and feet was also reserved, so she was at a disadvantage.  
  
Jessica got up and also joined the battle. She also doesn’t understand fighting skills, and she is even far inferior to Spider-Woman in terms of reflexes, but she is so powerful that every punch she throws is violent, forcing the red ninja to dodge, which is not threatening. small.  
  
Little Gwen hugged his knees, shrank in the corner and watched the three fairies fight, shivering not to make a sound.  
  
Before playing for a moment, the ninja in red seized an opportunity, flicked his wrist and shook the blade, using a fake action to induce Spider-Woman to shrink and avoid. And he took the opportunity to kick and kicked his boots right on her chest. The girl's snow-white uniform suddenly had black footprints on her chest, and she flew out.  
  
The red ninja kept moving. After a flutter, the throwing knife was thrown in the opposite direction, and it was cut through the air from a tricky angle, leaving a bright red crack on Jessica's calf. Jessica's knees softened and half-kneeled on the ground. The red ninja's throwing knife bounced on the ground. After a few sparks, she turned strangely to stab Jessica to the door.  
  
Dead.  
  
Jessica's pupils shrank, and this simple thought came up in her brain for a brief moment that could not be avoided.  
  
She had never experimented with the hardness of her skull, but she estimated that 80% of it should be unstoppable. She closed her eyes subconsciously, gritted her teeth and waited for her forehead to be penetrated...but that didn't happen.  
  
A black hand protruded from the shadow and intercepted the flying knife halfway.  
  
Jessica waited for a long while without seeing the attack. She opened her eyes curiously and saw a man standing in front of her with a black trench coat, a black top hat, and even a face mask with a black super mask. The guy caught the flying knife with only his hand, and his windbreaker fluttered in the wind behind him. He looked like some male protagonists in European and American movies, but he was indeed quite aggressive.  
  
The man turned his head and said in  
  
a deep voice to her: "Enough, take someone, and go." Jessica was dumbfounded when she heard the voice.  
  
This voice is... the boss?


	41. Nobuyuki Yoshioka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Upset, black mood  
> 2\. Meiman=I don't know daredevil maybe.  
> 3\. Obliviously Superman

"Boss?" Jessica asked in a low voice in a voice that only the other party could hear.  
  
Richard's face under the mask suddenly turned black(1). Well, as long as the Meiman family(2) wears a blindfold to cover the cheekbones, everyone will not recognize it? Because Mao is so tightly wrapped from head to toe, and yet why is Jessica still can recognizes him?  
  
The big blue guy next door has glasses on the bridge of his nose and no can recognize him.(3)  
  
Richard waved his hand and motioned them to go quickly.  
  
It seems that in the future, you will still have to talk less in front of people you know. What if the other party's IQ suddenly becomes online?  
  
Although I don't know who the rescuer who suddenly appeared, Spider-Woman still said thank you, and took Little Gwen and left quickly. Spider-Woman is faster than Jessica, she is planning to send Little Gwen back to a safe place as soon as possible, maybe there is still time to come back to help.  
  
Richard glanced at the girl in white as she turned out the window.  
  
It was unexpected. Looking at the girl's dress, it is estimated that she should be SpiderGwen.  
  
Yes, this Spider-Man in a white uniform is Gwen Stacy, the same person as the blond schoolboy on her back. It's just that she should not be the Gwen Stacy of this universe, but from another parallel world. In that world, it was not Peter Parker who was bitten by a spider to gain superpowers but Gwen Stacey, so she was the Spider-Man of that world.  
  
Gwen Spider-Man also appeared in the animated film "Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse". If Richard guessed right, the girl in front of him and the one in the movie should be the same person. It's just that how she got here is a mystery.  
  
"I can help." Jessica stood up and stubbornly refused to leave.  
  
Richard squinted at her: "Go."  
  
Jessica still wanted to insist, but he hesitated for a moment, finally bit her lip, and retreated obediently.  
  
Even Jessica felt puzzled. She felt that she should not be the type who is used to obeying orders. But once she knew that this person was Richard, she was subconsciously obedient.  
  
Maybe it was because of trust, although she didn't know where this trust came from.  
  
Jessica also left, and finally only Richard and the red ninja were left in the room. The ninja's flying knife was grasped by Richard. He tried several times to withdraw the flying knife, but the chain didn't move at all in Richard's hands.  
  
The red ninja had to give up, and instead showed a bright dagger.  
  
Richard didn't just rush out because of his hotheads. In fact, he had already observed the ninja when Jessica and Gwen Spider-Man joined forces against the ninja. He found that although the ninja had great tricks, in his opinion It seems to be a passerby at the level of A, B, C, D, and you don't even need to transform to deal with this kind of guy.  
  
Richard speculated that this might be related to the last upgrade of the power of light in his body, and perhaps his physical abilities and dynamic vision are much better than before. After all, what he possesses is the power of Noah, and it may not be impossible for him to evolve to the ultimate physical body and brush the alien beast.  
  
The red ninja saw this man appear domineering, dressed in a black windbreaker is also quite cool, looking at the aura, it looks like a BOSS-level figure. And based on experience, this kind of guy who still wears sunglasses in the middle of the night is very difficult to deal with. So he dared not neglect to respond. But he patiently looked for a chance for a long time, but only felt that the guy in the trench coat was full of flaws, just like an ordinary person who didn't know the least bit of tactics.  
  
Is it possible that this product is really just an ordinary person?  
  
With such doubts, the red ninja finally stopped waiting for an opportunity, but flew forward tentatively, and the dagger drew a long, cold glare diagonally away.  
  
Richard does not know any tricks and techniques, but his eyes are sharp, and the opponent's knife is as clear as slow motion in his eyes. He thought for a while, and grabbed the dagger with his right hand in a straight line against the direction of the opponent's dagger, but somehow he flipped the palm of his hand and lightly snatched the opponent's dagger.  
  
The ninja in red felt an indescribable force coming from his hand, completely unable to resist the dagger, and was taken away. But he reacted swiftly, inhaling deeply, raising his qi to his left fist, a punch that seemed like a wave of invisible air.  
  
That is "qi".  
  
Richard knows that this ninja is a hand union person, and he also knows that hand union will have a secret method of refining qi passed down from the legendary secret realm "Kunlun. Through cultivation, they can master a mysterious energy called "qi" in their physical bodies. Like a master of hand society leader level, they can use qi to heal and even shake a car through the air with one palm... a strong Western mutation Edition martial arts style.  
  
The most terrifying aspect of using "Qi" as a weapon is not in its physical strength, but in that it will cause a huge blow to the enemy's internal organs and physiological systems. Like Gwen Spider-Man and Jessica Jones, their bodies are definitely stronger than these ninjas by more than one level, but even they have to instinctively withdraw and avoid them when faced with "qi" attacks. Because the energy makes them aware of the threat, if it hits directly, their organs may be slightly or severely injured.  
  
However, this ninja used this trick to deal with Richard, and he really chose the wrong target.  
  
Richard did not evade, and his right fist casually slammed up against the swelling fist.  
  
The moment the fists intersected, the "qi" of the ninja in red was like a rushing river pouring into Richard's body... but only encountered a vast ocean! The vast force of light spontaneously counterattacked when it sensed the intrusion of external forces, and the extremely majestic energy was automatically released, turning into a clear blue light visible to the naked eye and exploding with Richard as the center.  
  
The "qi" of the red ninja disintegrated in the blink of an eye, and for a second, the ninja felt as if he had been dragged into a certain illusion. A vast azure space like a starry sky, countless golden light particles condensed into the phantom of a silver giant, cast a majestic line of sight from a high level, like a supreme god overlooking the humble ant, the coercion seemed to overwhelm people Breathless...  
  
Blue light broke out, and the red ninja was blown out like a broken kite, and fell to the ground. He didn't know where his face was flying, revealing a face that was as pale as paper and full of sweat, as if it had been completely squeezed dry in that short second.  
  
Richard stood calmly on the spot, the windbreaker's swing that was lifted by the wind slowly fell. He glanced at the ninja's face, vaguely felt that it seemed a bit familiar. I recalled for a moment...  
  
Well, is this not the American drama Daredevil who was beaten by Lawyer Ma half to death in the first season, and died in the second season after being murdered by Lawyer Ma. Does the resurrected hand meet a ninja?  
  
Remember his name is...  
  
"Nobuyuki Yoshioka?"


	42. That Lord Subordinate?

Daredevil is Richard’s favorite comic American drama in the past. He has played three seasons of American dramas at least three times each season. Therefore, he may not remember other characters clearly, but he is still very impressed with the roles that appeared in Daredevil.  
  
Take this Yoshioka letter for example.  
  
This ninja has a high status in the hand union confederation. He appeared in the first season of Daredevil, and has a powerful BOSS level in the play. The famous Daredevil was not the opponent of this ninja at all, and he didn't even touch one of his hair for several rounds, instead he was full of colors. In the end, if Daredevil had not crossed the bottom line of not killing, and used the lighting tube in the room to play a trick to burn the letter to death, Daredevil would definitely be the one who was beaten to death.  
  
So as a character with a lot of scenes, even almost killing the protagonist, Richard remembers that he is not surprising. But in Yoshioka Shin's view, that's not the case.  
  
In the TV series, Nobuyoshi Yoshioka is the person in charge of Hand's negotiations with New York gangs and manages part of the affairs of hand union in New York, but he has not yet held so many positions. The present letter is only one of the generals of the Hand union Association stationed in New York. It stands to reason that his name should only be known by people within the organization.  
  
Who is this guy in the black trench coat? How would he know his name?  
  
Xin's forehead began to sweat, and various horrible conjectures could not help but pop up in his heart. In his mind, he began to fantasize Richard into various big figures with huge backgrounds. He felt that since the other party knew him, he must also know more secrets of Hand union, which was a greater threat than such talents as police and gangsters.  
  
Such a guy cannot be let go anyway.  
  
With such an idea, Xin tried to get up, his eyes cold, and another dagger appeared. He adjusted the "qi" in the collective again, the sword light danced like a flower in front of him, lunged forward, and flew forward again.  
  
However, Xin has just been seriously injured by backlash, and the intensity and speed of his moves are not as good as before. Richard watched the magnificent knife rushing towards his face. He didn't evade at all, only holding the captured flying knife and stabbing it straight.  
  
The silver blade went straight into Zhonggong, as if it had cut open the knife net, it accurately and perfectly bypassed Xin's trajectory of swinging the knife, and puffed into his heart.  
  
Yoshioka Nobuyuki stared his eyes, snorted, clutching his heart pierced by a flying knife, staggering back several steps, and falling on his back.  
  
The heart is pierced by a sharp blade, even if this ninja is ten times stronger, he should burp. But Richard knew it was not over yet. The Shouhehui gang has a secret recipe for prolonging life, as long as the bones are still much more deadly, the guys can retrieve them from the ghost gate. In other words, if he wanted to solve this problem once and for all, he would have to make a knife and blast the opponent's body into dregs, so that they had nothing to resurrect.  
  
But this step has to wait a little bit.  
  
Richard stopped moving, and without looking back, he said to himself: "Are you going to just squat there all night, or do you want me to get you out of there?" It  
  
became quiet in the darkness. After a few seconds, a figure slowly walked out of the shadow in a corner.  
  
That was an old lady with her waist hunched, with a black wooden cane in her hand, her small eyes almost narrowed into a gap, she looked very much like the cruel-hearted wicked mother in a fairy tale.  
  
Richard turned his head and glanced at her, then narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
Mrs. Gao, one of the "five fingers" of Shouhehui, is a traitor who has defected from the secret Kunlun. This old woman has lived for more than four hundred years, and her accomplishments in refining Qi are not low. At least as far as the performance of the American TV series is concerned, it seems that she is the kind of master who has trained to the realm of flying a car through the air. Daredevil was defeated by her, not her opponent at all.  
  
The old undead walked out slowly on crutches, as if he didn't care about the fact that his capable subordinates were just pierced by a knife. She walked tremblingly to the bright area, if Richard hadn't known it in detail, she would have been deceived by her old-fashioned appearance.  
  
Mrs. Gao stopped and looked Richard up and down.  
  
"Looking at you, it shouldn't look like someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. or any other government agency." She said slowly, "So, you are the adult who is called'Shafulin'... ...Or is it his subordinates?"  
  
Richard froze instantly.  
  
WTF? Why did this involve Sha Fulin again?  
  
I don’t know how Mrs. Go interprets his reaction. The old lady nodded with a clear look: "So, you should be his subordinate. Don’t be surprised, I The adult who knows you doesn’t like to show up, but we also have our own news channel. The name of that adult has already been heard..." The  
  
more the old lady said, the more one Richard became. With a bewildered face, the old lady at the back sounded like she was a little proud of their well-informed hands-on meeting, as if they had heard of the name "Shaferin" on its own.  
  
Richard is almost speechless.  
  
It used to be Golden Union, and now it is Shouhehui. What happened to each of these people?  
  
"Have heard it a long time ago", that's really a ghost. Richard only mentioned the name "Safolin" to Jin on a whim a few weeks ago. He didn't even think about the background of the characters. How come this has been passed on?  
  
From the perspective of Mrs. Gao, a guy who knows so much about their hands and has a great skill can't seem to be a passerby who suddenly popped out on the side of the road. Then, the style of the goods in front of them did not look like government agents. As far as she knew, the only organization in New York that satisfies this condition is the rumored mysterious "Safurin". Power.  
  
Although she was quite confident about the strength of her hand-to-hand union, according to the only information they collected, the "Safolin" seemed to not take their hand-to-hand club in their eyes. They will certainly not believe this rumor, but they can't ignore it completely.  
  
At least their understanding of the organization is limited to the name "Safolin", but the other party seems to know a lot about their hands. First of all, they are already at a disadvantage in terms of intelligence, so in their opinion, the other party should at least be an organization with the same size and power as their own.  
  
The old lady felt that her guess was quite reliable, and she was almost 80% sure that the black trench coat in front of her was the person from the "Safolin" side.  
  
Sometimes people just like to be smart, thinking they have a seamless and logical reasoning, but in the eyes of the insider, she is like a silly  
  
stupid person ...


	43. Mrs. Gao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Imagination  
> 2\. Son of a b***h

Richard didn't know what kind of expression he should use to face her. He was deeply convinced by the superb brain-supplement ability of these villains. Obviously he is a lonely family with no background. These people have to make up for him to set up a tall background. To put it bluntly, they are scaring themselves.  
  
Richard has seen it now, and he seems to have finally understood how some sensational gossip came from. As the actual culprit of this rumor, Richard stated that he was in fact dumbfounded. During the whole process, he just mentioned the name "Safolin", and the rest of it depends on the audience's own YY...(1)  
  
Mrs . Gao is a little bit complacent here, and feels that he has reported "Safolin". "The other party's actions froze, she must have guessed it. She even felt that she had mastered the initiative in the conversation, so she said in a leisurely manner: "You must have already understood our situation with your intelligence capabilities, so we might as well speak straight to the point.  
  
For your'sir ', you have always respected the hand-to-hand association. The best proof is that we have always upheld the principle of not violating the river water on both sides, and we hope to continue to maintain it in the future..."  
  
Mrs. Gao Barabara spoke, and Richard could not help but sneer in his heart.  
  
Does the well water violate the river water? How can you break the law if you can't even find the river?  
  
Having said that, this so-called "river water" does not exist at all, and they will not want to commit the crime.  
  
"If you are dissatisfied with the disputes of the New York situation because of the involvement of the hands, we can too. Stop immediately.” Mrs. Gao continued, “We should have no conflicts of interest with the adult. Fighting with each other is not good for both parties.”  
  
Mrs. Gao already gave enough to the one who didn’t. The face of the existence of "Safolin". If she had doubts about the power and ability of "Safolin" before, then this question has disappeared after she saw Richard's powerful combat effectiveness.  
  
Nobuyuki Yoshioka is already a leader among the ninjas of Shouji, and Richard can fully crush Nobuyoshi Yoshioka, which means that he should have the strength equivalent to five "fingers" of Shouji. And the people with such power are just miscellaneous fish under Sha Fulin's command. Doesn't that mean that Sha Fulin's own strength is terrifying?  
  
More importantly, they still don't know the details of each other, and the unknown enemy is often the most terrifying. It is better not to provoke such a person.  
  
Richard pretended to think for a moment, and then nodded: "Well, then I can make a guarantee for that adult. From now on, as long as you don’t take the initiative to attack, we will not be embarrassed."  
  
Mrs. Gao Relieved. To be honest, her old arms and legs are really not necessarily 100% sure when she fights with the black man. It is best to solve it peacefully.  
  
It’s not a big problem that Yoshioka Shin was killed. Anyway, as long as the bones are still there, he can be resurrected...  
  
Mrs. Gao's guard has just loosened, and she sees the shadow of her fists flashing in front of her, and her punches are breaking through The whistling shrieked against her old face. Madam Gao's face changed suddenly and she hurriedly took out her palm to resolve. Her five withered fingers like a tree branch lightly rested on the fist handed by Richard. The "qi" in her body swiftly revolved, exerting skillful force on her hand, and forcibly unloading Richard's fist from the mountain and rock. Going elsewhere, it is quite similar to the "four-two-thousand-thousand-pound" technique commonly seen in martial arts novels.  
  
Richard was slightly surprised. This old woman really has some skills. The power of his punch is afraid that even the iron skin can be pierced directly, and there is still a violent sneak attack. This Mrs. Gao actually took it so lightly. This old lady throws into those traditional martial arts novels, I am afraid that she is also an enchanting martial arts master.  
  
But it's a pity that she was born in this Marvel world where freaks and gods are everywhere, even if she retreats for four hundred years and hits a real boss, she still has only a second.  
  
Although Mrs. Gao made a "four or two strokes" to divert Richard's attack direction, the punch came too fiercely, and she rushed to meet the enemy, her fist force still forced her chest to become stuffy, almost unable to relieve her breath. Come. With the help of the opponent's fist, she jumped back and looked at Richard angrily and vigilantly, and asked: "What do you mean?"  
  
"It doesn't mean anything." Richard said lightly, "I just want you to die,  
  
that's all ." He was telling the truth. He was upset by the old lady, Mrs. Gao, which was the case when he was chasing drama.  
  
Others may not know, but Richard can clearly know Mrs. Gao's business in New York. She manages the huge drug business, and is a cruel character who can treat life as a mustache for profit, killing a large number of Chinese compatriots. All the workers and delivery men in her processing factory will have her eyes gouged and tongues cut off. It is not an exaggeration to say that this old woman is a living demon.  
  
Richard had long seen this old lady not so pleasing to his eyes. Now that she has been sent to her, there is no reason to leave her hands alone.  
  
Mrs. Gao's face sank: "Well, if this is what the adult meant, then you will see that our hands are not a soft persimmon that everyone can handle." The  
  
voice fell, and the old lady immediately stopped keeping it. Suddenly, her body was full of turbulence, and her rickety waist suddenly straightened up, as if her spine was suddenly broken. She held the cane in one hand and swung the cane lightly. Her surging "qi" left a faintly visible translucent trail in the air. The breath was majestic and terrifying...  
  
Richard looked at Gao calmly. Madam's posture.  
  
Well, it's worthy of being the "five fingers" of the hands, it seems that there are indeed two brushes.  
  
But...  
  
Richard did not say a word, suddenly took out his gun, raised his hand and pulled the trigger. The azure blue light that had already stored energy whizzed out, and the light flow seemed to shake the space, heading straight towards Madam Gao.  
  
The Energy Burst Gun, a "buy one get one free" gift for evolutionary trustees, is also the standard equipment of the Nexus fitter. It can release a powerful energy shock wave. If the energy is sufficient, even one blow is enough to crush a small head. Alien beast.  
  
However, using the energy burst gun also consumes Richard's own energy, and he has never encountered any decent opponent before, so he usually doesn't use this weapon much.  
  
Mrs. Gao was completely unexpected. It feels like the two great masters meeting on the top of Huashan Mountain, one of them set up a stance and fought a set of horrible fists to prepare for the fight, and the opposite person took out a submachine gun without saying anything but a shuttle bullet... the  
  
key This is not a submachine gun! This is the energy bursting gun of an alien beast in one shot. Where can Mrs. Gao, a qi-refining old lady, catch it?  
  
The blue shock swept across the room, and the "qi" of Mrs. Gao's body guard fell apart like paper under the domineering energy. Her body was hit hard by the light, and her withered skin and flesh instantly decomposed under the strong light, and the muscles, organs, and bones were all turned into flying light particles, and even the MMP(2) was wiped out before it had time to shout.


	44. Who is the Enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hand union  
> 2\. Golden Immortal this is like god in Chinese cultivation  
> 3\. A cheat

The gang of Shouhehui(1) said that they are immortal and can continue their lives through special means, but the prerequisite for their lives is to have bones to continue. Just like Mrs. Gao, directly blasting the energy bursting gun into a scum, let alone a hands-on meeting, even if Daluo Jinxian(2) personally appeared, she could not rescue her.  
  
The hard-pressed Mrs. Gao may not even know that this time is the real end of her despicable life, and she has officially become the first "finger" that has fallen since the establishment of the Hand Association. Richard didn't know how huge a shock this would bring to the Shamrock Association, nor did he know that his actions directly caused the remaining four "fingers" of the Shamrock Association to gather in New York City along with a large number of hands under their respective jurisdiction.  
  
All he knew was that this evil old demon woman was finally broken to pieces and ushered in a trial that was four hundred years late, which was enough.  
  
Of course, he did not forget to make up the poor little ninja Yoshioka Shinobu. With an energy bursting gun, the red ninja followed in the footsteps of Mrs. Gao, and was wiped out by the impact of the blue light energy.  
  
Next, Little Gwen was caught by Big Gwen...It was a bit weird to say that...that was, she was returned to Director Stacey by Gwen Spider-Man. Director George Stacey was thinking of her daughter's safety, and was as anxious as an ant on a hot pot. At this time, seeing her daughter return intact, he almost burst into tears without being excited.  
  
Originally, Chief Stacey didn’t really like this kind of volunteer police officer who was jumping around on the roof with his face covered, but now he saw his daughter safe and sound, and he was grateful for the man in white who brought her daughter back. He also neglected a little problem, consciously or unconsciously. He thanked Gwen Spider-Man again and again at the entrance of the police station, and barely brought two bags of gifts into her hand.  
  
This scene made Gwen Spider-Man a little bit embarrassed, watching his dad thank him for saving himself (it's very difficult to say it), but not everyone has a chance to experience it. Although she knew that Director Stacy was not her real dad, at least that was enough to prove how much her dad cared about her.  
  
Little Gwen returned safely, and Director Stacey's attitude toward the outside world became tough again. He publicly declared that even if he used his family as a threat, he would not change his mind. He would lead the New York Police Department to fight the evil forces to the end.  
  
Director Stacey was reunited here, but Kim Hoe was not good there. After the failure of this mission, the Shouhehuihui refused to give Jin and provide help-no matter what price the other party offered. So Jin He went back to the origin of the problem, and he became passive again in this gang war.  
  
But I don't know if it is because of historical inertia or something. In fact, Jin did not win the war in the end. Just as the situation became more and more unfavorable for Jin and, a super killer called "Bulleye" appeared. Jin didn't know where to find such a freak, but the appearance of this guy directly established the direction of the battle. "Bullseye" is like a hidden arrow that can't be defended against. Whoever Jin does not aim at will die immediately, no matter how tightly protected it is, it is useless.  
  
This guy has come and gone without a trace, and is very good at using bows and arrows and hidden weapons. In particular, the quasi-head of his bow and arrow is almost as if he has opened a random hanger(3). A casual arrow is a headshot. It is easy to wear Yang with a hundred steps. This person is simply a fighter in the killer world, and the police are completely helpless with him.  
  
So although there were a little more twists and turns, Kim did not finally win the throne of New York hegemony. All forces have lost important figures in the gang, and in the end they had to claim to Jin and admit his hegemony.  
  
At the same time that New York was shaken by storms, the Shouhehui also fell into unprecedented tension for centuries.  
  
The Midtown Circle Financial Company, on the surface, is a legally registered financial company, but in fact it is one of the branches of the SCO Group in New York. Alexandra, the owner of Midtown Circle Finance, is one of the five "fingers" of Shouhehui, and is also a pagan who defected from the Kunlun Secret Realm.  
  
And now, she is sitting at the chief of the company's conference room, looking at the other three people around the conference table with an unprecedented serious expression-the remaining "fingers" in the hands.  
  
As the supreme leader of the Shouhehui, each of the four of them has a prominent identity and status, and each is a big boss to dominate one side. They manage different fields and rarely meet together. The last time they got together like this was decades ago.  
  
And this time may be the most serious situation since they betrayed Kunlun.  
  
"Mrs. Gao is dead," Alexandra said in a deep voice.  
  
Although everyone had received the news before they came, they couldn't help being moved when they heard Alexandra's personal confirmation.  
  
Death is the common fear of all living things, and this is especially true for these immortals who have lived for hundreds of years. From the very beginning, this was the reason they got together. It was out of fear of death and greed for life that they coveted the taboo technique of immortality in Kunlun Secret Realm. After stealing the secrets, they defected together.  
  
But now Alexandra told them that one of their immortal companions had fallen, as if silently predicting that the next one might be anyone in the room.  
  
A leader called Murakami asked in a deep voice, "Where is the dragon bone? Why can't we resurrect Mrs. Gao?"  
  
"The other party shattered her body and couldn't use the dragon bone to resurrect her." Alexandra sullied, "There is also the letter. After the other party killed the letter, he also shattered his body, as if..."  
  
She stopped here and did not continue. But everyone present understood what she meant.  
  
A terrifying conjecture emerged in the minds of everyone present.  
  
The other party knew the secret of their resurrection, so it made the knife so thorough. This was the only explanation.  
  
The four leaders fell into silence for a while.  
  
This is an unprecedented crisis they have encountered. The other party knows their secrets and has the ability to kill Mrs. Gao, which means that no matter which one of them faces the enemy, the same result will be achieved.  
  
An enemy who knows you well is scary enough, and even more terrifying is that you don't know anything about the other party.  
  
After a while, Suwanda, one of the four leaders-a warlord entrenched in Africa-asked in a deep voice, "How much do we know about the enemy?"  
  
Alexandra shook her head: "Not too much, I only know a name, or more likely a code name..." She closed her mouth, as if it had been brewing for a while, before reading it carefully. Out of this name, "...'Shaferin'."


	45. Wash your hand before a meal

"Sha Fulin." Murakami frowned. "A name I've never heard before. Do any of you have an impression?" The  
  
three leaders of the Shamrock Association shook their heads.  
  
You know, the Shouhehui is a large organization entrenched in the world, and these four people are the supreme leaders of the Shouhehui. They are in different regions and different fields, and they are big people who are enough to shake the world, but there is such a powerful existence in the world that even the four of them are completely unknown.  
  
Before, Mrs. Gao said that she had heard of Sha Fulin's name, but in fact it was just a polite, just like the ancient martial arts people like to "look up" to each other no matter which side they met. . In fact, Shougang's understanding of this Shafolin is nothing more than the rumors circulating among the gangs in New York. And where did this rumor come from? It is said that it seems to have come from Jin Bin...  
  
Such a character who missed the head and tail of the No. 1 Shenlong immediately attracted the attention of the leaders. They believe that the reason why they don't know anything about the other party must be because the other party's power is too strong, just as most ordinary people have never heard of their existence.  
  
As for "Safolin", it was actually fabricated out of thin air and did not exist at all?  
  
They haven't thought about it for a second.  
  
The story can be fabricated, but can the deaths of Yoshioka Shin and Mrs. Gao still be blindfolded?  
  
"I only have the only possible clue here." Alexandra thought for a moment, and said, "Most of the gangsters seem to be inclined to think that Richard Lee, the boss of the Planet Daily newspaper, is connected to this mysterious force, but I specialize I sent someone to check it, and it seems that there is no definite evidence to prove it. Those gangsters are just guessing randomly, and there is no actual evidence."  
  
This is the most interesting part of the rumor-it will continue to spread. Grow and upgrade yourself.  
  
Actually, the image of "Safolin" was born out of thin air because Jin Bing insisted that Richard had such a mysterious backstage, but later when the name spread, Jin Bing went to the origin of the name. Keep it secret. Therefore, the vast number of "wise" people started to use their wisdom to replenish their brains, and gave this name an unfathomable background and extremely terrifying forces...  
  
Development to the current version, due to lack of evidence, On the contrary, the head Lin" has no direct contact with their Planet Daily.  
  
"Newspaper?" Suwanda doubted, "What can such a big man have to do with a newspaper?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't rule out this possibility." Alexandra said.  
  
Botu, a head of the hand union with a beard, said in a deep voice: "In any case, we can't let go of any possibility. I can arrange manpower now, let's get that Richard Lee to ask... ..."  
  
"This matter can't be reckless." Alexandra interrupted, "This may be the most serious situation that our hands-on association has ever encountered. We must proceed with caution. First of all, we need to mobilize manpower and resources. , If necessary, we even have to activate the'black sky'. We must be the most comprehensive preparation... to meet the war!"  
  
...  
  
as a large world-class organization whom panicked right now. Richard, the culprit knows nothing about it. Not only that, he is still preparing today's dinner leisurely in his kitchen.  
  
After making dinner, he put the plate on the table and shouted, "Hey, are you there? It's dinner." After  
  
a while, Jessica slowly moved out of her room. Her original beautiful hair is a bit messy, her upper body is wearing a gray-black T-shirt that seems to have not been changed for two days, and the jeans on her lower body seem to be crooked.  
  
Richard couldn't help wondering whether all girls are so indifferent to image in their personal space...or would Jessica be a special case.  
  
Jessica went straight to the table and sat down. Before she could start, Richard tapped the mouth of the bowl with chopsticks loudly: "Wash your hands before meals."  
  
Jessica glanced at him and muttered quietly, "It's been washed."  
  
Richard remained sneer. Look at her. Haha, do you believe this?  
  
In the end, Jessica still failed to withstand his straight eyes, cursed in a low voice, I don’t know what, but finally got up obediently to wash her hands...  
  
Actually Jessica didn’t quite understand. Why should I be so obedient. Just like Richard said before that drinking is not allowed, she has really never had a drop of wine since then.  
  
Is it because he is the boss and landlord, afraid that if he doesn't listen to him, his salary will be deducted and the rent will increase?  
  
If you think about it, it doesn't seem to be true. Little things like washing hands before meals, in fact, even if she insisted not to listen to Richard, it would not be too boring to be too embarrassing.  
  
After washing her hands, Jessica returned to the table and glanced at the fork and spoon in her place. She thought for a moment, and seemed to finally make up her mind...  
  
"I don't want this." She pointed to the spoon on the table, "Give me a pair of chopsticks."  
  
Richard picked it up unexpectedly. eyebrow.  
  
Ever since she broke a pair of chopsticks for the first time, Jessica has never mentioned the spoon and fork that Jessica uses for every meal. Why do you have to challenge yourself again this time?  
  
"Are you sure?" He felt that he needed to check again.  
  
"Don't talk nonsense to me."  
  
Jessica hummed. Although she would never admit it to Richard, in fact, after that, she went to the tubing to search for video tutorials on how to use chopsticks and practiced hard for a while. That gaffe was really embarrassing, it was a stain on her Jessica Jones' life, this time she absolutely must wash away the shame of the past...  
  
"Okay."  
  
Since she insisted like this, Richard let her go. He got up and took away the spoon and fork, and replaced her with a pair of wooden chopsticks like himself.  
  
Don't tell me, Jessica really looks good with chopsticks this time. Although the movements are a little stiffer, the posture is fairly standard.  
  
Richard unexpectedly said: "Huh? You've made a lot of progress, did you practice it by yourself?"  
  
Jessica was a little proud: "No, just think about it, it doesn't seem to be difficult."  
  
She lied, in fact she these days Every day in the office, I secretly take two pencils and imagine them as chopsticks. Whenever no one is nearby, I will practice them secretly...  
  
Sure enough, the effort pays off.  
  
Jessica was about to taste the first delicious bite with chopsticks, but stopped when she saw today's recipe, her smile froze on her face.  
  
Today’s recipe... there is a mapo tofu.


	46. Is Vampire real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Son goku, Sun wukong.

Pleasant...Ah no, it's Mapo tofu, this kind of thing is simply the natural enemy of chopstick beginners. When Richard prepared today's recipe in advance, he did not expect that Jessica would suddenly decide to install it and challenge the chopstick usage again, otherwise he would definitely not come up with such a difficult dish.  
  
It felt like Jessica had worked hard for several weeks and finally left the Novice Village confidently, but bumped into a full-level guardian boss at the entrance of the village. Even Richard felt a bit too cruel.

  
  
Jessica herself is a girl who refuses to admit defeat. Since she said she was going to challenge, it is impossible to escape before the start, right? So she took a deep breath, and cautiously stretched out her chopsticks slowly, trying to pick up a piece of tofu... and unexpectedly cut the tofu in half.  
  
Jessica's stubborn temper suddenly came up. She said that she didn't believe in this evil. Can a mere piece of tofu go to heaven?  
  
So Richard was eating quietly while narrating, while watching this poor piece of tofu change from one piece to two pieces, then four, sixteen, thirty-two...  
  
Jie It seemed that Sika had just gotten into the tofu, and the food was gone, even Richard suggested that she change a spoon for her.  
  
After a while, Jessica finally gave up until he was almost finished. She snorted and pointed to the piece of tofu that she had clamped. "What's so delicious about this thing?"  
  
Then she stopped touching the mapo tofu and focused on dealing with other things. The dishes are gone.  
  
Richard observed it. In all fairness, Jessica's progress is indeed not small, at least the basic movements of picking vegetables and grilling rice are actually not a big problem. It is estimated that she hasn't worked hard this time. It's just that she was out of luck and hit the BOSS right  
  
after she left Novice Village... After eating, Richard packed up the dishes and prepared to wash the dishes. Jessica looked at the side for a while, and couldn't help but said, "Why... I'd better help?"  
  
"No need." Richard smiled. After all, if you charge for food, you have to provide a full service.  
  
Jessica leaned against the door and looked at her. He hesitated for a while, then said, "Why don't you teach me how to cook?"  
  
Richard gave her a surprised look.  
  
What's going on here? Coach, I want to learn how to cook?  
  
Jessica was really embarrassed. Although she knew that she was actually deducting the food fee for eating here, she always felt uncomfortable when she stretched out her hand to open her mouth.  
  
Richard smiled and said, "Okay, of course. But the teaching fee is extra."  
  
Jessica turned black and went back to the room.  
  
Sorry for disturbing you!  
  
...  
  
After the addition of the super killer "Bulleye", the gang war initiated by Kim Uno finally came to an end. The rest of the family power in New York suffered severe damage, and several families even lost their supreme leader. The remaining families had no choice, and finally, under the lead of the silver mane who survived by chance, agreed to Jin and bowed their heads. In the end, the rest of the gangs became affiliates of Golden Union, and Wilson Fisk became the true overlord of the underground world in New York.  
  
Richard didn't care about these things, anyway, he didn't get involved with the New York underworld. And what really affected him the most was  
  
... There is no headline to write about.  
  
Yes, the gang war is over, and the planet’s biggest signature, Ultraman, hasn’t appeared for a long time. After the previous explosion, the sales of the planet are now gradually declining.  
  
Now they desperately need news! Big news that is explosive enough to continue to capture readers' attention!  
  
Early that morning, Richard heard Cathy and the bald editor-in-chief Stewart arguing fiercely.  
  
"Vampire!?" The editor-in-chief began to show off his loud voice again, "I asked you to be Ultraman's columnist, would you fool me with a vampire report?" The  
  
little girl Cathy did not show weakness in the first half of her momentum: "But what I wrote is true! The protagonist of the story is my acquaintance, and I know her. She told me her experience personally, and every word I write is a fact..."  
  
"Vampire !?" The editor repeated the word again, as if the word itself was enough to prove how absurd her idea was.  
  
Richard walked in: "What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, it's not a big problem, boss." When Stewart saw the boss, his voice suddenly dropped. "It's just a fanciful fantasy, not even news."  
  
Cathy became a little angry: "Boss, you know, too. What kind of world do we live in. Superheroes, super criminals, and now even Ultraman’s godlike existence. Why is this old man stubbornly unable to believe that there are vampires?"  
  
Richard He didn't directly reprimand her: "Oh? Have you really seen a vampire?"  
  
Stewart didn't believe it, but Richard didn't think it was any surprise. After all, this is the Marvel worldview, let alone vampires, even if Cathy said that he saw a monkey who could only fly to the sky and play with a stick(1), he would believe it. (Don't say that there is really in Marvel  
  
. ) "No." Cathy was a little frustrated, "If I saw it with my own eyes, it must be a headline."  
  
"I'll say it, it's not credible at all." Editor Stewart began to mumble again. Up.  
  
Cathy protested: "But my friend said she was bitten by a vampire."  
  
"That's the same."  
  
Richard asked, "Can you show me the manuscript?"  
  
"Of course. Here , boss." Cathy will write The good manuscript was handed to him, "I promise that what I wrote is true." The  
  
editor-in-chief began to mumble again: "I said, this is a waste of time..."  
  
In fact, the content of the story is very simple. That is to say, there is a girl who works in the library, and one night when she was on the night shift in the library, she met a strange visitor. The man was dressed in black and a tall top hat, and looked like an elegant English gentleman. From the moment the person spoke, the girl's memory became hazy-it felt like she had been hallucinated by drugs. She vaguely remembered that she seemed to be taken into an alley, and then the whole memory was blurred. When she woke up, she had returned to her bed, and her whole body was extremely normal except for the two round teeth marks at the base of her neck.  
  
Only a day later, the mark began to heal, and it looked like a wound from a few weeks ago. As shown in all related themes of film and television works, this wound will naturally remind people of vampires.

  
  
Of course, Cathy took the photo of the tooth print, but this is still not enough to prove the story is true. But this is not the part that Richard is most concerned about. Seeing this report, he is most surprised by the name of the heroine in the story.  
  
"Chloe Lee?" Richard was a little surprised. "This girl is your friend?"  
  
"Yes, how do you know?" Cathy wondered.  
  
Richard's expression became a little more complicated.  
  
Isn't this the baby girl of Aunt Lin in the supermarket?


	47. Need an Exclusive Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Perhaps it looks like both hands in waist forming triangle while head up in ceiling. Recomend one of my works salted fish song lyric from mayday  
> 2\. This is from the original author, but even I am wondering how can that be.

Isn’t Chloe Lee just the Auntie Lin from the supermarket who is dedicated to giving him away hers daughter? Although Richard has not seen her personally yet, he does remember the name.  
  
It shouldn’t happen to be a person with the same name and surname like this...  
  
Richard decided to drop by to visit Aunt Xia Lin after work today. After all, it’s a good neighbor. If something happens to her daughter, she should care about it. of.  
  
"If this is true, then your story is not finished yet." Richard returned the manuscript to Cathy. "Keep on digging. Maybe you can dig out some big news."  
  
"I think this is it. A waste of time." Editor Stewart continued to mutter stubbornly, "Vampire? Absolutely impossible."  
  
...  
  
Richard returned to the office, and Jessica appeared in his office a few minutes later with a stack of photos. in.  
  
"Spider Woman fights bank robbers?" Richard took the photo from her. This material is not bad, after all, it is a classic and traditional superhero everyday, and it is close to life, and the average reader will buy it. But when he picked up these photos and took a look...  
  
...what are they doing?  
  
The gangster tied up by the spider web, the car hung in the air by the web, and this picture... Richard stared at this photo for a long time before he could barely find the swaying spider from the gap between the tall buildings. Silk stays away from the small black spots on the scene.  
  
Do you like the scenes of superhero chasing cars? sorry, we do not have that.  
  
Should I give this superhero a feature? Sorry, neither. Only a back view that can't be seen with a microscope.  
  
Richard's face was dark: "Just tell me, do you expect me to post that photo?"  
  
Jessica seemed to have expected his reaction a long time ago. She put her hands on her hips and put her hands on her hips in a posture of "I am the salted fish and loves how to do it"(1), and said, "What can I do? It just happened to be passing by without preparation. Do you know how long I ran to chase and take this back photo?"  
  
Richard thought, too. No matter how people can fly in the sky with spider silk, even if Jessica can only run on two legs after all, it is a bit too difficult for her to catch up with others.  
  
In the original Spider-Man, before he thought of a good idea to make money from selfies, no one could take pictures of him.  
  
In this way, the fact that the Clarion Daily can continue to have Spider-Man photos as its signature is all thanks to the fact that he is an employee of the newspaper, and the same is true for the Superman of the next planet Daily. Although Richard himself is Ultraman, he does not want to be a superhero who runs around the world all day. So thinking about it this way, it seems that their newspaper still lacks such a resident superhero as a signboard.  
  
If they could have a superhero of their own...  
  
Richard's eyes fell on Jessica, consciously or unconsciously.  
  
Jessica was a little uncomfortable when viewed by the boss: "What's wrong?"  
  
" Ask a question, Jessica." Richard was serious, "Are you willing to dedicate yourself to our newspaper?"  
  
Jessica was startled, subconsciously Take a step back.  
  
"Boss, let me speak first. You helped me a lot. I am very grateful but don't even want to make some bastard requests. That's okay."  
  
Richard rolled his eyes and said, "Thinking about something ? Me? It means that you should also go to a whole outfit similar to this Spider-Woman. Don’t forget to take a few selfies when you go out to fight for justice, and then all our headlines will be resolved."  
  
Jessica was stunned . , Thought for a while. This method...seems to be feasible?  
  
"Are there commissions?" she asked.  
  
"Of course there is."  
  
Jessica thought for a while, and finally shook her head: "...Forget it. I don't think I'm ready, but I'm just a little stronger guy, maybe I'm not at all. It’s  
  
not necessary to be a hero. Who knows if you haven’t tried it? Richard shrugged, but didn’t force it. “Just let it go if you don’t want to, I’m just talking about it.”  
  
Jie Sika stood there, seemingly hesitant.  
  
"Why, is there anything else I want to say?"  
  
"...No, it's all right , boss." Jessica shook her head and exited the office.  
  
Richard was right, she did not say something.  
  
There are some things she must go to confirm in person.  
  
...  
  
New York, Midtown High School.  
  
"Gwen, we are going to visit the newly opened mall over there tonight, shall we go together?"  
  
The beautiful girl with short golden hair turned around and smiled apologetically at the girls who invited her.  
  
"Sorry, I have something to do today."  
  
" Should I go back to work overtime again?" A girl pulled her arm, "Today is the weekend, and it's okay to take a day off occasionally. Besides, Gwen, your grades are already in the whole class. It's the highest, no need to work so hard."  
  
"Sorry, I really have something." The girl continued to rebuff, "Next time, we must be together next time." The  
  
girls had no choice but to give up the idea.  
  
Gwen Stacey was originally an ordinary high school student, until she was bitten by a radioactive spider in a camping trip. Since then, she has obtained the spider induction that can predict the danger and the adhesion that can be attached to the surface of the object. Power and greatly enhanced speed and power. After losing her best friend Peter Parker, she learned the truth of "the greater the ability, the greater the responsibility" in a painful way, so she put on a battle robe and became a good neighbor "Spider Woman" in New York... ...  
  
Okay, but that's not a story that happened in this world.  
  
To put it simply, she is not the Gwen Stacy of this universe. Gwen in this world is still a little loli in elementary school, she was rescued from a group of mysterious ninjas not long ago. She came from a parallel time and space and was trapped in this world for some reason.  
  
So she had no choice but to stay here temporarily and enrolled in Zhongcheng High School as a transfer student. (How did a girl from another world get her legal status? Good question, the answer to the "Parallel Universe" screenwriter might know ==)(2)  
  
In fact, Gwen is not an introverted girl, and she does not want to spend time with her after school. The classmates went out together, but she really didn’t have much time. After school, she still had to go to work to earn money...  
  
Yes, although she was strong enough to swing between the buildings, but This does not directly solve her livelihood problems. After all, the great Spider-Woman has to eat too.  
  
After school, Gwen went straight to a restaurant, changed into a waiter attire, and started work.  
  
"Waiter, here, here." A lady sitting in the corner by the window and beckoning to her, "I want to order."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Gwen took out a pen and paper as he walked, "Excuse me. Need something...what???"  
  
Gwen's expression solidified for a moment.  
  
Sitting in that position with her legs folded and waving at her was not someone else, it was Jessica Jones who had been with her that night.


	48. Just a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. That's chinese idiom, something impossible

Gwen shook his heart the moment he saw Jessica. She remembers Jessica. After all, you don't meet a strange girl who is willing to fight a Japanese ninja with you every night.  
  
But why is she here? Is the identity exposed?  
  
Gwen quickly calmed down. She was wearing a uniform and a mask that night, it shouldn't be easy to be recognized. She is more inclined to think that this is just a coincidence, the other party just happened to pass by this restaurant, nothing more.  
  
So Gwen gave a standard smile like he did to all the guests of other people: "Hello, what do you need?"  
  
"Nothing special, if I have to say something...it's you."  
  
Gwen Shocked. What's the situation? Could it be that this is actually not normal?  
  
Gwen looked at the guest again. Look at her handsome black leather jacket, slim blue jeans and black leather boots on her feet...Don't tell me, the dress looks really neutral!  
  
"This...Madam," Gwen stepped back cautiously and reminded, "I'm not an adult."  
  
Jessica was stunned for a moment, suddenly wondering something, and rolled her eyes: " I care about your adulthood or not? Don’t pretend, I know you remember me. Did we just meet and face each other last week?"  
  
Gwen felt cold for a while, and now she couldn’t be lucky. . Her little head start spinning while trying to bite the bullet and Countermeasures while whines: "I do not understand what you are saying, Ms. we seen it.?" "Well,  
  
do not cover up with me, I know you're wearing that day jumped piece pajamas Little girl coming and going."  
  
Gwen was angry: "That's a combat suit, not a jumpsuit, and I'm not a little girl."  
  
"But you just said that you are underage."  
  
"I... "Gwen was speechless for a while, so he hummed heavily and said nothing.  
  
Humph, I don't care about Spider-Woman like you.  
  
Gwen gave up the cover, put down the pen and paper and sat down: "How did you know?"  
  
She was really curious. She felt that there should be no major mistakes in the cover-up of her identity. How could she notice this woman?  
  
Fortunately, she knew that Jessica had the same abilities as herself. At this moment, she regarded Jessica as a companion. She thought that Jessica was also a voluntary police officer or something, and the problem of her identity being exposed to her peers was relatively small.  
  
"I'm a reporter, I have my own methods." Jessica said, suddenly realizing something was wrong, and added, "Oh but don't worry, I won't reveal your identity to anyone."  
  
She said Gwen jumped up from his seat before finishing talking.  
  
reporter? A tight-mouth reporter? Ghost letter?  
  
Why don't you take a lollipop and tell a little girl that although my uncle is a personal trafficker, he certainly won't traffic you?  
  
It's over. Gwen only started to panic now, she felt that her secret identity must be over, maybe her face would have to be in the newspaper tomorrow, and there would be nowhere to hide. She misses her earth like never before, and she wants to go home...  
  
Jessica spread her hands innocently: "I'm serious, at least I promise that your face won't be in the newspaper? We reporters are all There is a sense of integrity."  
  
Gwen sneered at her. haha, really? The sow will go up the tree...(1)  
  
"Seriously, I just want to talk." Jessica said, "You know, I have some special talents just like you. But I... .. Hmm... I’m a bit unsure of what to do. Then I saw you, I saw you everywhere saving people, fighting fires, fighting criminals... So I want to talk to you, just It's that simple."  
  
Gwen looked at her suspiciously for a moment, then slowly sat back. She felt that the other party really just wanted to talk to each other.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked warily.  
  
"Like...your second life?" Jessica asked, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Gwen thought about it, as if he was organizing language. After a long while, she spoke slowly.  
  
"I...um...have a very good friend. Well, in fact, he is my best friend."  
  
"Your boyfriend?"  
  
"No, but he was really very important to me." Gwen shook his head, "But then something very bad happened, and...then I lost him. And worse, I felt that it seemed to be my fault. "  
  
She took a deep breath, lowered her head, and began to play with her long and white fingers unconsciously.  
  
"I didn’t know until he was about to die. It turned out that I had always been such a tall image in his mind... I didn’t know it turned out that he always wanted to be me. He made me understand that this ability is not It means privilege, but a certain responsibility. I can’t...I can’t let it go to waste on me, because it’s unfair...probably that’s it.”  
  
She said Be vague, especially when it comes to losing that friend. But Jessica felt as if he could imagine what a heavy and painful memory for this girl. Jessica remembered the car accident that caused her to lose her family, and also remembered that to some extent, she was actually responsible for the tragedy...  
  
Perhaps there is a bitter story behind every superhero.  
  
The two were silent for a moment, and then Jessica said softly: "In fact, I discovered your identity a few days ago. I have been observing you for a few days. Do you know what I see from you?"  
  
Gwen raised curiously. Eyelids were raised.  
  
"I saw a lonely and helpless little girl, like building a high wall between myself and others." Jessica asked, "Does this have anything to do with the experience you are talking about?"  
  
Gwen Hanging her head: "I...I just lost my way. I can't find my way home."  
  
Jessica didn't know that Gwen was actually "lost", she thought Gwen was a metaphor. Something.  
  
But Jessica probably also understands that Gwen's life is a bit difficult now. She thought for a while, and suddenly thought of something: "By the way, do you want to make some extra money?"  
  
Gwen was startled.  
  
what? Does the style of painting change so fast?  
  
"You know? I happened to be there when you and the bank robbers were fighting on the highway yesterday." Jessica said grimly, "I chased you for three streets, and finally only got a vague picture. The back figure was even trained by the boss pointing his nose. "  
  
Huh? Is there such a thing?  
  
Gwen was a little dazed: "Then...I'm sorry?"  
  
"So you see, maybe we can help each other in this regard." Jessica took out the digital camera and put it on the table, "You will still be as usual in the future. , Wearing your sleep...combat uniforms, go out to fight for justice. Just don’t forget to let me take a few photos and go back to the business. I will give you a commission at that time. What do you think?”


	49. Talk about Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Expressionless face.  
> 2\. Weight measurement, so something like how much a kg?

Make money by selling your own photos?  
  
Gwen hesitated. She had never thought about this before, but when you think about it carefully, superheroes are also public figures.  
  
Should n't public figures make money by brushing their faces? It seems that there is nothing wrong with it ... For a moment, Gwen It's really moving. When she first came to this world, she was thinking about how to go home, but now she has slowly begun to accept her situation. She had to consider the possibility that she would never go back, so how to survive in this new world became a top priority.  
  
First, she urgently needs to make money.  
  
I have to say that Jessica’s proposal is actually quite tempting to her, but she always feels that it’s a little bit of no discipline to rely on superhero status for profit... )  
  
after much thought, Gwen finally shook his head:.. "no, this is not my first sense to do this for me, it is not just a status, but also a remarkable symbolic meaning I do not want to put this Linked to money, so..."  
  
She just said here, a deep-hearted chill suddenly hit her back—not a spider-induction, this premonition has not yet reached "dangerous" Level, but this has made her feel extremely bad.  
  
Gwen turned her head and saw stiffly that the restaurant owner had been standing behind her for some time, with an expression on his face... anyway, it was absolutely irrelevant to "friendly".  
  
Gwen suddenly realized that she was still at work, but she was sitting at the dining table with her legs folded and chatting with Jessica for an unknown amount of time. She also realized that she had been late twice from preventing robbery and catching thieves and had missed work once. The boss scolded her and said that she would be fired directly next time.  
  
It would be a trivial matter if the boss gets angry and scolds her like the previous two times. To make matters worse, the boss only put on the substandard "Sima face"(1) this time, and said calmly: "You have been fired."  
  
Gwen: "..."  
  
A few seconds later, Gwen, who had just been cut off her source of income, turned to Jessica: "That, about the photo... can we talk about the price?"  
  
Jessica: "... "  
  
What? Symbolism and meaning? Is it important to make money to fill your stomach?  
  
Morality? What is that again? How much is a catty?(2)  
  
......  
  
After work, Richard went to Aunt Lin's house as planned, and also brought a bag of gifts to express his condolences.  
  
Although Richard had heard of the existence of vampires in Marvel, he had never seen it with his own eyes. He was also a little curious about the vampires, and he wanted to see what would become of people bitten by a vampire.  
  
Aunt Lin was so excited that she almost did not cry when she saw him, and hurriedly invited him into the house.  
  
"She didn't eat or drink for the past two days. I was going crazy." Aunt Lin was tired. "The hospital checked that she was in good health and there was no problem. We told the police that they just laughed.. Chloe .... I will only say as a joke, no one is willing to believe us if mentioned 'vampire' words, we all feel in the prank ...... "  
  
" Kay Akane believes, and I am willing to believe," Richard said.  
  
Aunt Lin smiled comfortedly: "Thank you, you are a good guy. I knew it when I first saw it. You have a newspaper and your influence is big. Maybe you can talk about it in the newspaper, maybe someone will Pay attention."  
  
"I will." Richard said.  
  
Auntie Lin went to the bedroom of her daughter's side, knocked on the door: "Chloe, you are at the Daily Planet's Lee here, and I've brought you, remember that you have been saying that they want to see???"  
  
Room There was silence and no answer.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
Aunt Lin knocked on the door twice, then gently opened a crack in the door.  
  
Then she was shocked by the sight before her eyes.  
  
What appeared in front of the two of them was a scene that could not be accurately described by the word "messy". They saw open wardrobes, opened drawers, torn books and ripped clothes thrown all over the floor in a mess. The bed was even more unsightly. The sheets were torn apart with violence, and cotton wool flew all over the room. Even if ten pickpockets walked through the room one after another, it might not have been messy.  
  
"I'm here, mother."  
  
Chloe Lee walked out of the shadow behind the door. Her face was pale, her lips were dry as if she was about to split, and the uncombed haircut made Richard subconsciously think of Jessica's look at home.  
  
Chloe may have been a beauty who was walking up to eighty points. After all, the features of the mixed blood of East and West can add a lot of points. But now her image is in no way close to beauty, and reveals a gloomy ghost like ghost.  
  
She looks abnormal. For some reason, Richard felt a sense of rejection when he saw her instinctively, as if the light repelled the darkness.  
  
"Chloe?" Aunt Lin was stunned. "You...what's the matter?"  
  
Chloe's gaze fell on Richard.  
  
"Mr. Li, I'm so sorry...but I'm so hungry." The  
  
girl shot, as fast as a group of disappearing afterimages. She peeked at her right hand, and she grabbed Richard's face with her open five fingers, and the whirlwind made paper and cotton wool fly all over the house.  
  
Aunt Lin clearly stood between the two, but she did not see what was happening in the room at all. She felt like a trance figure flashed in front of her, and when she recovered the next second, Chloe had already flown out like a broken kite, smashing the closet behind her in half.  
  
It stands to reason that if you fell so badly, it should be a serious injury to ordinary people, but the girl immediately jumped up like an okay person, and gave a low roar, showing two sharp and penetrating blood sucking fangs.  
  
No matter how slow, Aunt Lin realized that her daughter was seriously abnormal. She stood there in shock, unable to speak at all. Richard walked forward slowly, and said lightly: "Next, you'd better step back a little." The  
  
vampire girl roared and flew forward again. Her eyes were full of bloodshot eyes, full of desire for blood. Richard avoided the flutter and raised his hand to withdraw the evolutionary trustee. The white light loomed around the rod-shaped transforming device, slashing towards the girl's neck like a sharp blade.  
  
When the evolutionary trustee contained in the sheath slashed on the girl's neck, the surging light energy poured into the girl's body like a torrent. The darkness inhabiting her seemed to have encountered natural enemies, and was screamed to be driven away. Chloe's body trembled fiercely, gave a sharp and weird cry, and fell to the floor, as if the puppet had been cut and pulled off the string.


	50. Catch a few live ones

Chloe lay straight on the messy floor, twitching occasionally, then stopped moving.  
  
The power of light of Nexus was poured into Chloe's body through the blow of the evolutionary trustee, and Richard could clearly perceive that the darkness entrenched in the girl's body was gradually fading, under the erosion of the light. It fell apart. And the girl's pale face was gradually returning to blood, and her complexion became ruddy and full again.  
  
Then her fangs disappeared.  
  
Girl effortlessly opened his heavy eyelids, dazed for a few seconds, his eyes fell on her mother: "? Mom"  
  
Auntie Lindo This answered a God: "?? Chloe Chloe you all right yet."  
  
"I ...I don't know, I feel dizzy, it feels like a hangover." She covered her head, "I feel like I have had a nightmare... a very bad nightmare. In my dream I was bitten by a vampire, and then I became a vampire. I felt so hungry and thirsty, and then I remembered that I seemed to pounce on someone..."  
  
Then she noticed the two of them watching Her eyes seemed to realize something suddenly, and she couldn't help being stunned.  
  
"That's true, isn't it? It's not..."  
  
"Don't think too much. The point is, you're all right." Richard said, "How do you feel now?"  
  
"Just a little dizzy , There is still a sense of incongruity... but at least I feel more normal.”  
  
Although I didn’t understand what had just happened, Aunt Lin also saw that Richard had used some means to restore her daughter’s recovery. Normal. If Aunt Lin's eyes on Richard were only appreciation before, it has almost become awe and worship.  
  
"You...how did you do it?" she asked in amazement, "is it what qigong? Or is it..."  
  
Aunt Lin obviously regards Richard as a hidden master in the world. In the blink of an eye, she has filled Richard’s brain with a martial arts with a long history and inherited from generation to generation. background. When Aunt Lin was a child, she didn't less read Oriental martial arts novels. She knew that the masters in the novels all used internal force to force out toxins. She felt that Richard had just done the same.  
  
"Uh, it's not. Actually... well, almost."  
  
Richard wanted to explain, but after a second thought , it was fine . After all, Ultraman’s power of light is more laborious to explain, so Aunt Lin can be treated as an inner family, which may be more acceptable to her.  
  
As a result, Aunt Lin was suddenly excited. I can't usually tell, it turns out that this aunt actually still lives in the soul of a martial arts fan. She immediately grabbed Richard and asked about his ancestry, asking him what genre, what technique he used, and whether there was any school inheritance...  
  
Richard said yes, my school is M78 In the kingdom of light, the teacher promised that he was good at the exercise "Heaven and Earth Warriors Cross Storm", one blow could break the mountains and rivers and the earth...  
  
but of course he didn't say anything. As a result, Aunt Lin didn't ask any more, she just nodded her head and made an expression of "I understand". In her opinion, Richard's ancestors must be the kind of outsiders in the novel who do not ask the world, and it should be kept secret.  
  
The girl escaped the catastrophe, and was also grateful for Richard's action. When she sent him out, the watery twinkling eyes stared at him made him a little uncomfortably. Richard rejected Aunt Lin's invitation to leave him for dinner on the grounds that Chloe still needs to rest, and left their house.  
  
But to be honest, Richard didn't know he could do this before. If you think about it carefully, the light of Nexus in the original work does have a special function of "purification", and it can be said to be a natural enemy of darkness.  
  
But he could feel that this might be because Chloe was not bitten for a long time, and she hadn't had time to be completely infected and transformed into a vampire, so after purifying the dark part of her body, she could become a human. If time drags on longer and waits until Chloe becomes a vampire completely physically and mentally, then I am afraid that even with Ultraman's light, she and her body can only be wiped out, and there is no chance of salvation.  
  
In any case, at least this experience proved that vampires are real, and Cathy's story is indeed reliable. The blood family has always existed in this world, living in the shadow of human society, just like living in a crack. Now that he knew the truth, Richard felt that it became the responsibility of their newspaper to publish the incident. It is impossible for him to completely erase this race from the entire world, but at least people may be vigilant after reading the report, and maybe someone will be rescued.  
  
So now the question becomes-how to prove to people that vampires are real?  
  
In the past, no one had ever noticed the existence of kinship, but even if the victim reported it to the police or the media, this kind of thing would only be regarded as a laughing matter. The topic of vampires is often similar in nature to those rumors such as "XXX spotted UFO". Everyone just looks at it cheerfully, no one takes it seriously.  
  
But Richard felt that it was not too complicated to prove the existence of a vampire.  
  
Don’t you say that seeing is believing? Then he should go and catch a few live ones. Anyway, it’s not too difficult...  
  
Don’t talk about a few vampires, if Richard really has the energy and patience to smash with these vampires, in time he will destroy the vampire group in this whole city It's not impossible to fall.  
  
From the original works, it is not difficult to see that the fitted person of Nexus possesses extremely strong perception superpowers. TV works mainly show the ability to perceive alien beasts. The fittest can often perceive the vibration waves when alien beasts appear from thousands of miles away, so they can rush to the scene to fight as soon as possible. .  
  
Through the last battle with Pedro the alien beast, Richard found that he had also awakened this perception ability, and it seemed that it was more than that. After just encountering the darkness in Chloe's body that gradually transformed her into a vampire, Richard felt that the light in his body seemed to remember the characteristics of this darkness. Although this darkness is too weak compared to the vibration waves of the alien beast, he seems to be able to vaguely perceive the existence of this force within a certain range.  
  
For example, now, he felt that there seemed to be multiple similar targets somewhere southwest of him, 


	51. The Lawless Land

Manhattan, corner of 39th Street.  
  
For most citizens who are familiar with Manhattan, the shabby, shabby shop on the corner is just a bland nightclub. But for certain people-or certain things, there is no law here.  
  
Through the dilapidated facades and rusty escalators, hidden at the bottom of the nightclub is an amazingly large dark space. The hall was full of heads, and the black figures were twisting their bodies and dancing some kind of dance like an ancient sacrificial ceremony. The dazzling colored lights flashed over everyone's head again and again, and the gothic music hovered in the air.  
  
It's like a feast for the devil.  
  
A dozen or so haggard and disheveled teenage girls were surrounded by the carnival crowd on the dance floor in the middle of the hall. The colorful spotlights flickered and flickered in the center of the dance floor, as if they were the theme of the carnival. Some of them are trafficked, some are smugglers, illegal immigrants...but these are not important anymore.  
  
Here they have only one identity, and that is food.  
  
This is one of the carnival places for vampires living in New York. Every once in a while, the vampires will hold a feast with the theme of singing, dancing and eating. The food for each feast is carefully selected by the organizer and brought in by the young people. In the eyes of vampires, it may belong to the "fine food".  
  
A human-looking vampire in a suit and bow tie slowly walked up the steps, showing sharp and penetrating fangs, and looked at one of the pretty girls with a grin. He stretched out his fingers and slowly slid the girl's snow-white cheeks to the delicate chin, looking eagerly at a sheep waiting to be slaughtered.  
  
The girl's expression was dull, as if she was completely numb to her dark fate. In fact, everyone who was brought here is like that.  
  
For them, there is no future anymore.  
  
boom!  
  
A muffled noise came from the back of the hall. Although the sound of the music is quite noisy, the vampires have a hearing far beyond that of ordinary people, and everyone present can clearly hear the sound.  
  
All the vampires stopped dancing and turned their heads alertly to look in the direction of the entrance.  
  
The blood clans in Marvel's world is not as beautiful as its counterparts in many other stories. Speaking of vampires, it seems that they are much stronger than humans, but their own fatal weaknesses such as fear of sunlight and fear of silverware are destined to be in a weak position in the race against humans. Moreover, in a system like Marvel, there is really no big deal about vampires, not to mention that most of the superheroes in New York can deal with vampires one by one.  
  
Therefore, the way of survival of the blood race in this world is actually quite hard. They rely on pretending to be human beings, accumulating wealth and accumulating social status to find a living space for their race in the cracks.  
  
Because of this, most vampires are actually quite insecure. They are afraid of being discovered and exposed, because once they are under the sun and forced to go to war with humans, they all know that they have no chance of winning.  
  
The door of the hall was violently kicked open from the outside. Richard dressed casually, standing at the open door casually, his eyes quickly swept across a large swath of vampires.  
  
Oh, jackpot. I won the prize.  
  
Before Richard came over, he thought that there were only three or five vampires gathered here. He didn't expect that he blindly guessed the jackpot and hit one of the biggest vampire gatherings in Manhattan.  
  
But these vampires are out of luck.  
  
"Humans?" The  
  
vampires began to stir. Their natural sense of smell can help them quickly distinguish the aliens. At the first moment, they all realized that the guy who broke in suddenly was just a pure-blooded human.  
  
A human being, isn’t that equivalent to food?  
  
The vampires began to show excitement one by one, as if seeing the fried chicken drumsticks delivered to the door by themselves. Can you believe that there is an extra meal for tonight's feast?  
  
A hot female vampire who was standing relatively close to the door wearing only lingerie and was quite hot came over with a seductive smile on her lips. She twisted her waist and walked to Richard with a smile: "This handsome gentleman, do you want to come and  
  
party together?" Richard gave her a sideways glance, and silently took out the energy burst gun. . With a burst of blue light, the female vampire was struck by the blue mang with a charming smile, and her whole body was split in a dazzling light. Everyone clearly saw that her white skin was gradually corroded and shattered, revealing white Sensen's bones, and then it was decomposed into flying particles in the next half a second.  
  
In less than a second, the female vampire was shattered under the gaze of the blood races, and there was not even a drop of scum left.  
  
The faces of the vampires changed instantly. They were not only surprised by the weird guns in this human hand, but also shocked by the strong light that broke out at that moment. At the moment when the shot released its brilliance, all the vampires in the audience felt a painful burning sensation, as if the skin and internal organs were being burned by boiling water.  
  
As we all know, sunlight is the natural enemy to restrain vampires. For this group of vampires, the light that Richard had seemed to be a hundred times more terrifying than the sunlight.  
  
After a few seconds of shock, two more vampires screamed and rushed up from the crowd. They are extremely fast, but their teeth and claws are exaggerated, full of flaws from head to toe. Richard took a half-step forward, his left hand vacated volleyed, and the evolutionary trustee appeared in his hand like a dagger. He shot like electricity, slammed two vampires on the shoulders and abdomen respectively, and the power of light ran, and the two vampires were suddenly torn apart by the light that their bodies could not bear, and turned into dust.  
  
Suddenly, all the vampires exploded the pot, and the vampires all over the room suddenly began to rush towards the exit of the hall. Even if they are vampires, most of them are actually just "civilians". Like humans, their first response when facing a deadly threat is to save their lives. After all, there are only a small number of vampires who will come up with blood and fight for their lives. When Richard showed off the burst gun to kill the first vampire, most of the vampires present were actually more than half.  
  
But of course, militants also exist. Several vampires took out steel pipes and crowbars from nowhere, and some even drew out submachine guns, and rushed up one by one desperately.  
  
But whether it is fighting or fleeing, today is not destined to be a lucky day for this group of vampires.  
  
None of them can run.


	52. Be a Good Person once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Something like Dynasty Warriors.  
> 2\. Motherf***er

Richard did not have the slightest affection for these creatures that survived by sucking human blood, and he did not have the slightest hesitation or pity when he started.

Holding the Evolutionary Trustee in his left hand and the energy burst gun in his right, he rushed straight into the crowd of vampires like a black arrow. In the instant they met, three or five vampires screamed and flew up from the crowd in sequence, their bodies blasted to pieces by the light in the air.

It may be due to the fact that Ultraman’s light opposes the natural attributes of these dark-dependent creatures. Richard feels that these vampires seem to be a little bit awkward, and three or five side by side are not his enemy at all. . He rushed straight into the pile of people, with two weapons bowing from side to side, cutting melons and vegetables, it was like the classic games of the Wushuang series(1) played on the handheld.

The hall was messed up for a while, and the vampires began to emit a long series of howling ghosts. Richard rampaged through the crowd, and people kept flying in the air wherever he passed, screaming that he was burned into powder by the light.

There is only one entrance to the entire nightclub-unfortunately it is exactly where Richard comes in. There were several groups of vampires trying to avoid the human being while the companions were attracting attention, and took the opportunity to escape from behind, but they were all unsuccessful. Richard cleaned up these trash fish very fast, and the group of lucky vampires were almost destroyed within four or five meters from the exit. Within five meters of the exit of the nightclub seemed to be an absolute forbidden zone for vampires. This human being stood in front of the door and acted as a guard. Any vampire who tried to attack could not escape annihilation.

The security guards of the nightclub entered from outside, and brawny vampires wearing sunglasses and dressed like a black suit spy rushed in, holding guns and bright long knives. One of them took the lead and launched a sneak attack on Richard from behind. However, Richard was extremely sensitive in senses, and without looking back, he easily avoided the sword of the brawny man, and the evolutionary trustee in his hand pierced the opponent's neck with a backhand.

But unexpectedly, the brawny man also swiftly avoided, and once again raised his knife and slashed over.

Richard knew it. These nightclub security guards seem to be practitioners among the vampires, and they all know some moves and techniques, and they are much better than those ordinary miscellaneous soldiers.

But it is also limited.

In the next round, the security guard was also stabbed in the lower abdomen by the evolutionary trustee. The power of light surged along the transforming device, and the strong man's expression was distorted in pain, and the next moment it turned into pale blue light particles flying all over the sky.

More security guards swarmed around. Although they were not difficult to deal with, they effectively delayed Richard's rhythm. The vampires realized that there was an opportunity to escape, and all of them desperately launched a final sprint towards the exit of the nightclub. Although Richard took the time to kill a lot on the way, seven or eight of them broke through the restricted area and approached the door.

A litter of vampires was chased by a single-handed human being chased around, which is a joke in itself. But this room full of vampires couldn't laugh, and they even felt it a little bit for granted.

A human? Open your eyes to see the operation of cutting leeks, and say again that the product is a human kind?

After today, I am afraid that some vampires will have to cast a psychological shadow on the word "human" and change to vegetarianism from now on.

Of course, the premise is that they can survive today.

Out of the corner of Richard's eyes, he caught a glimpse of seven or eight vampires rushing to the door, just about to escape. He evolved the trustee with his left hand and swept across, drawing an arc-shaped light path to push the security guard back. At the same time, the burst gun in his right hand was raised and pointed directly at the door. The muzzle was like a black hole with boundless gravitation, and countless blue light particles began to move towards. The pitch-black muzzle gathered.

The vampires were ecstatic, and they all reached out to grab the handle of the door, seeing that they were only a few millimeters away before they would touch them, but they didn't want the scorching light to catch up from behind. A large group of blue shock waves erupted the moment they caught up with them, and the energy was like a blue water wave, and the vampires everywhere were broken to pieces... with

one shot.

The vampires were almost stunned.

They couldn't understand what kind of power it was, what kind of weapon this human being was holding. Vampires have quite strong physical fitness and self-healing ability. Conventional firearms and bullets can't pose a threat to them. But this weird white pistol can kill eight of them in one shot...This TMD(2) is simply a handheld cannon, right?

The vampire security guards tried to distance themselves, took out their guns and tried to suppress firepower. But it didn't work-the evolutionary trustee built an invisible light blue shield in front of Richard, and the dense rain of steel bombs was useless except to stir up ripples. Richard raised the energy burst gun in his right hand, and a vampire smashed with one shot.

This can't even be said to be a battle. This is a massacre-although it sounds ridiculous, it is indeed a human slaughter of a whole family of vampires.

The whole process lasted about ten minutes, and Richard really cleaned up all the vampires in this huge nightclub. Of course, he didn't forget to leave two mouths alive. He used the Evolutionary Truster to hit these two goods and constantly controlled the energy output, and beat the two vampires to half death. Perhaps due to the erosion of the power of light, the self-healing abilities of the two vampires played extremely slowly, and they looked half-dead, basically disabled.

Richard dragged two half-dead vampires and walked to the suspicious young girls on the dance floor. A group of children stared at him blankly, as if they hadn't fully digested the fact that they were saved.

Richard pointed to the door: "Get out right from here, try to go to crowded places, a police officer stopped the first road to see you explain the situation, he will arrange the rest of the things."

A congregation The children looked at each other, but no one got up first.

Richard rolled his eyes and said, "Why, I don't want me to see you personally? Don't think too much, go." After

a few more seconds, until the first teenager got up, the remaining children followed him. Walked behind the door. Walking to the door, the last girl in the line stopped for a moment, hesitated for a moment, turned back and whispered "thank you" to Richard, and then speeded up her pace to chase out.

Richard stroked his nose.

Really, I clearly said that I was not interested in superheroes and other matters, but I accidentally became a good person

again...


	53. Anti-Vampires Craze

The vampire is real.  
  
This time it is not groundless rumors, not baseless rumors and conjectures in some small magazines. This time, the news has been confirmed to be absolutely true. The Planet Daily spent a lot of space to publish this shocking report, with photos, evidence, and testimony from the victims. What's more, it is said that they even got two live vampires from nowhere.  
  
The experts who had utterly guaranteed that vampires were all nonsense before were dumbfounded, and almost all of New York was blown up. Then in just a few days, the news spread out from New York City, spread like a virus to the whole country, and then spread to the whole world through the Internet...  
  
Someone started to control the news, but It's too late. Explosive news is like a flood, it is impossible to block it. It didn't take long for the whole world to know.  
  
Vampires are real, and they live among us.  
  
Compared to a superhero in a certain place saving the world, or the tension between two great powers, the reaction caused by such news is the most intense. The former sounds like big news, but it often does not directly affect most people. Most people think that those things have nothing to do with them. Superheroes are there to save the world, but ordinary people have to continue their lives, and life seems to have not changed.  
  
But vampires are different. This is about a race that hides in the shadows and feeds on blood. They may hide in every corner and appear in every moment you pass. They live among humans, and every day you have to live in the fear of becoming a vampire dinner.  
  
Along with vampires, there is also the legendary "knight who killed vampires".  
  
Just last night, a group of disheveled teenagers and girls hurriedly stopped a patrolman at the corner of 82nd Street. The patrol took them back to the bureau, and a group of older children confided in the ins and outs of the matter, how they were caught and almost became a dinner for a large group of vampires, and then how a lone hero broke into The enemy's base camp, alone killed the vampire.  
  
Of course, this story was initially regarded as a groundless conjecture. From the moment the word "vampire" appeared in this story, the police officers lost interest in this adventure. If it hadn't been for these children to look pale and weak, like a group of refugees who would die at any time, they would have blasted these young people out.  
  
It wasn't until an hour later that a message came from the New York Police Department's headquarters that someone threw two packed half-dead vampires on the steps of the police station's gate.  
  
Then the police officers sent someone to the nightclub described by several children and checked it. There is no blood and no corpse, but it does leave a lot of fighting marks. A lot of yellow bullet shells fell from the floor, and several bullets deformed by impact were embedded in the wall.  
  
So the police had to accept this fact that broke their common sense. Vampires existed for real, and all the reports of this group of children were facts.  
  
So the new question is, who was the one who killed the vampires single-handedly and rescued them?  
  
Regarding this issue, the same caliber of the rescued children was that the place was too dark and the lights were too flashing, and the other party's face looked like a piece of black and nothing was seen.  
  
The police officers couldn't ask why in the end, this matter had to be revealed first. However, the story about this lonely hero spread widely on the Internet and among the people, causing heated discussions for a while.  
  
In fact, there were no such rumors before—a brave knight chasing vampires by himself every night, and was known as a "vampire hunter" in rumors. From time to time in the past, some people would claim that they had encountered a vampire and were almost bitten, and then a handsome knight in a black windbreaker stepped forward at a critical moment and beat the vampire into scum with a set of handsome "kung fu" punches and kicks.  
  
It's just that such remarks are kept in the past. Everyone hasn't taken it seriously from the "Encounter with Vampires" link, so naturally nobody paid attention to the latter part.  
  
But it's different now. Now that the existence of vampires is real, those old stories related to vampires have naturally attracted the attention of everyone again. Since vampires are real, why is it impossible that the rumors of "vampire hunters" are also true?  
  
Although there is no evidence, people are more inclined to believe that this is true. After all, everyone already knows that countless vampires are hiding in everyone's life and looking at humans. If there is such a vampire's natural enemy who repeats the work of hacking vampires every night, everyone will feel more at ease.  
  
Chief George Stacy of the New York Police Department stepped up in time and promised all citizens personally that, whether criminals or blood-sucking creatures, the New York Police Department would protect the lives of citizens anyway. Even if the opponent is a monster, their police will fight to the end.  
  
I don't know where the rumors came out, saying that vampires are not afraid of guns and ammunition, but their weaknesses are silver and sunlight. So someone suggested that it is better to equip the New York patrol with silver bullets so that the police can better protect the citizens from the vampires.  
  
This proposal received a wide range of responses as soon as it was put forward. Before long, the Fisker Group took the lead. Wilson Fisker himself personally expressed that he donated a huge sum of money to provide financial support to the New York Police Department. Next came the Osborne Group. Norman Osborne also came forward and said that he was willing to equip each officer with silver weapons. In the end, even the leader Stark Group also spoke. Tony Stark deserves to be a rich and powerful local snake. With a wave of his hand, he distributed all the police officers with hand-held sun lamps, ultraviolet grenades and a large amount of silver ammunition for free.  
  
Suddenly, all the police officers of the New York Police Department became experts on vampires.  
  
An abandoned workshop in New York.  
  
A muscular black man sitting at the table, wearing sunglasses, was polishing a silver dart with a machine. Sparks splashed out violently like raindrops, reflecting off his sunglasses.  
  
The lame old man watched the TV news quietly behind him, and it happened that Director George Stacy was being interviewed.  
  
"Blade, people seem to know the existence of vampires." The old man suddenly turned his head and said.  
  
"Oh." The black man didn't look up, "This is a good thing."  
  
"Of course it is." The old man said, "I just think that might have any effect on us?"  
  
"Really? I don't think so."  
  
"Blade" polished the dart, and with a flick, the silver dart smashed out of the air and nailed into the wall.  
  
He grinned lightly: "We are business as usual."


	54. The Vampire Legend

When most people mention the word "vampire", you may easily think of an image of sitting in a castle, dressed in Gothic style, wearing a high hat and a cloak, just like it often appears in movies. That kind of vampire earl.  
  
But in fact this is a misunderstanding. Not all vampires look like that, at least not today. Today's vampire nobles are all in suits and leather shoes, with greasy hair, and they walk in and out of places where successful people gather like Wall Street, just like old gentlemen.  
  
At this time, such a group of old gentlemen are gathering in a closed conference room, holding an unknown meeting.  
  
"We have to face such a harsh reality, gentlemen." An old vampire with gray hair said slowly. "The situation in this city has become unprecedentedly bad. This may be something we have faced in history. The most serious situation. And the situation is getting worse, and the scope of this storm is rapidly expanding. More and more people will resist us, and this will eventually turn into war."  
  
The expressions of all the vampires changed. They were very solemn. Some of them were contemplative and some whispered, and they looked a bit like those high-level national leaders in charge of decision-making.  
  
All of you here are pure-blooded vampires, and the youngest of them has a life span of several hundred years. They are the elders among the vampires, members of the vampire council, and have maintained the operation of the vampire society for a long time.  
  
"Should not?" A vampire said, "We have an agreement with the human government? We both have maintained peace for so long, and they have no reason to break it, right?"  
  
"That was before, now The situation has changed.” The old vampire frowned and said, “Now our existence has been revealed, and their government can’t ignore everyone’s voices. War will become inevitable, and the worst thing is that we are not prepared. Good for this battle."  
  
Vampires are much stronger than humans, but their weaknesses are too obvious. If nothing else, just fear of the sun determines that they will never win humanity.  
  
"And gentlemen, have you all forgotten before that, we haven't even been able to solve the urgent problem." A vampire reminded irritably, "Blade. Do we have any ideas now?"  
  
Everyone Are silent.  
  
The Blade Warrior is said to be a child born to the death of a pregnant woman infected by a vampire. He is a special existence of half human and half vampire. He not only possesses the physical abilities and specialties of a vampire, but also does not have the weaknesses of a vampire. He is a well-known vampire hunter. He killed countless vampires under his sword and was called "Daywalker" by the vampires.  
  
The blade is indeed a sore spot for these old guys, and it can even be said to be a shame. The huge vampire council, so many vampires, and their main enemy is just a lonely knight holding a gun and wielding a sword, but after so many years, they can't hold such a lone ranger. It's a joke.  
  
"Damn the blade." Someone cursed, "Speaking of this time, he tossed it out, right? That nightclub, the guy who rushed in and slaughtered 79 vampires, that was also the blade?"  
  
Someone Leng hum: "Can there be anyone else besides him?" The  
  
vampire elders suddenly began to curse, and they hated the vampire hunter to their bones. However, what they didn't know was that although the hatred between the Blade Warriors and the vampires was indeed too much to be counted, but this time it was really not his pot...After all  
  
the elders scolded enough, they looked at each other again. Cursing is a pleasure to curse, but someone has to solve the problem. Obviously, it is impossible for them to curse the blade to death by sitting like this.  
  
Send someone to kill him? Who to send?  
  
All the vampires they felt hopeful had already been sent out over the years, but no one has come back alive yet.  
  
Now, who can be the opponent of that blade warrior?  
  
At this time, a certain female vampire sitting at the conference table suddenly let out a sneer.  
  
The vampires turned their gazes towards her: "Talos, what's so funny? If you have a good plan, then it's almost time to share it."  
  
"Me? No, I can't do anything." Talos' female vampire smiled lightly, "But I think I found someone who can be the solution. And maybe you haven't noticed...but he has already come."  
  
"What?"  
  
At this time, all the vampires were suddenly shocked. Right in the center of the conference table in front of them, a figure had appeared in the center of the table. It was a handsome man with a pale complexion. He was wearing dark black leather boots, a large cloak, and a black dress, and his mannerism revealed the elegance of a medieval nobleman.  
  
A vampire stood up subconsciously.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Tarros smiled: "If I were you, I would show respect. After all, this is not any vampire. This is the legendary'that' count."  
  
Vampire When the elders thought of something, their expressions suddenly changed. The image of this man, this kingly aura that is suppressed by blood, this elegant posture and handsome appearance, everything seems to point to an almost forgotten legend.  
  
It is the most famous legend among vampires, a figure who is almost mythical among vampires. It's just that he has disappeared for so long that even modern vampires regard his story as a fabricated rumor, a myth that does not exist at all. Even the vampire elders had always thought so before.  
  
Someone’s tone changed: "Talos, could it be that you..."  
  
"Yes." The female vampire smiled, "Remember when I said I went to the desert to find a disappearing legend? I never got a chance to tell you. , But I succeeded. And now, he is standing in front of you." The  
  
vampire elders took a deep breath.  
  
Dracula, the rumored vampire, was even suspected to be the ancestor of all vampires.  
  
"You...you are the ancestor..."  
  
Dracula looked at the elders indifferently, and said calmly: "No, I am not your origin. This is a misunderstanding in your historical records. . But I am indeed the one you are looking for. I slept for many years, and now I am back to solve your troubles. Then now, tell me..." The  
  
vampire squinted his eyes , Lowered his voice.  
  
"...Where is that'Blade Warrior', which is what you call the'Daywalker'?"


	55. Come and Help

"Huh? It's a good shot?"  
  
Richard sat in the office, flipping through the new set of Spider-Woman photos that Jessica had just handed him, and couldn't help being a little surprised.  
  
The last time Jessica handed him the photo was only a small black spot floating on the edge of the lens, between existence and disappearance, but this photo suddenly became a super clear full-length portrait, various Handsome POSE, look at the effect of the picture, the ratio of Spider-Woman's figure... It seems that you have modified the picture a little bit?  
  
In addition, the picture quality is also very touching. Compared with the previous one, it is like replacing a small 270P movie with a blockbuster of the original Blu-ray painting. It is like a shotgun for a cannon.  
  
Richard turned through the photos and looked up at Jessica suspiciously: "I just said about this photo problem last time. You got it so soon? The work efficiency is quite high."  
  
"Because...I Work seriously, be responsible and down-to-earth?" Jessica thought for a while, "Boss, I said I did a lot of effort to take this photo. In such a hot day, I have to climb onto the flagpole of the building, just to stay there waiting for the spiders. The heroine swung over. Do you know how hot it was yesterday? A full forty degrees..."  
  
"Actually it was less than thirty degrees yesterday." Richard said that there was no fluctuation in his heart, and he even wanted to complain. You climbed to the flagpole to take photos, and someone jumped down to pose you as a pose? What about a liar?  
  
Richard glanced at her sideways: "Okay, I know, I will consider giving you a salary increase."  
  
Isn't it just a salary increase after all that? After the big deal, the aunt who told you that the canteen will give you two more chicken legs?  
  
Jessica was satisfied. She has indeed felt that the economy is a bit tight recently. Although the salary offered to her by the newspaper is not low, and the rent is discounted by the boss, but she has been deducted a lot of wages, so she can't stand it. .....  
  
"But you should be honest," Richard put down the photo, crossed his fingers on his chin, and looked at Jessica. "You hooked up with her, right?"  
  
"Ah? Who? "Jessica began to play dumb.  
  
"I just thought about it again. I still have to reconsider the salary increase..."  
  
Jessica: "..."  
  
OK! You are ruthless! Worthy of being an evil capitalist!  
  
"Well, I was actually joking." Jessica spread her hands. "I wanted to tell you."  
  
Richard smiled and nodded, indicating that I believed it at the time.  
  
"It's true. I did get on the line with Spider-Woman. I also explained your situation to the boss. We reached some agreements. This is what I am going to tell you. Um... how to say What?" Jessica made a weird expression, hesitated, and finally said, "Uh, forget it, you'll know it tonight anyway."  
  
Richard raised her eyebrows suspiciously.  
  
...  
  
That night.  
  
Although Jessica had been vaccinated, Richard couldn't help but twitch when he saw Jessica showing up at the door of the house with a little blonde girl carrying a big bag. .  
  
"Boss, this is Gwen; Gwen, this is Mr. Li that I said." Jessica began to act as an introducer, "Uh, you guys...get to know?" The  
  
little blonde girl looked I'm still a little nervous: "Hello, this is Gwen Kelly. I heard Jessica say that I can rent a bedroom with her, right?"  
  
Richard knew her real name should be Gwen Stacey, now This 80% is a fake identity she made up for herself, but he doesn't care about it.  
  
Richard knew it instantly. Jessica has a good calculation. If Gwen lives with her, not only will her photography work become easier, but more importantly, Gwen can share her rent and relieve her pressure. Boldly speculate that Jessica might even use the invitation of Gwen to live with him as a bargaining chip to offset part of Gwen's commission on the photo revenue.  
  
Jessica winked at Richard and pulled him aside to speak.  
  
"Look, boss, this is what I wanted to tell you before. She is the girl who flies up and down the roof in tights."  
  
"Guessed." Richard looked at her, "I'm even more curious that you are Why did you fool her?"  
  
"I told her that you also have superpowers, and that you rented me a bedroom at a price lower than the market price. She happened to have a little difficulty in housing, so I Propose that maybe I can share it with her...I think the boss, you are so nice, surely you wouldn’t mind, right?"  
  
"Mind? Of course you don’t." Richard sneered, "I just leave the rest I rented out all the rooms here, and converted it into a staff dormitory."  
  
Jessica said helplessly, "Boss, you see, you said we need an exclusive superhero, didn't I bring one back? "  
  
Richard glanced sideways at Gwen.  
  
"So she doesn't seem to be an adult yet, right?"  
  
"Uh, she should be an adult...at least she said that."  
  
This is not Jessica's nonsense. It was the first time for them to talk to Shangshou that night. Gwen did say that when they met.  
  
Richard was happy. She said it herself? Then someone often said that he could not martial arts.  
  
"Well, can I stay?" Gwen asked from the side, "If you think it causes trouble, I can leave immediately..."  
  
"Of course." Turning to Gwen, Richard Germany's attitude suddenly became gentle. In fact, he has a good impression of the young superheroes of the Spider-Man series. These children are full of justice and are rare animal-loving old people in today's society. If there is anything to help, he would be happy to make it easy. . The only thing he was dissatisfied with was that Jessica didn't ask for his consent in advance.  
  
"There are two vacancies in the innermost room, you can pick one by yourself." Richard said that fortunately, his house is large and there are more vacancies.  
  
Gwen waved his hand: "No, I can live with Miss Jones in the same room."  
  
The little girl has just been fired from the restaurant at the moment. It is when she has to tighten her belt and live her life. The best place to save money is to save a little.  
  
"It's okay, just pick a room to live in. I'll give you half of Jessica's rent." Richard said with a smile.  
  
Jessica was suddenly unhappy. Why did it take such a great effort to bring back a roommate, and in the end, I didn't get any advantage of it and let others take it?  
  
"Why?" she asked subconsciously.  
  
Richard gave her a smile and said nothing.  
  
"Oh, forget it, it's nothing." Jessica quickly changed  
  
her words , "I think this is good." Jessica found that if you say too much against your conscience, your conscience really hurts.  
  
Richard nodded in satisfaction. Yes, this girl is becoming more self-conscious.  
  
"It's fine if you have no comments. Okay, then you can move in now. Do you need help with your luggage?"  
  
Gwen shook his head: "No, I can."  
  
Besides, she has a scaled up spider. Strength, arm strength, lifting the car is easy, this weight is drizzle. It's just that she has a lot of packages, which is a little troublesome to pick up.  
  
"You're welcome, everyone will be roommates from now on, and it's okay to do this little favor." Richard smiled, and then when Gwen thought he was going to help, he turned to Jessica.  
  
"Jessica, to help our new roommate to move under the luggage."  
  
Jessica: "I ......"


	56. Bad Taste?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry I don't know this whole conversations, maybe its a joke maybe its not.

"Jessica, help our new roommate move the luggage."  
  
Jessica turned black. Use me as a good person, right? Why can't you do it yourself?  
  
But she just thought about it. If it were for someone else instead of Richard-even her former clubs, Jessica would have quit. But now Jessica only glanced at him angrily, and then began to "enthusiastically" help Gwen carry the luggage.  
  
After moving all of Gwen's things into her room, and after a simple tidying, the matter is settled. It was almost time for dinner now. Richard walked into the kitchen and began to think about today's recipe. He wondered now that there were more people and more mouths, and the dinner was more abundant by visual inspection.  
  
Gwen packed up his things and appeared at the kitchen door, hesitatingly said: "...Mr. Li, are you going to cook dinner?"  
  
"Huh?" Richard turned his head while thinking. Yes, what's the matter? What can  
  
I say if I really want to eat." "I think I can help." Gwen said, "I can cook a little bit..."  
  
Richard immediately responded. The girl looked at her with admiration. Then he glanced at Jessica again, intentionally or unintentionally.  
  
You see, underage girls can cook. Isn't it shameful that you haven't touched a spatula even if you are such a big person?  
  
Jessica had been eating melons and watching the show, but he suddenly turned his attention to her.  
  
What's wrong with not cooking? Don’t you have human rights even if you can’t cook?  
  
"No need." Richard waved his hand, refusing Gwen's offer to ask.  
  
Gwen thought for a while, and then asked: "Then...I heard Miss Jones say that I still need to pay for the food?"  
  
"It's okay, not so particular." Richard waved his hand broadly." This little detail is irrelevant." After all  
  
, Gwen is still a kid, and she deserves special treatment.  
  
Jessica's mouth almost crooked. I don’t have a problem with paying the food, but why doesn’t she have to pay? Is it because she looks better than me?  
  
Thinking of this festival, Jessica suddenly felt something. She glanced at Richard with a surprised look, then mysteriously pulled him aside, and reminded him in a low voice: "Boss, I...I just said it casually. This girl should really not Adulthood."  
  
Richard was taken aback, a little unresponsive: "I know, what's wrong with this?"  
  
Jessica saw that he didn't even care, and suddenly her face changed slightly: "Boss, although I don't usually treat others Personally, I like the praises, but I have to remind you about this, it is illegal to be underage..."  
  
Richard suddenly understood.  
  
So Jessica thought that Richard's preference was exactly the type of Gwen, so he gave such a favor?  
  
No, listening to her tone, Richard's image in her heart seems to have degenerated into some wicked, funny and wrong-minded guy.  
  
Richard rolled his eyes and said, "Is there something to think about? Do you think I am that kind of person?"  
  
Jessica looked at it seriously and said seriously: "I haven't observed it before, now I listen to you That said, it seems to be a bit like..."  
  
"..."  
  
Okay, it's a joke. In fact, Jessica is quite confident about Richard's behavior. She believes in Richard. He should not be the kind of guy with low taste.  
  
Richard went back to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and began to confirm what ingredients were left in it. Unknowingly, the food reserve in the refrigerator seemed to have bottomed out again. Jessica looked like her waist and legs were long, but when it came to eating, her fighting power was surprisingly surprising. I don't know if it is because of her special physique or because of the money she paid. Anyway, her monthly food expenses are definitely enough for her to eat and even earn.  
  
The most annoying thing is that this product doesn't seem to grow meat no matter how it is eaten. I don't know how many women envy and hate this kind of talent.  
  
If there are three people, the remaining ingredients tonight seem to be not enough. Richard closed the refrigerator, thought for a while, and decided to go out and buy some ingredients to replenish his inventory.  
  
Gwen realized his intention: "Mr. Li, are you going to buy ingredients?"  
  
"You don't need to be so cautious, just call me Richard." Richard set his hand, "Yes, there is not enough stuff at home. A little bit. I'll be back soon."  
  
"It's better for me to go, you tell me what to buy, I move quickly." Gwen said.  
  
Jessica’s monthly rent was already quite low, and Gwen even only needed to pay her half a month. The little girl herself seemed to feel that she had taken too much advantage, and she would be even more disappointed if she ate free food all day long, so she wanted to help as much as possible.  
  
She is also good at running errands anyway.  
  
Richard thinks this girl is more pleasing to the eye. Being so sensible at such a young age, she will definitely be a virtuous and good woman in the future. She is in stark contrast to a strange and wicked woman who doesn't pay attention to image and has bad temper.  
  
At this moment, Jessica had already returned to her room, suddenly felt itchy on her nose, and sneezed.  
  
Jessica rubbed her nose. Afraid it was the boss who said bad things about himself behind his back  
  
But she wondered if she didn't say or did anything this time, so she could get shot even while lying down?  
  
"No, I can go by myself." Richard said, "I prefer to pick the ingredients myself."  
  
"Then I will go with you." Gwen insisted, "I can also learn how you pick the ingredients.  
  
Yes ." Now Richard refused without any reason, and simply accepted her kindness. So Gwen followed him out, two people, one big and one small, walking down the street with their own shopping bags, and it felt like two brothers and sisters rushing to make purchases.  
  
Richard came to the butcher shop he used to buy meat. The uncle who sold the meat was also a Chinese, surnamed Wang. When Richard came in, he smiled and said, "Xiao Li, what do you want today? Do you want spare ribs?"  
  
Richard waved his hand and said directly in Mandarin: "No. Today, I will need ten catties of meat to be cut into bashful meat. Don't see the fat on it."  
  
Uncle Wang was taken aback for a moment: "Okay."  
  
After he was done, he asked if he needed it. Packed in bags, Richard smiled: "No, you need ten catties to be fat, don't see some essence on it, but also cut into shameless."  
  
Uncle Wang squinted. Really, I have no education and never read the Water Margin? Who hasn't watched TV series before reading the book?  
  
Next we are afraid that we should start making gestures?  
  
But Master Wang actually cooperated, and asked, "Jing Jianzi can wrap wontons, what's the use of this fat?"  
  
"Make meatballs."  
  
" Will you need ten catties of golden cartilage later ? Don’t see some meat on top of the chop?"  
  
"Smart."  
  
"So what's the use of this?"  
  
Richard plausibly said: "I'm connected with flesh and blood."(1)


	57. I Can Break the Void, Can You Believe It?

Richard and Uncle Wang spoke in Chinese throughout the conversation, but Gwen didn't understand a word after him. She only thinks that it sounds so high-end and powerful, and it feels like you listen to English and Japanese when you are watching a drama.  
  
Gwen really followed him all the way, watching and learning carefully, as if trying to learn this skill, so that next time she could come out and help run errands by herself.  
  
At the end of the purchase, Gwen volunteered to help Richard with something, but he refused. Just kidding, his big man brought a little girl out to buy groceries. When he went back, the little girl was carrying a big bag and he emptied his hands. Then how could he get mixed up in this area in the future?  
  
Gwen didn't say a word on the way back, quietly following Richard as if thinking about something and going away. Richard glanced sideways at her and asked, "What? It's boring?"  
  
"I...nothing." She shook her head, "It's just that I haven't rested well, and I don't have much energy."  
  
Richard Following her previous gaze, she saw a four- or five-year-old blond girl on the other side, pulling her father's pants, crying for ice cream.  
  
He suddenly understood. It seems that she was in love with the scene and missed her relatives.  
  
"Homesick?" he asked.  
  
"No, I just... well, a little bit." Gwen sighed lightly, "but it doesn't matter. My home is far away...I mean, it's even bigger than abroad. To be farther away. I think I might not be able to go back in my life."  
  
"That's not necessarily." Richard shrugged, "Who knows? Everything is possible."  
  
Gwen smiled bitterly. Yes, everything is possible, but some things are impossible. This may involve traveling through parallel universes. As far as she knows, even the theory of parallel universes has not formally taken shape in this world. I'm afraid she won't be able to wait for related technologies to mature until she becomes an 80-year-old lady.  
  
So she has gradually accepted this reality. Although she doesn't know how she was trapped here, life has to go on. Sometimes life is a shower of shit, and you have to learn to accept it.  
  
Richard looked at her negative and depressed appearance, and said calmly, "Ah, I know, isn't it a parallel universe?"  
  
Gwen raised his head in surprise and looked at him with an incredible expression.  
  
"You said...what?"  
  
"Parallel universe? You are not from this world, right? I know you are Gwen Stacey, and Gwen in this world is still an elementary school Loli." Richard said casually, as if it were a trivial matter.  
  
But Gwen didn't think this matter was trivial at all. This was her biggest secret. It was a major matter that she thought she couldn't tell anyone, and even if she said it, she would be considered crazy! But this guy just narrated it lightly, as if the matter couldn't be more ordinary.  
  
Gwen stopped subconsciously and stared at Richard with emerald green eyes.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Because I have a little special talent, I can see at a glance the aliens that have mixed into this world." Richard lied a little, paused, and added a truth. , "In fact, I am the same as you. I also come from a different world, just a few years before you."  
  
Gwen looked at him suspiciously.  
  
The amount of information in these words is too great, and too unreasonable, I am afraid it is difficult for anyone to accept it. But the irrefutable fact for Gwen is that the other party did tell her biggest secret in one go, which means that the rest of the other party's words are likely to be true...  
  
but this is not her. The focus of most attention.  
  
"Then..." she asked, "then can you get out of here and go back to your side?"  
  
Richard smiled at her.  
  
"Of course...not." He said, "If I can, what am I still doing here now?"  
  
The only glimmer of hope that had risen in Gwen's heart was also extinguished. Yeah, isn't this question really stupid? Why do people stay here if they can leave?  
  
But this also gave her a little comfort, and her loneliness was slightly reduced. People are animals that live in groups. Knowing that someone is in the same situation as you can reduce your burden a lot. Although I didn’t meet the fellow, I met another lost person. The two pitiful Lu Chi can still hug together to keep warm...  
  
"But," Richard said, "Although not now, in the future You can’t tell."  
  
"Ah? Why?"  
  
Richard smiled: "You'll know later. I'll be in a good mood and I'll take you home."  
  
Gwen smiled, Quan When he was comforting himself, he did not take it seriously. Traveling through parallel space, how can such a thing be as simple as the mouth says? She had long given up on that illusory possibility, she was already mentally prepared to spend a lifetime in this strange world.  
  
Richard knew she didn't believe it, but didn't say more. Some things have to be seen as believable, and the roundness of your pie will never be touched or touched. It has no meaning.  
  
But what he said was the truth. As long as the light of Nexus continues to evolve, it is uncertain that Noah's power will be awakened on him in the future. If it is Noah's supernatural power, then breaking open space, shuttle dimension and so on become pediatrics. Theoretically, he could cut through the portals between parallel worlds casually, and it would not be impossible to send Gwen back by then.  
  
Of course these are meaningless now. Even if he pulls Gwen and says, eh, don't be discouraged, and after a while, my brother will be able to take you home and fly with you, 80% of them will only get a look of love for the mentally retarded.  
  
The two were walking back, and Richard suddenly stopped as if electrocuted.  
  
It is the supernormal perception ability of Nexus. Not far away, he could perceive a certain darkness. It felt a bit like the vampires before, but it seemed to be different.  
  
If you want to make an analogy, describe the darkness in the previous vampire as a little spark, then what he perceives this time is a huge hot ball of fire.  
  
Richard noticed that almost the same moment he stopped, Gwen stopped too, his eyes cast in the same direction. He quickly reacted. Gwen has an extraordinary perception ability called "spider sense", and she is extra alert to all dangerous events or things, just like a spider entrenched in the center of the spider web. Perception.  
  
The two turned their heads to each other and exchanged glances.  
  
"Okay." Richard made a gesture, "Let's go and see what's there."


	58. Being Handsome is a Lifetime thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Something like this old man  
> 2\. Bystander  
> 3\. Also Bystander or more like watching crowd, or eating popcorn in movie euphemism.

The location Richard sensed was not far from their side, but it was off the main road, and the location was quite remote. The two humanoid radars followed the direction indicated by their perception all the way to a few abandoned residential buildings that were about to be demolished. The buildings were gloomy like monsters with teeth and claws.  
  
Clang!  
  
There was a crisp sound of glass being smashed by a heavy object, and a large group of black things smashed the windows and flew out of the building, and fell to the ground from the height of about the third floor. Countless glass dross fell along with his figure, exploding like raindrops.  
  
From the looks of it, it should be a person, a cool black man. He has a tall and sturdy body, a chic black leather trench coat, and a bulletproof fiber protective suit on his upper body. A pile of firearms and ammunition is looming in the trench coat, and he also holds a shiny silver sword in his hand.  
  
From a logical point of view, this can't be a human being-no ordinary person can fall from the height of the third floor in such a posture and remain unscathed. But this handsome man is fine. He stands up swayingly with his long sword, it seems that the falling height of the third floor just makes him a little dizzy. He turned his head and looked around, and found the black sunglasses not far away. He immediately walked over, picked up his sunglasses, and put them firmly on the bridge of his nose again.  
  
Richard could not help being speechless.  
  
So this product was thrown down from the third floor. The first reaction was not to beware of chasing soldiers or to check the injury, but "Where did Lao Tzu's(1) sunglasses go?  
  
And now the sun is down, and there is not even a street lamp in the abandoned residential building. Brother, can you really see something with sunglasses? Even if it's for being handsome, people can't see clearly in such dark light.  
  
Well, he actually knows that this handsome man can see. Richard recognized him at the first glance when he saw the other person's appearance. Isn't this the famous Marvel Vampire Hunter Blade Warrior? At that time in 1998, the blade movie became a big hit. The blade in the movie was a lonely hero who looks so handsome as to have no friends. That movie was once hailed as the most successful superhero movie in Hollywood. , It was even called the beginning of the recovery of superhero movies.  
  
As a half-human and half-vampire, the blade naturally inherited the ability of a vampire to see things in the dark, which means that sunglasses will not interfere with his vision.  
  
...Well, this ability is really convenient for pretending to be overwhelming.  
  
It may be that the state of being a little dizzy just now was not very good, and the blade only noticed the arrival of the two. He turned his head to look, and was taken aback.  
  
An ordinary-looking big brother with a bunch of vegetables and meat in his hands, and a petite and cute blond little sister beside him...Although the timing and location of the appearance is a bit strange, the combination looks like Passers-by A and passer-by B are passing soy sauce(2).  
  
Realizing that someone was watching, the blade immediately closed his sword and straightened his sunglasses. The collar of the fur coat was raised to cover half of his face. He looked like a mysterious master and said with a heavy and muddy male voice: "This place is not safety, get out. "  
  
Richard:" ...... "  
  
brothers, if you're just out of time is not the ass, this model can not say it was kind of handsome ......  
  
Gwen paused For a moment. She felt that the other party seemed to be a superhero, and it was rude to interrupt the other party when they pretended to be forced. But after hesitating for a while, she couldn't help but speak: "Uh, that... sir? You seem to be bleeding..."  
  
Indeed, the blade looks a bit miserable now. A long gap was cut in his thigh by some kind of sharp weapon, and a bullet hole was also left in the part of his left arm that was not protected by the armor, which was bleeding downward.  
  
Well, maybe this injury is nothing to his vampire physique. With his self-healing power, it will heal in a moment. But doesn't it hurt? Richard thinks it must be painful, but if you want to be handsome, you can't be afraid of it...  
  
"Go!" The blade was a little impatient, and he waved the silver sword to drive the two melon-eaters(3) out of here. In a place of right and wrong, it turned out that the two of them were unresponsive, just as it is normal for a black man to fall from the window with a knife and a gun.  
  
Then his chaser also caught up.  
  
It was a large group of vampires with non-mainstream costumes and fangs, holding guns and swords in their hands, and screaming and chasing them out of the abandoned buildings. In the blink of an eye, twelve or three vampires surrounded the wounded blades and looked at him with a grin.  
  
"You can't escape this time, Blade." A leading blond vampire said viciously, "Here is your burial place!"  
  
Blade also had no time to pay attention to the two "innocent passers-by". His expression remained unchanged, his left hand held the sword behind him, and he stood in a chic posture like a master master. He slowly handed out his right hand and made a provocative gesture.  
  
His thigh and left arm are still dripping blood...  
  
Injury is just a matter of enduring a while, but it's a lifetime thing to be handsome...  
  
A large group of vampires rushed up. , Several muzzles flickered one after another, swords and meteor hammers surrounded from all directions. The blade was in the center of the double-team, and he was calm and calmly dealt with. He handed his sword to his right hand and held a gun in his left hand. The precise blast firepower suppressed a large number of vampires. The long sword was swung open, and his fierce swordsmanship made the vampires unable to get close.  
  
Seeing that the blade was besieged by more than a dozen people, Gwen was about to step forward to help, but Richard raised his hand to stop him.  
  
"Don't hurry." Richard said unhurriedly, "He can handle this miscellaneous soldier."  
  
Who is the Blade Warrior? He is a professional vampire hunter. In the original work, he is almost a natural enemy of the vampire race. Not to mention a dozen or twenty vampires, this stuff is a ruthless person who rushes into the square of hundreds of vampires without blinking.  
  
Can a dozen or so vampires hurt the blade and throw him down from the third floor?  
  
Even if it was a sneak attack, Richard didn't believe it.  
  
So the real threat must be someone else.  
  
Sure enough, in less than thirty seconds, the two vampires were already in the silver bullets, their bodies shattered and dissolved in the long and screaming screams, and their bones were wiped out in ashes. Then another vampire was unfortunately penetrated by a silver sword, and immediately followed in the footsteps of the two companions.  
  
The situation is very clear. Even if it is injured, this group of vampires is not the opponent of the blade. In a moment, a few of them will be destroyed by the blade group... if nothing happens in the middle.  
  
Then, that variable really appeared.  
  
As if a cloud of pitch-black mist hovered over the battle, it turned into a crimson cloak. The elegant posture was transformed into the moonlight, and his pale palms cut through the air silently, and grabbed the back of the blade straight from the back of the neck.


	59. The Passing Ultraman

Richard knew it.  
  
From the perspective of a vampire, the blade warrior is equivalent to a BOSS-level existence. Not to mention that he was only slightly injured, even a blade of residual blood could not be handled by such a small person.  
  
So there is no doubt that there must be a boss who is also a BOSS behind them-at least the level will not be lower than the blade.  
  
Take this old gentleman who suddenly appeared out of thin air and launched a sneak attack from the blind corner of the blade's field of vision.  
  
This guy came very fast, and there was no sound, and the besieged blade had no chance to detect it. The pale hand leaned toward the back of his neck like a withered claw.  
  
When the blade finally noticed it was too late. He only had time to reluctantly open his body a few centimeters sideways, and tried to slash his sword over to try to stop him, but it was obviously too late.  
  
Then Gwen shot.  
  
Sure enough, she still couldn't stand by when she saw others in trouble, because she was Spider-Woman, she was such a person. Seeing that Blade is in trouble, her body moves before the brain can finish thinking. The light white coat drew a bright arc in the dark. The girl's figure was volley and her movements were graceful like a dancing ballerina. A beautiful spin kick slapped the vampire gentleman's waist fiercely.  
  
It's not a problem to knock over a moving truck with Gwen's leg strength, but the moment she kicked the man in black on the waist, it felt like she was kicking a hard steel plate. The vampire was unprepared, and she was immediately taken away by her, and her figure swirled in the air into a dark mist, and after dissipating for two seconds, he changed back to a human figure on the ground.  
  
Blade's edge also didn't expect this charming little girl to have such an extraordinary skill. He was also secretly lucky to escape from the mouth, and he felt a little grateful to Gwen. Without turning his head back, he casually cut the two vampires behind him who were trying to take advantage of the opportunity to sneak into two pieces with a sword, and turned around to guard the vampire gentleman cautiously.  
  
The old gentleman obviously didn't pay attention to the two passers-by before, and only then reconsidered them. He glanced at the ugly Gwen and frowned, as if he couldn't believe that the explosive power just came from such a little human girl. Then he glanced at Richard again...  
  
Richard had thrown away the pile of ingredients that ruined the scenery at this moment, but he was holding a mobile phone in his hand.  
  
Every frame of this picture can be used as the headline of tomorrow! Don't forget the news delivered to your door.  
  
Well, of course, I have to cut off the shots with Gwen on the scene in the later stage, after all, she is not in a uniform to be on the camera.  
  
Realizing that everyone stopped fighting and looked at him, Richard waved his hand: "Don't care about me, you continue, just as if I don't exist..."  
  
Then everyone did exactly that. Both the vampire and the blade tacitly chose to continue to ignore him.  
  
This style of painting is not a serious character at first glance. Don't worry about this super-powered girl, you can't tell me that the passerby who just came back from the supermarket sale scene is also a hidden BOSS, right?  
  
I don't know if it was to make enough room for his boss to set off his aura or he was chopped off. Anyway, the remaining vampires all stepped aside obediently, and then rushed forward enthusiastically. The blade also realized that this old gentleman and other miscellaneous fish were not the same, so he asked with a cold face, "Who are you?"  
  
"You don't know me, but I have heard of your name a long time ago,'Daywalker '." The old gentleman slowly got up, put his hands into the big blood-red cloak, half of his body seemed to melt into the shadow behind him.  
  
"My name is Dracula," he said.  
  
Richard knew it. Is it true? He had already guessed something from the bottom of his heart when he saw this product appear on the scene.  
  
The blade frowned: "Dracula is just a legend."  
  
It seems that this blade warrior is just a novice. The blade and Dracula in the original work were enemies who fell in love and killed each other. The number of times he chopped Dracula could not even be counted by himself, and at this moment he didn't even recognize his old enemy.  
  
Dracula smiled lightly: "Many people also think that Daywalker is just a legend, but look at you? To some extent, we are not very different."  
  
"I don't agree with this, but there is one thing. It's really true." The blade snorted, and the long sword swung in front of him a few times quickly, and then pointed at Dracula with a chic POSE, "In the end, you are just a vampire— —A vampire who is about to be slashed by my sword. It is enough to know this."  
  
Dracula just smiled at this, but did not refute.  
  
Even the blade did not notice the specific process, but in the next second, the vampire count had appeared behind him extremely strangely, rushing towards him like an invisible and innocent ghost.  
  
There is no room for thinking, the blade's body has been turned around by instinct in an instant, and the long sword slashes back without even looking. Dracula's figure was erratic, and he ducked lightly, with a cold smile on his face, probing his hands and grabbing towards the front door of the blade.  
  
At this moment, Gwen didn't dry out on the side, she slammed forward and swept from the side with a kick. But this time Dracula was prepared for a long time, and he steadily caught the sneakers kicked by her without even looking at the backhand. Gwen's nearly ten tons of kicking force blasted into his hands, and it was only like a stone sinking into the sea. Without a trace.  
  
Dracula's right hand pressed the blade to the front door, and his left hand patted Gwen's calf, sharp nails and scratched her belly. His movements were not hurried or slow, but surprisingly fast, Gwen and the blade attack were resolved, and the empty door was opened wide without time to dodge, and he was about to be double-killed by Dracula...The  
  
figure appeared like a teleportation. , Richard, who has been ignored by everyone, suddenly broke in. With a long left hand, he held Gwen's collar and yanked her back from Dracula's offensive. At the same time, his right hand was raised, and the energy bursting gun in his hand opened fire from a distance close to his face. The azure blue light seemed to be shot out of a long-standing cannonball, roaring and swept towards Dracula.  
  
The eyes of the vampire count suddenly shrank, as if he had sensed a fatal threat in this instant. He didn't even think about it, so he retreated and grabbed his hands to both sides, and at the same time his figure began to dissipate into fog...  
  
Boom!  
  
The blue light hit the vampire head-on, and the strong light shattered the body of the vampire. The flesh was festered and the bones shattered. The pieces of Bai Sensen splashed around like an exploding watermelon, and then quickly decomposed into light particles.  
  
Richard frowned slightly.  
  
Hey, the speed of escape is really fast, and this has been avoided for him...  
  
Yes, it is not Count Dracula himself who just hit. At that very moment, the vampire count caught two vampire fish before him to block the gun, and then quickly atomized and floated away. This barely escaped.  
  
But this is so, the aftermath of the light energy impact just made Dracula's heart palpitations. He looked up at the passerby passing by the "Supermarket Sale" with surprise, and asked: "Who are you?"  
  
"Am I?"  
  
Richard mentioned the energy burst gun.  
  
"...I should be a passing Ultraman."


	60. Take Out Your Full Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Agents, superheroes, superpowers

A novice blade warrior who still regarded Dracula as a legendary figure before today, and a Spider-Woman who just passed by in a hurry without even a spider web jet. Such a combination against a BOSS-level vampire like Dracula, it will be a ghost if it can win.  
  
In fact, Dracula’s combat effectiveness in Marvel’s original work is also quite impressive. He not only has basic attributes such as super strength and speed, but also his body can be atomized, transformed into a werewolf into a bat, and has super self-healing. Ability, proficient in swordsmanship, and even call the cloud and call the rain.  
  
In the early comics, Earl Dracula can be regarded as having a rivalry with many Marvel characters who have a head and a face, and have played against many powerful characters. The main reason is that Dracula is extremely obsessed with catching all kinds of female superheroes or the wives of superheroes, so the chances of conflict are particularly high. For example, he once captured Asgard's female warrior Sif, so he had a fight with Thor, the god of thunder, who had rushed to rescue him, and the two sides also called each other to fight against each other. For another example, he caught the Storm Girl of the X-Men, and then was "just gang fight" by all the X-Men who came after hearing the news...  
  
Let's say there is another time, Dracula seems to have been provoked The legendary silver glider...  
  
In fact, Richard didn’t understand it at that time. There are thousands of beauties in the world, where there is no grass, why Dracula has to follow these superheroes Can't make it? Can't you change to an easier target? Just to take a breath of blood, you have to smash Thor X-Men or something, is it okay?  
  
If you just go find a woman who has no background and is neither a super-British(1) family nor a super-British family member, you still want to catch it and how to suck it?  
  
But at least Dracula's black history of death is enough to prove that the vampire king under the Marvel system still has two brushes, at least he has worked with so many big people. Although the blade warrior is Dracula's old enemy, it is simply not comparable just to compare the attributes of the characters on both sides.  
  
In the late comics, the blade can beat Dracula, first, relying on his pile of special weapons for vampires, and second, relying on his years of fighting against vampires to accumulate extremely rich combat experience. And the third and most critical point, in fact, it still depends on the explosion of seeds.  
  
And the current blade seems to have only hit Dracula for the first time, without any experience in dealing with it, it must be impossible to be Dracula's opponent.  
  
Holding the energy burst gun in his hand, Richard walked slowly towards Dracula with a blank face: "You two rest for a while, you are not his opponent. Wait a moment, I will take this The goods smashed into vampire dregs."  
  
Blade's nose was tilted with anger. In the past, he was the only one who pretended to be cool and handsome to let others escape, but today not only the script was reversed, but the guy said so confidently that he is not the opponent of this vampire...Who can bear it?  
  
Others can bear it, and his blade can't stand this grievance!  
  
Although Dracula tried his best to maintain the image of a gentleman, he had already screamed in his heart. The blade warrior who specializes in vampires dare not be so arrogant. Why do you, an old bu gai passing by grocery shopping, put on a posture of "I will eat you"? It's like I am a wild monster with AOE dead mark?  
  
I, Dracula, the king of vampires, don’t want face?  
  
Dracula chuckled in anger, and hummed twice: "Very good, very good...After sleeping for so many years, I did not expect that not only is there a daywalker in the world now, but even humans are so capable. Now. Very good, very good..."  
  
Human?  
  
Richard chuckled.  
  
You won't think so soon.  
  
Dracula's last sentence was "very good", and his body had disappeared like a fog again, flashing up like a ghost. With the blade on his head, he was eager to prove that he was good at it, and his figure popped out diagonally without thinking about it, and the long sword drew a silver light straight to the shadow somewhere.  
  
Dracula who was living in the darkness gave a "Huh", as if he was a little surprised by the blade's precise eyesight and swordsmanship. He had just appeared, and the blade of the blade followed him like a shadow, as if he had been expected to appear here.  
  
But that has no effect. Dracula waved his left arm in the air, and a cloud of black mist was thrown out in the air. The turbulence seemed to pull the long sword away from the blade with an invisible hand and flew into the air in a whirl. Dracula followed his right palm and handed it out, pressing on the blade's chest, and suddenly shook the cool guy with dark glasses out again, and even the courtyard wall cracked him.  
  
Richard shook his head. I told you that you were not going to do it,  
  
but I didn't believe it... But the blade created a good opportunity for him. With a kick, he rushed forward like electricity, the bursting gun fired simultaneously, and the blue brilliance tore through the night and gleamed toward Dracula.  
  
The Vampire King had long been jealous of the strange gun in his hand. He evaded him as soon as Richard raised his hand. His figure was erratic, and he appeared behind Richard in the blink of an eye, and his pale palm pressed invisibly. . Richard quickly turned around, swept his right arm, cutting a bright light in the air, and the evolutionary trustee greeted him like a dagger.  
  
The light and darkness collided, the blue brilliance rolled away like waves, the black mist seemed to be blown away by the violent wind, and the two figures were shaken away. Richard took seven or eight steps in a row, and his arm was numb by the strange force. While Dracula retreated further, his pale palms were burned into a bright blood red by the light of the evolutionary trustee, which was shocking.  
  
But it was only for a short while, and Dracula was already healed at a speed visible to the naked eye. Sure enough, the physique of the king of vampires is different from that of ordinary people. If ordinary vampires eat it, they will have to scrap one arm, and the whole person will be lost if luck is almost impossible.  
  
But Dracula was really scared by him. He gritted his teeth and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Richard was helpless. It was said that it was a passing Ultraman, but no one seemed to take it seriously...  
  
He stared at the thing in Richard's hand with a little dread. You know that Dracula has the power of the original ancestor vampire, and he is not afraid of the sun, but when he comes into contact with the hot light, he clearly feels as if his flesh and blood are about to evaporate.  
  
What the hell is that? Could it be that someone developed a brand new weapon against vampires during his sleep?  
  
But this Dracula is really a little difficult to deal with, it's really different from those vampires. His own strength is amazing, and his abilities are still unpredictable. Although the power of light has a restraining effect on him, it is not impossible to win such a fight, but it is not tenable.  
  
It seems that this is the limit that the current human form can do.  
  
Richard had a bottom in his heart, and he unconsciously clenched the evolutionary trustee in his hand, and was considering going directly to the Ultraman form to give him a second. As a result, Dracula put his hands in the cloak mysteriously just now, and said with a cold and handsome look: "No need to cover up, human, I can feel that you still have something. Take out yours. Do your best."  
  
Huh?  
  
Richard froze for a moment.  
  
Brother, are you sure?


	61. Where to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kame - Hame - HA

"Take out your full strength."  
  
Count Dracula wrapped in a large blood-red cloak, and placed a rather stylish POSE, with a confident tone, like those arrogant bosses in Dragon Ball—— It's just that the BOSS who finishes saying this kind of line will be bombarded by a tortoise school qigong(1) into scum.  
  
Richard estimated that Earl Dracula must have never heard of Dragon Ball, otherwise he wouldn't stand up as a dead flag. Or maybe Dracula is really full of confidence, even after he has just suffered a little loss, he still doesn't put this human in his eyes.  
  
that's the truth. Who is he, Count Dracula? The king of vampires, an immortal and immortal legend, the supreme existence in the entire blood family. He saw that Richard had not used his full strength just now, but he was not? What he just took out was just the tip of the iceberg of strength.  
  
Although this human being has some special abilities, it seems that he still has some power to restrain vampires, but so what? After all, he is just a human being. Can a mere human turn the sky over?  
  
Dark clouds began to accumulate in the dark night sky, and dark electric flashes tossed behind the clouds. The pale lightning was like a looming thunder dragon, bursting down like a demonstration and roaring.  
  
This is the power of Dracula as the strongest vampire, he can even call the cloud and rain to change the weather.  
  
This is he is demonstrating, showing his strength to frighten the opponent, but also forcing the opponent not to show his hole cards.  
  
Until now, Dracula had never suspected that it would be easy for him to destroy the three people in front of him. It was just that the appearance of Richard and Gwen made him wonder what the world had changed during his deep sleep.  
  
Gwen saw that the little thunder face in the sky had also changed a little, and she asked the blade beside her in a low voice: "Hey, isn't this lightning caused by this guy?"  
  
Blade's face was also a bit ugly: "I don't know. "  
  
"Aren't you an expert?" Gwen asked. You don't have the conscious awareness of an authoritative person at this point. When the experts on TV encounter problems, they don't know whether they understand or not.  
  
The blade said, what can I do? I am also desperate. I have cut down hundreds of vampires, and I have never seen anyone who can control thunder before.  
  
Although Blade Warrior is the kind of guy who is accustomed to solving problems in a "reckless" way, he is not an idiot, and he can still see when the situation is bad. Combining the conditions of the scene, comparing the strength of the enemy and ourselves, and applying his rich experience in hunting vampires for many years to analyze, he judged...this time it might be really cold.  
  
"How is it?" Dracula continued to smile, "Are you willing to be more serious now?"  
  
Richard glanced at the lightning in the sky and coughed slightly .  
  
Well, even though there are still two spectators watching...but it's actually not a big deal. Anyway, his attitude towards concealing his identity is that he can not say it, and it doesn't matter if it is exposed.  
  
Since Count Dracula was so kindly invited, wouldn't it be disrespectful to his opponent if he ignored it?  
  
I just hope that the earl won't regret it for a while...  
  
The energy bursting gun in Richard's left hand gradually faded, turning into a ball of light and dissipating. He held the sheath of the evolutionary trustee, the transforming device shone brightly, and made a low agitation sound like a heartbeat.  
  
Dracula suddenly had an extremely ominous premonition. For no reason, he couldn't help but start to wonder if he had made the wrong decision.  
  
how can that be possible? He comforted himself. In any case, it is just a human being, food for their vampires. Can sheep raised in captivity rebel?  
  
So in a brilliant to dazzling incandescent light, the evolutionary trustee was pulled out of its sheath to contain it, releasing a radiant light. At that moment, the dazzling light was as if Richard had pulled out the shining sun from his sheath, and the audience couldn't open their eyes.  
  
The bright light dissipated, and Richard, who was dressed in casual clothes, disappeared. He was replaced by Nexus, who was about the size of ordinary people, and the golden light that haunted his body was gradually disappearing.  
  
Everyone was stunned.  
  
It took a while for Gwen to reluctantly close her "O"-shaped mouth, and said in amazement: "Mr. Li, are you... Are you Ultraman?"  
  
Since sending it in downtown New York With a fist of hatred, Altman's name is indeed a household name. The appearance of the silver giant can be said to have shocked the entire world in a true sense, and even the blood family hidden among the human beings has been shocked.  
  
Count Dracula's expression was quite exciting. First, his eyes widened, his expression gradually froze, and his mouth seemed to open uncontrollably, and his breathing rate accelerated.  
  
Obviously Count Dracula was also watching the news, and he clearly recognized which god was in front of him. And even if he hadn't seen it, he could clearly and intuitively feel the terrifying light power faintly radiating from the opponent's body.  
  
It took only half a second for the Vampire King to be convinced of one thing-he couldn't provoke this big guy.  
  
Count Dracula is worthy of being the king of vampires, and his decision-making efficiency is extremely high. In the blink of an eye, he came up with the best plan-the best strategy. The next two poor vampires waited eagerly for the boss to give orders. As a result, Dracula didn't want to throw them at Nexus one by one to delay time, and he quickly vaporized into the air. At the same instant, thousands of thunders fell in the sky! The blue lightning flashes like countless sharp blades coming from the piercing night sky towards Nexus, like a thunderstorm!  
  
And Dracula himself didn't look back, didn't even turn his head to take a look at the effect of his lightning on the target. He had no intention to fight, and fleeed toward the depths of the night sky at full speed.  
  
Can't beat it! Goodbye!  
  
Time is almost stagnant in the eyes of Richard, who has transformed into Ultraman. The two vampires stopped in the air as if they had been casted on the body curse, facing Dracula who was fleeing in the distance, the thunder falling in the sky... everything was clearly visible as if the pause button was pressed.  
  
The matter ended in just a few seconds.  
  
The short blades on the backs of Nexus's hands shone with golden brilliance, like sharp blades passing by. Two vampires were cut off at the waist, and their bodies were annihilated and shattered in the light. Immediately after Nixus swept his arm, a blue light band was thrown out like a long whip, and the Count Dracula was dragging out from the black fog, and slammed back to the ground. A cobweb-like crack was exploded on the ground, and heavy dust swept like a wave.  
  
Want to go? Where to go? Did someone let you go?


	62. Get Out from the City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This form '大' head, hands and legs.  
> 2\. Strength or cunningness

Bound light, a very practical whip light skill. In the original drama series, Nexus used to remotely rescue hostages held by alien beasts, and was also used to restrain and throw alien beasts. The uses are very diverse.  
  
And now Richard has proved that this trick is also very useful for catching vampires.  
  
Dracula had already atomized and floated far away, and was fleeing to a higher place lifelessly. He didn't know that he had run so far and he was caught back with a single move. The bound light abruptly turned him from the fogged state back into the entity, and Dracula was wrapped around his ankle and smashed down with a sound of breaking through the air.  
  
boom!  
  
The Count Dracula was embedded in the floor with a very indecent "big" font(1), and it took a long time to get up, but the gray-headed look obviously had nothing to do with his noble and noble image.  
  
Nexus began to walk towards him, and his unhurried steps revealed a calmness of "Don't panic take your time, he can't run anyway".  
  
Dracula knelt on the ground and gritted his teeth. His footsteps moved, and his figure flickered, and the moment he flicked his fingers, it flashed to Nexus's side like a phantom, and his sharp five fingers fell down like they were about to catch the night...  
  
Boom! ! !  
  
The milky white balloon exploded in the night sky, and the heavy loud noise was like a muffled thunder. Nexus standing in the position holding his punches, the afterimage of the Count Dracula crashed through the courtyard wall, penetrated more than a dozen floors of abandoned residential buildings, and finally flew out with a white marble sink. , The sink was smashed to pieces on his forehead.  
  
This time, Dracula's nose was bruised and face was swollen. But he didn't dare to stay. After landing, he twisted and jumped up, turning into a black mist again in the direction where he was hit, and fleeing lifelessly.  
  
But he didn't float a few meters again, and a string of silver afterimages chased up, blocking his escape route like an instant movement. The right palm of Nexus entangled in the light pierced straight into the black mist, and strangled Dracula's throat-the vampire count was once again forcibly lifted from the atomized state.  
  
Oh, run, and then run again, isn't it good to run?  
  
This trick is "Mach Movement", and it is also a regular skill that many Ultraman have used. It can burst into super high speed in a short moment.  
  
Dracula was grasped by Nexus. The power of light surrounded him and slowly eroded his internal organs, making him almost powerless to fight back. Behind, Gwen and Blade followed one after another, and saw that the king of vampires, who was so strong in front of them, was caught by Nexus like a chicken, like a small fish and shrimp that can be seen everywhere in the wild.  
  
Dracula gritted his teeth laboriously and said: "You can defeat me, but you can never destroy me. I am immortal. As long as the dark side of mankind still exists, I will come back no matter how many times!"  
  
Richard Know that what he said is indeed the truth. "Dracula can't kill" is almost part of the law in the Marvel world. No matter how many times you kill him, Dracula will be resurrected again, but it will take a while.  
  
Of course, Richard could also try it himself-killing him is not a difficult thing anyway, but it is unnecessary. Because in the comics, "Death", one of the five creator gods of the universe, has personally tried it. The death goddess became interested in the unkillable existence of Dracula, but after her old woman went out in person, she finally reached a conclusion through practice-this thing is really unkillable, so she just gave it up. .  
  
Even the death goddess of the creation god level could not be killed, and Richard felt that he did not have to try.  
  
That's how it was said, but there was no way to stop Dracula other than killing directly.  
  
After thinking about the trade-offs for a while, Nexus let go of Dracula and threw him to his feet. A burst of brilliance flashed, and in the next instant, Nexus had transformed back into a human form.  
  
Richard held a burst gun in his hand and pointed at Dracula, who was dying and half alive, and said: "Before we talk, let me make it clear-death is not the only way you can defeat a person. For example, Zeus took Promi. Seuss tied to the Caucasus Mountains, and then asked a hungry eagle to eat his liver every day. But he would not die, and his liver would continue to grow out, so this pain would last for 30,000 years ...You are a smart person, and I think you should understand what I mean." The  
  
meaning is simple. Although Dracula couldn't be killed by him, he couldn't control his life.  
  
Dracula curled up on the ground, staring at him, and asked in a weak voice from between his teeth: "What...what do you want?"  
  
"Very simple." Richard shook his energy. Burst Gun, "As you can see, this is my territory. I don’t want to have a bunch of vampires hanging around me or anyone I know. So the conditions are simple-get out of this city. Including you, and every One vampire, one can't be left."  
  
Dracula continued to glared at him, and after a while, he squeezed out a word viciously: "Deal."  
  
This immortal vampire probably has been since acquiring the power of the ancestor vampire. I've never been so useless again. But there is no way, this time the opponent, whether it is Ming Ming or Yin Yin(2), he can't completely do it...  
  
After saying this, the vampire count once again turned into a cloud of black mist, floating with some difficulty. gone. Only this time, Richard didn't stop him.  
  
problem solved.  
  
Richard turned the blasting gun lightly in his hand, and the white gun body turned into a ball of light and dissipated.  
  
There is no point in killing Dracula. God knows that someday he will crawl out of the coffin and make trouble again. It is completely useless. As for designing a cage to always restrain him, although it is feasible, it is troublesome! Do you know how much it costs to permanently trap a vampire who is extremely self-healing and can become foggy and not even afraid of sunlight?  
  
The point is, there is no benefit to Richard.  
  
So he decided that he might as well trade Dracula for some practical benefits-like getting all vampires out of New York City. Although Richard is not afraid of vampires, that doesn't mean that other acquaintances he knows are not afraid. And even he didn't like having vampires dangling in his life all day long.  
  
At least without vampires, the city would be much cleaner.  
  
It wasn't until Richard turned his head to see Gwen and Blade, that he suddenly realized one thing...  
  
......Did I just unemployed Blade?


	63. Up and Down

Well, Richard said that he didn't mean it on purpose, it's just that if Blade still wants to continue to be a New Yorker, he might have to consider changing careers. But think about it carefully. Anyway, the blade kills vampires and doesn't make money. It must be good to be a fitness trainer with his body...  
  
But it is more likely that he has to consider moving. I don't know where in the future the vampire will have to "remember the fear of being dominated by the blade".  
  
Blade's edge obviously didn't think so much at this moment, he was still immersed in the shock of witnessing that super god strength. He looked at Richard uncertainly: "Who are you on earth?"  
  
"I've said it, just a passerby...Uh...Forget it, it doesn't matter."  
  
Richard I feel that this matter continues to be entangled with him and I can't tell it clearly, so it's better not to say it. He waved to Gwen: "Let's go, go back." After  
  
two steps, he stopped abruptly and patted his forehead.  
  
Hell, I blame these troublesome vampires for delaying and almost forgetting business.  
  
...In  
  
front of the abandoned residential building, the first group of vampires who jumped out to fight the blades were the last two.  
  
It stands to reason that their boss was rushed a block away by Nexus. They should have taken the opportunity to run away, but the two of them complained about each other for a long time and no one dared to drive away.  
  
They were afraid that Ultraman would suddenly come back and burn them both, but they were also afraid that after the boss came back, they would settle accounts with them. Count Dracula has also been described as a cruel and uncompromising image among vampires. They can imagine that if they were caught by the Count without permission, they might pray that they would be burned to ashes by Ultraman. Up.  
  
The two poor vampires hugged together and waited for a long time, until a figure fell from the sky, looking like it had jumped off the roof. The two vampires looked intently, and their souls were instantly gone-isn't this the freak who lost sight of the boss? How did he go and come back? Is it possible that even the boss of Dracula has burned him into slag?  
  
Richard jumped down and glanced at the two squints, a little strange in his heart. Huh? What do these two street vampires stay here for so long? And what are they doing so tightly? Could it be that you are doing something shameful?  
  
But he just glanced at these two goods and ignored them. Anyway, it was just two trash fish. Dracula promised to let all the vampires get out of New York City. There is no point in killing these two trash fish. Why waste energy?  
  
But the two vampires were so casually glanced by him, and the bottom of their hearts suddenly "cocked" for a while. When it was over, he must have remembered that he had forgotten to pack the two of us and ran back to work on a special trip. This is dead.  
  
Just when they both had begun to figure out the begging words of "a vampire mother and a vampire baby", they found that the human being didn't even look at them again, and went straight towards... and was thrown on the ground. The pile of bags with ingredients passed?  
  
So... he just came back to pick up things?  
  
The two vampires let out a long sigh of relief. Fortunately, fortunately, although this god is so close to the people, it is a bit strange to come back to pick up the ingredients, but it feels that their life should be saved.  
  
As a result, Richard picked up the bag and just walked two steps. He suddenly stopped. He turned his head quickly, his stern eyes like silver steel knives hanging above the two men.  
  
The two vampires were so frightened that they dared not come out.  
  
So what? Could it be that when they came back to pick up something, they happened to find that there were still two of them who had slipped through the net, so it was better to kill them?  
  
If this were the case, they would have died too unjustly, right?  
  
"You two," Richard shook the bag in his hand. "Didn't you steal it?" The  
  
two vampires froze for a moment, and immediately reacted, shaking their heads like rattles: "No no, absolutely no! "  
  
Stealing? Steal from you? Just kidding, who dares? Even if you give it to us, we dare not eat it.  
  
They dare not hang. Richard turned his head and walked away hummingly.  
  
The two vampires took a breath. Scared to death, scared to death, thought it was dead.  
  
The tense nerves of the two finally relaxed, and the joy of the rest of their lives flooded like a tide. They looked at each other, and they read from each other's eyes the feeling of sympathy that they had experienced together in life and death. They have decided that today’s catastrophe must be due to God’s good fortune. From then on, they want to wash their hands in a golden basin, stop meat and blood, and become a vegetarian vampire...  
  
just thought of this, there was a buzzing motor engine sound Passed it over. The two vampires turned their heads and saw that the black cool brother Blade Warrior was riding on a slick motorcycle, and stopped in front of them after a drifting curve. The blade windbreaker swung up, stopped the body, and pulled out a modified shotgun and pointed it at the foreheads of two vampires.  
  
"Sorry, I just forgot you." The blade grinned, "Where did we go before?"  
  
Two vampires: "..." The  
  
gunshot, followed by the sound of the motorcycle engine going away, followed everything Be at peace.  
  
The so-called ups and downs in life are nothing more than that.  
  
...  
  
Gwen and Richard returned home, and immediately greeted Jessica's grim and cold eyes.  
  
"Did you go to Mexico to buy groceries? I thought you didn't plan to come back this week."  
  
"Sorry, something happened a little bit." Richard walked to the kitchen holding the bag, "Wait a minute, I Get something to eat now."  
  
Gwen didn't say a word surprisingly, but went to the side quietly. Jessica noticed that her look at Richard seemed to become quite strange and complicated, and her mind quickly became active.  
  
Jessica quickly came to the kitchen and pulled Richard to ask in a low voice, "God, you won't really start, do you?"  
  
"What?" Richard was confused, "What?"  
  
"Of course it's the child. Although she has a special talent, she is still a child after all. Boss, don't you really do anything to her that you shouldn't do? I'll go ahead, although you treat me Very good, but if you do something like that, even I won’t forgive you."  
  
Richard looked at her righteous words, and his face suddenly turned dark again: "How come you think so evil? Think about it all day. Some not."  
  
Jessica was puzzled: "So you didn't... Then why did you go so long?"  
  
Richard thought for a while: "Uh, because we met a group of vampires on the road, but There is the vampire hunter who specializes in slashing vampires on the Internet. We also ran into Dracula...Don’t look at me like that, yes it is the Count Dracula. Then I beat him ...Probably that's the case."  
  
Jessica looked at him with vacant eyes.  
  
Do you think the people's police will believe your nonsense?


	64. Superhero Blade

The nemesis of vampires, the knight under the night-the blade warrior!  
  
Just as the topic of vampires was a hot stall, the appearance of Blade Warrior suddenly became a hot topic. Before, he was only spread in public opinion in the form of rumors, and it was the first time that he officially appeared in the public eye on the headlines of the Planet Daily.  
  
So the people who were panicking by the vampires reassured their hearts again, because they knew that the story of the vampire hunter was true, and indeed there was a vampire nemesis who walked in the darkness every night to kill them. Heinous creatures. This allows them to find a sense of security again.  
  
Some people even suggested that Blade should be awarded a medal, or that he should be included as a public official and paid a salary. This proposal has received a lot of support, but it is a pity that if you want to implement it, there is an obstacle in the first step-the vampire hunter sees the dragon without seeing the end all day, and God knows in which corner he is now. How to give awards if no one can find them?  
  
The report mentioned that the blade warrior "faced dozens of heavily armed vampires by one person without falling to the wind at all." It also included photos of the blade warrior and a large group of soldiers fighting in groups. Finally, it is mentioned that the legendary vampire Earl Dracula also appeared. In the article, the blade and the vampire fought against each other for three hundred rounds. The cards on both sides were all out, and the game was dark and dark until the blade was lucky enough to win. The sword pierced the heart of the Vampire King and nailed him to the wall.  
  
"Bring me all your vampires and get out of this city." The blade finally said viciously, "New York City is protected by me, do you understand?"  
  
So at the end of the story, the matter was compromised by Dracula. , Promised all vampires to withdraw from New York and ended.  
  
After reading the report, the readers are just as enjoyable as reading a novel with ups and downs. The most important point for them is that Dracula finally compromised and agreed to let the vampire withdraw from New York.  
  
Does this mean that there will be no vampires around them from now on?  
  
The citizens became quite excited for a while, and the praise and gratitude for the blade were endless. Within a day, Blade reached the top of the hot search list and was almost rendered as a selfless hero of salvation.  
  
As the protagonist's blade, the whole person was stunned when he got the news.  
  
what? what? On fire?  
  
Blade saw the report, and the whole person was dumbfounded.  
  
Solo Dracula? Is it me who said that?  
  
Where is that little spider girl? And the Ultraman who passed by for grocery shopping?  
  
Although the blade is generally more confident, he clearly remembers that he was only beaten when he met Dracula last night. In the article, how sacred is this cool guy who fought Dracula fiercely for three hundred rounds and finally made threats?  
  
Then when he learned that he had become a hot search figure, Blade couldn't help being more speechless.  
  
He has been a vampire hunter for so many years, has cut so many vampires and saved so many people. No one has ever said a word of thanks to him. As a result, he did not do this thing at all, it seems that the whole world has recognized him as the hero.  
  
However, Richard felt that this was also very good, after all, the world owes Blade a "hero" title. Not only did the blade in the movie fail to get the praise and glory of the hero, but after the whereabouts were exposed, the people regarded it as a mentally disordered murderer. Later, a large number of special police attacked the stronghold of Blade, not to mention that the blade was captured alive, and the old vampire hunter Whist who raised him died as a result.  
  
Give Dadao the praise he deserves, let the world recognize his dedication and contribution, and recognize his heroic identity, and such a tragedy shouldn't happen.  
  
Richard was sitting in the office flipping through a book, and Jessica suddenly came in with a copy of today's newspaper, looking at him with a strange expression.  
  
Richard squinted at her: "What's up? I'm busy, I have something to say."  
  
Jessica glanced at the book he was holding, "Nepal Travel Guide"...  
  
"Boss, are you going to travel?"  
  
"Yeah...oh wait, I called a business trip." Richard corrected. I'm traveling on official business, how can I call it tourism? Just like nonsense.  
  
"Going to Nepal on business?" Jessica suspiciously. Is there any big news over there?  
  
"Don't worry about that."  
  
Richard had long wanted to go to Nepal, but he was still in the planning stage. Richard has carefully studied the maps of major cities in Nepal, collected a lot of data, and combined his previous memories of the "Doctor Strange" movie to search for the trace of the "Kama Taj". At present, he has roughly locked the location. To the small towns around Kathmandu.  
  
However, this area may not be able to shrink further, it seems that next he can only find one by one along the nearby towns.  
  
"What are you going to say?" Richard asked while going through his travel guide.  
  
Jessica looked at him weirdly: "It's nothing, but... what you told me last night is true?"  
  
Richard rolled her eyes at her.  
  
Nonsense, who are you me? Really thought I abducted a minor girl to do something indescribable?  
  
"Well, I apologize, I shouldn't doubt you." Jessica paused, wondering, "But didn't you say that you met the vampire named Dracula last night? It doesn't seem to be in the picture?"  
  
"This me There's no way." Richard reluctantly opened the drawer and threw a stack of washed photos on the table. "The photos are all like this ghost."  
  
Jessica took a look and saw the picture. The blade warrior holds a gun in one hand and a sword in the other. It looks like he is... fighting the Mosaic desperately?  
  
"What's going on?" she asked strangely.  
  
Richard shrugged: "I don't know, but every photo with Dracula is like this. I guess he just can't be captured by the camera."  
  
Jessica nodded suddenly.  
  
There was a knock on the door outside. The secretary's lady Stephanie poked her head in, smiled politely at Jessica, and then said to Richard: "Mr. Lee, the last agent Colson... is he here again?"  
  
"Come again?" Richard raised his eyebrows. The Aegis is still endless?  
  
Didn’t you say that I am Ultraman, what are you going to do this time?  
  
Richard frowned and pointed at Jessica: "Tell him I'm very busy. I'm having tea and chatting with my confidant staff. I won't be free for three to five hours."  
  
Jessica immediately turned her head: " The boss, I suddenly remembered that there are a few photos that have not been washed out yet, I have to go quickly."  
  
Richard squinted at her.  
  
Girl, do you know why you are always unable to get promoted and raise your salary?  
  
This is the reason.  
  
(Don’t even want to raise your salary even to please the leader? Are you Dreaming?)


	65. The Director Wants to See You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Something like that baldy.  
> 2\. Thick face, shameless

A minute later, the good old agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Phil Coleson, once again appeared in the office of the boss of the Planet Daily, standing in front of Richard with an extremely standard professional posture.  
  
"We meet again, Mr. Li." Agent Colson greeted.  
  
Richard tilted his legs and took a sip of tea slowly: "S.H.I.E.L.D. missions have been very heavy recently? Are you short of manpower?"  
  
Coleson froze for a moment, remembering the other party's two previous meetings with Richard. Sarcastically, he couldn't help but subconsciously touched his bald forehead...  
  
"I didn't mean that." Richard waved his hand. I really didn't want to mock his hairstyle this time, why did he become so self-conscious?  
  
"I mean, does Aegis only have three or five field agents or something?" Richard pointed to him and asked, "Why do you always come here?"  
  
Richard really felt that way. Agent Coleson is simply a model worker of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Nick Fury is a hardworking scalper. That was the case in the movie back then. He was on the Iron Man studio, he was on the Thor studio, and he was on the Avengers studio until he was killed by Locky in the Avengers 1 movie.  
  
The death of Coleson in the Avengers 1 movie directly stimulated the unity of the Avengers, and this model worker can be regarded as dedicating himself to death. But do you think it's over? No, no, Comrade Coleson’s path of dedication to the organization has just begun. He never expected Director Fury to use the alien black technology to pull him back from the ghost gate after he died, and told him that the organization still needs you and you can't die. So the hard-working Agent Coleson began his five-season journey of dedication in the American TV series "Agents of  
  
S.H.I.E.L.D." ... Agent Coleson explained: "Because the chief thinks I'm fighting you After dealings, it’s an old face, so I was sent to negotiate with you. If you don’t like me, I can also apply to the director for a change of contact person."  
  
"No, just curious." Richard waved his hand, "You If I didn't say anything, I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. Bureau plus the director would be the three of you."  
  
There is nothing wrong with dealing with Agent Colson. After all, he is straightforward and easy to talk. If you must choose an agent of Aegis, Richard thinks Colson is a good choice. At least you will get along with him. Easy.  
  
If Coleson went back to apply for a substitution with Fury, and Fury turned around and arranged for the Black Widow to come over and play a beauty trick, it would be a bit annoying. Black Widow looks good, but it's too tricky to deal with. Richard hates dealing with that type of person.  
  
Coleson said: "Mr. Lee, this time we have to ask you about something...very important."  
  
"Oh? What's the matter?"  
  
"Sorry, it is highly confidential, I have no right to tell. "  
  
Richard looked at Coleson with a false eye.  
  
So you came to tell me that I have something to talk to, but the matter is too confidential to comment?  
  
Do I have to guess what you are going to talk to me now?  
  
"Agent Coleson, you won't be so free to come here to amuse me?"  
  
"Our chief wants to talk to you personally." Coleson said.  
  
Richard was taken aback for a moment: "La Dan(1) wants to see me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Richard realized that he shouldn't recognize Frey at the moment, and he also called the chief in front of others. It's really bad.  
  
"Sorry, don't talk about it." Richard shook his head.  
  
Coleson was shocked unexpectedly. He didn't expect Richard to refuse so utterly without procrastination: "Don't you want to know what it is?"  
  
"No." Richard said, "I'm a journalist. I’m still a businessman, Agent Colson. I’m very busy, and I’ll convey my apologies to your chief.”  
  
Agent Colson’s gaze fell subconsciously on the book that Richard had been reading before he entered the door. On the manual...  
  
Richard didn't change his face and his heart beat: "That's official business, I'm going to travel."  
  
As a successful person, you have to have many feats, for example Erpi Lian(2) is one of them.  
  
What else could Nick Fury call to see him? Either catch him as a coolie, fudge him to deal with some mess on the grounds of world peace or something, or just want to find a chance to study the secrets of his power.  
  
No matter which item it was, he felt that he had no reason to be obedient.  
  
"...Oh." Coleson said that I would believe it for the first time, and then emphasized, "Although I can't tell you what this is, this matter is really important. Our director really hopes that... ..."  
  
Before he could finish talking, Richard refused: "If this matter is really that important, then I am pretty sure that you, Mr. Director, will try to find time to find me personally, otherwise it will explain the matter. It's not that important. Okay, if there is nothing wrong, please go back. I have a lot of work to do next."  
  
Coleson had no choice but to leave.  
  
In fact, when he received this mission, he had already vaguely expected such a result. Unlike most superpowers that Aegis has dealt with, Richard is not afraid of their S.H.I.E.L.D To put it bluntly, it is hard to eat, very difficult.  
  
Forget it, no more headaches. Agent Coleson decided that this kind of brain pain should be left to his boss to think about it. Anyway, he just ran errands, and he was only responsible for going back and conveying the message to the boss in place and it was over. Other problems would not be his headache.  
  
Richard watched Coulson leave from the roof window, grunting inwardly.  
  
If the stewed eggs tell me to go, I will go. Doesn't it seem that I am very shameless?  
  
He refused, one because of the reason he just told Coulson, and another reason was that he simply did not want to see Nick Fury. After all, who would want to see the king of spies after all?  
  
Furthermore, if this matter is so important, then Nick Fury should come to see him in person... right?  
  
Richard was not wrong on this point.  
  
But what he didn't expect was that Fury would be so efficient.  
  
Richard came home from get off work, and just opened the door of his bedroom, he saw Director Fury with his hips tilted high and black leather boots, and the old god was sitting on the sofa in the bedroom.  
  
Richard couldn't help looking sideways. Aegis’s work efficiency is so high? It simply subverted his consistent perception of bureaucracy and government institutions. Did Fury happen to be in New York, or did he fly over from the mothership?  
  
So it seems that Fury might really have something important to discuss?  
  
"You are really a hard-to-find person, Mr. Richard Lee. Or should I call you...'Ultraman?'" Fury said slowly.  
  
Um, how do you feel that you have heard such an opening?


	66. Braised Egg(1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. You know, Nick Fury  
> 2\. Lucky coincident.

Richard stood at the door of the room, looking blankly at each other with the one-eyed one-eyed director.  
  
If I just consume you like this, can your one-eyed dragon win me with two eyes?  
  
But Richard decided not to care about him in general: "So you say the same opening paragraph to everyone?"  
  
Remember that Nick Fury said the same when he approached Spider-Man in "Spider-Man: Far From Home" So, although it is confirmed in the movie easter egg that Director Fury is actually not himself.  
  
Fury raised his eyebrows and was a little puzzled: "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Richard moved the door naturally, "It just feels like someone has said something similar."  
  
"Don't you ask who I am?" Rui seems to think this should be the normal reaction of most people seeing strangers in their bedrooms.  
  
Richard glanced at his black reflective head. Bitten egg, who doesn’t know...  
  
"I guess, Chief Aegis?"  
  
"You are thinking fast." Ferry nodded as an admission, "I let Coleson convey it a long time ago. I want to talk to you about what I mean, but you have been evasive, so now I am here in person." With  
  
such a rush to come, I think Aegis really needs help for something. Richard decided to listen to it for the time being: "Let's talk, I'm listening."  
  
"We have a lot of topics about the power you have, but these can be temporarily released. I have already seen it. Agent Colson’s report, I’ve heard about your power inheritance. So we’re now a little bit beyond understanding, and you happen to be the only person we currently know who may understand the situation outside the land. . So we hope to ask if you can..."  
  
At this point, Fury's face suddenly changed slightly, and he became alert like a falcon that perceives a threat.  
  
After a second, the bedroom door was pushed open from the outside. The same second Gwen poked his head in, Fury took out a modified pistol from somewhere, and flew towards Gwen Pokong with a snap of an anesthetic needle.  
  
The next second Nick Fury's one-eyed almost stared out of his eyes. He saw Gwen stretch out his hand gently, and gently clamp the two slender fingers like green onions, and clamp the anesthetic needle between the fingers with almost a ghostly precision...  
  
Gwen glanced The anesthesia needle between his fingers, he glanced at the arrogant black man sitting on the sofa with his legs up, and finally cast his gaze at Richard suspiciously. The expression probably means "Who can I do? Cut him?"  
  
"Ahem, this is... a government agent, come here to talk to me about something." Richard explained, "Or you can wait a moment, let's talk about something." Matter."  
  
Richard squinted at Fury complaining. Tell me about you, why do people shoot without seeing them? Is it because you have too little confidence in your appearance and shamelessly?  
  
Gwen "Oh" didn't ask any more, but still looked at Fury with a suspicious expression.  
  
Is the use of anesthetic needles to greet government agents these years? Was he shot at the first meeting?  
  
But since Richard said so, she didn't ask. She took a step back ready to go, thought, and finally said:. "Yes, Jesse just to the news, said she did not come home for dinner tonight"  
  
?? "Oh, she had to say what you want to do."  
  
"There Said, but she was very vague, I didn’t catch it very clearly.” Gwen scratched his golden head, “but it seems to be about going to meet the informant or something.”  
  
It’s nothing strange. Overtime is With the excellent traditional culture of Planet Daily, the employees love working overtime.  
  
"That's it, I know." Richard nodded, "Then you wait for a while, I'll come out to cook later."  
  
The marinated egg was left hanging on the side and watched the conversation between the two. He made a special trip to discuss major issues related to world peace, but the two of them actually left him aside and chatted about family affairs.  
  
Don't you mind, just discuss what to eat tonight?  
  
"Okay, sir." Gwen nodded, and finally glanced at Fury suspiciously before leaving the room with the door.  
  
Although she feels that this dark and autumnal bitter egg is not dressed like a good person, and she wears a blindfold (have you ever seen a good law-abiding citizen wear that kind of blindfold and have scars on his face?), but she then thought about it. Even if Richard is so good, even if the bitter egg is conspiring, he wouldn't have any advantage, so he just didn't ask.  
  
With the door closed, Richard's sight slowly fell on the anesthesia pistol in Fury's hand.  
  
"Seriously? Just shoot without looking at it?"  
  
"What we're going to talk about next is highly confidential. My matter here is also highly confidential. The fewer people who know, the better." Frey said.  
  
Richard just sneered without talking.  
  
Lucky for you, Jessica is not at home today. That is, the little girl Gwen has a bad temper with you. If it was Jessica who just came in, she wouldn’t care what S.H.I. .  
  
Fury frowned when he looked at the closed door: "That was Spider-Woman just now?"  
  
Jessica can find out the identity of Spider-Woman, and Aegis will do. It's just that Gwen just moved in here yesterday, and I haven't heard of it yet.  
  
Richard was happy: "Sorry this is confidential, I have no right to tell."  
  
Isn't your Aegis your favorite to play this set? It's really Feng Shui turns around...  
  
The original black face of Marinated Egg became even darker, and he felt that the whole person was not good. His dignified director of the Aegis made a special trip from the Pacific to fly to New York in Kunming fighter jets, and was specially monitored by Richard, who sneaked into his bedroom before he went home, and sat on the sofa for twenty minutes just to pretend to be force. As a result, he didn’t pretend to be, and his face was slapped...  
  
"Say business and business." Richard waved his hand to indicate that this page was revealed, "You haven’t said yet, are you here? What am I doing?"  
  
Of course Fury didn't forget the business. He snorted, put away the anesthesia pistol, and took out an advanced Aegis tablet from the big black leather coat. When the screen was unlocked, the Aegis eagle-shaped emblem appeared in the center.  
  
"You said your inheritance comes from outside this world," Fury asked while fiddled with the tablet, "Then do you know anything about extraterrestrial affairs?"  
  
"Are you referring to aliens?" Richard De asked.  
  
"Aliens, or other things that we can't understand. I don't know, so you have to tell us."  
  
Ferry said, turning the flat screen around and handing it to Richard. Richard took a look, and the picture was a live photo. In the middle of the desolate land, there is a huge crater that looks like a meteorite crash. Lying in the middle is... well... a hammer.  
  
Richard's expression suddenly became wonderful.  
  
Well, he seemed to suddenly understand why Nick Fury was so eager to find himself.  
  
So Nick Fury can be regarded as a blind cat stumbling upon a dead mouse(2). Although Richard has no knowledge acquired through inheritance, he really recognizes this hammer.


	67. It is a Hammer

Thor’s Hammer, Milner, if Richard doesn’t even recognize this, then he’s too sorry for the many Marvel movies he had made seen before crossing.  
  
I remember that Thor in the movie "Thor" because he refused to listen to Odin’s dissuasion, he took three or five good buddies privately to attack Jotunheim (commonly known as free) where the Frost Giant lives, and was finally punished by Odin. Deprived of divine power and demoted to Midgard, which is the earth.  
  
Thor's exclusive weapon, Thor's Hammer, was thrown to Odin casually, and it was thrown to New Mexico with a snap. In the movie, the hammer made Aegis very nervous at the time. It was really someone who came from the sky with a hammer at home. Experts of Aegis said that I can understand rain, hail, and even meteorites, but I have never heard of any climate that will hammer in the sky?  
  
Although Richard probably figured it out the moment he took over the tablet, this may be the story of the movie "Thor" is about to come. But he couldn't say that it was broken right away. Instead, he held the tablet and looked at it for a while, carefully scanning the photos of the hammer from various angles, and wishing to enlarge each photo to the microscopic level for careful study, then frowned and posed An unpredictable look that looks like the situation is not optimistic.  
  
Fury's heart sank when he saw his expression. You have to know that this is the master who can sweep the army and tear the aircraft carrier. If the situation is even this guy finds it difficult, wouldn't it be said that it must be a devastating disaster in New York?  
  
"Do you recognize this?" Fury asked tentatively. "My experts say that they have never seen something like this. They said that this kind of thing has never appeared in any record..."  
  
"Then you You can fire all your experts." Richard said solemnly, "This thing is usually called a hammer, and we usually use it to nail things or hammer people."  
  
Fury swallowed the second half of the sentence . In his stomach, he stared straight at him for a long while without speaking, his expression seemed to be cannibalistic.  
  
Do you want to talk nonsense? Labor and management also recognize this as a hammer, do you want you to say a hammer?  
  
"Well don't be angry, I know what you mean." Richard shrugged, "I may know this thing, but I need more details to be sure."  
  
Fury nodded in understanding, came up to take the tablet, and began to call up various data for him. Richard took a look at what energy spectrum analysis, radiation level assessment, isotope detection... a large number of messy data curves looked too big.  
  
Richard held the tablet and pretended to study, and in less than a minute, he started to feel sleepy and want to yawn. This experience almost reminded him of the feeling when he got the test paper and started to review the questions in the physical and chemical examination, every time he saw a temperature curve atomic structure diagram.  
  
Finally he pointed to an enlarged picture of the hammer: "Have you noticed that there are words on it?"  
  
Ferry leaned over and looked at the hammer. There was an inscription on the hammer, but the words were very small and didn't seem to be anything he could. Understandable language.  
  
"So what does it write?" Fury asked.  
  
In fact, I want to say that Richard can not read, but he pretended to translate toward Photos:. " 'Where can lift this hammer who have access to the same capabilities and Thor' '  
  
can not read can not read return , But Richard remembers, the inscription on Quake's Hammer is quite well-known on the Internet.  
  
"Tor?" Fury raised his eyebrows. "Who is that?"  
  
"The owner of the hammer. But I probably know its origin." Richard put down the tablet and finally didn't need to look at the pile. Data and symbols are so painful. He leaned back and said, "It is the legendary Thor's hammer in Norse mythology. It is named'Muirnier', which means'smashed'. It is the exclusive weapon of Thor, the god of thunder."  
  
Fury was stunned when he heard it: "Tor? Isn't it the Thor  
  
I thought ?" Fury wondered if that was nonsense? It doesn't matter if the aliens are real, how come even myths and legends have begun to come true? Fury has heard of the more famous Eastern and Western myths. He looked at Richard with an extremely distrustful expression, wondering if you were going to tell me that the monkey that almost stabbed the sky with a stick was also real?  
  
"Of course, unless you also know the second Thor with thunder and lightning effects with a hammer." Richard said, "Don't hold too much prejudice. Many myths and legends are not groundless. Legends are often traced. Followed. Many years ago, the Asgard protoss had been to the earth and was worshipped as a god by the northern Europeans at that time, so the legend will be handed down."  
  
Fury stared at the hammer in the photo and began to think . If this is the case, things will become more complicated. Not only can they be sure that the hammer is indeed an alien object, it even has an owner. And since the hammer is here, does it mean that its owner-that is, the protoss named Thor is also on earth?  
  
That's a big problem.  
  
Richard continued to ask: "Did you still find that no one can lift the hammer? It feels very heavy to start?"  
  
Fury nodded: "This is what it says in the field report. They said that the crane was used. including heavy machine also can not move, as if it is a long way in the hammer. " "  
  
that is it, certainly mjölnir not run. people have to get admitted to Nadeqilai hammer, and can pick up any Everyone with the hammer will gain the power of Thor."  
  
"Recognized? How can I be recognized?" The other part of Fury didn't listen much, and he heard the last sentence. Anyone who can pick up a hammer can get the power of Thor? Isn't that if Coleson or someone else raised the hammer, they would have a Thor boy in SHIELD?  
  
"Uh... noble character, I think." Richard said vaguely.  
  
It's not that he doesn't want to elaborate, but that this thing is set up like this. In fact, he feels that Thor's Hammer probably has its own intelligence. Simply put, people it likes can lift it, but people who don't like it can't lift it. Even dead objects like machines are like this. Sometimes it's in a good mood, and it can be lifted up by the elevator in the elevator. Sometimes it feels arrogant and doesn't want to move, so if you call a thousand-ton crane to it, it won't move.  
  
After all, this thing is produced by Asgard and involves magic, so it all depends on the mood of the hammer if it does not follow the laws of physics.  
  
Fry was thoughtful, and felt that it was necessary to find a few more agents to try. No one lifted it, even if someone lifted it up, wouldn't it be a profit.  
  
But let's not talk about this. He turned to Richard and said: "The matter involves extraterrestrial forces. We have a little lack of experience in this area. We may encounter some resistance when dealing with it. Earlier today I sent Agent Colson to New Mexico to take charge of this. It's up, do you have time?"


	68. What about Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Superman

In fact, getting the information about the origin of this hammer is a worthwhile trip for Nick Fury. Inviting Richard to go to New Mexico is just a casual question. Considering that this is a host he hasn't invited him over and over again, Fury didn't really have much hope for his answer.  
  
It turned out that Richard did not directly refuse: "Okay, but are you paid?"  
  
Fury was unhappy at the time. My dignified Director of Aegis refused to ask you to come over to meet him again and again. As a result, a hammer fell from the sky and you promised to go there in person, meaning that my face is not as good as a hammer?  
  
But Fury certainly doesn’t care about such details. He didn’t talk about “no salary for peace and ideals”. He simply said: “If you are willing to help, I can temporarily send you Counted as a specially hired consultant, there will naturally be consulting fees."  
  
Richard made no secret of the disdain in his expression. Consultation fee? It doesn't feel too much when you hear it. He suddenly felt that this bitter egg was also stingy, SHIELD was so stingy with such rich money and a little reward...  
  
"So how much is that?" Flies are also meat, better than nothing.  
  
Fury slowly took out a check, not knowing which pocket of his coat, he found out a pen and filled in a number. Richard suspected that this kind of operation might be a familiarity, otherwise, how could the action be so natural in one go?  
  
Fury handed the check to him: "How about this number?"  
  
Richard glanced at the pile of zeros on the end of the check, and immediately accepted the check with a smile: "It's okay, just so-so... ..."  
  
This check made Richard's view of Fury changed dramatically within a second. The image of the small family who had just almost fallen to the bottom of Fury suddenly changed in style and suddenly became majestic. .  
  
Even a consulting fee is followed by so many zeros, this is the style that the director of SHIELD should have!  
  
"So we settled it?" Fury asked. He didn't care about the few zeros written on the check just handed out, because he didn't pay for it himself anyway. "Hire a consultant" but it is official business, and the expenditure must naturally be public funds.  
  
Besides, compared with the rebate he receives from the funds allocated by the board of directors every year, this amount of money is not even a drizzle...  
  
In fact, Richard and him talked about remuneration, but Fury felt that This is more reassuring. Because since the other party is willing to collect money, it means that the other party is willing to abide by the rules and systems established by human beings even if the other party does not have to do so at all. After all, with Richard's true ability, money is simply dispensable.  
  
After getting Richard’s affirmative answer, Fury said: "Then tomorrow we will arrange for an agent to pick you up to the scene where the Thor's Hammer fell in New Mexico." He stood up and hesitated a little. , And asked, "So now, can you share the real reason why you agreed to go to the scene so simply?"  
  
Of course he saw that Richard did not agree to go because of that check-obviously it could not be because Director of Aegis Aegis came to invite him personally. Because of his previous attitude towards S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury knew he didn't have that much face.  
  
Then he must have some other reason.  
  
Richard thought for a moment, but did not answer the question directly: "Just talked about the master of Thor's Hammer, Thor of Asgard, do you know his identity?"  
  
Fury tried his best to search his limited Northern Europe. The divine knowledge reserve, and then said: "I know he is the god of thunder...or the son of Odin?"  
  
"Yes, but Odin is the king of Asgard, and is called ' Father of the gods'. So you can imagine what kind of strength he has...Let's put it this way. If Odin wants to attack the earth on a whim, there is absolutely no chance of winning with human military power. "  
  
Fry heard what he said so conclusive, he couldn't help but wonder: "Is it so powerful?"  
  
Ferry was just thinking that Thor’s main weapon was just a hammer, so that Asgard's battle must be cold weapons? What's so scary about a group of barbaric tribes dancing swords and swords?  
  
If Richard knew Fury's thoughts, he would only sneer. Heh, did you know that there is another man in a red cloak next door. You can dismantle your mothership without even using a hammer and just a fist(1)...  
  
Although Fury doesn’t know the combat power of the Asgardians, But he knew how powerful Richard was after the transformation. If Richard told him that Odin could easily sweep the earth's army, he felt that the credibility should not be low.  
  
"But they didn't have a reason to fight the earth, did they?" Fury said.  
  
Richard nodded: "Yes, not for the time being... and only temporarily."  
  
"How to say?"  
  
"The legend says that Thor and Thor's Hammer are inseparable. He would never let himself go. The weapon has been out of hand for too long. But now that the hammer has been lying in New Mexico for so long and Thor hasn’t appeared, what do you think might be the reason?”  
  
This situation is easily reminiscent of certain “swords in humans, swords dead For the Eastern swordsman or warrior who died", Fury also naturally connected: "Does this mean that its owner is dead?"  
  
"That is the worst possibility. But if you have some understanding of the situation in Asgard , You will easily guess that this may involve a coup."  
  
"The coup?"  
  
Richard nodded, "Yes. The Nordic legends on the earth generally believe that Loki, the god of tricks, is Odin's brother. In fact, Otherwise. Loki is Odin’s son and Thor’s brother, and has been coveting the throne for many years. But the king Odin is not optimistic about him. On the contrary, Odin has always wanted to pass the throne to Thor... ..."  
  
Fury understood: "You mean, the hammer fell on the earth may be due to Asgard's court conflict?"  
  
"Yes, and there is a high probability that Thor himself is also on the earth. He has been slow to summon his hammer, which means that something must have happened to him."  
  
Although this is still a little bit different from the movie facts, it's not much different.  
  
"But it has nothing to do with us, doesn't it?" Fury folded his arms. He felt that whether it was a coup d'etat or a court struggle, the role of the earthlings was to eat melons, and a group of gods would not be able to fight them.  
  
"It was originally like this, but the situation is different now." Richard said, "It would be okay if Thor won the final victory and succeeded in assuming power, but Rocky...he belongs to that. This is a more ambitious type. In case Loki really grabs the throne in the end, if the first thing he does is to lead the Asgard army to attack the earth located in the center of the nine kingdoms, then I will not be surprised at all. "  
  
Fry's expression became a little serious.  
  
"Even if Loki failed to seize the throne, what happened to Odin's most precious son Thor during the period and hiccups on the earth..." Richard paused, "... .... Let me just say that, but when it comes to his son, the old man has a real violent temper."


	69. The Boss is Traveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Serpent, Cul Borson

Well, this is actually Richard deliberately alarmist and wanted Aegis to realize the seriousness of the matter, but it is not all true. It’s true that the old man Odin’s protecting his calf is true. When the comic book "The Origin of Fear" made a comeback in the snake of the atrium(1), he even took the whole world to give it to people in order to save the life of his precious son Thor. The snake in the atrium is buried.  
  
But you think, how could a person like Odin really let the baby son be thrown to the earth in such a state that he has no power to restrain him? Isn't he afraid that Thor would be involved in some "barbaric native" conflict and accidentally eat a bullet or other direct hiccups?  
  
So there is a high probability that Thor seems to have lost his divine power and is in a dangerous situation. In fact, he is still covered by his father. There is no problem. It is not so much being demoted to the world to accept punishment as it is a private visit to experience the suffering of the people. On the way, it's not a good thing to be fascinated by a beautiful girl in the mortal world.  
  
In terms of evidence, I didn't see Thor in the movie smash the armor of the Destroyer of God's Domain so much that he was about to die, can he fight back? Seeing that Thor was about to die, the hammer flew over by himself. While Thor regained his supernatural power, he also regained his blood to replenish the devil and resurrected directly in place. Loki tried his best to remotely control the destroyer. After so long of output, the damage was completely hit in a blink of an eye, and Rocky's mentality exploded with anger.  
  
As for if Loki really succeeds in usurping power, it is really possible to bring Asgard's army to take the earth, but that possibility is actually not very high. The movie Riordin seems to be drowsy and the palace is completely under Loki's control, but Richard believes that this is not the case. The old man Odin had many eyes, and Rocky was so happy that he didn't know that all his actions were under the control of his father from beginning to end, and he had no chance of success.  
  
Therefore, although Richard's remarks to Fury are correct in the analysis of the risks, they are more deceptive. After all, Marvel nowadays is no longer the Marvel of movies. He knows whether the plot will change with his little butterfly. For example, Thor is hanging on the earth or Loki really takes the throne. no way. So he had to try his best to exaggerate the seriousness of the matter to Fury and make them take it seriously.  
  
As for his own real reason for wanting to go to New Mexico...Well, in fact, he just wants to see that hammer.  
  
"Anyone who can lift this hammer can gain the same ability as Thor." Although Thor's hammer is a very picky and willful hammer, it is not only Thor that can lift the hammer. In various comics and various time and space, many people have raised this hammer, such as Captain America, Black Widow, physicist Jane Foster, Vision, X-Men's Storm Girl... .... By  
  
the way, there are also the Big Three of the Justice League in the DC next door, Superman Batman and Wonder Woman who have raised Thor's Hammer when they came here. What's interesting is that Wonder Woman raised the hammer when she was fighting Storm Girl. After thinking about it, she didn't think it was a real skill to win with the Meow Hammer, so she threw the hammer again.  
  
Princess Diana said that the hammer can be lifted, but it is not necessary.  
  
In short, this is a picky hammer, but it is actually very casual. It is commonly known as "hammer of ten thousand people"...  
  
Judging from the conditions of all people who have lifted Thor's hammer, apart from possessing noble qualities In addition to convincing the hammer, having certain special powers can also bypass the spell on the hammer and pick up the hammer directly. For example, Vision is like this. There is also Hela in the movie "Thor 3", whose supernatural power is strong enough not only to ignore the spell and directly grab the hammer, but even squeeze it directly with bare hands.  
  
Richard wondered that although his current power awakening level is very low, what he has is Noah's light, a god-level existence in the Ultraman worldview. Although he doesn't know the specific level of Noah Ultraman in the Marvel system, he feels that no matter how it is said, he is more than one grade higher than Odin.  
  
So from the point of view, he felt that the probability that he could lift Thor's Hammer was quite high.  
  
Even if the halogen egg had not invited, he plans to go to New Mexico to take a stroll around to see the hammer. Since you can still make some extra money from the brine, why not do it?  
  
Richard didn't know how much Nick Friison had become. Anyway, when the bittern left, his expression was quite solemn. People who didn't know thought that World War III was imminent. In the end, the halogen egg confessed a sentence explaining that special agents will be arranged to pick him up on the day, and then he hurried away without looking back.  
  
That night, after Jessica came back, Richard announced to his two tenants: "I may have to go on a business trip tomorrow, and I may not be home in the next few days."  
  
Jessica subconsciously asked: "Go to Nepal ?"  
  
She thought of the "Nepal Travel Guide" that Richard read in his office during the day.  
  
"No." Richard shook his head, "Go to New Mexico."  
  
Jessica squinted at him with a look of contempt.  
  
So the boss looked through the "Nepal Travel Guide" all day, and finally decided to go to New Mexico.  
  
Why can you go wherever you want to go on a business trip?  
  
"Boss, they all say that this season is suitable for going to Europe. How about you can consider going to the Aegean Sea for business or something?"  
  
Richard gave her a blank look: "I have business needs and work needs! Do you think it's a public travel? "  
  
Jessica smiled. Hehe, I really think so.  
  
Gwen asked, "How many days are you going to go?"  
  
Richard thought for a while, he really didn't remember how long the movie "Thor 1" lasted. So he shook his head: "I don't know. But it might be within a week if it's too soon, and I'll be back when the matter is over."  
  
Jessica: "New Mexico has no scenery and little fun, it shouldn't be a week... .."  
  
Richard gave her another glance. Did you really go when I was traveling at public expense?  
  
"So you have to figure out how to solve the food problem in the next few days." Richard said, adding specifically to Jessica, "I will deduct the food cost from the total cost these days."  
  
We are honest merchants, you get what you pay for, and you can’t collect money in vain, right?  
  
When I heard that I had to work with Jessica to work out a solution, Gwen cast extremely distrustful glances at Jessica with large emerald eyes. After looking at it for a while, it seemed that she was still unreliable after all: " I...I will come back after eating at school..."  
  
Jessica was upset. What do you mean, little girl? Having to stay with me for a week is really wronging you...  
  
"Okay, that's probably it. Tomorrow at noon, I guess I will leave directly from the newspaper office and won't be back in the evening." Richard waved, " Get along well at home and try not to cause any trouble."


	70. Looks Like a Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Eagle freight.  
> 2\. The original name is Stone Fluegel  
> 3\. Person that technically being possess by ultraman.  
> 4\. A different version of TMD, it means f**king, freaking.

Nick Fury did not break his promise. The agent who was in charge of picking up Richard arrived early the next morning, and he was an old face to him. Grant Ward, Aegis VI agent, fighter master, field elite, action expert, Hydra 25 (this sentence is crossed out)...  
  
Agent Ward still has a straight face when he comes out this time , But when facing Richard, his attitude has eased somewhat. Richard speculated that this might be related to the small life he saved from the alien beast last time.  
  
Not much to say, Richard directly brought a bag of luggage that had been collected a long time ago, and directly followed Agent Ward to board the Kun fighter. The two men sat down and fastened their seat belts, and the pilot took off without saying a word. A few seconds after leaving the ground, the external optical components of the Kun fighter(1) opened, activating the stealth device and disappeared into the blue sky.  
  
It was the first time that Richard saw the invisible black technology of Aegis on site. He remembers that this technology seems to be controlled by Aegis in the world. The U.S. military has been jealous of this invisible technology for many years, and tried all kinds of ways to put pressure on Fury and want him to hand over the key to the technology, but he has no other specialties. If you don't eat, the president won't be able to say anything. So in the end the military had no choice but to give up and acquiesced to the status quo of Aegis holding cutting-edge technology.  
  
"It's amazing." Richard said through the window as he watched the Kun fighter's wings disappear into the sky, and commented, "Your Aegis is indeed something real."  
  
Agent Ward sat next to him, face to face. Explaining expressionlessly: "Aegis' stealth technology is the world's top, and the design of the Kun fighter is still at the conceptual stage in most countries in the world..."  
  
"Yes." Richard nodded. , But turned to say, "But I actually have a better one."  
  
Agent Ward didn't refute, but the expression on his face clearly felt that he was blowing in the air.  
  
Richard doesn't mind, he can force himself to know it. If he pulls out the Stone Wings(2) and compares them with them, he is afraid that all experts in the space field of Aegis will be shocked.  
  
(Stone Wings is the exclusive aircraft of Nexus for the fittest(3). It can repair the injuries of the fittest. It can fly at extremely high speeds far exceeding any known aircraft on earth)  
  
The speed of the Kun fighter is also one of the best on the planet, and it only takes a while to fly to New Mexico. During the flight, Richard unhurriedly opened his luggage bag, took out a pack of potato chips already prepared from it, and ate with relish. The crisp sound of puffed food reverberated in the cabin for a while...  
  
Agent Ward gave him a squint, and finally said nothing.  
  
Eat potato chips leisurely on the Kun-style fighter, Richard is afraid that he is the first person in history...  
  
Richard handed a slice to Agent Ward: "Come on?"  
  
Ward said Action: "No need. We usually don't eat before the mission."  
  
"Let me say, you are too nervous, Agent Ward. It is not good for the human body to be nervous all day long." Richard leaned in the seat. Chewing the potato chips crisply, "especially for those who often have to live a double life."  
  
Agent Ward "cocked" in his heart, and he naturally checked his seat deep in his heart-isn't he the double life talking about?  
  
Some people are excellent Aegis agents on the face, but they are Hydra behind their backs, and they even receive double their monthly salary!  
  
But Agent Ward's acting skills are not covered. With his Oscar-level acting skills, if he does not reveal his identity, everyone including the audience will not be able to guess that he is actually a Hydra spy in the end. Ward squinted Richard at him casually: "How to say?"  
  
"Aren't you a spy?" Richard shook his half-eaten potato chips, "So you must always do something. Do you work undercover?"  
  
Oh, that's the case. Ward felt calm, but he still didn't let his guard down. He shook his head: "I'm a fighter, not a spy. I'm generally only responsible for actions-sneak in, find the target, kill accurately, and get out immediately. But I'm not suitable to be a spy because I'm not good at acting as someone other than myself "  
  
Ward said so sincerely, Richard almost believed it.  
  
Almost.  
  
Oh, you have no acting skills? Speaking of this sentence, are you afraid that you want the annual Oscar Goldman winner to be ashamed to death on the spot?  
  
"Really?" Richard pretended to be surprised, looked at him up and down, and said seriously, "I think you are actually quite suitable. Maybe it's just that you haven't realized your potential."  
  
Ward was surprised to himself, wondering if it was. Where can I pretend to be insufficient? He asked calmly: "Oh? Why do you think that?"  
  
"Um...if you have to say it, it just feels." Richard nodded solemnly, "I think you look like A spy, this is born. Have you seen 007? Do you know James Bond? Dude, you are just a realistic version of 007..."  
  
Ward: "@#&!%"  
  
GodTM(4) Looks like a spy! Why don't you say that I was born with a face like a twenty-five child, and looks like a backwater?  
  
But this caused Ward's alarm. He has been undercover in Aegis for so many years, no one has ever mentioned this to him. This guy just said casually that it happened to be right, or did he really know something?  
  
If it's the latter, it's terrible. Confidentiality and concealment are the most important tasks of Hydra at this stage, and there should be no mistakes.  
  
Ward murmured in his heart, but still had that serious and rigid expression on his face. He glanced sideways at Richard, thinking about how to test a few words, but saw that Richard had already finished the bag of potato chips, clapped his hands and slowly took out another bag of puffs from the bag. ...  
  
Ward stared at Richard's bulging luggage for a moment, and couldn't help wondering what was inside.  
  
Everyone was nervous about the hammer, but only this one seemed to have come here for vacation. Oh, no, he even has consulting fees, do you dare to believe that there is extra money on a vacation?  
  
Ward asked casually, seemingly, "I heard that you have superpowers even when you don't become a giant?"  
  
"That's right." Richard tore open the puff, and politely handed it to Ward, but he was not unexpectedly rejected.  
  
Ward asked: "Then what abilities do you have? I mean, besides super power?"  
  
Richard chewed on the puffs and looked at the ceiling for a while.  
  
"Super power, super speed, perspective, reading power, instant movement, super jumping ability. Then I think about it...oh and telepathy, which is what you usually call mind reading."  
  
Agent Ward Almost did not jump up from the seat and took the gun directly.  
  
My HYDRA spy has been acting so fast with you until now, you tell me you can read mind? ? ?


	71. If You Can't Beat It, Just Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If I remember correctly its original name should be Bugbuzun.  
> 2\. Playing yin, playing evil, playing tricks.

"Calm and calm." Richard waved his hand casually, as if saying "basic operation, sit down, sit down".  
  
Is the quality of the agents so bad these days? Isn't it just a mind reading? What's the big deal? Who doesn't know if you are a Hydra spy or what? What is the fuss about?  
  
But Agent Ward really can't calm down! Hydra has been hiding for so many years, if the organization is exposed from him, can the pile of bosses above leave him the whole body?  
  
Richard looked at him amusedly: "Well, I don't know, I'm just making a joke. What are you doing with such a big reaction? Why, is there any shameful secret in my heart that I don't want people to know?"  
  
God TM opened A joke, your joke scared the labor and management almost out of anger, know?  
  
Fortunately, it was a false alarm. Agent Ward's psychological quality is also considered to be excellent, and he adjusted quickly. He snorted and said, "No."  
  
"It's nothing to be embarrassed. Everyone is a man. It's understandable. It's normal to have a little secret." Richard said in a voice of someone who came over.  
  
Ward didn't refute it, which was regarded as acquiescing to his words. It is not a problem for Ward to be suspected of having personal style issues, as long as the identity is not revealed, everything is easy to say.  
  
Richard was happily molesting Ward, an inexplicable heart palpitations suddenly seemed to burst from the depths of his soul and hit his heart directly.  
  
Like two drumsticks echoing in his heart, Richard felt the light in his body suddenly agitated. Ultraman’s perception has amplified his five senses to the maximum. In his perception, the Kun fighter flying in the air is like a swimming fish in the water, and a giant shark is lurking under the water and locked silently. Their position.  
  
"Beware of the back!" he suddenly shouted to the pilot in the driver's seat.  
  
His reminder played a vital role. The pilots of the Aegis were all elite, and they immediately noticed the abnormality behind them after being reminded. A large group of pitch-black giant shadows broke through the clouds and slammed toward the tail of the Kun fighter. The claws that were grabbing straight down were like sharp daggers.  
  
The pilot's pupils shrank and he hurriedly pulled the joystick to the bottom to the left. The Kun fighter jet strayed from the course in an almost anti-physical arc, and nearly avoided the sharp grasp.  
  
The Kun fighter deflected its direction and shook violently in the air, and the large movements made the internal organs of several passengers uncomfortable. With superb driving skills, the pilot stabilized the fuselage anyway, changed the direction and moved on. But the giant shadow was reluctant, turned his head and continued to chase.  
  
"It's very fast!" The pilot yelled hurriedly, "We can't get off! Sit firmly, I am ready to adjust the angle and fight back."  
  
This is the difference between Aegis and the general army. In special circumstances, the pilot is It is possible to use lethal force to counterattack in self-defense without reporting to higher authorities.  
  
"It's useless." Richard looked solemn. He knew exactly what it was, and the weapons on the Quin fighter could not hurt it. He unfastened his seat belt, got up in the bumpy cabin, and walked to the door.  
  
Agent Ward's face is also ugly. The last "close contact" with Pedro at the water supply plant clearly left him with a psychological shadow. He asked: "The one behind...?"  
  
"It should be." Richard walked to the door and stretched out his hand to move the joystick. The cabin door was suddenly lowered, and the manic airflow poured back like crazy.  
  
He held his breath, his right hand flashed, and the evolutionary trustee was already in his hand. He jumped out of the cabin, and leaped against the giant shadow approaching fast behind him, and the evolutionary trustee came out with a white light next to him.  
  
The dazzling light was released in midair, and the strong light quickly condensed into a huge and heavy entity, wrapped in the light and hit the black shadow behind. With a dull explosion, the flying giant shadow was shot down when it was less than three meters away from the Kun fighter, spinning down and falling. The moment it landed, it was as if a boulder was thrown into the sea from a height of 10,000 meters, blowing up dust like waves of water.  
  
The golden light dissipated, and the silver giant fell slowly from the air, landing on the edge of the pit. The Kun fighter escaped, and both Agent Ward and the pilot exuded a cold sweat, as if they had just escaped from the sickle of his old man of death.  
  
The big guy who was thrown to his head crawled out, shook his head, and quickly locked his eyes on Nexus in front of him. It looks like a huge insect with a beetle-like shell on its back. Its overall shape is reminiscent of a standing cockroach.  
  
Bagbazun(1), an insect-type alien beast, has a solid shell that can not be penetrated by a laser cannon. Its main attack method is sharp claws. In the TV works, even Ultraman's skin was easily pierced by its claws, and its power should not be underestimated.  
  
Bhagba Zun was obviously very annoyed by the interruption of his predation. He gave a strange cry, turned his head, and rushed towards Nexus, dragging the flying dust behind him.  
  
Nexus jumped up, and slapped his right palm on the top of Bagbhazun's head, a flip to avoid it, and fell behind the alien beast. Bagbhazun rushed over and stumblingly stopped the car. He just turned around and saw a huge silver fist coming towards him, hitting its forehead with a bang.  
  
Bhagbhazun was so dizzy by the punch that he swayed back two steps. Nixus stepped forward and raised his fist to pursue it, but saw the long tail of the alien beast dragged behind him suddenly bounced up, piercing Nixus straight from the side like alive.  
  
This is the speciality of the alien beast Baigba Zun. In addition to its head, it also has a head on the tail, which can often make opponents defenseless when used for sneak attacks.  
  
But Nexus didn't turn his head back, only shrank slightly, and with a peek of his left hand, he grabbed the tail of the alien beast in his hand. Following the golden glow of the cutting knife on his right elbow, the knife flashed, and Bagbazun's tail was instantly cut in two.  
  
Richard snorted inwardly. Demo, want to play evil(2) with me? When I haven't watched TV series?  
  
The tail of the alien beast was cut off along with the head behind it, and it was painful now. It screamed, it almost jumped in pain, and a pair of sharp claws writhed and grabbed. Nexus easily avoided his two claws, and slammed his elbow between the lower abdomen of the alien beast, causing the alien beast to take a half step back. Following him, he fell short, swept his right leg close to the ground, and dragged the agitated smoke straight to the bottom of Baigba Zun.  
  
Although Baig Bazun's tail hurts severely, his mind is still clear. After a few beatings, he immediately realized that he was not the opponent, and his figure suddenly vacated, and his impartiality happened to avoid the sweeping ness of Nexus. The alien beast spread its wings and flopped, and the whole body burst into the air with a "bang" sound, like a rocket lifted into the air.  
  
Isn't it okay to run if you can't beat labor and management?


	72. Let Me Try It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Variation of TMD, it means damn it, f**k.  
> 2\. Little strong or in other words cockroach

Nexus swept away with one leg, and when he raised his head, Bagbhazun had already flown more than 300 meters away, and his huge body was rapidly shrinking in his field of vision.  
  
Want to run after loading it? Can there be such a good thing?  
  
Nixus exerted force under his feet, sipped and stood up, and a transparent wave burst behind him, chasing him towards Baigba Zun. The large black beetle and the silver giant were in front and the other in the back, and both of them surpassed the speed of sound at the moment they took off.  
  
Two groups of giant shadows flew over a small town in New Mexico. The height of three to five hundred meters is not high. It is a bit eye-catching for two such huge guys to pass overhead, especially in broad daylight. under. Many passers-by have noticed this rare spectacle, and they all raised their heads and pointed at the sky in surprise.  
  
After hanging behind and chasing for a moment, Richard was embarrassed to find  
  
...NND(1), how did this bug fly so fast?  
  
After chasing such a way, the distance between the two parties not only did not shrink, but was still a little bit further.  
  
No way, the limit flight speed of Nexus in its juvenile form is only Mach 3. It's pretty fast on the earth, but the Ultraman flying at this speed is the bottom of the bottom...  
  
As for the Kun-type fighters that were still hovering in the sky at the beginning of the battle, now It's already been dumped out of sight.  
  
Not only that, but after a while, the alien beast seemed to find that the speed of chasing soldiers was not as fast as him. After a while, he turned his head and yelled at him a few times, as if he was mocking "Can you do it, why are you so slow?"  
  
Oh, just scream first. Richard visually checked the distance, and began to figure out whether he would send the bug directly to the freshman.  
  
But this distance is a bit too far, and the two sides are moving at high speed, the difficulty coefficient of hitting is even more straightforward. But if he continues to chase like this, he will only be thrown farther and farther, and he seems to have no other options.  
  
Richard stared helplessly at the back of the bug-if labor and capital can now change into a youth form to open the Meta realm, see where you can go.  
  
But on the bright side, they are chasing in the air, and there is nothing within a few kilometers. Even if use it and MISS, they will not hit the building or cause accidental injury. There is no psychological burden. .  
  
The target was locked, and Nexus' palms were staggered on his side, and blue thunder appeared between his palms. Ultra-high-intensity energy released from his body and quickly accumulated between his palms.  
  
Then he crossed his hands in a cross shape, and the gushing energy pointed at Baig Ba Zun who was escaping desperately.  
  
Cross storm!  
  
The pain of Baig Ba Zun's tail docking has gradually faded, and his heart has settled down after escaping so far. It just found that this place was a bit too dangerous. At this moment, it had begun to figure out whether it was time for dinner to be found in a separate place. As a result, Zheng was thinking about it  
  
beautifully , and suddenly it became hot... Bag Ba Zun turned his head subconsciously, and was suddenly shocked. It flapped its wings hurriedly, adjusted its direction and tried to avoid the attacking trajectory of the cross storm. The golden light roared, and a loud thunderous noise burst in mid-air for nine days, exploding a magnificent ball of fire. A large group of giant shadows, which seemed to be burning, fell straight from the flames, smashing into the ground with a mighty force, and the agitated dust seemed to cover the sky and the sun.  
  
...Sure enough, I missed it.  
  
Although the effect seemed amazing at this moment, the evasive action made by Baig Ba Zun before he was hit played a key role. Although the cross storm inflicted heavy damage on the alien beast, it avoided the deadly part and failed to kill it with one blow.  
  
When Nexus landed, there was only a huge black hole left on the ground, and Bagbhazun had disappeared in such a blink of an eye.  
  
Richard couldn't help being speechless. Isn't this blame really Xiaoqiang(2) mutation? The skin is thick and fleshy, and he can't die and slips fast...  
  
The alien beast's vibration wave disappeared, and Richard could not feel the existence of Baigbazun. It is not easy to track it if he escapes underground, and his huge state can't be maintained for too long, so he has to give up temporarily.  
  
So Richard lifted his transformation and simply waited on the side of the road.  
  
If there is such a big disturbance, if Aegis can't find anyone else, then Aegis is almost as blind as their chief.  
  
Sure enough, not long after Richard waited on the side of the road, Agent Ward and the Quinjet chased him. He stood on the side of the road and waved to the fighter. He felt like the hero in the Ultraman TV series who crashed forever waiting for his teammates to pick him up.  
  
Nick Fury was very concerned about the unexpected situation here. As soon as he boarded the plane, Fury asked via a remote video connection: "What about that thing? Is it dead?"  
  
Richard knew he was asking Bagbazun , Shook his head and said, "No, I slipped it away. But it should have been seriously injured and not too far away. You can arrange for a search in the nearby area."  
  
Ferry suddenly felt his head big. There is still no clue about the diplomacy with alien protoss here. As a result, there has been a disturbance again. This work is really getting harder and harder every day...

"Oh, by the way, some local residents may have seen it while fighting with alien beasts. Although only the moment it flew over from the sky, there shouldn't be too many people to see..."  
  
"I see. Ferry nodded, "Aegis will take care of it here. The plan remains the same, you should go to Coulson first."  
  
This is the advantage of such a large organization as Aegis. what? You said you saw giants and monsters fighting in the sky in broad daylight? Comrades, please come to the bureau with us. Let's have some tea and talk about the details...what? I read it wrong? That's good, I wish you a happy day!  
  
The finishing work was handed over to Aegis, and there was no need to rush to find alien beasts. Anyway, as long as it has any action, Richard can perceive it the moment it releases the vibration wave of the alien beast, and it is not easy to deliberately find it.  
  
So according to the original plan, they went on to the landing of Thor's Hammer in New Mexico.  
  
Aegis had already set up camps and temporary laboratories in this area. The entire area was under martial law, and ordinary people were not allowed to enter.  
  
Aegis did this out of helplessness, because after the hammer fell, it was completely unwilling to move as if it had taken root on the ground. Since it refuses to move, we have to use it to move the laboratory over. What else can we do?  
  
A large group of Aegis scientists connected a bunch of wires and instruments to the hammer, and the test took a lot of messy readings, but they haven't studied it so far.  
  
Agent Colson took Richard into the tent: "I've heard the general situation. You said it is Thor's warhammer in Norse mythology?"  
  
"Unless there happens to be another handle in the universe that looks exactly like it and Such a wayward hammer, otherwise, it is Thor's Hammer." Richard glanced at the short-handled warhammer in the pit. "Did you try to lift it?"  
  
"Of course. But even for us." The strongest agent can't handle it, and can't even move it by a millimeter." Coleson looked at the "expert" beside him, "So, what do you suggest?"  
  
"The suggestion is-you all give way to the side." Richard rolled up his sleeves, eager to try, "I will try."


	73. The Tsundere Hammer

Richard rolled up his sleeves and was eager to try, as if confidently. Coulson watched from the side and couldn't help wondering: "Can you lift that hammer?"  
  
"I don't know." Richard admitted, "The Thor's Hammer is Asgard's artifact, and I have never had a chance to try it. But I think the opportunity is not small."  
  
Coleson took a look at his body: "Are you sure you don't need to... make it bigger? Wouldn't it be stronger?"  
  
Richard waved his hand: " No, this hammer has nothing to do with body strength. This involves magic, and it is a forbidden spell cast by the king Odin on the hammer. Didn’t you see the inscription on the hammer? It probably means, “Whoever lifts this hammer, Both will have the same abilities as Thor'. Only those who are worthy and recognized by the hammer can lift it up."  
  
Not only that, but Richard felt that even if he was transformed into a fifty-meter Nexus It doesn't make much sense to be able to pick up the hammer. Although Thor's Hammer is an artifact with supernatural power, its size is a bit big after all. How do I use it to become Ultraman? Do you use your finger to pop it out to make one hand flick the magical power?  
  
Coleson's focus is different: "Well worth it? How can I be worthy? Is there any standard?"  
  
Coleson is an Aegis agent, and his brain circuit is the same as his own boss. Who can lift the hammer the first thing they think of? Can Aegis agents work?  
  
Uh, the standards of Quake, even if you ask me that...  
  
Richard thought about it, and felt that the selection criteria for this hammer is a bit erratic. It feels like it depends on the storyline, as long as the atmosphere is right Anyone can lift it up with BGM in place.  
  
He recalled the main characters in the comics who could lift the hammer except Thor, and tried to find out if they had anything in common. Among them are Captain America, Black Widow, Jane Foster, and the Storm Girl of the X-Men and Little Naughty...  
  
Wait a moment, does it seem that there are too many girls here? To be more precise, it seems that there are too many beautiful girls...  
  
Richard looked at the hammer next to him, suddenly scorned. I'm afraid that this thing is not the type that makes you lose your temper when you see beautiful women? That's really a shame in the hammer world!  
  
However, as a result, he also became more and more suspicious that any high moral character worthy of Thor's power was a cover. In fact, this hammer is smart, and the standard is that the hammer can lift whoever pleases the eye.  
  
But he can't just tell Coleson like that. So he coughed, and replied in official terms: "The standard is probably to have enough noble character. For example, have enough courage, love and dedication in heart, willing to sacrifice oneself for the overall situation... Probably that's all."  
  
Coleson's eyebrows tightened as he listened.  
  
So harsh? Courage, love, dedication, and self-sacrifice. Are you talking about rare animals? Isn't this kind of people going extinct long ago?  
  
Then he immediately thought of his idol, Captain America. Isn't the captain just able to match all the above qualities? Thinking about it this way, he even suddenly felt that this hammer was tailor-made for the captain. It's a pity that the captain is no longer there, and I don't know if there is anyone in the world who can be worthy...  
  
As a result, he was still thinking about it, so Richard added with his chin solemnly: ". ..... I think I have all of the above qualities, so I think I am the same."  
  
Coleson almost didn't spray out a mouthful of old blood.  
  
Agent Coleson has been out in the field with Aegis for so many years, what type of person hasn't been seen? But it seems like this is the first time I have seen such a brazen one...  
  
Seeing Coleson's expression full of suspicion, Richard suddenly felt bad. What do you mean by your eyes? I don’t think I’m a good person when I look at it, right? Hey wait a minute, this term seems a bit wrong...  
  
Richard felt it necessary to prove himself. He snorted, walked out of the tent and walked straight towards the hammer: "I'm optimistic."  
  
Coleson also really wanted to see if he could raise the hammer, and immediately ordered the surrounding researchers and guarded agents to withdraw. Richard walked to the hammer with the crowd watching, took a deep breath, and reached out to hold the handle of the warhammer.  
  
Out of curiosity, he still tugged secretly. But unsurprisingly, the hammer did not kill him. It means that either the hammer thinks he is unworthy, or it is because he is not a pretty girl. Richard personally thinks that the latter is more likely...  
  
but he is not surprised at all. Anyway, it's just a casual try. The next step is the point.  
  
Richard narrowed his gaze, concentrated his energy, tried his best to perceive the power of light in his body, and slowly guided the light toward the hammer.  
  
Now the hammer began to react. The power of light slammed into the forbidden curse imposed by the king Odin on the hammer, and then quickly broke through the taboo, like a torrent of light pouring into the hammer.  
  
Richard could feel the hammer resist fiercely, but it was completely useless. Although the power of light awakening in Richard's body is pitifully low, it is the light possessed by the god-level Ultraman Noah on that level, breaking a mere curse is not a problem at all.  
  
Everyone saw dark clouds growing up in the sky, and the thunder flickered after the clouds, and roars from time to time, as if the wrath of the gods was about to descend at any time. All the agents went inside without knowing it, watching them with horror, for fear that a thunder and lightning would come down in the next second and chop them all into scum.  
  
However, even though the momentum of Thor's Hammer was so amazing, it was useless at all. At best, it can only thunder and scare Richard, which roughly means: "Don't mess around! If you mess up again, I'll...I'll be angry!"  
  
But Richard simply Ignore the thunder and visions rolling in the sky. He sneered inwardly, so he thought I was scared of your uncle? I don't even persuade Thor himself when he comes. Who do you want to bluff with these dull thunders?  
  
The power of light continued to pour in, and Thor's Hammer had nothing to do but incompetence and rage, until in the end Richard was dragged off the ground reluctantly.  
  
Hey, let’s not say, the moment when Thor's Hammer left the ground, Richard really had a kind of compelling pleasure...  
  
Finally, in the eyes of everyone's surprise, Thor's Hammer suddenly left the ground and was Richard De Gao held up. In the sky, the wind was surging, the electricity flickered, and the invisible air current formed a huge tornado, flying sand and rocks all over the floor. An electric flash pierced the gloomy sky at this moment, pulling his standing back to the old man...  
  
Then a second later, at the moment Richard's hammer was pointed at the sky, the sky was clear and the clouds disappeared. , The thunder did not blow the wind or the wind. Father Sun climbed up the sky lazily, and the crowd flew past several crows slowly over their heads, shouting "Yeah".  
  
The audience suddenly became quiet.  
  
For some reason, Richard was standing under the sun and holding a hammer, suddenly felt that the atmosphere became a little stiff...


	74. Do You Want to Try It?

Richard held up the hammer awkwardly in the sun for a while, then put the hammer down in an awkward manner and weighed it in his hand.  
  
It was a stubborn and stubborn hammer, and even at this point, he refused to follow him. Richard couldn't help but start to look at the hammer a little. I thought it was a casual "ten thousand people", but it was actually a loyal and unyielding hammer for a long time?  
  
In fact, this thing is not heavy when held in his hand, it looks like more than 20 kilograms, Richard can whip it into a hot wheel with one hand... but he can only do it. That's all.  
  
Look at me and I look at you from the secret agents and experts next to you. They didn't seem to have a big reaction to what happened. Including Coleson, too, he stood on the side for a while, as if looking forward to the following text.  
  
This is... over?  
  
It is said that the power of Thor can be obtained by lifting the hammer? Shouldn't it be the scream of the violent wind, the shaking of the earth and the shaking of the mountains, and the lightning flashes like the wrath of the gods? The hammer had a little scale and momentum before it was raised. How could it be turned off as soon as it reached Richard?  
  
Although Coleson didn't know much about hammers or magic, he instinctively felt that the atmosphere might not be like this.  
  
He cautiously stepped forward and asked: "Uh...Mr. Lee? Is this a success?"  
  
Richard thought for a moment: "Um...Is it right?"  
  
Coleson was even more confused. Up. Is it right? What is that operation? Is it a success? Is this the god of thunder now?  
  
This seems a bit too simple, right? How did it feel as if Richard got up without much effort? Think that King Arthur was not so sloppy when he pulled the sword from the stone back then?  
  
Coleson pointed to the sun in the sky and asked, "Why didn't it thunder then?"  
  
Richard's face suddenly went dark. Which pot is really not open and which pot, didn't you see that I was depressed for this?  
  
He held back for a long time before squeezing out a sentence: "Because...because Lei Gong and Dianmu are not at home today?"  
  
Coleson: "???"  
  
Agent Coleson obviously hadn't read a certain oriental masterpiece, nor had he heard of an old senior named "Huli Daxian". He is now secretly wondering which kind of expert Thunder Father and Electric Mother is? Have you been to earth?  
  
In fact, Richard has overlooked a small problem before. Although many people in Marvel have lifted Thor's hammer, not everyone has been recognized by the hammer. To use the simplest analogy, Captain America received the hammer's recognition, so when he picked up the hammer, he could thunder and have a supernatural power bonus. And Vision can also pick up Thor's hammer, but the hammer is really just a harder hammer in his hand-the kind of tool that can be used to knock people and nail nails.  
  
Magneto is similar. Of course, Lao Wan's radical villain cannot be recognized by the hammer, but he can control magnetism! No matter how awesome the hammer is, it is metal after all. Although Lao Wan couldn't hold the hammer, he could control the magnetic force and flew the hammer all over the sky.  
  
To put it bluntly, as long as you are strong enough or you have a plug-in, you can still be able to lift Thor's Hammer, but the difference is that you can't get the recognition of the hammer, and you can't get the power of Thor.  
  
Richard immediately lost interest in this hammer. Although he can pick up the hammer by crushing on a higher level of strength, it would be meaningless without Thor's power blessing. It is better to wait for the owner who lost the hammer to come back and claim it.  
  
Speaking of the owner of the hammer...  
  
Richard turned his head and asked: "By the way, have outsiders tried to hold this hammer these days?"  
  
Coleson shook his head: "A lot before the Aegis arrived on the scene. The locals tried it, but the results were the same-the hammer didn't move at all. After we pulled up the cordon and established the laboratory, we banned irrelevant personnel from entering, and no one came to get it."  
  
"Huh? No one tried. Trying to cross your cordon?"  
  
Coleson was taken aback for a moment: "No."  
  
Richard frowned. Did he remember wrong? Didn't Thor, who lost his supernatural power in the Thor movie, rushed into the camp of Aegis, knocked down a dozen Aegis agents and wanted to grab the hammer? Is this because he came too early and Thor is still on his way?  
  
It's hard to say, after all, compared with the original Marvel, this world has not only there are Ultraman but also alien beasts. Who knows what kind of chain reaction will cause? In the worst aspect, in case Thor, who lost his power, just fell to the earth, he ran into Bagbazun who was looking for dinner, and then he swallowed the alien beast even the old man Odin hadn’t had time to save it. , That's not a big deal...  
  
For the sake of safety, Richard thought it better to find him first.  
  
He turned his head and said to Coleson, "Then I need you to find someone. He looks like a man in his twenties and thirties. He is a white male with blond hair. He is a tall, muscular man with a different body. His expression may be particularly lacking in love. ...I guess it's in this nearby area."  
  
Coulson quickly realized something, and he asked nervously, "Could it be that, Asgard's..."  
  
Richard clicked Nodding: "Tor, the future king of Asgard."  
  
"You know him?"  
  
Richard can describe the other party's image so accurately , Coleson thinks they should have seen it in all likelihood. .  
  
"Not really. I know him, but he doesn't know me." Richard said, "Since Thor's Hammer is here, it means that the Prince of Asgard will certainly not be far away. Find him, he not only It is the key to this incident, and it will also be the key to future diplomacy between mankind and Asgard.”  
  
Agent Colson nodded solemnly. When Richard said that, he immediately felt a heavy burden on his shoulders. As if the future of mankind was really on his shoulders. Without a word, he immediately turned around to arrange to find someone, but he stopped as if thinking of something after two steps.  
  
He turned his head and pointed at the hammer in Richard's hand: "Then this hammer..."  
  
"Oh, this, just  
  
keep it for me, it doesn't look like someone else can pick it up anyway." Richard said he threw the hammer in his hand twice, the hammer's heart OS: @ #&*! &%  
  
"Don't worry, I actually picked it up because I used some special methods and didn't get the power of Thor." Richard explained, "I will return it when its real owner comes back. After all. This thing is proof of Asgard’s throne. We don’t want to fight the alien civilization for such a hammer, right?”  
  
Agent Coulson said nothing, and turned to work. It was a tacit approval that he would hold the hammer first. . Because as he said, no one else can  
  
handle it anyway... After Coleson left, Agent Ward, who had been standing silently on the side, couldn’t help but speak—someone’s sight was gone the whole time. Moved away from this hammer.  
  
"You said it is the proof of the throne of God's Domain? Does that mean... whoever lifts the hammer can be the king?"  
  
Richard squinted the twenty-fifth agent and couldn't help being amused: "Yes, yeah, if you can raise the hammer to get recognition, then you will be the king of the nine  
  
realms , and the earth is one of them. How about, are you interested in trying it?"


	75. The Fallen god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Variant of TMD.  
> 2\. It is some game mechanic kind like instance dungeon that is copy dungeon that is constantly repeat. So what he means is let's go guys there is a copy dungeon that need to be beaten.

As soon as Richard said this, Agent Ward was shocked, and waved his hands again and again: "No, I won't try."  
  
If he is now showing interest in lifting the hammer, doesn't it mean he has rule Thoughts of the world?  
  
Although this idea is indeed tempting, let it go. Ward thinks that the dream of conquering the world should be left to the big figure above the Hydra to have. A small figure of him should wash and sleep as soon as possible.  
  
In the end, Agent Ward still didn't try to lift the hammer, but he did move the thought for a moment, and only for a moment.  
  
Richard just said casually. Although Mulnier is a very casual hammer, it is exquisite anyway. Can someone like Grant Ward be able to lift Quake? Then someone Li ate this hammer right here on the spot.  
  
Anyway, Aegis had a black eye on the affairs of Hammer and Asgard, and the only expert who seemed to know a little bit was Richard, the "informed" special adviser. So with his words, searching for Thor has become the focus of Aegis' next work.  
  
Don't tell me, the fact that such a large organization and a large group of elite agents of Aegis is really unambiguous at all, and it took less than a long time to find people.  
  
Although the population of this small town on the edge is indeed not large, the efficiency of finding people still surprised Richard. When Coleson came to inform him that the person had been found, Richard couldn't help but ask: "So fast? How did you find it? Call monitoring? Face recognition?"  
  
"Uh... Actually, no." Coleson showed a weird expression. "It's just that the person you are talking about...white male, blond, in his twenties or thirties, and he is very tall? That guy just said everybody. He is the son of Odin, Thor, the god of thunder. If he has a hammer, he can beat anyone up and whatever..."  
  
Richard: "..."  
  
"Yeah. ..... Is this the person we are looking for?" Coleson wanted to confirm again, because he felt that the person he found was a bit unreliable.  
  
Is that the next king of Asgard? It felt very future of this country and some dark ah ......  
  
"ah ...... it is that he did not run." Richard nodded, "Take me past it, where is he?"  
  
"Just In the local hospital in the town."  
  
Richard was surprised again: "The hospital? How did he go to the hospital?"  
  
"This... it's a long story again. You might want to see it yourself. "  
  
...  
  
Richard imagined what the other person would look like when he saw Thor for the first time-wearing ordinary clothes but not losing his heroic spirit, but his eyes are still sharp, and there may be a kind of hero. The sorrow of the late tiger fell to Pingyang. But in any case, he didn't expect Thor to be like this —  
  
— lying on his back in a hospital where people go, he was put in a plaster after dripping, his handsome face was bruised and swollen. A hundred muscular men rubbed on the ground.  
  
......Although it has long been known that Thor loses his supernatural power and combat effectiveness will be greatly reduced, but this is...a bit too miserable, right?  
  
Richard learned the general situation from the agents. In summary, it seemed that Thor had some conflicts with the local gang for some reason. He cracked and knocked down a few people, and in the end they were called helpers, and a large group of gangsters sprang out from nowhere and directly crowded them. Thor can fight back and forth, but without superpower, after all, two fists are hard to beat four hands. Being pressed on the ground is a beating...  
  
Richard noticed the beautiful linen hair color beside Thor’s bed Woman, take a closer look, isn't this Jane Foster? It seems that although the world line has slightly changed, the fate still guides the encounter between the hero and the heroine of the movie? So Thor is to protect Jane Foster before going up to fight a bunch of gangsters?  
  
He thought it was very possible. After all, Jane happened to be Thor's favorite type, and it sounded a lot like Thor would do.  
  
When I asked, I realized that Ms. Foster had nothing to do with this matter at all! She just happened to be passing by, seeing someone falling into a pool of blood and being beaten to death, and she brought him to the hospital due to the overflow of love.  
  
As for why she still stays by the bedside?  
  
Because she paid for the medical expenses...As  
  
soon as Richard heard, he immediately paid for the expenses and returned the expenses to Ms. Foster, commending her well and saying that she was a good citizen who was brave and righteous, but The incident involves the official transfer of national security to our FBI (the vest of SHIELD) from now on.  
  
Unlike in the original work, Ms. Foster and Thor didn't know each other. Now that she took the money back and someone took over, she left the hospital altogether, and it had nothing to do with it.  
  
Oh, by the way, that money must have come from SHIELD, and I believe that the bitter eggs will definitely not mind such a small increase in expenses.  
  
Richard looked at the back of the female physicist leaving the hospital and nodded. Well, I really am a good person, and I have done a good thing again!  
  
It’s just that the romantic story of the degraded Prince Asgard’s encounter with a mortal woman ended before it even started...  
  
Richard looked at Thor, who was in a daze at the window in the hospital bed, and couldn’t help but mutter. This is for your good. Anyway, even if you can get better for the time being, you somehow broke up after "Thor 2", and the subsequent movies don’t seem to have Jane's part... (MCU screenwriter said he would not accept (This pot)  
  
Richard walked into the ward and coughed twice: "I am honored to finally meet, Prince of Asgard, son of Odin, and Thor, the god of thunder."  
  
Thor on the bed raised his eyebrows: " Oh? You know me?"  
  
Finally there is someone who can speak well. Thor feels really tired. He almost emphasizes to everyone who is willing to listen to him that he is Thor of Asgard, but everyone here treats him indifferently and cares for the disadvantaged. Looked at him with his eyes.  
  
"That's right." Richard came to the hospital bed and took a look at his embarrassed look. He couldn't help but wonder, "What...what's the situation with you? I heard that you did something with someone?"  
  
Thor seemed to feel a little bit awkward on the face of a mortal, and snorted heavily: "You should see the guys who started with me, they are much worse than me."  
  
Well, I believe.  
  
Richard asked again: "So, why are you...?"  
  
Thor hesitated and said, "One of those guys reminds me of a brother in Asgard, so I took a second look. The man asked me what I was doing, and I said not to do. Then...and then we started fighting."  
  
Richard held back for a long time, and didn't know what to say. .  
  
Bastard: "What am I doing?"  
  
Thor: "What are you doing?"  
  
Bastard: "MD(1), I'm trying to find fault, brothers copy(2) guys and get him!"  
  
Thor: "..."


	76. Autistic(1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. First of all I'm sorry for all of those that may get offended by this word.  
> 2\. Brocon, brother complex, no..not in***t

"I'm not Thor anymore." Thor said dullly while sitting on the hospital bed. He glanced at the plaster and bandage on his body, and couldn't help but laughed at himself, as if he was mocking himself that Thor would one day be brought to such a situation by a group of mortals. It was really funny.  
  
"What happened?" Richard asked, sitting on the side of the hospital bed. Although he knew the storyline of the "Thor" movie a long time ago, it is reasonable to say that this is a household chore and he should not know it. Furthermore, he really wanted to confirm whether the plot development was unchanged from the version he knew.  
  
Thor smiled bitterly and helplessly, and said: "It's all my own fault. I am reckless, arrogant and ignorant. My impulse has caused great troubles to the country and my father. I have caused irreparable trouble. A huge loss, and I am self-righteous like a fool. I put my best brother in danger, and I almost put my country in the flames of war. My father... deprived me of angrily His supernatural power and weapons disqualified me from Midgard."  
  
"That's it." Richard nodded suddenly. However, this should be regarded as Asgard's family ugliness. They all said that the family ugliness should not be publicized, but Hammer, as the party concerned, didn't hide the least bit of it from a stranger, and he didn't know whether it was a simple-minded or a bold personality.  
  
"Actually, Thor, Asgard, etc... should have nothing to do with me from now on." Thor shook his head sullenly, "I committed a terrible mistake, me. ..... I may only be able to spend my whole life here."  
  
Richard was a little surprised now, which seems to be different from the plot of the movie he remembered. He remembered that Hammer's mentality had not changed so much when he was banished to the earth. He never thought about the possibility of staying on earth for a long time. At first, his thoughts were very simple. He found the hammer, got his supernatural power back, and immediately went back to Asgard to continue to reason with the old man Odin.  
  
Thor really began to feel frustrated after he failed to lift the hammer, he began to doubt himself, doubt that even Thor's Hammer no longer admits that he is really unworthy of Thor's power, and then he began to reflect. .  
  
I have to say that Odin really worked hard to educate his precious son. In order for Thor to self-reflection and change his mentality, the old man cast spells and pretended to be dead, and Loki was about to fight Asgard and he didn't come out, really pity the parents of the world.  
  
But now Thor hasn't even touched the shadow of Thor's Hammer, why has he started to shut himself?  
  
"How is it possible?" Richard followed his words and continued to ask, "No matter how you say you are the son of Odin, the heir to the throne of Asgard, your body is flowing with the blood of King Odin, this is It can’t be changed anyway. How could Asgard allow you to waste your life in such a place?”  
  
“Because I made a big mistake, my personal behavior brought the relationship between Asgard and Jotunheim to a freezing point. To avoid fighting and protect the people of Asgard, Asgard had to use my exile as a truce condition. And now even my mother refuses me to go back. My father... Father because of his advanced age, And my stubbornness and ignorance hurt him deeply, so he...he has already fallen a while ago."  
  
So, no wonder Brother Hammer has shut himself down before being hit by his own hammer. Daddy is dead.  
  
But now Richard probably guessed what happened: "Let me guess, was your brother Loki told you?"  
  
Loki was so bad-headed that he wished his brother could be here in Midgard. The place where the bird does not shit and the information is blocked will die alone, so that when Odin dies, he can sit on the throne of Asgard as a matter of course.  
  
Now that Odin is asleep, Rocky's biggest heart disease is only his brother Thor. He was afraid that Thor would recover his power in the next second and fly back to Asgard with the hammer to raise the throne with him. When the time comes, the two brothers are really going to fight. He is afraid of the hammer of his brother, so if Thor can continue It would be perfect if he lay down in Midgard and waited for death.  
  
But even though Loki grew up with Thor, he actually didn't know enough about his brother. Why is his old brother as interested in the throne as he is? His elder brother just wants to fight people in front of him with a hammer. When he is a king, he often can only watch his brothers go up and do people, and he has to sit in the palace. How can he bear it?  
  
Besides, Loki hasn't discovered his brother's younger brother control(2) attributes for so many years. In fact, he wants the throne, why would he waste so many brain cells to intrigue? If he tells me, I want to be king, don’t rush to me. Thor will say that you are happy, brother. He would even publicly announce to the whole Asgard that no one is allowed to snatch the throne from my brother. Who dares to call me when I am in a hurry.  
  
Even Thor's rough nerves are a bit suspicious: "How did you know?"  
  
How could your human kind, who came to see me by Loki, know? Could it be possible that he still has any ulterior secrets with you?  
  
"Guess, I don't think anyone will come to tell you this." Richard said, "The next thing may be that I am a little too talkative, but don't you feel strange... if Your father, God King Odin, really died, so why hasn't your divine power recovered yet?"  
  
Thor was startled, and subconsciously said, "Because my divine power has been deprived, it can't be done... .."  
  
"Although I cannot say too much about your Asgardians, as far as common sense is concerned, your divine power cannot be'deprived' because it is born with it." Richard said, "Your weapon may have been given by Odin. Since he can give it to you, it can be deprived of it. But your divine power is different. You were born Thor. This is a gift, not a gift from anyone, even your father. It can't be deprived."  
  
Thor frowned.  
  
In fact, somewhere in his heart had long been faintly strange, but he was immersed in the grief of losing his father and the shock of losing his power and did not think deeply. Now I heard someone mention it, think about it carefully, it seems that this is really the case!  
  
"Since it is a seal, then the caster is the key to maintaining this imprisonment. Once the caster dies, his remaining magic power will naturally become weaker and weaker without continuous replenishment, and the divine power in your body will naturally impact the seal, you should feel The strength comes back slowly. Do you feel this sign now?"  
  
"Not at all." Thor shook his head blankly, but his eyes had begun to regain his spirit.  
  
Richard let out a breath. Phew, I finally got him in place.  
  
In fact, many of these remarks were made by him and I don’t know if it’s right, but you don’t care if it’s right, you can just give Thor a lame excuse...


	77. Any Hammer

When Thor heard it, he felt that Richard's flicker made sense, it seemed to be such a thing! If the old man really died, then why hasn't his divine power returned?  
  
But he changed his mind, if Dad is not dead, does that mean Rocky lied to himself?  
  
impossible! My brother loves me so much... Oh, it's wrong, how could he lie to me because of the deep brotherhood?  
  
"But why?" Thor was puzzled. "Why did Rocky lie to me? No reason?" At  
  
this point, Thor's eyes drenched, as if suddenly thinking of something: " Right , if the father is sick Rather, and I was trapped in Midgard by the power of the seal, isn't the god king of Asgard now...!?"  
  
Richard looked at Thor with a little admiration. Oh, I haven't had my mind too simple yet, I can think of this level. Is it possible that he has always misunderstood Brother Hammer? In fact, Brother Hammer is not the kind of pure muscle idiot, but the kind of wise and foolish talent with unexpected aura at the critical moment?

"That's it, that's the way it is!" Brother Hammer looked like he suddenly lifted the clouds and mist to see the sky, "Loki has become the king of gods, that means that all Asgard's affairs are now handled by Loki. Take charge. Maybe it’s not my mother’s meaning to keep me in Asgard, but Loki's own meaning! It is also Loki's lie to say that the terms of the armistice agreement with Jotunheim are to exile me forever. In fact, he just wants me to stay in Midgard! That is to say..."  
  
Richard watched him continuously realize his epiphany and couldn't help but nod slightly. Well, the ruts can be taught, it seems that Asgard's future is still bright!  
  
"...In other words, there is no armistice agreement or anything! Now Asgard and Jotunheim are actually on the brink of war... No, it may even have started! And now I don’t have the power to bind a chicken. Loki knows that if I hear about this, I will definitely want to take my divine power back to help out! So the answer is very clear. Loki is for my safety, because so I hope to stay in Midgard dodged a bullet, so it deliberately lied to me! Yes, it must be so! "  
  
Thor getting more and more excited, even when it comes to the rise in spite of the injury could not help but like from Jumping up on the bed, the posture seemed to be picking up the hanging bottle shelf at the head of the bed and rushing back to fight the Frost Giant.  
  
Richard: "..."  
  
He had no idea what to say. It should be said that Thor loves his brother too deeply, blinded by emotion?  
  
Richard felt that he had suspected that Brother Hammer's IQ was online for a moment, and he was so sorry for Brother Hammer. Sure enough, Thor's brain is full of muscles, which is really not good.  
  
Thor seems to be intoxicated by his own "reasoning", and he shook his head in a resentful manner, muttering: "Rocky, Rocky, why are you doing this? You leave me alone, alone If one person shoulders the burden and fights this battle for me, even if I can survive, won't the rest of my life be spent in regret?"

Richard was really speechless. In case Loki happened to be watching his brother's every move at this moment, I wonder if he will be moved by his sincerity when seeing this scene.  
  
Perhaps the reason why Loki deceived his brother to get him trapped in Midgard, instead of taking the opportunity to kill him directly, is indeed because he still has such feelings for him. Even in the original movie, Loki gave the Destroyer armor the order to kill Thor only after his actions were exposed.

"This can't work, I can't continue to lie down here." Thor jumped up from the bed, "I have to find my hammer, I have to get my magic power back. Now Rocky may be leading Asgard’s army rushed into battle, and I must quickly help..."  
  
Richard sighed slightly . Forget it, Brother Hammer is cheering up anyway, and the result is good...probably.  
  
As for detecting Loki's conspiracy, let's talk about it later, solving one problem at a time.  
  
"You just talked about the hammer," Richard said, "Is it referring to Thor's Hammer, Mynil, right?"  
  
Thor was taken aback, and nodded subconsciously: "Yes. Why, did you see my hammer? Is it?"  
  
This question is interesting to ask. Richard was amused and said, "You have seen it. But did you lose a gold hammer or a silver hammer? Or is it an iron hammer?"  
  
Thor was stunned. What? Midgard still has a golden hammer and a silver hammer? what?  
  
He tentatively said: "Is it a... an iron hammer?"  
  
Strictly speaking, the material of Mirnier is actually Ulu gold, a magic metal specializing in God's Domain, with excellent hardness and performance. But Thor wondered what mortals might not know about Ulugin. From the outside, it seemed that Milner was more like a hammer.  
  
At least it was definitely not a golden hammer or a silver hammer...  
  
Richard nodded slightly. Not bad, Hammer is indeed an honest man, and he chose the standard answer in one bite. So he nodded: "You wait a moment."  
  
Richard withdrew from the ward. It didn't take long for him to reappear, and when he came back he held a hammer lightly in his hand.  
  
Thor stared straight at his love hammer, his eyes almost popping out of his eyes.  
  
I'm wiping, I've only been away for a few days, why did your hammer fool around with others?  
  
Thor's hammer wanted to cry without tears. If it can speak, it will try to defend it. Hammer, you have to believe me that I was forced by someone. If you don't say anything, you will stuff strange things in and lift it up for me by brushing the ground. But I am not a casual hammer!  
  
"Don't worry." Richard gently put the hammer on the bedside table in Thor's cannibalistic eyes, and said slowly, "I have checked your hammer, Odin. That imprisonment is indeed still still there, which shows that he himself must be alive-it's just that some unexpected situation may temporarily be unable to move..."  
  
"You? Check my hammer?" Er had a question on his face, "How do you a mortal understand Asgard's magic?"  
  
No, how could he be a mortal able to lift Thor's Hammer before that? ? ?  
  
"Um, I never said I was a mortal since I entered the door?" Richard said, "Well, according to your Asgard's concept, I am indeed a mortal, but I have some special skills. You Knowing this is enough."  
  
Richard stepped back and pointed to Thor's Hammer on the bed.  
  
"Compared to this, don't you want to know?" He turned to say, "Do you still have this qualification?"


	78. Really Traveling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Open hanger, open plug-in, open cheats code.

As soon as Richard spoke, Thor really stopped worrying about why he could pick up the hammer for a while, and began to wonder whether he could pick up the hammer or not.  
  
In normal times, if a mortal can pick up a hammer, that would be enough to alarm Asgard, but now Thor doesn't have the energy to manage that much. Thor feels that his current requirements seem to be lowered. The Thor's Hammer used to be his weapon—it only belongs to him, and no one else can be recognized by the hammer. And now he doesn't care that his Miao Miao hammer recognizes several new owners outside, and now he only hopes that Miao Miao hammer at least recognizes his old master.  
  
Thor grabbed the handle of the warhammer in a panic, and took a deep breath. He stood on his feet, his anger sinking into his dantian, his luck was at his waist, and his entire body's strength was poured into his right arm and suddenly exploded  
  
... Then nothing happened.  
  
"Don't worry, adjust your mentality." Richard doesn't know what experience and tricks he has in lifting the hammer, after all, he lifts it by opening the hook. So he could only try to comfort and guide, "Think about why you were exiled to Midgard by Odin, and think about what you still lack as a king."  
  
Thor frowned and thought about it, then changed another. The angle changed, and he held the hammer handle again.  
  
Maybe the posture was wrong just now?  
  
Thor took another breath, and this time simply put his hands on his hands, grasping the handle of the hammer with all his strength, and yelling "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnily" as he used his force. His roar echoed throughout the corridor of the hospital. If it weren't for the Aegis agents standing guard outside the door, someone would have come in to complain.  
  
Still failed.  
  
Thor yelled unwillingly: "Why!? Father, what do I still lack? Why even Mirnier rejected me?"  
  
It doesn't matter if it recognizes other owners outside, but now it even has its own brand owner. Don't recognize it! Can this be tolerated?  
  
Richard felt that he couldn't bear it if he was Brother Hammer.  
  
So what can I do now?  
  
Richard looked at Thor, who did not lift up, with a decadent look, as if it had become a salted fish that had been dried under the scorching sun. He recalled the plot of the movie. Remember the first time Thor went to lift the hammer and failed in the movie? How did you lift it up later?  
  
It seemed that when Loki's destroyer was beaten to blood and ready to die, the hammer flew back automatically?  
  
Richard looked at Thor with a weird look.  
  
How about...Shall we try this trick too?  
  
Thor was in love with him. He inadvertently noticed Richard's weird gaze. He couldn't help but shook his body. He subconsciously jumped and looked at him vigilantly: "What do you want to do?"  
  
Richard turned over. Roll your eyes. What are you thinking about, who is still interested in you, a stupid big muscle man?  
  
Thinking about it carefully, Richard felt that this trick was still unreliable. Before a bunch of gangsters pressed Thor on the ground and beat them like this, I didn't see a hammer flying specially to protect the Lord. Maybe the trigger condition is not the residual blood, but when Thor happened to realize the correct state of mind when he was about to die, he re-moved Thor's Hammer with his spiritual qualities, so he could kill the residual blood at the critical moment.  
  
This kind of thing is actually quite common in film and television works. There is even a professional term on earth to describe this situation, called Kaihang(1).  
  
Although Brother Hammer couldn't lift the hammer, after all, his status as Prince Asgard remained the same. For the earth, he was still a disturbing factor that required a high degree of vigilance, and SHIELD still had many questions to ask. Richard exited the ward, discussed a few words with Coleson, and decided to take Brother Hammer back to Aegis.  
  
After leaving this hospital, the Asgard prince seemed to have to sleep on the street, and it didn't seem like there was any place to go.  
  
He didn't respond at all when he made this request to Thor, as if it was tacit approval. It's just that he stared at the hammer in Richard's hand with faint eyes all the time, staring at Richard with a chill on his back.  
  
Richard wanted to say, big brother, you have misunderstood, my hammer with you is really innocent, things are not what you seem to be...  
  
"So, what do you plan to do next?" Returning to the temporary camp of Aegis, Richard asked Coleson.  
  
"I haven't decided yet. First of all, I have to report the situation and progress to the director, and then he will make the decision." Coleson said, thinking for a while, "but since the hammer can move now, then we don't have to stay. Here’s the reason. I guess we’ll take him back to headquarters next, and ask a few experts to ask what to talk about.”  
  
Coulson paused and glanced down through the glass, sitting in the next room downcast. Thor asked with some doubts: "Are you sure this person is really Thor?"  
  
Looking at Coleson's expression, he seemed to think this guy was a little unreliable. Is this blond man really the god of thunder in myths? Or a man who will become king in the future?  
  
Why does Coleson look at it and think this...seems a bit different?  
  
Like Richard, Coleson also felt that Asgard seemed to have a worrying future.  
  
"Don't doubt, he is Thor, for sure. It's just that he can't lift the hammer now...temporarily." Richard explained, "But it won't change anything, he will get himself back sooner or later. His supernatural power, returning to Asgard's realm, his stay on Earth will only be temporary."  
  
"That's good." Coulson nodded.  
  
They are afraid that Thor will stay here for a long time, nights are long and dreamy, and God knows if there will be any accidents later.  
  
Just a few days after he came to the earth, Thor was put in a bandage and plaster and was admitted to the hospital. According to this trend, the next step in ten and a half months is not because he should enter the crematorium?  
  
In addition, knowing that there is an alien on the earth makes S.H.I.E.L.D.'s boss always nervous, and Thor's return earlier will also allow them to sleep more peacefully.  
  
"You can ask him some questions. Asgard's attitude towards humans should be relatively friendly." Richard said, "but don't cross the line, don't ask too much questions or requests, don't make him feel like he is being interrogated. Prisoner."  
  
Coulson nodded: "Of course I know this."  
  
"That's good, then I'll leave the rest to you, come on." Richard made a salute gesture, turned his head and prepared to leave.  
  
"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Coleson stopped him.  
  
"Go to the outside town and go around and buy some souvenirs." Richard waved his hand, "I ran over all the way, I can't go back empty-handed, right?"  
  
Coleson: ".... .. "  
  
Coleson, are you really here for a public travel?


	79. Scared

Coulson was busy reporting the progress to Nick Fury. Keep in mind that S.H.I.E.L.D. and the others have headaches of interstellar diplomacy and world security. Richard took the opportunity to go for a drive around the nearby town.  
  
After all, I have come, so I must have some delicious food and some specialties. Anyway, he was traveling on official business this time, and he provided friendly support to SHIELD.  
  
Moreover, the whereabouts of the alien beast Baigba Zun was still unknown since he was injured last time. Anyway, Richard is thinking that there is nothing he can do to help if he stays with Aegis. It's better to go outside and try his luck. If the alien beast lurks near a densely populated town, maybe he is a human body. The radar can also detect in advance.  
  
The town here is not large. Richard searched the Internet for the guide. It seems that the Internet generally says that the delicious and fun food in the town is concentrated in a commercial street, and all tourists who come here will definitely go there. Dianping.com also strongly promoted a small restaurant called "Bellatry". The restaurant's signature is a specialty of New Mexico pie. The word-of-mouth rating is very high. Just look at the colorful picture of the pie. Mouth-watering.  
  
But Richard also knows the truth that this kind of food map is not credible. A slightly better business will at least mark "pictures for reference only, please refer to the actual product" on the menu. The picture is the ideal of fullness, and the real thing is the skinny reality. The simplest analogy is like the beef and greens painted on the package of braised beef noodles. It looks like a meal with meat and vegetables. Then wait for you to take a look at the bag enthusiastically... You think these three shriveled particles are also called beef?  
  
But fortunately, Bellatree’s pie seems to be really the same. Although there are differences between the actual product and the picture, at least it is not a consumer fraud.  
  
Although it is not a meal, there is still a long line in the restaurant. Richard waited for half an hour before he lined up to the counter window. He paid, and through the small window watched the proprietress behind him skillfully making pies. When the proprietress added meat filling, he smiled and told outside: "The proprietress put more meat, add more..." The  
  
boss rolled her eyes and said, "How about I put a pig for you? ?"  
  
There is a saying that the taste of the pie in this shop is really good, and the meat is fresh and tender and the seasoning is just right. It is worthwhile to wait in line for so long.  
  
Richard found a place in the shop to sit down and eat the pie. Halfway through the meal, I suddenly felt a chill from behind for no reason, as if I instinctively felt that I was being stared at.  
  
He moved for a while, and subconsciously turned his head to look, only to see that the restaurant was still full of excitement. In the restaurant, there are travelers with backpacks, young couples in love, uncles who read newspapers, and aunts who read the newspapers. All seem to be normal.  
  
The chill came and went so fast that I couldn't feel it in the blink of an eye.  
  
Richard frowned slightly.  
  
It should be an illusion, right?  
  
At least on this earth, it is impossible for anyone to follow him-not even a top agent like Black Widow, because he has the super senses of being a fitter.  
  
He tried to let go of his senses and probed again, and it did not seem to find any abnormalities.  
  
So it should be an illusion.  
  
...  
  
Good risk, good risk.  
  
The thin man wearing a long black coat and a scarf slid away from the crowd, slipping out of a distance of seventy to eighty meters, and from time to time subconsciously looked back in the direction of Bellatri’s small restaurant, for almost that moment A strong premonition of being locked in and heart palpitations.  
  
He is Loki, the god of mischief in Asgard and Thor's brother.  
  
Richard had guessed right before. Loki cared about his brother so much, how could he be so relieved to throw him on the earth, which is equivalent to "the wilderness" for Asgard?  
  
On the surface, Loki left the earth after flicking Thor on autism, but in fact he didn't stop thinking about Thor for a moment.  
  
Brother should be really lame for me, right? He doesn't know how to suddenly open up his head, want to understand that I am actually fooling him? Or will he suddenly recover from a small universe burst? Did he have a good time in Midgard, would he not get used to eating there? Or will you be bullied by those savage native mortals...  
  
Ah, I'm thinking about it, so delete the last two.  
  
Throwing such a hot-blooded idiot brother on the earth, and still with his baby hammer, Loki couldn't sleep well for the past two days, and could not help but come back to secretly confirm his situation. As a result, he ran back today and happened to see Richard taking Aegis to the hospital to meet Thor.  
  
At first, Rocky didn't pay attention to them at all. In his opinion, Aegis Agents are the cannon fodder among mortals, and to him it is as harmless as the ants on the sides of the boots. But when he watched Richard running around gently carrying Thor's Hammer, his expression...let’s say it, if Thor in the ward looked like a swallowing a raw durian, Rocky simply ate shit.  
  
Damn it! ? What's the situation with that human? With Mao, can he run around with my brother's hammer?  
  
He almost wanted to break the window on the spot, picked up the spear and pointed it at Richard's nose and shouted: Put down the hammer for me! Even labor and capital have never lifted my brother's hammer. How can you dare to get ahead of me?  
  
But in the end he held it back anyway.  
  
Rocky began to reflect, maybe they underestimated Midgard's mortals a bit too much for so many years?  
  
Being able to lift Thor's Hammer indicates that the opponent must be unique. Furthermore, lifting the hammer according to Loki's cognition meant that he had gained the power of Thor. He thought that he would not be able to beat a Thor, so it was better to wait and see.  
  
As a result, he never expected that he only got a little closer, and that human being suddenly became alert. The moment the other party turned around, Loki almost didn't even have time to hide his aura, but he felt a palpitating feeling as if he was locked in the crowd.  
  
This time, Rocky was terrified again. You know, Loki is a god level to mortals. In the original movie, he can come and go freely in the Aegis camp where elite agents are gathered with his unpredictable spells, and no one is aware of it.  
  
But this mortal almost got him out after one glance...No, is that guy still a mortal after all? This seems to be completely different from the mortal style in his impression!  
  
Loki stepped back cautiously, after thinking about it, he decided that he could not just retreat.  
  
His dignified Asgard Protoss, the god of tricks and pranks, the future Asgard king (he thinks), if he scared away by mortals in Midgard with a glance, then he might as well go back to the Jotun Sea I can go to farm.  
  
But after thinking about it again and again, he decided to be more careful, and then test the reality of that mortal...


	80. What Are You Looking At?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Jintang is dark, it is either in forehead or above head.  
> 2\. Madam Xanadu  
> 3\. Casting spell, magic, divination.

On a hot summer day, the earth was burnt like a steamer, and the golden sun hung high above everyone's head, making people unavoidable.  
  
This kind of weather is a perfect match for cold drinks.  
  
The reputation of the iced lemonade at a drink shop in the small town commercial street seems to be quite good, and Richard also made a special trip to taste it. He waited in the queue and saw that the customer who had already bought the drink was holding a plastic soft cup in his hand. The cup was bulgingly filled with ice cubes of different sizes, and the lemonade was only filled with ice cubes. The little space left outside.  
  
I rub? This is too cheating, right? Take this ice cube away, maybe the drink is less than one-third of the full glass?  
  
Richard's thoughts changed. When it was his turn, he handed over the banknote and said, "A glass of iced lemonade, de-icing."  
  
He deliberately increased the word "de-icing" and couldn't help but point to his own wit. Like it.  
  
Ha, go to the ice, you can't put another cup of ice to fool me, right?  
  
As a result, the little brother behind the counter took the money and looked at him blankly: "Go to the ice to get extra money."  
  
Richard: "..."  
  
Uncle Li! Are you a bit too direct? Don't you hide your embarrassment?  
  
Forget it, it was only a few dollars anyway, Richard decided not to care about the small business hawker. But lemonade tastes good, and the money is not wrong.  
  
Richard continued to wander down the commercial street while biting the straw. After leaving for a while, a weird voice rang from the side: "This brother, your complexion looks very bad."  
  
Richard stepped and turned to see a shady alley next to him. Sitting on a weird uncle, with stubble on his chin, he looks a bit vicissitudes of life. He was dressed in black, and he was obviously wearing a robe on a hot day. There was a crystal ball on a table covered with red cloth in front of him, with tarot cards on the side.  
  
Richard immediately thought of some familiar Feng Shui masters in his previous life. He mysteriously set up a stall and pointed to passers-by: "This benefactor, please stay. I think your printing hall(1) is dark, I am afraid that there will be a bloody disaster. ..."  
  
Richard ignored him, and continued to take his steps to walk away, but he heard the uncle say again: "But I can see that you are different. You have some very special abilities, some special ones that ordinary people don't have. Power. But you must know that power always leads to destruction, and the stronger the power, the more so, it will only be accompanied by...risk."  
  
Richard paused, turning his head suspiciously.  
  
real or fake? Does this uncle really see that he is different, or does he just say that to everyone who passes by his stall?  
  
If you put this kind of guy in the past, he would definitely be labeled a liar, but now it's different, this is the Marvel Universe! With black technology, magic, and metaphysics, can you tell which passer-by who looks bad is the hidden boss?  
  
what? You said that a really capable boss would not set up a stall under the big sun?  
  
Who knows? The wife in the DC house next door is so awesome and mysterious, isn't it a daily fortune teller?(2)  
  
No matter what happened, Richard decided it was better to listen to what the uncle was going to say, and treat it as a pastime.  
  
And this greasy uncle in a black robe is actually our god of tricks, Luo Jinren.  
  
In fact, the real owner of this stall is really a liar, but he is asleep in the bathroom right now. Loki went into battle in person, transformed into the image of the stall owner, and waited here.  
  
"Master, what do you say?" Richard sat down, "You mentioned destruction just now?"  
  
Rocky narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly with a mysterious look: "Yes. But it is your destiny. The fog is too heavy. In order to see your fate and the way the disaster comes, I still need your cooperation..."  
  
"Is it necessary to use this?" Richard pointed to the one in front of him Crystal ball.  
  
Loki shook his head: "No need."  
  
There is no magic wave in the broken crystal ball, and he fooled the broken glass ball used by fools by visual inspection. Who wants to use this thing?  
  
Richard smiled and nodded: "That's good, if you say you want to see the crystal ball, maybe I will turn my head and leave. Friendly reminder, your crystal ball has faded."  
  
Rocky: "... . "  
  
Fuck! Human liars are so unprofessional? If you lie, you lie. Anyhow, be more professional, right? Do you believe that the crystal ball will fade?  
  
Even Loki, the deceitful god, felt shameless. Although this is not his own thing, he still has the frustration of telling the worst lie of his life...  
  
"Ahem, it doesn't matter." Loki tried to restore the mysterious image that was collapsing." This is a common misunderstanding among mortals. The crystal ball is only a prop to assist spiritual vision, and its material is not important. A powerful fortuneteller can perform spiritual vision even without this kind of thing."  
  
"In other words, its practical glass The ball is fine too?" Richard asked.  
  
"Well...it is true." Rocky had to follow his words and talk nonsense seriously. For the first time in his life, Loki discovered that even if some nonsense is spoken, even the conscience of the deceitful god will hurt...  
  
"Then I guess you must be a particularly powerful fortune-teller?"  
  
"Of course. ." Loki had the confidence in an instant. He didn't believe that there could be a few wizards more professional than him in the small place of Midgard, "Come on, I'll show you."  
  
This time Loki didn't. Flicker, he really started to practice the law(3). This is also the true purpose of his efforts-to test the reality of the opponent, to see what kind of mysterious power is lodged in this mortal body, and why can he pick up his brother's meow hammer?  
  
With the help of some kind of hypnotic spell, Loki carefully extended his consciousness and probed into Richard's consciousness. Loki felt like groping forward in a dark space, until the light shone after a moment.  
  
The faint blue light suddenly dispersed the darkness, flooding to the end of the entire space. The entire space seemed to be sacred and inviolable, and a ubiquitous power permeated the entire space, lingering around Loki.  
  
For a moment, Loki felt like an ant who had strayed into an ancient temple, unable to help but want to worship under the invisible powerful pressure.  
  
Then light began to appear in the space. Countless golden particles emerged out of thin air from all directions, gathered in one place, and gradually formed the entity. The body climbed higher and higher, getting bigger and bigger, until it turned into a giant with a vague outline, with golden eyes looking down at Loki with seemingly endless coercion, as if to  
  
say-- ——Boy, What are you looking at?  
  
Almost reflexively, Loki's consciousness burst out of this space like an escape. He even forgot to maintain his image. The middle-aged uncle instantly changed back to Loki's original appearance. He jumped away from the table with a scream, stumbled on his feet and fell on his back, and even kicked him over the table. The crystal faded. The ball fell to pieces on the ground.  
  
Richard looked at the funny-looking guy on the ground, and couldn't help but be a little surprised: "Rocky???"  



	81. Beaten half-dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Posture, habit or act  
> 2\. I don't know what it mean, maybe 'offend', i dont know.

Isn't this Loki?  
  
Richard recognized it at a glance, it was because Loki's face was indeed too recognizable. After thinking about it, Richard figured out Loki's intentions. Considering his previous contact with Thor and running around with Thor's Hammer, it is not surprising that Loki paid particular attention to some.  
  
But what kind of POSE(1) is Rocky?  
  
Remember, doesn't this guy especially like that kind of playful appearance? What brand new operation is this appearing and sitting on the ground?  
  
Loki just carefully tried a magical intrusion, prying into the mystery of Richard's internal power. As a result, I didn’t expect that power was too great for Loki. I don’t know how many levels higher than him in the power level. It was completely crushed, so that he conditioned his consciousness at that moment. Withdrew back.  
  
Since Loki was completely frightened by himself, the power of light in Richard's body did not fluctuate at all, so he naturally did not notice this little movement of Loki. He only wondered how Loki suddenly lifted his disguise and sat down. It was really weird.  
  
Loki recovered, and quickly jumped from the ground. The light on his body changed rapidly, and the golden armor and antler helmet appeared quickly, behind him was a green cloak, and he held the spear Ganggunier that came from the old man in his hand. His armor was shining with golden light in the sun, and his cloak moved with the wind, and his embarrassment was wiped out in an instant.  
  
"You are facing the god king of Asgard, a stranger." Rocky raised his spear and pointed at Richard, as if deliberately lowered his throat to make himself sound more like a king, "Who are you? "  
  
Richard rolled his eyes at him.  
  
Dude, if you have this look as soon as you come out, maybe it's a bit like that. So you want us to reveal the page just now and everyone pretends nothing happened?  
  
However, Rocky called him "outsiders" instead of "mortal" as the Asgardians have always used, which shows that he has also begun to realize that Richard is different. He was thinking maybe Richard was not a Midgard mortal at all?  
  
How can a mortal have such a powerful force?  
  
The passers-by around the commercial street also began to notice that Rocky's style was wrong, but most of them only thought that they were filming or going to participate in some activities. They only took a second glance and didn't pay attention.  
  
Loki's facial muscles twitched, as if thinking that the embarrassed appearance just now could not hold on to his face, he immediately changed the subject: "Why can you afford Thor's Hammer?"  
  
Richard smiled, "Well, there is actually a secret. of. " "  
  
Oh? "Loki frowned," What is the secret? "  
  
Rocky first reaction was, I told my Qinge had never heard of a thousand hammers that move together what trick you How did an outsider know?  
  
But he really saw it with his own eyes when the other party raised the hammer. Is it possible that Odin has been fooling them for so many years, and there is no such thing as "recognized by a hammer" at all. What is the trick to lifting Thor?  
  
Rocky was actually a little bit moved. In fact, why didn't he want the hammer of the old man, he flew around the sky with the hammer all day long, and when he landed, there was thunder and lightning.  
  
Richard smiled: "Want to know?"  
  
Rocky didn't say a word, but the word "think" was clearly written on his face.  
  
Richard made a whispered gesture to come over. Loki hesitated for a moment, but moved his ears in a gesture.  
  
Then Richard, without saying anything, raised his hand and drew out the energy burst gun, and a gorgeous blue light shot whizzed towards Rocky's handsome cheek.  
  
But he didn't want Loki to be prepared, so he turned his head and avoided him. The azure blue shock almost swept past Loki's face.  
  
"Ha! Want to defraud me?" Loki sneered triumphantly. "Look about who I am! I am Loki, the god of tricks and fraud!"  
  
Jokes, is Loki so good to cheat? He saw through such an obvious and awkward deception at a glance, but he was just playing with him.  
  
Richard nodded earnestly: "Well, I know."  
  
Rocky never expected that the ball of impact light he avoided by his side actually hovered in the air, and half a second later, it volleyed to a height of 180 degrees. Turn, turn around and shoot straight towards Loki's back heart!  
  
This time Loki was completely unprepared and took a blow from the energy burst gun in his back. His eyes were dark, his chest was stuffy, and his whole person slapped down one by one, and fell a dog on the spot.  
  
Richard smiled: "God of fraud, it seems that fraud is not very clever, and the awareness of fraud prevention is not in place."  
  
Rocky, who was bombarded by the energy burst, was a little overwhelming, but not fatal. He stood up swayingly, and stared at Richard with an angry look: "You are looking for death!"  
  
Although he was very strong when he spoke, his heart was actually empty. After all, even though there was only a momentary moment, he really felt the majestic power in the opponent's body. If his feeling was right, it should not be the strength he could handle.  
  
But he is now the king of Asgard! The most incisive part of Asgard's culture can be summed up in one word-dry(2)! Although Loki is not a native of Asgard, he is more inclined to play tricks, but after all, he has been in such an environment for thousands of years. Under the influence of ears and eyes, he naturally has some of the habits of Asgard. .  
  
Asgardians just don't matter how strong enemies they encounter, or whether they can fight or not, they just rush to do it anyway, at least they have to show their momentum. If anyone dares to turn around and run for their lives, I'm sorry, we don't know!  
  
For Richard, things are even simpler. Anyway, he knows the characters after seeing the plot of the movie. From a fundamental standpoint, there is no need for a guy like Loki to have a good conversation with him. He regards human beings as the ants on his boots, and his ambition is swollen and his desire to rule is extremely strong. Now let him leave him no matter how soon or later he has to run back to conquer the earth or something.  
  
But no matter what, he is also Prince Asgard-oh for now, he is still the king of gods. If he was killed directly, all Asgardians, including Odin and Thor, would probably have to follow the earth. That would not be the result Richard wanted.  
  
So he wondered, as long as he saves his life, he should be fine with whatever toss.  
  
How about... half-dead?  
  
Well, it sounds like it's not difficult.  
  
Not many beeps, Richard directly took out the evolutionary trustee. The incandescent light was released, engulfing his body in an instant. In the blink of an eye, Richard disappeared from Loki, and Nexus, who was the same size, replaced him.  
  
Having never seen such a number of ways, Loki jumped a step after being startled.  
  
What is this scenario?


	82. Give Me All!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Enemies meet at the narrow road.

Loki subconsciously was shocked and jumped a step, but then he thought about it.  
  
This can't work, I am the god king of Asgard now! I should be the supreme king of the entire nine realms. The creatures of Midgard in this area should be like ants to him. How can he retreat in front of ants?  
  
This idea of Rocky's children's shoes is really deep-rooted. In fact, this is not his personal problem. Asgard and even Hammer have such a fixed thinking. Before Hammer was sent to Earth in the Thor movie, he also felt that their Protoss was naturally higher than the mortals. But after he lost his power and was demoted to the world, he experienced the people of the lower world for a few days (actually, falling in love). This thinking began to change.  
  
But Loki is different, Loki still maintains this concept even in the Avengers movies. Even when he faced Hulk, he had the arrogant tone of "I am a god and you are all scum"... So Hulk gave him a set of "world-to-earth shuttle" to become a small deer spotted.  
  
Regardless of his fancy stuff, what Loki holds in my hand is Odin's Gangnir, the most powerful weapon in the Nine Realms! Who cares if you stabbed you to death?  
  
Loki's gaze was dazzling, and his figure quickly moved forward. The spear turned into a golden arrow and pierced the red energy core on the chest of Nexus.  
  
Nexus stood still, raised his hand lightly, and grabbed Gangneil in his hand with a casual grab. Loki only felt an almost infinite force of resistance from the barrel of the gun. The spear in his hand seemed to be stuck. He couldn't move forward or pull it back. It was very uncomfortable not to go up and down.  
  
In fact, it is a bit similar to Richard's forcibly picking up Thor's Hammer. Loki looked like he was holding Gungnir, the gun of eternity, but he was just holding it in his hand to look good, and there was no blessing of Odin's supernatural power.  
  
Nexus grabbing the spear in his right hand, using force with his arm, sent the spear forward in the opposite direction. Although he only used one-handed effort at will, Ultraman's arm strength was so huge, even in an ordinary size, it was not an arm that Rocky could contend with. In an instant, Loki felt that the huge waves of mountains and seas on the gun in his hand shook, causing him to grunt and fly upside down, and his whole body banged down the walls of the alley, in the dust and piles of rubble. The bricks rolled onto the street, and the dark green cloak was wrapped around him like a rotten rag.  
  
The streets were already in chaos, and passers-by were scattered around in panic. Nexus walked slowly toward Loki through the dust.  
  
Loki hurriedly endured the pain in his chest and jumped up, roaring, his magic power was suddenly released, and the magic power turned into a hungry wolf the size of three people. The wolf had vicious eyes that were red as if dripping blood, his fangs were covered with mucus, and his throat let out a dull growl.  
  
In fact, Luo is basically a mage, he is better at tricks and spells than going to fight in person like an old brother. I just don't know why sometimes he is very hot-headed, and he can't help but want to learn how to go up hard.  
  
The giant wolf roared dullly under Loki's command, and jumped up and down, with a mighty stunt like a killer.  
  
Nexus still only walked calmly, until the giant wolf that was three times the size of him at this time rushed in front of him, he clenched his right fist unhurriedly, his arm slightly bent and began to accumulate strength... ..  
  
Boom! ! !  
  
A punch, like a mountain collapsed and the ground cracked. When the giant wolf touched that irresistible force, the body burst open, like a balloon that was over-inflated and burst. The magic power that constituted its body vanished in an instant, and the aftermath caused by the fist force even shook Loki in the air, knocking him to the ground again.  
  
Loki's heart was overwhelmed.  
  
What power is this?  
  
Even his old brother Thor doesn't necessarily have such a terrifying power?  
  
Although Loki didn't like his brother, but even so he had to admit that Thor's supernatural power was unstoppable. After all, Thor is also known as the most powerful god among the gods, and even the giants are terrified of him.  
  
But in Loki's impression, even the old man's hammer is not so abnormal? What is the situation of this mortal?  
  
No, this guy can't be a mortal...what is he?  
  
At this moment, the sound of a sharp weapon broke from behind Nexus. Something at a high speed whirled open the thick smoke screen, cutting straight to the back of Nexus.  
  
Nexus took the thing with his backhand, and it turned out to be a silver flying knife. He turned his head in the direction of the sneak attack, oh, this is not the four silly gods...Ah no, is it Thor's four little friends?  
  
The people who came were Vorstag, Hogan, and Fandral, who were also called the three warriors of Asgard, and then Sif, a female fighter who had a good personal relationship with Thor.  
  
Just like the plot of the movie, the four, as Thor's friends, disobeyed the meaning of the king and came to Midgard privately to search for Thor's trace. Unexpectedly, Yuanjia had a narrow road(1). They ran into Loki without walking for a while, Asgard's temporary god king.  
  
In theory, they shouldn’t show up in Midgard now. They came here in violation of military orders. If they were caught back, they would be punished. So they should actually slip away before Loki didn’t notice. Correct.  
  
The problem is that they happened to see Loki being beaten when they passed by. Although a few of them don't like Loki very much, but Loki is still considered their god king for the time being. It is one thing to disobey the military order, but seeing the king of gods being beaten but pretending to pass by and not seeing them, the nature of the problem is completely different.  
  
So several friends exchanged glances and quickly confirmed their opinions.  
  
What else can I do? Then go for it?  
  
The four quickly jumped forward, each showing off their weapons and blades to surround Nexus. Loki, who had just been beaten to the ground looking for teeth, saw the savior right now, and immediately jumped up, waving a spear in his hand and shouting arrogantly: "Give me up! Kill him!" The  
  
four warriors Incidentally, he gave Loki a sideways glance.  
  
Well, the order of the god king still has to be listened to, there is no problem. It's just...  
  
...what are you doing so far by yourself? ? ?  
  
Kung Fu Loki, who had just blinked, floated hundreds of meters away, and even kept backing away while talking, just like there is a scourge here. Nexus faintly turned his head and glanced at him far away, and Loki gave him this glimpse, and his body suddenly felt like he was afraid of some laser ray suddenly coming out of his eyes.  
  
Loki hurriedly cast a spell, his figure was illusory, and the place disappeared, but before he left, he finally shouted: "I have something to do, I'll leave it to you here!"  
  
Well, the Asgard from He never admits counseling if he doesn't retreat, but Loki thinks he can't admit counseling. Sometimes as a leader, you just have to trust the ability of your subordinates and trust them to settle the problem.  
  
Besides, the matter of the King of God... can that be called counseling?


	83. Heart Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If translated from chinese, all gods pronounced more likely as 'it' but if translated with mtl the one that came out was 'he' most of the time, I already tried to change it to more appropriately for each gender but some times it slipped so I say it here first.  
> 2\. He uses all his power from baby till now, it is a hyperbole.

The four Asgard warriors couldn't help being speechless for a while, seeing their boss exit at such an astonishing speed and slip away in the blink of an eye.  
  
As Thor's best friends, they were very opposed to Rocky's ascension to the throne. Now that Odin is down, and Rocky has claimed to take the throne temporarily, they are not pleasing to their eyes. Now they are even more upset to see Rocky's reaction.  
  
Let this kind of guy sit on the throne of Asgard? Then my big Asgard will not take jujube pills?  
  
But at least Loki is still the god king now. The order of the king of the gods must not be violated. Since Loki said that he would take down this enemy, then they could do it if they bite the bullet.  
  
Most women have relatively delicate minds. Even in places like Asgard that are proud of thick lines, Ms. Sieff is more alert than the group of muscular guys around her.  
  
Ms. Sieff carefully observed the form of Nexus, secretly wondering that there should be no such race in the Nine Realms. She(1) searched her intestines carefully, wondering if she had seen or heard of alien races like this, but in the end she found nothing.  
  
But the silver warrior gave her a very strong sense of oppression from the first sight. It was an oppressive force that she had never experienced even when she charged and engulfed the giant race. In addition, he just caught Fandral's throwing knife without looking back. This skill is not what ordinary Asgardian fighters can do.  
  
The last is his battle with Loki. Reasoning Loki is not a warrior, but he has a high level of magic skills. When fighting head-on, none of the four of them are actually Loki's opponents. They know that they still have this. But just now, Loki clearly seemed to be rubbed crazily by this silver weirdo on the ground without the slightest strength to fight back. This shows that the opponent is at least better than each of them.  
  
Ms. Sieff carefully weighed the pros and cons, and secretly thought that it might not be a good idea to start rashly. She thought that Loki, as the king of gods, had to say that his position was actually inconsistent with them. This silver guy and Loki seemed to have a feast, but they might not be able to get along with them. Trying to communicate a little bit may be able to avoid conflict...  
  
Sif was still thinking about it, but he heard Hogan growl next to him, and rushed up with the mace in his hand, shouting some slogan vaguely, maybe it was "for Asgard". Kind of.  
  
Everyone didn't even see what the silver warrior had done. After a second, Hogan flew backwards along the sprint route, but the speed was more than twice as fast as before...  
  
To be reasonable, Richard didn't want to fight these guys. After all, these four were only here to find Thor, and there was actually no conflict with him or the earth. It's just that these guys don't give people the opportunity to explain at all, and they seem to have made up their minds to use Asgard's fine traditions.  
  
It doesn't matter who he is here, go up and do it first!  
  
If it's the enemy, it's not a loss. If not, then you will be a buddy when you are done!  
  
Ms. Sif twitched her face. She just wanted to say don't rush to observe, but the teammates rushed forward without thinking about it. It doesn't matter if you rush up, you have to give  
  
it for nothing ... but just now it was enough to see that the opponent's strength is extraordinary. They all knew Hogan's level, and Sieff thought that even if he was better than him, he wouldn't be much better. The opponent blasted Hogan into the air, indicating that the opponent should have the ability to easily defeat any of them.  
  
So even if you want to do it, you can't just do it arbitrarily, at least they have to cooperate with each other to have a chance.  
  
So Sif said, "Everyone, we have to cooperate. Vorstag, you first..." Before  
  
she could say half of her words, Vorstag yelled: "How dare you hurt me? Brother!" Then he drew out a huge battle axe, and slammed Nexus with his head and face.  
  
Sif: "..."  
  
Vostag hit his face with an axe, but he saw Nexus raise his hand unhurriedly, facing the golden battle axe with his bare hands... ...  
  
Heavy ax suddenly fell in the remaining two bombers struck dumb eyes, straight falls Naik Seuss's palm, and then to catch so caught up ...... ......  
  
... ...  
  
You dare to believe it when I take the tomahawk with my bare hands! ?  
  
Well, speaking of them, the Asgardians are actually invulnerable on the earth, but that is only when facing mortal weapons.  
  
But this guy didn't pick up any random axe! The axe wielded by Vostag was made by craftsmen in Nidavall, the land of dwarves. Although the material is not as good as the Ulujin of Thor's Hammer, it is also a rare metal in the Nine Realms. In addition to the exquisite skills of the dwarves, most of the weapons they create are top works among the nine worlds. Where can they be compared with ordinary weapons?  
  
The physique of the Asgardians is generally invulnerable, but being hit by the weapons of the gods created by the dwarves will cause injuries and bleeding. Even the flesh of Thor, the god of thunder, cannot resist such an axe.  
  
But this guy in front of them is fine, and it seems to be easy. You must know that Vostag is one of Asgard's most elite warriors, or he is known for his strength. It can be said that almost no one in God's Domain can match him in terms of arm strength except Thor. As a result, Vostag used all his strength from breastfeeding(2) at this moment, and he worked hard for a long time while blowing his beard and staring, and the opponent's arms were not moving like stainless steel.  
  
Nexus held the battle axe with his left palm, followed his left arm with a bend, and leaned forward with his right hand, grabbing Vostag's arm, with his shoulder resting on his chest. With a fierce force of his arms, he immediately lifted Vostag over his shoulders, and threw one over his shoulders. Vostag slid more than ten or twenty meters out of the ground by his slam, and groaned on the ground for a long time.  
  
Richard has gained part of Noah's combat experience and skills through the inheritance of light, and he has no frills. You don’t even think that Ultraman is a professional geek, and it seems like they are falling back and forth with strength. But in fact, they are all top masters in fighting. unambiguous.  
  
Haven't you seen the big movie Super Galaxy Legend, Riotman has become a kung fu master with gorgeous moves?  
  
In fact, they didn't know that Richard had released the water. He didn't want to hurt these people of God's Domain, after all, they were Thor's brothers, and they weren't any bad guys, and there was no real conflict with Richard. It wouldn’t be great if he missed a hand, used a little too much force, and punched people to death on the spot...  
  
Hogan and Vostag sent them at the speed of light in seconds, and the four of them just blinked. There are two left. Ms. Sif's face is calm, feeling tired.  
  
#Ask for help, what should I do if my teammates go up for nothing before starting a group? Waiting online is anxious.  
  
Only Fandral was left to calm down. The blond cool  
  
guy looked sideways at Sif, as if asking "What shall we do now?" Sif's face was dark, and she drew out the long sword with a brush.  
  
How to do? Cold! I chose to give up thinking.  
  
Xi Fuqing yelled, carrying the sword and rushing straight up.  
  
Sure enough, the battle of the Asgardians shouldn't think of anything, just go straight to it!


	84. I Suspect You are F**king With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Except for ancient master I don't know the other guys.

Seeing Ms. Sif drew her sword and sprinted, Fandral was immediately unambiguous, drew out the long sword and formed a flanking attack with Sif. Sif was on the left and Fandral was on the right, and the two swords attacked at the same time, sealing almost all the evasion space of Nexus with perfect coordination and tricky angle.  
  
Shrouded by the swordsmanship of both sides, Nexus stood in the middle of the double team, but still calmly. As soon as his arms grew, he quickly passed through the sword light that Fandral wielded in front of him, and strangled the throat of the Art Online swordsman. Subconsciously, Fandral hurriedly returned his sword to his boots, and the long sword slashed on the silver arm of Nexus with a slight spark. But that arm was made of stainless steel, leaving no scratches. It didn't even shake. It seemed that the sword was itching at all.  
  
Following him, he threw the handsome swordsman out. The latter rolled several times and hit the root of the wall on the street, making a lot of noise.  
  
At this time, Sieve's sword had also pierced, and the cold light of the blade had almost forced Naxus's golden eyes. But he still didn't mean to evade at all, he only stretched out his right hand lightly, and flicked his middle finger precisely on the sword that Sif had stabbed.  
  
With a clear metal impact sound, the long sword suddenly became overwhelmed by the force of his fingertips and broke into two pieces on the spot. The strange power passed along the hilt back to Ms. Shiv's hands, shaking her mouth numb, and she couldn't even hold the hilt. The two severed swords flew up in the air, the first half plunged into the ground, the second half fell in a whirlpool, and was caught by Nexus. The blade at the break happened to stop at the long neck of Sieve Snow.  
  
As long as Nexus's hand interrupts the sword and sends it forward slightly, Sieff's neck will be stabbed in the opposite direction without any luck. This kind of fatal injury, even if she was the Asgard Protoss, would definitely die on the spot.  
  
But he didn't do it.  
  
On the contrary, Richard lifted his transformation and returned to his usual casual and casual outfit. He even turned the broken sword in a circle, and handed the hilt back to Sif.  
  
"Sorry for breaking your sword, but we don't actually need to fight it." Richard said.  
  
Sieff looked at the broken sword he handed back, and did not reach out to pick it up for a long time.  
  
So why didn't you TM say it earlier? You have to punch us all and then speak again, right?  
  
As if seeing her thoughts, Richard spread his hands innocently: "I didn't want to fight at first, but the two hands that moved first." He pointed to Hogan, who was just trying to get up. With Vostag, "I'm just defending." The  
  
conscience of heaven and earth, Richard said he really didn't want to hit people. How bad is beating? Everyone is a civilized person. What's the point of fighting and killing all day?  
  
But sometimes things are so strange. For example, if he just released his transformation and raised his hands and said, "Don't shoot yourself," if he didn't say anything, he would give him a blow on the ground without saying anything. Richard knows that Asgardians have a fine tradition of "doing their hands and trying not to speak". Who knows what they will do?  
  
So in order to prevent such a thing from happening, Richard decided that he would still act first-first beat people down and explain slowly. When you put your sword on someone's neck, whatever you say will be more convincing.  
  
Suddenly Richard seemed to understand why Asgard people like to start talking with fist before talking with mouth. Practice has proved that this approach is indeed effective! Thinking about it this way, the concept of Asgard people is still advanced!  
  
The three warriors of Asgard, who had been beaten up and swollen, staggered back. They didn't do it again, but each one looked at Richard with alert.  
  
Sif frowned and asked, "Who are you? You can't be a mortal. No one in Midgard has such a powerful power."  
  
Richard smiled and did not refute.  
  
Oh, that's just how strange you are. Let’s not talk about the hanging force on the earth that is going online in the future. Let’s not talk about the comic book hanging of sentinels, Franklin, and moleculars. Just say that the ancient masters(1) on the earth are not caused by you. Started.  
  
Or not to say so far, just the four of you fighting the five scum, and the rookie Iron Man who has just created the number now is probably too choking.  
  
The Asgardians are just a little overconfident. They think highly of themselves and don't really value other countries in the Nine Realms. But these are just minor problems. Generally speaking, the Asgardians are quite friendly, at least they are willing to help at any time if the earth is really in trouble.  
  
"As you can see, I'm just an ordinary human, just a little chance to get some special talents."  
  
Yes, it's just an ordinary human who can transform into an Ultraman, it's not a big deal. .  
  
Sif cast his eyes blankly, with a look of unbelief.  
  
Ordinary? You try again?  
  
If you can be regarded as ordinary, then the position of Asgard, the lord of the Nine Realms, will not be needed. You Midgard will rule the Nine Realms, okay? We are all convinced.  
  
"But it's not important." Richard said, and glanced at them a few times. "Let me guess, you are Thor's friends, come here to find him?"  
  
As soon as they heard Thor's name, several people suddenly Here comes the spirit. Yes, this is the real purpose of their coming this time. They sneaked to Midgard with the King of God behind their backs, but they didn't come here to be beaten!  
  
Shiv nodded: "Yeah, have you seen him?"  
  
"Of course, he is actually a guest on our side. It's just...well...he is in a little bit now Not great, I can take you to see him." The  
  
four Asgardians were overjoyed, and they promised again and again, seeming to have thrown all the things they had just beaten away. The Asgardians are also quite good at this point, they prefer to use their fists to make friends than to use their mouths. As the saying goes, if you don’t fight, you don’t know each other, and you’ll fight every time you fight. After the fight, everyone will be familiar.  
  
So Richard led the four through the town and returned to the camp of Aegis.  
  
There must be such a big disturbance in the town that Aegis must have noticed it a long time ago. Before Richard came back, he had already notified Coulson on his cell phone, saying that he had brought four more guests back, so that he could at least be mentally prepared.  
  
But when he saw Coleson, the agent's face was still a bit ugly.  
  
An alien on our side was already very nervous, but you went out for a while and brought me four more in one breath?  
  
Coulson looked at Richard questioningly, with an expression of "I suspect you were trying to fuck me on purpose."  
  
"Small problems, small problems," Richard waved at him calmly, as if everything was under control, "It's just a few people from God's Domain, it's not a big trouble."  
  
Coleson almost didn't take a bite. Old blood spurted out.  
  
Just a few? What do you want? Do you plan to drag me a boat of aliens next time?


	85. Don't Be Polite Through Your Stay

In the S.H.I.E.L.D. stronghold, Thor was also excited when he saw his four little friends. When the door a few people sitting behind the desk Thor heavy drinker depressed it, saw several small partners excited suddenly channeling up, surprise: "? Amigos, how come you"  
  
"prop Oh!" Of the  
  
four people who reunited with Thor, it was Ms. Sif who was the most emotional. After all, she is her own sweetheart. These days Thor was banished to Asgard and she was so worried that she couldn't sleep every day, and had long wanted to come down to find him in person. At this moment, after going through hardships and dangers and finally seeing me, how could I be able to hold it back?  
  
In principle, Thor is the prince of Asgard, and it should be their superiors, but the people of Asgard don't pay much attention to this. Sieff greeted him and gave him a big bear hug without saying a word.  
  
But here comes the question. Prince Thor is now a mortal who has lost his power and is only a slightly stronger physique. How can he withstand the amazing embrace of Ms. Sieff? At that moment, Richard seemed to hear a "click", and Thor's expression when he was hugged instantly became a bit stiff...  
  
Richard looked sideways. Thanks to Thor's resilience is still different from ordinary people. The plaster has just been removed in the past two days. It won’t be the case that you have to go back tonight...  
  
Ms . Sieff let go of her hand and found that Thor’s expression was different. , Can't help but be surprised: "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Thor's shoes forced a smile: "It's okay, it's just a little tired."  
  
Richard couldn't help but sympathize with Thor even more. He seems to understand his situation at this time-even if his divine power is lost, even if the present is not as good as before, but as a man, he can never say no!  
  
Thor and his comrades casually recounted a few old words, and Richard glanced at the scene in the room from behind. I saw that the ground was full of beer cans and wine bottles that had been drunk, and I don't know how much money he had to drank the braised eggs during this period. However, it is conceivable that Thor was hit hard by not being able to lift the hammer, so that he now spends all his time drinking and worrying.  
  
Seeing this scene, Richard couldn't help but suddenly think of something, and couldn't help but remind him: "Man, you still have to drink less wine, it's not good for your figure..."  
  
When Thor heard it, he smiled and responded: "Thank you, but I don't think I need to consider my body."  
  
Yes, he is Thor, the standard muscular man. What else does he need to worry about? Do you have a beer belly?  
  
Hammer said that he had never considered this issue after he lived for 1,500 years.  
  
Richard chuckled and didn't reply when he looked confident.  
  
Forget it, you'll know it by then, don't say I didn't remind you...  
  
At this time the four friends talked to Thor about the Asgard court incident, and Odin fell asleep. And Loki is in charge. At this time, even if it was dull, Thor finally realized that he was being tricked by his own brother. It turned out that the good brother he had been with day and night had been ill-intentioned from the very beginning, and he was still kept in the dark.  
  
Thor was furious: "Rocky! Why is he... how could he be like this?"  
  
"Yeah, the situation in Asgard is quite tense now, we need you, Thor." Sieff said.  
  
Thor smiled bitterly and shook his head: "Now that I have lost my supernatural power, I'm just an ordinary person, I can't even raise Thor's Hammer again. I...I am not Thor anymore."  
  
Several friends were stunned.  
  
what? what's the situation? Thor can't lift the hammer? really?  
  
What is the difference between thor who can't lift a hammer and Salted Fish?  
  
At this time, Thor, who was already depressed, couldn't help being even more depressed. When his friends saw him in despair, it was like sprinkling salt on a wound, as if he had suffered 10,000 tons of crit damage.  
  
Sif's thoughts were still changing, and when he saw his uncomfortable look, he quickly comforted: "It shouldn't be. Maulnir is your weapon. There should be no problems. Maybe you are just in poor condition, or You haven’t adjusted your mood well. If you adjust your state and try a few more times, you will definitely get back to the original state in the end.  
  
She paused at this point, only to realize that something was missing. She looked around, and said with some doubts: "Uh, where is Millniel?"  
  
Richard felt that he was so sweet. Just after listening to their conversation, she expected that they would have to go back to the hammer. When the topic came, I went out early to get a hammer. At this moment, he came back to the room just in time, shaking the Thor's hammer in his hand, his face grinning: "Here here, I put it here for you."  
  
He said that he put the hammer upside down. On the table.  
  
Ms. Sif: "..."  
  
Asgard three warriors: "..."  
  
WTF? What kind of fairy is this guy? Why is Mao Thor's Hammer walking around like a plastic toy in his hand?  
  
All four of them subconsciously cast inquiring glances at Thor, who had no choice but to respond with a bitter smile.  
  
Then my meow hammer wants to recognize the new owner, what can I do? I am also desperate.  
  
"Or..." Sif asked tentatively, "...you try again?"  
  
Thor thought for a while, looked at his hammer, and nodded.  
  
Try it!  
  
Maybe this time the old brothers and sisters are watching, it will be easier for him to find his state?  
  
Thor stood up, took a deep breath, and grasped the handle of Thor's hammer.  
  
Thor said silently in his heart, my old man, you must give face, don't give me a chain in front of so many people...  
  
Tor took a deep breath, his arms tightened, his face condensed. There was a burst of scream, and veins were violent from the back of the hand to the arm... Still useless.  
  
He tried to change a few postures, changed hands, changed angles and put both hands together...everything was done, but the result remained the same. The hammer just stayed on the table, nothing changed from last time.  
  
In the end, Richard felt too cruel to stand it, so he touched his nose helplessly: "Or...I'll be here today? Anyway, the hammer will be placed nearby. You can do whatever you want when you are ready. Time to try again. Don't worry, it should be possible sooner or later..."  
  
Then he turned to Thor's four friends: "Or you should stay here for now, and it will happen to be with Thor."  
  
Anyway, Richard knew that they were all Asgard traitors in theory. They disobeyed Loki's order and ran to the earth privately, and it was impossible for Heimdall to open a rainbow bridge for them to let them go back. So even if they don't stay, they have nowhere to go.  
  
The Aegis side seemed to have the intention to transfer Thor and his hammer to the headquarters to study it slowly, but Richard euphemistically expressed opposition.  
  
He was afraid when a destroyer fly three-wing building to fall from the sky can the heart of spiced corned egg to withstand it ......  
  
Sif instead of several small partners nodded: "That's trouble you."  
  
They The talk was over here, but Coleson heard from outside that there was almost no blood coming out.  
  
We are eagerly trying to figure out how to quickly send these alien bosses away, but you actually invited them to stay and want to stay for a few days?  
  
Next, are you planning to say don’t be polite and treat this as your own home?


	86. Attacked at Night

Thor and his four friends stayed here temporarily. Coleson was tired and reported to his boss Nick Fury. As a result, Fury didn't seem to be flustered. He only calmly told him to continue to observe the situation and report at any time.  
  
Richard also temporarily stayed on Aegis' side and did not leave. If according to the original plot of the movie, it won't take long for Loki to send the Destroyer to find Thor's fault. The Destroyer thing is said to be awesome, but also weak and weak, mainly because the gap between its performance in Marvel movies and comics is too big.  
  
In the comics, Riodin wore the Destroyer and even just passed the Celestial group, but the Destroyer in the movie was scrapped by the restored Thor's Hammer in three or two strokes, saying it was an Asgard artifact but behaving like a gatekeeper Miscellaneous fish, it's really hard to pick your feet.  
  
To be cautious, Richard decided to stay for now and watch the changes.  
  
That night Richard was lying on the bed in the bedroom, thinking about it, and hadn't fallen asleep for a long time. He is still thinking about the problem of Brother Hammer and his hammer. At the end of the original movie, Loki manipulated the Destroyer to give Brother Hammer the last blow, and when Brother Hammer was about to die, he raised the Warhammer again to restore Odin's power. If he had given the Destroyer a second in advance and Hammer had lost this opportunity, would he have to keep this look in the future?  
  
Richard felt that Odin should not be so pitted against his son. After all, in theory, he just wanted his son to mature rather than really want to demote him to a mortal. But Richard didn't dare to be sure, there was a case for everything.  
  
Richard was thinking, suddenly as if instinctively felt someone was approaching in the direction of his room.  
  
The power of light gave him a sense that is beyond ordinary people and even a sixth sense, especially when it comes to danger prediction. For example, now, he can clearly feel that someone is approaching, and it will certainly not come to send warmth.  
  
Although it sounds weird, Richard clearly felt that the man had penetrated the outer wall and entered his room by some means, and there was a faint fragrance along with it.  
  
Is it a woman?  
  
Richard was a little confused. He didn't remember any dangerous woman he had provoked. Who would come and attack him in the middle of the night?  
  
There is no light source in the room, and I can't see my fingers, but it basically has no effect on Richard. He can see clearly even in the dark. His eyelids opened a gap slightly, and he secretly looked at the identity of the person from the gap. I saw that it was a beautiful blonde woman with a long waist and long legs, wearing knee-length boots, wearing a low-cut green armor, and a green crown on her golden hair.  
  
Richard had to admit that this woman is pretty good-looking, and that with that pair of glamorous green eyes, it may indeed be amazing for ordinary men. What does she mean by wearing such a green decoration on her head? Is eye protection because of green health?  
  
The woman walked towards him slowly, with a seductive but fatal chuckling at the corners of her mouth, flipped her white and delicate palms, and opened her palms with a green cloud, slowly moving towards the truth in the "sleeping dream" richad came over.  
  
Richard couldn't perceive what she wanted to do, but he didn't plan to figure it out. The energy bursting gun he had pinched in his hand suddenly came out, and the blue energy gushed out from the dark muzzle, and slammed on the woman's slender waist, causing her to snorted and violently retreated. Hit the wall on the back side hard.  
  
But the woman was not brought down. She clutched her lower abdomen, cursed something in a low voice, followed by a wave of her slender arm, and a green smoke suddenly covered her figure before she disappeared out of thin air.  
  
Richard narrowed his eyes.  
  
Because he wanted to save the other person's life for interrogation, the energy burst gun he had just fired did not reach the maximum power, but it was enough for any ordinary human to eat a pot. Although the woman looked a little embarrassed, she clearly didn't suffer any substantial damage, and her body was unexpectedly durable.  
  
If it was said that he had not been able to match this woman with a character under Marvel before, he finally remembered who this woman was after seeing the spell she cast when she finally escaped.  
  
She is the witch of Asgard, Amora known as the Enchantress, known as Asgard for her beauty and magic, and is known as one of the "strongest" wizards in Asgard.  
  
But the gold content of such so-called "strongest" and "first" titles...everyone actually understands it. This is like the "Jiangdong First Sword" and "Luoyang First Sword" that often appear in martial arts. They all sound very loud and powerful, but they usually go through a cutscene in the contest of novels. Just be the second passerby.  
  
But whether it is the strongest or not, there is no doubt that Amora's methods as a wizard are powerful.  
  
At this moment, Amora looked like she had thrown a teleport spell and slipped away, but in fact, she did not go far under the capture of Richard's enhanced senses. The green mist she had just thrown was not a teleportation spell, but more similar to a smoke screen. It was like a Japanese ninja who often "slapped" a bunch of cigarettes in place and disappeared in place. To say that it was white is actually a blindfold.  
  
In fact, the deity of Amora just flew out just now, and in Richard's perception, it seemed to be about thirty to fifty meters apart.  
  
Richard didn't remember when he had provoke the Asgard witch, but since everyone had come to find the fault, he definitely couldn't just let her go.  
  
There are not many BBs, and evolutionary trustees are directly out of the sheath. The strong light enveloped Richard's whole body, as if it had broken down his entire body into photons, and flew straight through the wall into the dark night sky outside. The light turned into a substantial body, and Nexus of the same size appeared out of thin air, a transparent wave burst behind him, and quickly accelerated through the sound barrier in the dark to chase Amora in mid-air.  
  
Under the night, Amora was swiftly fleeing with flying spells, and she turned her head subconsciously when she heard the abnormal noise behind her, and she couldn't help but moved slightly when she saw Nexus chasing. Although the two sides were still far apart, she instinctively felt some indescribable pressure from the chasing soldier, but it was illusory like an illusion.  
  
And the opponent's speed is also fast as if it was opened. Amora had no intention of being in love, and gave herself two consecutive acceleration buffs, but she still couldn't compare with the other party. If this continues for at most three seconds, she will definitely be caught up.  
  
Helpless, she had to give up the idea of pulling away directly, turned her head and prepared to fight.  
  
So far, Amora is quite confident.  
  
After all, she is also one of Asgard's wizards. A place like Midgard may indeed be Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, but no matter how powerful a player is, he can't fight her at best, right?  
  
Amora had seen the power of the mages in Midgard's "temple". Honestly speaking, in her opinion, except for the Supreme Master who leads the temple, she may indeed not be able to provoke her. Even if ten and one hundred of the other five scums are put together, there is no big difference in her eyes.  
  
Amora wondered if the silver weird in front of him was no matter how powerful, he couldn't be as difficult as the supreme mage, right?


	87. Are You Hanging Up?(1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Are you dead yet?  
> 2\. Euphemism walking sideways like crab, it mean you can go or do anything without any obstruction.  
> 3\. Tanker with high HP in game.  
> 4\. I don't know who that is  
> 5\. Remember TMD, MMD, TM their meanning are almost the same like motherf***er, son of a b***h, and f***er

Since speed is not Amora's specialty, the opponent's speed is stronger than himself and it did not cause much psychological burden to Amora. She is still full of confidence in her own strength, and she believes that at least in Midgard, the most backward place in the nine realms, she should still have the capital to go sideways(2).  
  
But out of caution, Amora did not despise this silver opponent. Her palms interlaced, and dark green clouds swirled between her palms. The powerful magic power was quickly brewing and turned into a dark green energy group visible to the naked eye, like a light ball wrapped in clouds and fog, brewing and forming between Amora's palms.  
  
"Drink!" With  
  
a soft drink , the magic power turned into a torrent, drawing a long bright trajectory in the night and flying towards Nexus below.  
  
Amora didn't know the depth of the other party, but as soon as she got started, she showed one of the most aggressive offensive spells on hand. In her opinion, the mortals who Midgard can take this trick must be rare. Even if the physique of ordinary Asgardians is hard to resist, this trick must be crippled without death. I am afraid that it can only be like Thor. Only the blood cows that are planted in the Protoss with a high blood thickness can be eaten hard(3).  
  
According to Amora's original calculation, this move was just a feint, and the attacking spell full of powerful magic fluctuations forced the opponent to turn to dodge, and the next one to meet the opponent would be the real ultimate move. Amora has already counted at least three follow-up methods, one of which is more fierce than the other, and any spell hit should be enough to make the opponent shattered.  
  
I don't know that Nexus didn't mean to evade at all, but simply accelerated in a positive direction, and greeted the magical torrent in the air faster.  
  
Amora was taken aback.  
  
So brave? Who taught him this kind of tactics? I'm afraid it's not from Asgard?  
  
Amora felt that she was underestimated, and suddenly some blood surged.  
  
Do you look down on the magic of my old lady? Okay, today I will see if my spells are stronger or your head is stronger.  
  
Amora no longer retains, and directly adds to the maximum output. The torrent of magic power released from her palm suddenly doubled, and even the light and special effects seemed more gorgeous.  
  
Nexus with his right hand in front, with one hand against her spell bombardment, the galloping magic power rushed out in his palm like a stream of water hitting a rock, and it didn't seem to have caused even the slightest blocking effect on his advancement. He is advancing with the impact of spells all the way, just like the BOSS of Qigong in Dragon Ball.  
  
Amora's face changed instantly. Damn it? This seems... really a bit embarrassed?  
  
Seeing that the situation is not good, the witch hurriedly withdrew her hand, looking like she was floating a few meters behind her in a rush. In less than half a second, Nexus had already been close to her by just one arm away, seeing that she could be caught by just reaching out and probing. Unexpectedly, Nexus didn't even look at her at all, and suddenly turned without warning, sprinting towards a spot where there was nowhere in the night sky.  
  
His right hand rushed out, and his five silver fingers seemed to grasp something firmly from the void. A translucent shadow appeared out of thin air along with the green smoke lingering, and Amora's swan-like long neck was firmly pinched by Nexus.  
  
Although Amora has the extraordinary physique that Asgardians are invulnerable, they can't stand Ultraman's exaggerated hand strength. Her snow-white neck was pinched and flushed, her breathing was extremely difficult, and her long legs in boots kicked unconsciously in the air. From a certain angle, it was a different kind of scenery.  
  
But Richard didn't care at all. Amora is as beautiful as a finely crafted work of art, but beautiful flowers are often thorny. In particular, women like Amora, who usually use beauty as a weapon, like to let men (or male gods) circle around her, and have a particularly vicious heart, are sometimes more deadly than those empty and powerful villains.  
  
Anyway, Richard had never thought of this witch for a second, and anyone who wanted to get involved with this dangerous woman would definitely be dead.  
  
Amora's attack spells didn't work, but in fact, she still kept her eyes on her mind. Before she took the shot, she cast another confuse spell in advance, setting up a simple illusion enchantment around herself. Once the opponent rushes close enough to the barrier, it will be effective. Her real position will be shielded by the barrier and replaced by a false spell illusion. In this way, she can regain the distance while the opponent is attacking the magic illusion, and then decide whether to continue fighting or try to escape.  
  
But I didn't expect that Richard would not eat her at all. Richard, transformed into Nexus, has eyes that can see through almost all disguise. Amora's magic vision was seen through by him at a glance. This little trick was completely ineffective against him.  
  
Amora was held in his hand, unable to move. She tried hard to move Nexus's wrist, but with her Asgardian's arm strength, she couldn't shake the opponent's arm at all.  
  
"Ok...well, you win, I surrender." Amora squeezed through her teeth with difficulty, "You... let me go, I will tell you... .... Reason..."  
  
This also happened to be the question Richard was about to ask her in a while. He was quite sure that he had never seen Amora so far, and he felt that the other party shouldn't have a reason to stare at him.  
  
The only possible explanation was Rocky, who seemed to be the only Asgardian who had an antagonism with Richard. In addition, Amora and Loki, who are also Asgard's big villains, have also been in the same way in the original comics, and it is not surprising that they help each other.  
  
At least until the messenger is known(4), Richard has no plans to kill her.  
  
And his short pause gave Amora a chance. The witch's gaze flickered, and a sharp killing intent was instantly revealed in those beautiful eyes. She was full of magical power, like a mysterious green flame, and even the golden hair fluttered with it. As if the infinite magic power was gathered in her white palms, a blow filled with her full strength hit the red energy core on the chest of Nexus!  
  
boom!  
  
The strong green light stimulated a violent explosion, and the shock wave mixed with magic spread volleyed, and the entire sky was briefly dyed green.  
  
Amora is worthy of being a charm witch, and even left behind for her illusion after it failed. This move is the most powerful of all the spells she has learned in the well-known powerful witch Camilla. It can be said to be a real killer, and it consumes a lot of herself.  
  
But now it's time to blow that guy to pieces, right?  
  
When the green smoke screen gradually dissipated, the silver-white body reappeared in sight, and Amora's eyes went straight.  
  
This TM(5)... is definitely broken, right?


	88. Foreign Affair Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Either it is a literally a snake or the serpent (cul borson).  
> 2\. It means she fight everywhere, left and right.

Richard sneered. Heh, thought I really didn't notice your little movements?  
  
But now Amora really learned well, or maybe she was really a little scared. She couldn't understand how terrifying the body of the strange person in front of her was. Just now, even Thor should blow her up ten meters away and plant a few somersaults, but this guy was completely unhurt?  
  
Doesn't this mean that his defense is higher than Thor?  
  
From her point of view as an Asgard, this is simply nonsense. Midgard has a more ruthless character than Thor. Who would believe this?  
  
Nexus grabbed Amora and landed vertically on the open space below, tying her whole body with a long light belt that was transformed into energy. Well, let’s not say, the witch has a bumpy figure, and it’s really pretty when tied up...  
  
But then she will be imprisoned by the power of light, even if she is ten times more powerful, she may not be able to get out. . Richard lifted his transformation, holding the evolutionary trustee in his hand and pointing to Amora's beautiful head.  
  
"Okay." He said unhurriedly, "Now, we can continue the topic just now."  
  
Although the Ultraman form was lifted, the energy that maintained the light belt remained strong under Richard's mind control. . Amora was bound by the light belt, and flopped hard for several times, until she realized that she really couldn't make it out, and then gave up the struggle.  
  
Since the strength is not enough, change your thinking. Amora is named "Enchantress", and fighting with real swords and guns is certainly not the only way she is good at. She couldn't get rid of the light belt, so she stopped earning it simply, but put on a submissive and seductive posture, and blinked at Richard with those charming and talking eyes.  
  
"As a mortal, you are incredible." She smiled and said, "I like powerful men."  
  
Richard rolled his eyes.  
  
Oh,if ghosts will eat you, and I'm afraid it won't even know how people are gone.  
  
Besides, before you say this, you don't look at the green decoration on your head. Who dares to make you think with that thing?  
  
"Well, you won, I am not your opponent. I am convinced of losing." Amora continued to hint, "Look, now I am your trophy. Just ask if you have any questions, or... ...You can ask about my body. "  
  
Sorry, I can't listen to nor understand. Take the enchantress to open meat? Might as well go play play with Snake(1).  
  
Amora is not only good at magic, but also good at hypnotic suggestion and charm. With her devil-like beauty, she is almost invincible in front of all kinds of opposite sex.  
  
Oh, it's worth mentioning that the original Thor is also a special case. Amora treats most men as purely her own pawns, but she is infatuated with Thor. However, I don’t know if it’s because of the over-developed muscles in his brain or because he is not good at this. Anyway, Amora played all kinds of tricks and used all kinds of tricks. Brother Hammer said that I would not move. !  
  
But at this moment, Amora hadn't had time to eat at Brother Hammer's, and first encountered hard stubble here. She has been "fighting the four directions"(2) for many years, and she has never encountered a guy who is as unproductive as the one in front of her. She was sweating profusely while she was busy working there, and she was hanging around her three eyes without giving any response.  
  
An unprecedented sense of frustration. Amora felt that she had never lost as badly as today. The magic she had cultivated for many years was defeated frontally, and her proud face didn't even look at the other party, and her charming technique seemed to be completely useless like fall on the dead wood.  
  
In fact, Richard bears the power of light, and his spiritual power is also far beyond ordinary people, and even far beyond the ordinary Asgard protoss. He knew that Amora was an extremely dangerous and ruthless character, and he was fully guarded from the beginning, and didn't leave any room for her to use it, and her charm skills would naturally have no effect.  
  
"You said you wanted to explain why you attacked me? Let's talk about it now." Richard advanced the energy burst gun in his hand a bit forward, almost touching Amora's nose.  
  
Amora had just taken this shot, and at the moment she still has lingering fears about its power. She didn't want to come again, but obviously she didn't want to tell the truth. She rolled her eyes thiefly, coughed lightly, changed her tone of voice and said: "I am the 'ancient temple' mage who is responsible for protecting this dimension from various alien creatures and dark demons. We. For many years, we have taken guarding the world as our duty. We use magic techniques to remove potential threats for ordinary people in unknown corners, and secretly maintain the normality of time and space."  
  
Richard froze for a moment, and he was immediately happy.  
  
Hehe, does Amora mean she is still the Supreme Master?  
  
Don't lie to me if I don't read too much. Except for her, the Supreme Master is a group of five scums. How can you be strong?  
  
"Oh? Really?" Richard deliberately made a believable look. He deliberately or unconsciously looked at Amora's "ragged" dress, "I have heard about the temple. , But your mages are all like this now... are you advancing with the times? Are you going to change the mage’s robe into a bikini in the next step?"  
  
Amora deserves to be a charm witch. One ring: "I'm in a special situation. I am the foreign affairs mage of the temple, and this is out of duty."  
  
"Really? So we are still together for a long time?"  
  
"Oh?" Amora  
  
I'm also curious about his origins, "Are you...?" "I'm from the Foreign Affairs Office of Shaolin Temple, and I have an intersection with the temple, don't you remember?" Richard Say.  
  
Amora stunned her face.  
  
She had heard of the temple because she knew that the Supreme Master was not one of the most powerful mages in the nine realms. But what about this Shaolin Temple? Is it a mysterious side defense system similar to the temple?  
  
Amora rarely visits a small place like Midgard, and she doesn't know much about it as a foreigner. Perhaps it is not surprising that there is such a place?  
  
So she was in a daze: "Oh, it turned out to be like this. I remembered that I did hear the mage mention you, but I never had a chance to meet."  
  
Richard's stomach was grinning. real or fake? The Supreme Master also mentioned it? Did she still say that she has been looking up for a long time?  
  
Immediately, his face suddenly stern, and his tone became cold and stern: "Huh! Just remember. Many years ago, the Supreme Mage of your temple and our abbot fought a battle against the Himalayas Peak due to differences in foreign affairs. Our abbot has lost his left eye. Now that you, as a temple mage, have fallen into my hands, you should naturally be enlightened. Now give you a chance to choose yourself, let’s say, which eye do you want to keep? "  
  
Amora: "@#&%……!&%"


	89. Panicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Cunning, cruel  
> 2\. Useless  
> 3\. Cursing all 18-generation up and down.  
> 4\. Like spare tire, they are spare lovers.

At this point, Amora certainly saw that she was being played by the other party. The other party obviously didn't believe a word of her "temple mage" rhetoric.

  
"Last chance." Richard raised a gun to her forehead, "You have five seconds left to decide whether to tell you honestly."

Richard doesn't know any interrogation techniques, and he talks to a black-hearted(1) witch like Amora. What kind of idioms and technical psychological games are even more full. So he chose the simplest and rude way-either say it or die.

But Amora did not believe in this evil. She thinks that you don’t want to eat my charm, but you can’t really bear the heart to shoot me and collapse, right? Could it be that I just worked hard for a long time so I really played the piano to cows?(2)

Comrade Amora was beaten to death without believing in evil, but today he is still evil. Richard looked at her blankly, counting down the energy burst gun in his hand while starting to charge. Countless light particles gathered from the muzzle of the black hole from all directions, and gradually condensed into a round ball of light. The raging air current violently stirred Amora's golden hair, and the blue light revealed a sharp killing intent.

The smile on Amora's face gradually disappeared.

Damn it? Really?

The power contained in that gun was too great, and the overbearing pressure even overwhelmed the killing intent, making her unable to be sure whether the opponent would actually shoot. Amora has no doubt that this posting will definitely blow her head into a watermelon on the spot.

In the end, Amora felt that it was really important to save his life, allies were all clouds, and they always had to be sold when they should be sold.

"It's Loki." Amora said hurriedly, "I have a temporary alliance with Asgard's prince Loki. He took the initiative to approach me, saying that he is about to become king and needs my help. He said you are him. Unknown variables in the overall plan, saying that you are particularly difficult to deal with, let me find a way to deal with you."

Amora had already wished to greet Rocky's eighteenth generation ancestors in her heart(3). This guy actually coaxed her to provoke such a plague god. It's no wonder that Rocky was so easy to talk when he asked her at the time, and the benefits were so unblinking. At that time, Amora still felt that Loki deserved to be the person who was about to become the god king, and his attitude was really extraordinary. Now think about it, P! Rocky is simply a pit! If it weren't for Rocky, how could she be where she is now?

But Amora got anxious and ignored a little, and Rocky couldn't really be blamed for this. Before she left, Loki had repeatedly told her that this time her opponent was very different from others, and even her Amora should be careful. But Amora didn't care at all. In her opinion, how good is a place like Midgard? Loki repeatedly emphasized that she felt that 80% of it was because Loki had been accidentally planted in the hands of this mortal and couldn't hold back her face, so she kept emphasizing "It's not that I'm too bad but the other is too strong".

Richard originally estimated that Amora's actions should have been instructed by Rocky, after all, there was no other possibility left, and she should have not lied in this part.

"Rocky ah ...... really is and I want to also do the same." Richard nodded, "Thank you witch. So, if nothing else to say, it would be the case."

Then, The light from the muzzle in his hand seemed to be more intense, and Amora couldn't open his eyes with the terrifying blue awn, and the threat of death was close at hand.

Amora was angry: "You... why don't you speak credit? I have already told you that it's Loki..."

"Yes, yeah, but I never promised you to Just let you go." Richard laughed. "You see what I was actually trying to say before, "You have five seconds left to decide whether to tell you honestly. If you don't tell me, I will shoot directly. I'll shoot again when you finish talking.'Who knows that you will answer before I finish talking..."

Amora glared at him, suffocating for a while.

Are you a man? How can you be so cheap? Are Midgard's men so hateful?

She seems to have neglected it intentionally or unintentionally, and she usually does this kind of thing. She herself couldn't count how many people died in the millennium. Now if she really died like this, it would be retribution.

But Amora was not willing to hang up. Her thoughts turned sharply, and she searched her stomach for information that could help her continue her life. Then she hurriedly said before Richard opened fire: "One more thing...I know Rocky's plan! I know Rocky wants to shoot Midgard!"

"Oh?" Richard Temporarily extinguished the energy accumulated in the energy burst gun, "What does he want?"

"You promised to let me go, I'll tell you." Amora has done a good job this time, first negotiate the terms before selling his teammates. Although Richard couldn't help it even if she still didn't keep her word, she could only bet on this ray of hope.

"Okay, I promise you." Richard waved his hand, and the word "sincere" was written all over his face.

Look into my eyes, don't you believe me?

But Amora had no choice. She sighed slightly, and said: "It's the Frost Giant. Loki also contacted old Fei, the leader of the Frost Giant. They reached some agreement, and as a condition, the Frost Giant will soon send troops to Midgard.

" To this? Earth?" Richard was a little surprised. This was unexpected. Didn't Loki in the movie want to prove that he was worthy of the throne by destroying the Frost Giant? Is it possible that this is because of the little setback he had suffered before, so he decided to take revenge on the earth?

"Loki showed the frost giants a space tunnel that can go directly from Jotunheim to Midgard." Amora continued to explain, "Midgard was originally the center of the nine kingdoms, and all the others The kingdoms are theoretically connected to each other. There is such a space tunnel in Jotunheim. Just as we speak, Lauphy should have been directing his subordinate frost giant to try to break through the tunnel and penetrate into your world. "

This is indeed quite valuable information. If this is true, it is equivalent to Jotunheim declaring war on the earth. I believe S.H.I.E.L.D. will want to know this.

"Okay, I've said everything that should be said." Amora showed a pitiful look of pleading again this time. "Can you loosen your sister's tie?"

Richard gave her a blank look. A thousand-year-old old woman is still a sister, then her grandmother is even worse.

Richard weighed it a little.

If this matter is true, then this is really important military information, and Amoraken has indeed shown sufficient sincerity to truthfully confess. In addition, she hasn't explained the location of the space tunnel yet. Richard doesn't think she "accidentally" forgot such an important thing.

Besides, killing Amora is nothing, but can you imagine how many people in Asgard would run like a mad dog to avenge her? What Gods’ domain giants, mages, court nobles, and even big figures with military power in certain countries...

In short, they are Amora’s spare tire group, spare tire reserve, spare tire youth training team, etc.(4) , That large group of gods, a group of gods, is afraid that the entire train will not fit. It's not that these people are afraid of anything, but it is troublesome! One more thing is worse than one less thing. Anyway, he and Amora don’t have any deep hatred. Amora didn’t mean to kill herself when she came to attack tonight. Presumably her purpose was just to test or capture it alive (not to mention that she hadn’t succeed). And this witch itself is not too bad either. She might do two good things to save the world when she is in a good mood.

In fact, to put it bluntly, she is also a liar, far from being the kind of treacherous villain.

So he thought for a while: "It's not impossible to let you go, but there are conditions."


	90. Show You a Baby(1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Baby can be translated as treasure.

As soon as Amora heard Richard's words, she immediately energized her spirit. Hearing this meant that she had already planned to let her go. So she nodded again and again: "Okay, that's natural. You say the conditions, as long as I can do anything I can agree to."  
  
Amora has made up his mind, and nod as soon as he promises. Anyway, she was not a sorceress in the first place, and she didn't have a psychological burden to sell her hue or anything.  
  
"First of all, I want you to check the specific address of the'temple' for me." Richard said, "The gathering place of such a large group of wizards, shouldn't it be difficult for you, a high-level wizard?"  
  
Amora Looked at him with false eyes. Don't you tell me what Shaolin Temple's overseas office is from? Didn't it mean that you have an enmity with the Supreme Master? Why don't you even know their address?  
  
Richard seemed to see through what she was thinking, and said eloquently: "The last time I saw the Supreme Mage, her old man was on the top of Bauhinia to watch her fight with our abbot. I have never been to their temple. God knows the address. What... hey don’t talk so much nonsense, just say yes or not.”  
  
He raised the energy burst gun again, and Amora quickly responded when he saw the black and thick muzzle: "Okay, I promise, I will find out and report it to you as soon as possible."  
  
Considering that I, as the Kama Taj's foreign affairs mage, actually don't know where the temple address is, I won't care about these details with you.  
  
Richard nodded in satisfaction: "Okay. Then the second and most important thing, take me to see where the space tunnel that the frost giant used to invade you mentioned is located."  
  
Suppose Yodon Sea Mu really wants to go to war on the earth, then this is a major event that cannot be underestimated. Although Richard is more afraid of trouble, he doesn't want to ignore some of the super villains who usually jump on the earth, but this matter is closely related to everyone living on the earth. If you really want to fight the Frost Giant, Richard, who has the fighting power, certainly can't stand by.  
  
This request is very reasonable, and has long been expected. Amora nodded immediately: "Okay, this is also easy. If you let me go, I can take you there now."  
  
"Okay." Richard nodded, waved his hand, and the energy light belt that bound Amora disappeared with his thought. The witch of God's Domain staggered and almost fell into a bit of mud.  
  
Amora raised her head and looked at him unexpectedly: "You... just let me go like this?"  
  
She thought that Richard would at least tie her until after he confirmed the space tunnel with his own eyes. She is a liar and sexual enchantress. Who would believe her only by her two unproven empty words?  
  
Richard thought for a while: "What you said makes sense, I may indeed consider owing Zhou. Then, I'll tie you up again."  
  
He said that he really raised his hand and gestured in the air . Make a move. Amora reflexively jumped a step after being frightened, secretly cursing herself that she was born so cheap, what am I talking about?  
  
The witch's panicked look was a bit contrasting, but she obviously didn't know that Richard couldn't release the restraining light with bare hands before he turned into a form. His pose of this pose was just to scare her and frighten her for fun.  
  
Richard smiled: "Just make a joke, don't be nervous. After all, we have an agreement now, right? Mutual trust is the basis of the agreement."  
  
Hearing. Richard said that believing in you is better than believing in ghosts, but you can try some small actions to see if you hope to get away from me.  
  
Amora didn't know whether his words were true or not, but her expression became a little more complicated.  
  
"Okay." Amora nodded, spreading her arms to make a Levitation Charm fly in the air, "I'll take you to see it."  
  
This time Amora really didn't make any small movements, she was honest. Richard arrived at the destination.  
  
The entrance and exit is located deep in the belly of a rolling snow-capped mountain. There are no people inhabited nearby, and the place is still hidden. Amora led Richard to the next mountain peak. The two of them looked down from a high position, and saw that there were a group of giants with bodies like ice crystals gathered in the belly of the mountain, each holding swords, hammers, and the like. Weapons, back and forth do not know what is busy.  
  
The frost giant, the inhabitant of Jotunheim, the enemy of Asgard.  
  
But they weren't too many at the moment, and Richard glanced roughly, only to see less than a hundred. And they just wandered back and forth in the valley without going out, it seemed like they were... moving bricks?  
  
Fortunately, there is a professional on the side. Richard turned his head to ask Amora: "What are they doing?"  
  
"Prepare the ritual, portray the runes and the magic circle, and prepare for the spell of Jotunheim." Amora explained.  
  
"Spell? What spell? Are you going to open a portal?"  
  
Richard remembered that in the movie, many aliens or alien creatures who invaded the earth liked to open a portal first, followed by a dense army of locusts. Well out of it.  
  
Amora shook her head: "This statement is inaccurate. Building a portal from Jotunheim to Midgard is not a common spell, it is an extremely vast project. As far as I know, look at it. There are only so few people in the world who have the ability to construct this kind of magic portal-and even so, they can’t support the transmission of an entire army. That’s why the Rainbow Bridge of the Asgardians is so powerful. Teleport to any place in the nine kingdoms."  
  
Amora pointed to the group of silly frost giants below, and said, "They should be just preparing for the door to reinforce and expand the existing space channel. The passage stabilized, and tens of thousands of frost giants rushed out of the tunnel. Unless you get Asgard’s assistance, Midgard has absolutely no chance of winning.”  
  
Amora did not finish her words, but obviously she was The current situation of the earth is very unfavorable. In her opinion, the only possibility for the earth to withstand the attack of the Frost Giant is only for Asgard to send troops to help. But now the interior of Asgard is in a mess, Odin is not awake and Thor is lost in his power and is trapped in Midgard. Now that Asgard is in charge of power only by Loki, and the Frost Giant was recruited by Loki, he will send troops to help.  
  
But Richard didn't think so: "That's not necessarily."  
  
He said, stood up, took a step forward and reached the edge of the mountain, posing as if he was about to jump down.  
  
Amora was startled, and subconsciously pulled him: "Are you crazy? There are nearly a hundred frost giants below! Do you know how powerful the frost giants are? Even Asgard warriors rarely win the frost one-on-one. Giant, and there are a hundred under this kind of guy! Do you want to die?"  
  
Richard gave her a strange look: "What? You don't want to see me die?"  
  
Amora was taken aback for a moment. .  
  
Um... it makes sense! After all, wasn't it that she had to agree to his condition because she was secretly unsuccessful and was restrained? If this guy dies, won't she be relaxed?  
  
So why should I stop him?  
  
Richard smiled disapprovingly and pulled his arm from her hand.  
  
"Don't worry, keep your eyes open." He said, "I'll show you a baby later."  
  
After saying that, he jumped and fell from the mountain to the place of the frost giant.


	91. Who is the Little One Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Taking easy, not serious

Is he really crazy?  
  
Amora's eyes widened, her face full of disbelief.  
  
Or is he really confident that he can kill the nearly 100 frost giant alone? Could it be possible that he can really beat Thor or not?  
  
Amora was thinking about it, Richard had fallen steadily behind the pile of frost giants. As soon as he landed, his movements attracted the attention of all the giants in the valley. The ice scums turned their heads nervously, thinking that they were exposed before they were ready. The result was a closer look, it turned out to be just a mortal? What about the ball?  
  
The frost giants suddenly lost interest. The few giants in front exchanged glances, pushed and shoved for a while, speaking some inexplicable language as if they were shitting each other. As a proud Frost Giant, bullying a mere mortal seems to be a bit too cheap, and the giants can't afford it.  
  
The last Frost Giant was pushed out of the team reluctantly by his colleagues, and he cursed while walking, as if he was extremely dissatisfied with the collective decision. He walked in front of Richard, carried the thick mace behind his back, and put his nostrils in a standing posture, with his nostrils facing the sky, his eyes were like saying: Don't be small, what are you looking at?  
  
The big guy maintained a calm and calm standing posture, but he didn't mean to do it. It meant like "Let's go, I'll take a handle on Jotunheim and disdain to do it with you." In the end, he did not expect Richard to take out the energy burst gun silently, and a shock beam "shooed" his face and flew away, blurting the giant's face without saying a word.  
  
The azure blue shock beam blasted the entire head of the Frost Giant to smash, and countless bright ice crystals refracted the sun's colorful light, scattering out in all directions.  
  
Suddenly died on the spot.  
  
In this way, Richard has a rough idea of the depth of these giants. Maybe they are better than ordinary Asgardians in terms of physical fitness alone, but they are actually not much better. If the energy storage is sufficient, the energy burst gun can kill one in one shot.  
  
Now he attracted the attention of all the giants. Nearly a hundred frost giants gathered in the valley, forming an encirclement and enclosing him in the middle. The posture is a bit like a group of upper-grade pupils in an alley after school pushing the lower-grade pupils to a corner.  
  
A group of giants were condescending, looking down at the mortals of unknown depth, like ants looking at the sides of their boots.  
  
There are just two brushes, a little bit, right?  
  
Richard silently took out the evolutionary trustee.  
  
In the next few seconds, under the dumbfounded crowd of giants, a group of bright light enveloped the entire body of this "little little". A beam of light rushed into the sky, and the body wrapped in the beam of light grew bigger and bigger...until it became the giant they had to look up at, standing upright.  
  
The silver giant stood in the valley, as if reaching out to reach the clouds. He looked down at the group of giants below, and it seemed to the group of frost giants that he was saying: Now who is the little one?  
  
Not only the Frost Giant, but even Amora's expression froze, her red lips opened in surprise, unable to close for a while.  
  
So in the few rounds they had just passed, did the other party keep releasing water?(1)  
  
The height was reversed, and the frost giants below were even stunned for a while, and even forgot to do it.  
  
Nexus took a deep breath and raised his silver right fist high. The majestic energy flowed toward his right arm from all over his body, gathered in the clenched fist, and turned into a golden glow that was visible to the naked eye, covering the entire fist, looking from a distance like a blazing golden flame.  
  
In juvenile boxing, Nexus’s juvenile form was filled with high-intensity energy and blasted a full blow. In the EX chapter, Nexus used this move to blast a tens of thousands of tons of alien beasts into the air. And it was hit hard, and the power is evident.  
  
A punch fell, like a meteorite from outside the sky, wrapped in a golden flame and crashed. The moment the fist hits the ground, Jin Guang turns into a hot impact and swept across the army! The frost giants all over the valley were wiped out the moment they were swept by the shock wave, and the bodies of the ice cubes fell apart and shattered in the bursts of crisp sound, and countless ice slag splashed and scattered.  
  
The wind was raging, the air current swept like a whip, burst from the ground and even spread to Amora standing on the mountain. Amora was blown into the air, her blond hair dancing in the wind. She hurriedly released a defensive spell in front of her subconsciously, and then barely withstood the strong hurricane.  
  
A punch was like a mountain breaking and the ground cracked, and even the terrain in the valley was changed under the power of this punch. The frost giants all around him just now disappeared instantly, all of them were broken into pieces, turned into ice crystals and pieces everywhere.  
  
completely annihilated.  
  
In fact, there is nothing surprising. The Frost Giant looked terrible, but his body wasn't too hard. In the movie, Thor smashed one of them with a hit of a hammer with a hammer. When a thunder summoned a lightning, it exploded a large piece of it. The destructive power of the huge Nexus is naturally not comparable to that of the early Thor, and he is not an ordinary level A just now, it is a small skill, and it is reasonable to destroy it with one punch.  
  
But from Amora's point of view, that's not the case! This TM is nearly a hundred frost giants! One fist is enough!  
  
At the end of the battle, Nexus exudes a faint white light, and his body gradually fades until it disappears out of thin air. The light particles regrouped on the ground and changed back to Richard's appearance.  
  
He raised his head and beckoned to Amora on the mountain to come down, only to find that the witch was still standing on the edge of the cliff with her mouth open.  
  
"Hey, are you still there?" Richard waved his hand at her.  
  
Amora came back to her senses, hesitated for a moment, and her expression drifted down complicatedly.  
  
She fell to Richard: "How can you... be that big?"  
  
"What?" Richard glanced at her and smiled, "Because I'm great."  
  
Amora: "..."  
  
If she said that there was still a little Jiujiu in her heart before, now it is completely gone, anyone who wants to provoke this great god must be a brainstorm. Only now did she know that he hadn't been serious before, and if he wanted to kill her, it would be like pinching an ant.  
  
This is not an exaggeration or a metaphor,  
  
but a pinch ant in the literal sense... But knowing that Loki has provoke such a plague god, Amora is now completely gone for the idea of continuing to go with Loki. She had already decided, and after today, she would just go around and ignore the mess of Asgard. As for Rocky...I can only ask for blessings.


	92. Whose Lying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This drag, someone unnecessary.  
> 2\. Detective Conan  
> 3\. 6 is a homophones for another word 'cheer'

"What do you want me to do?" Amora asked. At this moment, she became more cooperative than before, and her face was obedient, and she didn't have the slightest intention of wanting to go around or trick her.  
  
Richard didn't care about the change in her attitude, and asked directly, "Where is the door you mentioned? Is it near here?"  
  
Amora nodded, "Yes, but it's not stable yet. So it’s impossible to see with the naked eye. These frost giants are just preparing to stabilize and expand the tunnel so that they can transport more troops."  
  
"Oh, then can you block this door or something?" Richard ask.  
  
Amora smiled bitterly and shook her head: "You are a little too dear to me. This is not a teleportation spell. We are discussing a natural teleportation tunnel. How can a little wizard like me be able to block it? "  
  
Then how long do you estimate that it will take the giants to stabilize this tunnel and punch out from the other side?"  
  
"Quickly. The Frost Giant didn't notice this passage before, but now Loki gave them this way. The giant's army should be coming soon. If it's slow, it will take three to five days, if it's fast, it might arrive tomorrow."  
  
"So fast?" Richard was a little surprised. In any case, this is a cross-border aggression, Richard thought they would have to spend a month to make preparations and so on.  
  
So it seems that time is a bit tight, and it seems that you have to go back and notify S.H.I.E.L.D. to make preparations. On the worst side, maybe they will have to face the earth's first foreign war tomorrow, so Aegis may have to prepare from tonight.  
  
Amora couldn't help but secretly slander at the way he was thinking. She thought that there is actually no way to solve the problem. You are so awesome and go straight through this passage to Jotunheim, and you can kill the Frost Giant directly at home? Blocking Lao Fei's door for ten and a half days, he is not afraid of his reluctance to surrender.  
  
At this moment, the form of the silver giant in Amora's eyes was almost deified. At this moment, Asgard's god king Odin is old, and his divine power is no longer at its peak. In her opinion, maybe even Odin is not the opponent of this giant.  
  
With such strength, is it not easy to brush Jotunheim or something?  
  
However, her family knew her own family affairs, and Amora didn't know that the Ultraman form had the problem of endurance. The 50-meter Ultraman is indeed awesome, but it can't last for a few minutes. In addition, if he really annihilated the Frost Giant, Asgard would definitely not agree. Didn't see the movie and finally Hammer wouldn't allow Rocky to do this at the end of the Rainbow Bridge?  
  
It might not be possible to wait for him to destroy the Frost Giants, and then Asgard had to run to find the fault again. It was a small trouble and turned into a big trouble.  
  
Richard decided to go back and notify Aegis first, and see how they decide later. So after finally confessing that Amora remembered to find him the address of the temple, he soon returned to the Aegis stronghold.  
  
Richard woke Agent Colson from his sleep. Although the disturbance between him and Amora before was not small, it may be because Amora cast a shielding spell on the entire base, and no one except him was aware of Amora. 's arrival  
  
When Coleson was called out, his eyes were still sleepy. As a result, Richard awoke him with a split head and face: "Aliens have come to attack the earth, and they are on the way now."  
  
Coleson was agitated, and suddenly became completely sleepy. Looking at Richard questioningly.  
  
Last time I said it out just casually, will you really bring me a ship of aliens this time?  
  
"Are you serious?" Coleson now seriously doubted Richard's integrity. But he thinks that the other party shouldn't be joking about such a big deal.  
  
"Of course. The enemy we are facing is the'Frost Giant', Jotunheim from among the nine kingdoms. Asgardians have played against them more. For details, you can ask several Asgardians here. They may know more than I do."  
  
Coleson said he couldn't make his own decisions about such a big thing, he had to ask the chief first. So he immediately notified Fury, and the matter received considerable attention from Fury. It didn't take long for the headquarters to send back news, asking them to take a few Asgardians and fly to the headquarters for a meeting overnight.  
  
Several Asgard warriors who were awakened in the middle of the night heard that there was a battle to be fought, and they all seemed to be fought with blood. They jumped from the bed on the spot and said they wanted to help. Especially Vostag, the big guy jumped up half asleep, muttering something vaguely, "I'm going to cut TND Frost Giant with my axe."  
  
Although Comrade Thor was already a salted fish, his visual observation would not help much even if he fought, but he was still the Prince of Asgard after all. At the insistence of several Asgard warriors, everyone still brought this oil bottle.(1)  
  
The group flew to the designated Aegis base that night to attend the meeting.  
  
Several people arrived at their destination, and agents came to greet them immediately after they got off the Kun fighter. They walked around the Aegis base where people came and went, and it didn't take long for them to come to the meeting room. A bunch of Aegis bosses have been waiting inside.  
  
Richard glanced roughly, there were still many faces he recognized in this conference room. For example, Victoria Hand, the old woman with square glasses and red hair, is an eighth-level agent of Aegis. Another example is John Garrett, an eighth-level agent, but his true identity is actually a Hydra spy. Another example is a bald brother Sylvette with glasses on the bridge of his nose, a sixth-level agent, who is actually a Hydra spy. Another example is Alexander Pierce, the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and a Hydra spy.  
  
Hmm...  
  
Richard wondered whether there were more Hydras in this room of senior agents?  
  
Although he doesn't recognize the senior agents who did not appear in the movies and TV series, it seems that most of the people he recognizes are Hydra?  
  
And Alexander Pierce...don’t even look at this kind-faced old man who seems to have climbed to the position of Chief Aegis, but I’m sorry, then he is actually a Hydra.  
  
It's actually not easy to think about it. The big tickets are all insiders. This can't help but remind Richard of the black organization in a famous Japanese comic(2) that I have seen before. If you must compare it, the egg is the boss of the organization, and the good guy Coleson is the gin. The good old man said that he had done all the dirty work, and his teammates called 6 and 6(3) when they were paddling, but no one came out to take care of it...  
  
In case, someday from now on, the salted egg will also be instigated to enter the Hydra, and suddenly the showdown says that everyone should stop acting. Actually, I am also an undercover agent, and the fun will be great. When the time comes, all the undercover undercover agents will look dumbfounded, what? The chief is also an undercover? Then who are we lying on?


	93. A Group of Reckless Men

Before Richard arrived, the senior agents in the base had already learned the general situation. They knew that the main reason for holding this meeting was that a group of aliens were preparing to attack the earth. As for who the enemy is and where the enemy is, they have not been notified.  
  
At the request of Director Ferry, Agent Colson simply relayed what Richard said to everyone. It is roughly about the existence of the nine kingdoms headed by Asgard, and then the earth as the center of the nine kingdoms has a portal to a place called Jotunheim, and just as they talked, a bunch of Zibing The giant is working hard to consolidate that door and prepare to enter the earth.  
  
The high-ranking agents inquired about the details of the race of Frost Giants in one word. However, this aspect involved Agent Colson's knowledge blind zone. After all, he had never seen a frost giant with his own eyes, nor could he imagine what a large pile of ice scum piled up would look like. So it's time for their special guests-Asgard's experts to go out.  
  
Coleson introduced several Asgardians to the agents, and everyone's eyes immediately turned to several warriors.  
  
In fact, all the agents noticed them when Thor waited for a few people to enter the door. Except for Thor who has lost his supernatural power and is wearing normal casual clothes, the remaining four are all dressed up like medieval armor, with swords and shields on their bodies, just like a group of props just ran out of the studio. The actor who has not yet unloaded.  
  
It's just that Fury didn't seem to be surprised at this, and he hadn't come out to explain it, so no one raised any questions. At this moment, I heard that these were the visitors from Asgard, and everyone couldn't help but look sideways.  
  
Doesn't it mean that Asgard is highly developed and far ahead of human civilization? This style of painting is totally different!  
  
A young man who had been standing by and afraid to speak cautiously walked to a few Asgardians and asked tentatively: "What kind of equipment are you in?"  
  
This young man Richard also had the impression, as if he was called Leo Fitz, a mechanical engineer and electronic engineer of SHIELD, is also an important role in the American TV series "Agents of SHIELD".  
  
In fact, what he meant was to ask whether these swords and armors were some alien black technology, for example, armors could fly to generate shields, swords could shoot lasers, etc. As a result, Ms. Schiff replied boldly: "These are Asgard's armor, which is extremely strong and can withstand the sharpest swords. Why, don't you Midgard have such armor?"  
  
Fitz's facial muscles twitched. : "We...  
  
uh ... here is a little bit different." The tall and mysterious image of the Asgardians instantly collapsed in the hearts of the agents. So it seems that the main fighting method of this so-called advanced civilization is to rush up and slash with a sword? What if your armor is awesome? Can you stop the aircraft cannon?  
  
But the Asgard warriors still feel good about themselves at this moment, and they still have natural superiority when facing "mortals", and they have no consciousness of being despised.  
  
Although he has lost his supernatural power, Thor, who has personally hammered the most frost giants among the people present, is still selected by his friends to assume the responsibility of explanation. Thor stood up at the conference table and said, "Just like their name, Frost Giants are giant creatures piled up with ice cubes. They are very hard, very tall, and powerful... This is not an exaggeration. Even the elite Asgard warriors can't compete with their arm strength..." The  
  
more people listened, the more dizzy they became, and a bunch of shiny bodies were gradually outlined in their minds.  
  
Fighting will only move forward with a stupid and stupid image... "Sorry, interrupt a little," agent Victoria Hand asked, "What about their weapons? What kind of weapons would they use? Weapons?"  
  
This is also an issue that all agents are concerned about. Nowadays, in the era of thermal weapons, everyone's thinking has naturally changed. In the eyes of most people, weapons are more important than people in war. You are alone, no matter how strong or powerful you are, can you still hold the Italian gun of our second battalion commander?  
  
As a result Thor thought for a while and replied: "Um...axe, hammer, or mace."  
  
Aegis agents: "..."  
  
What is it?  
  
The agents looked at each other, and read each other's faces full of bewilderment.  
  
Could it be that Asgard’s culture is a little different from ours, what kind of axe and hammer they said is actually a laser weapon?  
  
Seeing everyone's stunned expressions, Thor hurriedly added: "Oh, they also use swords, but they are all very heavy types. Because the Frost Giant is very big and strong, they are even more powerful. Preference to use heavy weapons that are relatively heavy..."  
  
Agents: "..."  
  
Brother, do you have any misunderstandings about the term "heavy weapons"?  
  
The tense nerves of the senior agents instantly relaxed, and they couldn't lift their energy. They rushed back all night from the sub-bases in various places and ran for this meeting nervously. When they heard that the aliens invaded, they thought it was a major crisis of human survival. As a result, now you tell me that the only ones who are going to war with us are just a group of savages wielding cold weapons?  
  
So as long as the ammunition is sufficient, a Kun fighter will be destroyed for them? What are you doing so much?  
  
Someone has begun to cast complaining glances at Fury, like saying, "It's such a big thing to call us?"  
  
But Fury still has no expression on his face and sits downright, not at all because of what Thor described. The image of the frost giant's reckless man was moved. He waved his hand and motioned for everyone to stay safe.  
  
Fury said that this group of subordinates still had too little knowledge, thinking that only aircraft and artillery could be considered hard power. Director Fury had seen a woman who could dismantle an alien fleet with her bare hands decades ago, and since then he has never dared to underestimate those things beyond human understanding.  
  
Finally Thor stated: "But if the Frost Giant does come, we will definitely not sit back and watch. We will fight to the end for the defense of Midgard."  
  
"You mean, are you alone?" John Garrett The agent asked, "Where is your army?"  
  
Thor's face was embarrassed: "We have to rely on the Rainbow Bridge to travel between Asgard and Midgard, and now the Rainbow Bridge is controlled by my brother Loki, and Asgard can't provide support. But rest assured, my friends are all Asgard's strongest fighters, and they can all be one hundred in the war against the Frost Giant!"  
  
The agents looked at Thor's confident appearance and couldn't help being speechless.  
  
They don't even know where to start complaining...


	94. Who Lead the Team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Canon fodder

Seeing that a group of high-level agents were totally disapproving of Thor's words, and looked lazy and unable to raise their energy, Richard couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Oh, please be proud of it first. You’ll know you’re wrong when you  
  
’ve suffered under those so-called "barbarians"... Those high-level agents didn’t find the slightest bright spot in Thor’s words, but little scientist Fitz noticed. Something. He hurriedly asked Thor: "You just said the Rainbow Bridge, what is that?"  
  
Many people have heard of the Rainbow Bridge in Norse mythology, but the mythology says that the Rainbow Bridge is Asgard and Mead. The path to and from Asgard is literally translated as "shaking road to heaven." It is said that the Asgard Protoss will walk along the Rainbow Bridge to the Ulde’s Spring next to the World Tree for a meeting every day.  
  
But legends are legends after all, which is obviously impractical from the perspective of modern science. You know how far the earth and Asgard are apart, how do you bridge the two planets that are separated by thousands of miles? Could it be true that the bridge was erected in outer space, and then the gods ran over the bridge slowly on horseback?  
  
That's a bit too much, right?  
  
Thor patiently explained to him: "The Rainbow Bridge is a tool for us Asgardians to travel through the nine realms. It can carry thousands of troops and horses back and forth to the nine countries in  
  
an instant ." In an instant? That means it's similar to space jumping?  
  
That's not a big deal. This is a technology that hasn't even formed a concept on Earth. The little scientist immediately became excited: "This is the technology of space jumping? Is it a wormhole? How did you do it? A wormhole is formed by using gravity to warp time and space? But how do you solve the problem of wormhole stability? How do you solve it? Negative energy problem..." The  
  
little scientist asked Thor for a moment, and he didn't understand a word. Prince Asgard scratched his head: "Uh, it's not that complicated. The sword in the hand of the guard Heimdall is the key to the Rainbow Bridge. When the Rainbow Bridge is opened, a beam of light will fall from the sky. You walk into the light, the Rainbow Bridge. It will drive you to anywhere. It's like...'boom'... just that kind of feeling."  
  
Thor also gestured with his hands, but from the expressions on the faces of the people in the room, it seemed that no one understood what he was trying to express.  
  
Asgard Technology is quite developed, but it has nothing to do with Thor. Thor belongs to the typical scumbag who can only hammer and recklessly learn, and know nothing about magic technology. He only knew that Heimdall would open the Rainbow Bridge and teleport him anywhere with a hammer and shout, but he wanted to explain the principle? Why don't you let the turtle grow hair on its back?  
  
Speaking of it, when I watched Avengers League 3, when I heard Brother Hammer said that he had taken the Shuren language in Asgard, and he could understand the words of the treeman Grout, Richard was surprised. It turns out that Brother Hammer is not completely unlearned and skillless in Asgard! He had always thought that Brother Hammer was the type that relied on himself as the second generation of officials and all slept in class, and the test was entirely dependent on the family.  
  
So, is it possible that Brother Hammer is not actually a poor student, but just a liberal arts student?  
  
Fury signaled that the issue of Rainbow Bridge would be exposed for now, and everyone returned to the main topic. Then, of course, the topic quickly moved to the need to seek support from the military.  
  
Although Aegis is not without heavy firepower, it is also equipped with the world's top armaments like the Kun fighter, but after all, SHIELD is still a spy agency. They are more than enough to suppress terrorists or something, but if they really want to fight a war in a serious manner, they will definitely have to be a regular army.  
  
It's just that Aegis itself does not have the power to invoke the army, and the relationship between them and the army has been very rigid. If it is not really necessary, Aegis will generally try to avoid dealing with the army.  
  
But even if the military is the main force in this battle, the Aegis certainly can't be killed without a single soldier. At least they still have to throw away a few Quinn fighter jets and send a few teams of agents out to behave. Even if it just lost a paper airplane, it still means "we worked hard."  
  
So now the question is, who will lead the team in this matter?  
  
If you are dealing with the military, of course you have to send a high-level agent to take charge of the negotiations. In case someone sends an admiral to supervise the battle, it really doesn't make sense to send only a five-level and six-level fish Xiaoxi Mi(1) to make up the number.  
  
As soon as the question of marinated eggs was raised, the high-level agents present suddenly retreated. A large group of people were sick, sick, and old, and Agent Garrett was almost ready to go back to get medical records. Grandpa Pierce coughed immediately, as if his old arms and legs couldn't support it. Richard even felt that if Fury were to name him and let him lead the team, maybe the old man would immediately go to the ground and invert him.  
  
Everyone who can mix up to this level is not a fool, no one will stand up and pat the military order on the chest, and say anything, he must bring the head of the giant to come back to see the director. Although they all think that there is nothing to be afraid of a group of giants who can only dance knives and guns, they are afraid of everything. Who wants to go up and commit dangers if they don't be good officials?  
  
Besides, everyone is a Hydra, why are you going to charge for S.H.I.E.L.D....  
  
But Richard also discovered that no one seemed to mention him during the meeting until this point. It was as if no one really took his Altman's combat power into consideration. It stands to reason that everyone in this situation should be the first to think of using his power.  
  
The most likely explanation for this is that Fury listed him as Ultraman as the top secret, and even the senior agents in the whole house don't even know.  
  
When I think of it this way, the Fry people are pretty good, and the friendliness degree of Brother Braised Egg in Richard's heart suddenly rises slightly, barely becoming a positive number...  
  
Fry is not unexpected. Looking at the elite agents in the room, they turned into old, weak, sick and disabled in an instant. Director Fury’s gaze turned to the honest Coleson again. The general meaning of his eyes was, or... you Run again?  
  
Richard seems to suddenly understand why Coleson is always present on Marvel's studios. No wonder he always thinks that Coleson is the only senior agent of Aegis. It turns out that he has only been so honest. People...  
  
Agent Coleson was taken aback for a moment, but there was nothing too complicated. In his opinion, obeying orders shouldn't be the answer? Now that the Secretary General has signaled, then he will go up and chant.  
  
The honest man was about to get up to ask, take the initiative to carry the beam, but he heard Richard suddenly interrupted: "This is... Agent John Garrett?"  
  
Garrett was taken aback and turned his head. Looking at him, I couldn't help but wonder.  
  
who are you? Have we met?


	95. Its Decided, It's You

Although he did not recognize Richard, Garrett thought that since the other party appeared here, his identity would be different. He nodded politely replied: "I am how.?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Richard said, "I am particularly consultant of the incident, directly responsible to the Secretary Winfrey"..  
  
Say Galle Te suddenly understood: "Oh, that's the case, fortunately."  
  
Other agents may not know Richard's identity, but Richard guessed that Garrett might not be ignorant. After all, this guy is Grant Ward's custodian, and Ward's guide to SHIELD.  
  
Agent Ward knew the identity of Richard Altman, so even if Fury ordered him not to say anything, he would undoubtedly tell Garrett, most likely Hydra knew everyone else. It's just that they all pretended to be stupid in front of Fury, pretending not to hear.  
  
So the status quo of Aegis is like this-Director Fury said that something is highly confidential and no one is allowed to disclose it. In the end, only his own people are hidden. Hydra knows everything...  
  
"You It's Agent Grant Ward's supervisor, right? I heard him mention you, and he respects you very much." Richard said with a smile.  
  
It sounded like just an ordinary greeting, so Gattler also humbled: "Ward is a very talented and good agent. His achievements today depend more on himself than me."  
  
"He is indeed very good. It’s also very professional. Although I don’t deal with him much, I can see it clearly.” Richard said with a smile, “When I chatted with him before, he mentioned that he felt like a warrior, and he also expressed that he can be a godly fighter. Shield, the determination to charge forward for the important cause of mankind. I think he seems to be the kind of person who is willing to fight for his ideals, he has a passion and is more capable, and what he lacks is just an opportunity."  
  
Garrett was taken aback. There was something wrong in my heart, but he nodded in accordance with his words: "Ward is indeed like this, he belongs to the kind of cold-hearted person."  
  
"Right? I think so too. So I think this incident is not exactly the opportunity? I think Agent Ward is very suitable for this operation. He has enough action and determination. I think it should be given. This time for him. What do you think?"  
  
"I...um...I think it can." Galle nodded, "Ward is capable."  
  
Although Ward is his person, But in the final analysis, it is only his pawn. Anyway, it wasn't for Garrett to do it himself, and he sold it as soon as he sold it. He didn't have any psychological burden. Moreover, letting Ward take over some of these important tasks can consolidate his position in Aegis. Maybe he can mix with a seventh-level and eighth-level agent when he comes back, which is also very good for the organization!  
  
As a result, as soon as he responded, Richard smiled and continued: "I knew you would say that. But you didn't know. Ward also said that although Agent Garrett was a little weak due to his age, Deep down he was still a fighter. He said that although you rarely show it, you always want to have a chance to continue to prove yourself."  
  
Garrett's face changed a little.  
  
Did he say these things? It seems to have said it. But in fact, Garrett is not the only one who thinks this way. Many people in similar positions and situations with him have similar ideas.  
  
Most seniors like Garrett who can climb to this position are obsessed with the pleasure of power. John Garrett invested a lot of money and energy in the Centipede Project with the intention of using genetic modification to retain his vitality that has passed through the years, just to enjoy the pleasure of power and power more.  
  
Garrett was instigated into the Hydra and it was not without part of this reason. To be honest, he is tired of Aegis. As an Aegis agent, he often has to perform the most dangerous missions and face the most complicated situations, and even if he saves the world, he often won’t receive public praise and glory, just like using An idealist who loves power generation. From Garrett’s perspective, he felt that it would be better to join the army and take a group of soldiers to fight in places like Afghanistan and Iraq. The risk factor is much smaller than that of being an agent. , Isn't it beautiful?  
  
But he never said that he wanted to lead the team to fight with alien giants who didn't know the details. Isn't that enough to hold on?  
  
If the group of giants is actually different from what the Asgardians describe, or that the giant has a secret weapon like a nuclear bomb and bombs him into the sky at once, who is this?  
  
Garrett secretly scolded Ward for selling himself out of disagreement. At the same time, his eyeballs rolled around, making a look of embarrassment: "What you said is not a good idea. I really want to lead the team to fight on the front line. But everyone knows that I am really old and my body is not as good as one day. The sequelae left by the past missions are becoming more and more serious. Although I have the heart to go to the battlefield, but I can't help it..."  
  
Garrett Blablabla said a lot, almost crying with tears in his nose. To sum it up, the general meaning is that I have contributed to the Aegis, I have shed blood for the country, I have also been injured in the mission, you can not send me up as cannon fodder...  
  
Then at this time Nick Fury I spoke in person, saying that things are not as difficult as you think. The main force in this battle is the army. We say that the better thing is to assist in the battle and sweep the battle. If it is not sound, it is to draw water and soy sauce. You don't need to lead the team to the front.  
  
And I’ve analyzed everything before. The Frost Giant doesn’t sound so difficult. The army’s combat power should be enough to deal with it, and we don’t need our Aegis.  
  
Seeing that Garrett was still a little unhappy, the salted egg started democracy at this time and asked the opinions of the other agents present.  
  
Asked Pierce, the old man smiled and nodded and said it was fine. Asked the bald brother Sylvette, this one nodded without saying a word, for fear that he was half a bit too slow-his immediate boss, Minister Pierce, nodded. If he dares to say nothing, he will not see tomorrow. The sun is up.  
  
After that, Hao Dan asked the remaining people again, and everyone said that Agent Garrett had rich experience and superb commanding ability.  
  
Garrett looked at the dry comrade Hydra in front of him, and almost didn't raise the table on the spot, pointing at them and yelling at them for not expressing their loyalty...


	96. Notice

Sorry everyone, someone told me of copyright issues. Sorry I don't have enough guts to continue this translation. Just reminder this story complete story is about 700+ chapters. Thanks. 


End file.
